The Emperor's Queen
by True.th
Summary: Lotor's latest plan gets him exactly what he wants - Allura. Attaining her the first step of his master plan, he now faces the real challenge of winning her heart. Primarily L/A, but K/A friendly as well. Read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1 Epilogue and first chapter

The Emperor's Queen

Prologue:

The young prince turned fitfully in his oversized bed, sleep evading him yet again. Bed rest had become something of a torturous affair for the Drule, slumber never coming natural. It seemed only fitting that a man who labored long hours campaigning, strategizing and conquering would find refreshment in the haven of his room, but that was not the case. Like everything else in his young life, rest was a difficult task.

Drink and pills aided in dulling his senses, but the royal heir tired of his self-destructive addictions. He longed for simpler times, simpler ways, free from the consumptive path his father laid before him; one he would be destined to inherit.

In quiet, still moments, away from the plotting and charging tirades he laid, he did have hazy memories…of a soft voice, a gentle touch, ghost-like kisses and caresses…. She had been very beautiful, his mother, his ghost. The idea of her seemed only that, though he hoped to recapture that through….

The Crown Prince of Doom was by nature a greedy and indulged young man, but bloodthirsty and violent were attributes he had been taught; they were not parts of his personality he had wholly inherited. The hostile and murdering traits of his character were instilled in him as easily as his lineage, for what else could a warlord expected to inherit an Empire be?

And yet, for all these terrifying flaws, the Drule had a most passionate heart. No one expected or foresaw it to happen, but the Crown Prince had fallen madly, deeply and desperately in love, and luck would have it that the object of his desire was none other than his perceived enemy.

"Allura," he breathed her name as he did every night for countless nights. Ever since he had viewed the fair princess of Arus through an observation window as he "introduced" himself to the members of the Voltron Force (abhorred humans, those Earthlings) he knew there would be no other. She was an indescribable beauty indeed, but it was not solely for her physical charms that he desired her. That first glimpse of her brought him back to his days of peace and innocence, and that was what he longed to recapture, even if he had to capture her in the process.

Foolishly, he had fought those sentiments, for longer had he been the son of a tyrant than one of a loving queen. His first intentions were to capture the farming planet and to enslave its occupants, royalty included. Oh, but he had special plans for the princess. She would remain by his side, to be at his beck and call and to serve him day and night, his every whim. He would literally strip her of all her goods whereas her livelihood would solely depend on him. He had done this with countless other royals and soon they accepted their fates, accepted him. She would prove no different.

Unfortunately for the Prince, she did prove different, and wholly uncooperative. The young Arusian fought him with every breath she had. Even on when occasion upon surrendering, she claimed to sacrifice herself for her planet. When the royal Drule attempted to take what he was due, the vicious gal struck him in the face. Shortly thereafter, the princess was rescued, as it seemed she always was, and the Prince had nothing more than to show for schemes than a bruised cheekbone.

Her continual refusals did not cool his passion; on the contrary, his longing and burden to get to her increased. His infatuation turned to obsession, transforming into love. Yes, he loved the young princess, despite his father's wishes, despite her barrage of insults, despite his own doubts, and he wanted nothing more (or less) to make her Queen of the Universe and lover of his life. The young lady did not reciprocate such sentiments, telling him how loathsome she viewed his offers, and she continued to fight against the cards Fate and Destiny laid before her. He could not understand why she failed to see the reason in his proposed outcome. It was beyond all measure the best end result for all involved.

Lotor sighed. In the end, it did not matter whether she came willingly or not, he would have her, but how much sweeter would it be if she came to him with a gracious heart.

Chapter 1:

With its clear, blue skies, gentle seas and green, rolling landscapes Arus was naturally primed for its weeklong festivities. It was an Arusian holiday, the founding of its government; its declaration of independence from the Denubian Galaxy and the oppressive forces that continually eyed the peaceful planet as if it were a morsel to be devoured. Arus would celebrate proudly.

Princess Allura readied herself for the opening ceremony. Her attendants giggled happily as they fussed over her single-strapped crème colored gown that tapered down in layers of soft tulle and lace. Simultaneously, the ladies added small white flowers to the young princess' fine honey-colored hair which flowed freely reaching down her back.

"You are a vision, princess," Siliana, the youngest of the group happily breathed. The other four servants quickly murmured their concurrence and blurted their own approbations.

"Thank you. I simply can't wait for the festivities to begin. Our people have been starved of simple fun!" At her heart, Allura was a teenager. Oh, she was wise for her eighteen years, but she still enjoyed parties and dancing and laughter. Her more mature advisor, Coran, had protested the celebrations, particularly the marking of these opening days. He lived his time as an eagle perched on the branch, watching and surveying for the first signs of trouble. To his credit, he had lived much longer than the young princess and had seen more horrors, thus his spirit was slightly more dimmed and sober than the young ward he tried so hard to keep safe.

Allura would not hear otherwise. She knew Doom would be at the wings, waiting to catch the planet at their most vulnerable moment, but Doom would perpetually wait and try…. She sighed trying to quell the sadness the constant attacks gave her. Today she would be merry. Even if it killed her.

One more flower to her hair, one final tug at her skirt, and the princess was free from the hands of her entourage. She raced out of her room, out of the palace, and onto the carriage that awaited her. Coran and her overpowering Nanny waited inside.

"Really, princess, that dress is too revealing for you! Coran, why did you allow this?" was the greeting given by the older woman.

Coran opened his lips to reply, but Nanny was already firing more criticism, commenting on the skimpiness of her charge's attire, the thinness of the material, the inappropriateness of the flesh-toned fabric, etc. etc. etc.

Allura smiled and looked longingly out the window. Truly, they had been blessed with a perfect day for this event. They were to meet in the center of the city, where most of the citizens had assembled, and Allura would give her speech, encouraging her citizens to remember Arus' great past and to look brightly onto the future. Yes, they had endured hardships, but they were survivors, fighters, and one day the threats that loomed over them would be nothing more than a distant memory. After her speech they would give way to music and dancing. There would be lots of dancing, and Allura looked forward to every minute of it.

Hopefully, Keith, her longtime friend, and the object of her own personal admiration would ask her to dance. It was a long shot; the Captain was very duty-bound, but if he failed to meet her expectations, she knew one of her other good three friends would ask. Heck, she'd even dance with Coran if he would remove that stuffy look from his face.

She briefly closed her eyes and imagined her dear Captain extending his hand to her to lead her in one of the dances. But in her mind's eye, instead of the warm, steady hand of a friend, she saw a pale blue, muscular one, not claiming her with gentility and ease, but with force and hunger. Her eyes flew open and she found her skin covered with goosebumps.

"Didn't I tell you that dress was too thin? Look at you, you're shivering!" Nanny scolded when perceiving Allura's body give an involuntary shudder. "Coran, take off your jacket and give it to the girl, at least until we get to the assembly and she is free from this draft!"

Coran quietly did as he was ordered, but Allura barely felt the slip of the fabric over her arms. Her vision had left her momentarily paralyzed.

***

The battleship and its armada came out of its warp speed and neared Arusian air space.

"Your highness, now entering Arusian atmosphere," General Mortack announced to the prince."

"Hold," was Lotor's single command.

"Sire?"

"We are to let the robeast work its magic on the village idiots before we go for the kill," Lotor informed, his voice dripping with disdain for the planet's residents. Were it not for the fair princess, the young prince would have ravaged the planet long ago; love held his hand.

Switching off his radio, he turned to the witch sitting by his side. "Haggar, it is ready?"

"Indeed, sire. This is my strongest creation yet."

Lotor swallowed the sarcastic remarks ready to spew forward. How many times had he heard that statement? "Let us hope so. We need this creature to wreak as much havoc as possible before Voltron can form." Voltron always formed. He could not understand how four hapless earth idiots could flee his clutches and thwart his plans time after time after time. He had received reports from his spies that they were away from the castle, gathered in the first of many celebrations that the princess herself had deemed necessary to celebrate during this time. From what he understood, the princess was still preparing in the castle, thus her personal bodyguards were away from her. While the robeast attacked without mercy, for a mindless creature could know none, he, personally, would march into the Castle of Lions and whisk his fair damsel away before further harm came to her planet. For it was a well-known fact that Drules were notorious killers and rarely stayed their hands at begs and pleas, even if the targets were unarmed.

_Not that she'll thank me for my attentions_, he thought ruefully, but just the image of his beloved quickened his pulse and made his blood race faster through his veins. His spies had provided multiple scanned images of his beauty in her newest gown. While the depth of her loveliness stole his breath, he fumed in jealousy that she would readily exhibit herself to her subjects in that manner. What was she thinking? If ever anyone was in need of his guidance and protection, it was Allura.

"The robeast is away, sire!" The witch cackled triumphantly awakening him from his thoughts.

"Don't laugh so soon, youold fool. Let's wait until we see some effective carnage," and he watched with baited breath as the coffin burned into an orange blaze as it soared through Arusian sky.

***

Allura's speech had been a success, but her people loved the young girl so dearly, so honestly, that anything she did or said would be perceived with warmth and support.

The festivities were underway, and Allura stood by watching as her people broke into dancing and laughter. It was a lively, fun-filled scene, one not generally witnessed in the heart of this war-torn city.

"This was a good idea," a voice by Allura's ear spoke. Immediately, Allura's heartbeat quickened. With great self-control she managed to lift her gaze and meet her faithful friend's eyes without fear of revealing what was in her heart.

"Thanks, Keith. I appreciate your support. I know Coran tried to get you to campaign against this."

"Not that you would have changed your mind, regardless." Keith gave her a friendly nudge that made the girl's cheeks tinge with the slightest shade of pink. She gave a hearty laugh at Keith's knowingness.

"You're right about that. The people's lives can't always be so monotonous."

"Do you mean living from attack to attack? Hardly a boring life."

She laughed again. Keith was in an unusually good mood. Hoping to capture the moment of his playfulness, she pulled on his hand and led him out into the plaza square. "Let's dance, Captain."

For a moment, he seemed to hesitate, but then he gladly fell into step. "Don't blame me if I step on your toes," he practically had to yell into her ear, so loud was the music.

"Not for an instant. But do you mean to tell me that the man who pilots Black Lion so perfectly through the air can't maintain a steady rhythm and appropriate distance between himself and his teammate?"

Allura's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Keith pulled her into his arms and said, "It's hard to keep a distance from you, princess."

Dear God, did she make that up? The music, the sounds were so loud, it was possible he may not have said that at all, but if he had…! She could barely ask him to repeat a statement like that! Allura's heart thrilled and she jumped just as lively as her partner did (who happened to be a very good dancer.)

Neither of them heard the sirens go off from the castle, which was, unfortunately, quite a distance away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**I am so flattered and humbled by the gracious and kind comments received from the reviewers. I have never believed myself capable of writing a Voltron story; my own personal specialty is romance w/ a blend of humor, and attempting to capture the sci-fi-ness of the cartoon mingled with the military/adventure and overrall fantastical themes presented in this series proved beyond my scope. I find my talents lacking in certain areas; certainly, I have read more than enough of the stories here to see how little I know. (Most of my knowledge of space comes from_ Star Wars_ movies. But the response I have met with, truly more than I expected. _

_Not all the chapters will be posted with such consistency and speed. Especially when real life jumps in, but I know you all know that, and are very gracious in that regards._

_Thank you again. Special thanks are reserved at the end of this chapter. Enjoy._

_*** _

Chapter 2

In the Castle of Lions the guards were all a flurry, gathering arms, organizing, ordering. They needed to get in touch with Coran, the Princess, the Captain, anyone. How could they have been so careless as to let their political leaders leave without a means to communicate?

"To the speed skiff, Caleb," the captain of the guards ordered to his first man.

The young boy, barely twenty, nodded with large eyes. Fear could be read behind them, but he did as bid. Time was of the utmost essence. The scanners showed not only a robeast already having reached maximum height and headed toward the municipality where the people were gathered, but ships, countless ships, Drule ships, an armada waiting to strike.

"How could we have been so unprepared?" the elder captain mumbled to himself. So busy was he readying the prime engine he failed to notice the small fighter ship hurtling in his direction until it was too late. He didn't even have time to cry out his shock when the blast sent him and his men to a fiery grave.

***

Alllura wiped her glistened brow, hot and out of breath was she, at complete unawares of the danger only meters from her.

Keith proved an excellent dancer. He stepped as lively as Allura could, despite his not being a native Arusian and having former knowledge of the folk dance steps. When he didn't know what to do, he made things up. It was completely refreshing to see the naturally stoic captain behaving like a free-spirited school boy. The duo spun and laughed until the princess' sides ached and her toes hurt. She finally collapsed into her friend's arms with good humor and mirth.

"Do you need a break, because I do," Keith responded, a wide smile on his always stern and serious features.

"That sounds great," Allura rapidly admitted. Her good humor brightened even more when her knight offered her his arm which she readily accepted. They moved away from the center of the merriment, off into a more shaded, secluded area under a massive foot bridge separating the city from the neighboring towns.

Allura nestled herself against one of the stone walls, fanning herself vigorously. After several moments she realized Keith stared. Glad was she her face was flushed; it saved her the embarrassment of a self-conscious blush. For a while, the two did nothing more than gaze at one another. The air between them had altered into something…different.

"Do you need a drink?" Keith suddenly asked, much to Allura's momentary disappointment, but filled with the knowledge that he would soon return, the young girl nodded her agreement. She prayed there would be no end to the small attentions he lavished on her this afternoon.

"Sure. That'd be great." She gave him a shamelessly winsome smile, hoping he could see how greatly appreciated he was; how much he meant to her.

If he did, he didn't let on any type of understanding, and he walked away.

And that was the last Allura recollected as the overhead hangings of the stone archway above her came crashing down.

***

Prince Lotor marched confidently but urgently through the castle, killing the occasional would-be hero who believed he could match skills with one so practiced and tried as the Drule.

After pausing to examine the life had been snuffed in each of his victims he continued forward, through the hallways, past the throne room, past the control rooms. Still no sight of the princess. Her absence troubled him for it was quite uncharacteristic of her to hide in battle. He even made his way to her bedchamber, though it was not the first time he had stepped into it. As he had expected, but otherwise hoped, the room was empty, evidence of hurried preparations left behind.

"Where could she be?" he mumbled to no one in particular, his impatience at this delay beginning to frustrate. His question met with a response from his nearest soldier.

"We'll search the other rooms."

"You do that," Lotor spoke through clenched teeth, knowing the search would yield no results. How could he have miscalculated so poorly? It was impossible that she or any other member of the Voltron Force had anticipated this response and were now poised ready to ambush him and his men. Allura's predictability was the one thing he could depend on, and Lotor knew she would not go into hiding while her people underwent so vicious an attack. The men had informed him that once she had manned a castle blaster herself and stopped a robeast from further attacks. That was the woman he loved.

Suddenly a horrid thought occurred to him. Striding with new purpose, he ordered his men to bring updates of the attack in the center of the city.

"Yes, sir. The robeast has begun to demolish structures and is leaving a path of terror in its wake."

"Who is present amongst them?" There was a pause. "WHO," he roared, the beginnings of panic clutching his heart and creating a wild storm of emotions to pass through them.

"We have confirmed sightings that the members of the Voltron force are there."

"Which ones!"

There was a longer pause, and the soldier began to quake when he answered. "All of them, sire."

Lotor charged out from the Castle, a rescue and recovery effort going through his mind. "My father will kill me for this one if I return empty-handed for sure," he mumbled to himself. In an audible, forcefully controlled voice he ordered to the guards as he rushed past them, "Find the five spies who gave the morning's reports. Have them killed on the spot."

"Yes, your highness."

Racing to his own cruiser, Lotor hopped inside and glided as quickly as he could to the area where the robeast attacked. The vicinity could only be described as complete pandemonium. Bodies lay strewn about; the injured were too many to count. Edifices, temples and other structures lay waste under the assault of the powerful monster.

What simultaneously worried and gratified the young prince was Voltron's lack of response to the attack. So far, he counted two Lions flying about the robeast's head, shooting off their weapons but barely grazing the surface of the creature's armor. They were the Yellow and Green Lion. His transmitter received word that Red was on its way.

Perhaps the final two were coming, its pilots tarrying longer due to… he could not think of the reason. He cared not a whiff for the Captain's unaccountable whereabouts. Glad would he be to discover that the robeast had ripped him in two and devoured him, but where was Allura?

_Where?_

"Haggar!" he yelled into his transmitter, contacting her at the awaiting star cruiser.

"Yes, my lord," came her cackling voice after a few seconds of unresponsiveness.

"Pull your robeast back. Order him to another part."

"What? Why? Didn't you want it to lay the city in ruins?"

"Yes, but I fear a miscalculation in the plans has altered the game."

Silence prevailed.

"Dammit, witch! Did you hear what I said?"

"I did, sire, but you cannot let your own emotions sabotage what could be your greatest achievement." She spoke quietly, rebukingly, but there was some depth of understanding behind the words.

"_She_is my sole achievement!" he thundered back to her. "I cannot, will not risk losing her, not for my father's glory, for your strongest creation, for no one! Do you understand that? Now call the robeast back or I will aid those lions myself!" Perspiration dripped from his forehead.

"Yes, my lord." Haggar did not attempt to hide her disappointment at the order, but she still did as bid. Lotor in turn, ordered his men to shoot any protestors, round up any Arusian military and officials, such as the advisor, and to begin a clean sweep as they searched for his princess.

He landed his ship in clearing made by the robeast's own feet, jumping out and rushing to the center of town. Rushing figures raced past him, a mix of his own men and fleeing, frightened Arusians; he saw none of it.

"_You_!" An accusing voice yelled at him, waking him from his stride; truth be told he wasn't sure where to start. He turned towards the voice and found the princess' meddlesome advisor, Coran, yelling at him. With a quick scan of his eyes, Lotor saw he had been hurt in the attacks. There was a frightful gash on his forehead and he clutched at his side, but the pain behind his eyes told his concern was not for himself. "Have you no shame, attacking the planet during a time of celebration-"

"Dispense with the lectures, old man, or I will have one of my men cut your tongue. I am in no mood. Now prove yourself useful and tell me, where is the princess?"

The altering of the man's features told Lotor all he needed to know. She was missing and he had no knowledge where she could be. "You don't have her?" Coran questioned. "No one knows where she is...or Keith, and the other boys…"

Lotor had already walked away giving orders to return the man to the Castle and to lock him in one of the holding cells. "Make sure he receives some medical attention. Even if it is minimal." The guard nodded and pushed Coran and several others into a gliding barge.

"Wait, Lotor! Wait!" A hysterical screaming voice cried out. "I need to help find Allura! I need to know that she is safe! If you find her, let us know!" Those shrieks came from that infernal Nanny that followed the princess around like some type of bulldog. How he hated that woman.

"Make sure someone sedates that…woman," he told another of his men.

When more Arusians were contained and Drule troops seemed to dominate the area, Lotor began a personal digging between the rocks. The carnage that lay beneath the rubble was pitiable, not to him, but to a human. Mothers clutching babies could be found, elders who were expiating their final breaths, so many innocents lost in the battle over the universe, not their battle, but they were in the way all the same.

Precious seconds, minutes, hours passed, and still no sign of the princess. The sun began its faithful descent behind mountains. Soon it would be dark, making the rescue more difficult. Constant reports came in; the Lions were losing the battle against the robeast. It seemed Red Lion was beyond repair suffering a brutal hand lash from the mechanical beast. Blue and Black Lion never reported.

Lotor knew what fear was. He felt it on occasion, but the fear that presently gripped his heart was incomparable. How could he live with himself if she had died at his order, by his hand? What would life be like for him without the prospect of Allura by his side?

His throat began to constrict and his palms balled into tight fists, so much so, that his nails dug deep and began a slow cut into this skin and blood trickled.

Attempting to clear his mind, trying to clear the panic he felt surging, he paused to gaze at the remains of what used to be a small pedestrian bridge made of stone and brick. Now it was practically dust. He gazed long and hard at the twisted pile of rubble and ash; some of it moved. Not much. It could almost be dismissed, but not denied.

More movement, and he wondered if it were not for the rushing of his men's feet that the vibrations adjusted the gravel just so. It finally occurred to him there might be life - or death - underneath.

Without waiting to see more, to speculate, to imagine, he called to his nearest troops and they all began a frantic digging to uncover what or who lay beneath the tons of brick and rock.

"I feel something, sire!" One of his men called when they had created something of a tunnel where one could squeeze in. "A leg."

Gulping, Lotor pushed his man aside. He would not permit the manhandling of the princess even if it was in a rescue attempt. No one but he should grasp at the unconscious form.

"Be careful, sire. It could give way any moment." All the more reason Lotor to go in and pull her out himself. With a few twists and tugs, and with his men lightening the load above and around, Allura's form was pulled out from within the tomb of rocks his robeast had trapped her within. Any longer….

Lotor pulled the crumpled almost lifeless form of his princess to his chest and nearly cried. She looked so fragile, so very much in pain. She was seriously wounded. Her leg had a most awkward bend to it, and by running a hand against her chest he could feel swelling. Scrapes and bruises covered her once-perfect features in abundance, and her hair was stuck together with blood and debris.

But praise the gods she was alive.

Hugging her to him, he elicited several whimpers from her – small cries of pain he was certain - enough to satisfy him of her condition. She would make a complete recovery, and he would personally assist in her recuperation.

"Sir, we've found the captain of the Voltron team!" Another of his men called out. "He is buried under rock as well."

"Leave him," Lotor said softly yet distinctly.

"Sire?" His men gaped at him for his command.

"We will leave it to the gods to determine his fate." He had his eyes on Allura; for the moment no one else mattered. In a few hours time, he knew he would regret his decision, but at the present time Allura's safety was all that mattered. Hoisting her in his arms, he carried her away from her almost grave and to his ship, where he gave orders to prepare the medical room and personnel.

*****

_**Seducing Reason:** Thank you so much. Will do my best to keep your interest. :)  
_

_**Anon:** *smiles wickedly* The heart and the mind are such polar opposites at times. I have an idea what I want to happen, but, alas, it's all so complicated!!!! Thank you for your gracious compliments._

_**charigurl:** Don't your love a good love triangle? Thank you for seeing the story's worth beyond the K/A or L/A theme(s). A good story should entertain no matter what. I just personally hate it when main characters die unjustly. That's my own thing though._

_**LinNY:** Thank you (for the 3rd time, but three time's a charm). You know, your own stories are intellectually and emotionally satisfying. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** I've gotten the first three chapters out, and will now take time to pen the rest. Thanks for reading!_

_***_

Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?" A panicked Lance yelled at his friends from his downed lion. "Where is Keith? Where's the princess?"

"I – I don't know!" Pidge yelled in turn, though the words returned gurgled and broken. Red Lion's every control was dead and dying, his transmitter included. The last thing Lance heard were the cries of his younger teammate as the robeast charged it with its magnetic stinger.

"Damnit, guys, retreat! Get the hell out of the there! Without Keith and the Princess we're finished! Don't let that thing destroy the other two Lions!"

"I hate to admit it, but I think Lance's got a point." Hunk's voice cracked through the airwaves. "What are you going to do? Can the Lion fly," the Yellow Lion pilot questioned his friend though he knew the answer before it was given.

"No way. I'm gonna pull myself out of here and look for Keith."

"Are you crazy! The place is swarming with scum-sucking leeches, aka Drules."

"I've gotta try. I haven't heard from Coran either. That can't be a good sign."

"Nothing here is a good sign. God! I'm hit! I'm going down!"

Though miles above him in the sky, Lance could see smoke and flames spewing from Yellow Lion as it hurtled toward the nearest mountain. The tragedy continuing to mount, Lance knew he had to move quickly as long as he still had free use of his body. Soon they would come for him, and God only knew what those Drules would do if they captured him.

"Pidge! Pidge! If you can hear me, pull back. Go to Hunk! I'm gonna take this mission on foot!" At long last, his communicator crackled and went silent. Not even a single hum flowed through it.

Pulling the emergency latch and hoisting his survival pack onto his back, the first Lieutenant moved away from his mechanical craft with a heavy heart, but he knew the emergency power the Lion ran on would soon give way, and he would have no opportunity to hide it if he tarried. Stepping away, he pressed the controls that allowed the Lion to morph and seemingly melt into the metal structure of a nearby half-collapsed bridge. Saying a quick prayer for his friends, he set out to continue his journey on foot.

It was a treacherous trek he faced, not due to terrain or unsteady footing. Lance had been long trained to survive the wild and pitfalls of nature; his fears were due to the enemy that encamped all about. He hated the slow, cautious movements he felt forced to take; he was certain Keith was in serious trouble, and that knowledge only wanted to hasten his step towards the city, but speed would lead to discovery, one that the team couldn't afford.

Of the princess he was almost certain Lotor had her. Never had he known any creature to lust and obsess over anyone the way that thing did over Allura. He shuddered to imagine what he would do to her once he had her.

With a swallow, he pushed all negative thoughts out of his mind and tried to think positive, but thinking positive was the princess' forte, not his.

***

Holding his beloved in his arms should have been one of Lotor's greatest triumphs, but due to the circumstances surrounding this acquisition Lotor would only find some measure of contentment once Allura was prepped and recovering at the medical unit.

Lotor had the best team in the galaxy, specializing in trauma injuries. They were his personal physicians and surgeons, handpicked and literally entrusted with his life. The group had been informed of their latest patient's condition and were more than ready to receive her when Lotor rushed through the doors to lay her on the medical bed.

The doctors were apt at handling high stress situations, but they felt the burden of attending to this patient. The young prince's ruthlessness and vindictiveness was without question. If Allura lost so much as a single layer of skin, let alone something of greater significance while under their care, they knew Prince Lotor would be in need of a new medical team, all of them facing certain execution. The group of professionals would much rather the prince leave the princess to the care of her Arusian doctors, even if they weren't as equipped to deal with the injuries. Of course, no one dared tell him that.

"Her breathing is coming out in short gasps. Her leg is broken; I believe some of her ribs are as well. I fear internal bleeding and bruising," the Prince informed his team hard-pressed to let go of the hand he clutched; she in turn grasped at it firmly. It was a positive sign.

"Your majesty, you will have to let go of her and allow us to put her through the body detector. We'll scan her quickly and then give you a full report," Dr. Glorttan, the head medical physician dared order.

"You will do as you have said, but don't for a second believe you can usher me out of the room."

"Your majesty, I'm sure your attentions are needed elsewhere. A few minutes, sire. Trust us for a few minutes."

Lotor's fingers clenched and unclenched, uncertain of what answer to give when Haggar arrived by his side.

"My prince, the sergeant on Arus would like to know what to do with the castle captives?"

_What indeed_, Lotor wondered, his flinty eyes never leaving Allura's jerking form. Obviously thoughts of some sort ran through her mind. He didn't even have to stretch his imagination far to deduce what they were.

"Your majesty," General Mortack's sudden voice broke Lotor's thoughts. Spinning, he found the general behind his witch. "Your father demands an update on the attack." A quick glance at Allura and the General bowed slightly. "I could give him the update if you desire."

Trying to give a semblance of control Lotor shook his head. "Not at all. I will give the report myself. He will, no doubt, be pleased to learn of the outcome." With a careless shrug of his shoulders he meant to leave the room, until Allura's startled cries stayed his step.

***

Lance had a difficult time seeing in the quickly approaching darkness. Not trusting to travel on open road, he stuck to the thicket of wilderness, the trees obscuring the fast fading light. He couldn't risk using a flashlight or lantern; that would just send any Drule forces scouting the area straight towards him. For him to do that would jeopardize his mission quickly. He had even turned off his comlink in the event; any incoming messages may compromise his position.

He couldn't be sure, but he believed he had traveled a good five miles from where the fight with the robeast had occurred to his current position. The longer it took him to reach the city, the less certain he was of his chances at finding either Keith or the princess out of harm's reach, but he had to try. To wait in Red Lion would have been as good as being a sitting duck, and to flee in the opposite direction like some beat pup with his tale between his legs just wasn't an option. When Lance committed to something, he committed with his whole heart.

Finally voices and movement were heard from a not-too-far distance. If Lance persisted in going forward, he would have to crawl the rest of the way. Ducking down to the scratchy ground around him, he hoped to blend with the elements around him. He then realized that the white of his uniform was not exactly the ideal camouflage suit. If he was going to make it into the city undetected he would need different clothes.

With quick reflexes he hopped into the nearest tree, trying his best not to cause too much movement to the branches and leaves. Once situated in one of the lower, but heavily shaded boughs, he pulled out his blaster and fired several shots out in the opposite direction. As he hoped would happen, voices soon followed.

"Did you heart that?"

"Yeah, it came from over there, deeper in the woods."

"Do you think it's one of them?"

"Who else could it be? These Arusians are so damn trusting not one of them owns a weapon. I don't understand how they've lasted this long against the Empire."

"Neither can Zarkon."

Some small titters, Lance's blood boiling as they lightly jested over the Arusians' implicit, if at times naïve, trust.

Judging from the sounds of the voices and the shuffle of boots, Lance estimated it to be a small band of three or four soldiers. Not the best odds, but not the worst either. Whatever he did, it had to be done with speed and precision for once this band of four failed to return, the hunt would be on without mercy.

Changing the setting on his gun from blast to stealth, he put on his night goggles and watched. Within a minute's time he had struck down the first guard.

"What the-?" With a rapid recharge, gone was the second.

"What happened to Tekror and Ustreth," questioned one of the remaining pair.

His partner knelt by one of the fallen soldiers. "They've been shot! He's here! He's gotta be! Run and get help!"

Lance knew the time for hiding was now over. Jumping from the tree, he knocked the guard out before snapping his neck. Up one minute later, he was off after the last guard, following the shadow a few feet ahead of him before he could reach his camp.

Unfortunately for the pursued officer, Lance was rather acrobatic, and with a daring leap he flew through the air and instantly tackled the man. A few blows to the head had him out; a few more blows had him deceased. Lance had given over to his fury and continued the pummel the dead Drule.

***

Allura heard strange voices, caught glimpses of flashing light, smelled curious scents. Nothing quite made sense to her.

One voice stood out amongst the rest. At first it sounded muffled and distant as if she were listening through water. The words were indistinguishable, but the tone became clearer. It was a velvet-rich voice, both fine and icy; its tenor sent shudders and shakes through her.

She felt hands assault her, many hands touching and feeling. Some of the pokes and probes yielded sharp aches. The hands handled her through a barrier, as if all wore gloves…slippery textures.

None of this made sense. Where was Keith? Where were the townspeople? What happened to all the loud music? Had she danced so much to the point of exhaustion and pain?

While in this state of semi-consciousness she heard something that brought her to the alert.

"Prince Lotor."

All at once the blue sapphire of her irises became evident to the small multitude swarming her. Before they could alert the retreating prince of Allura's conscious state, she alerted the entire room with two words of her own.

"GOD, NO!"

Perhaps her reaction was the wrong one, for all at once she was the center of attention to everyone and everything in the room. She scrambled to sit up, practically hysterical at the sight of the Drule doctors – or were they mad scientists – trying to hold her down. Her gaze turned and when her vision fell on _him_ she tried with no success to jump off the bed while five pairs of hands reached out to stop her.

They soon discovered she did not go down easily_._

Allura was aware of the pain coursing through her frame, fresh, raw, throbbing aches that brought tears to her eyes and cries from her throat, but her need to get away, her fear of _him_ was so real, she managed to break an arm free. Her surprise was just as real as her captors when her fist came into contact with several faces and she struck _hard. _

In all fairness, the doctors attempted gentle restraint. Too scared were they of rough handling the panic-stricken princess. No one knew how, least of all the small human, when she squirmed off the medical bed and landed on the floor in a painful thump.

She was on the floor for a few seconds, but she took that time to assess herself. Allura wondered why her brand new gown was in tatters, no longer crème but a dust-filled gray and sooty black with traces of sticky red. With growing panic she questioned why her left leg remained wholly uncooperative and why every breath felt as if she inhaled broken shards of glass. It took great energy to pull herself to a sitting position, but she did and dragged herself to the bed's legs wishing she should magically transport herself anywhere other than her present location.

Lotor rushed to her side, kneeling and speaking soothingly. His attempted comfort was rejected for Allura refused to hear him. She turned her head away and with a few choice words ordered him to stay away.

Slowly she became aware of how hushed everything was. Eerie silence and calm followed her bold statement. She did hear the prince's response to her demand.

"To stay away from you is impossible."

When she dared face her enemy, she started to discover gentle and tender lineaments staring in turn. She should think he would breathe murderous threats following her abusive language and was somewhat surprised he had not grabbed her by the roots of her hair and tossed her back onto the bed. His reaction did not lessen the intense aversion she reserved for him, for she was certain he was completely and solely to blame for her present state, but it made her cool her reactions.

Staring into his tawny gaze she decided to communicate and see what knowledge she could gain to eliminate her confusion. "What has happened? Where are my friends? Where is Coran? Hunk, Pidge, Lance and-" her eyes widened in dread. "Where is Keith?"

Allura could barely keep the panic away from her voice when she repeated her inquiry in a louder voice. "Where is Keith?"

At once she perceived it was the wrong thing to ask. The Crown Prince's tender look fled replaced by a steely stare.

"He is dead," he snapped. Before she could release her horrified gasp at the news, Lotor lifted her from the floor and placed her back into the bed. Motioning to someone, he held Allura steady while she guessed a "physician" pricked her skin with a syringe.

"Your life is with me now, Allura. You best get used to the idea." Leaning over her, the one man whom Allura could truly say she hated dared to steal a kiss.

The princess immediately felt her head swim and knew a sedative had been administered. Half-dazed and heavy lidded, she attempted to cast a fierce glare at the prince hovering inches away. She lifted two sluggish limbs and pressed weak hands to his face. She wanted to see her clearly as she spoke.

"Never," she managed to whisper. "_I…hate…you._"

***

Lotor watched and waited until the doctors confirmed Allura's complete state of calm slumber. He realized he had an audience in the room watching his reactions. Certain they had heard her savage whisper to him, he spoke boldly to his general.

"Tell your men to continue the search for the Voltron pilots. We know of Captain Keith's whereabouts. The soldiers are to keep an eye on where he is located. If he emerges, kill him. If a rescue is attempted, beat the rescuer, then kill them both."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lotor marched into the ship's control room attempting to ease his fluctuating emotions. If ever anyone knew how to wound him, it was Allura.

_I hate you_. Her whispered words cut his heart in a manner she could not imagine possible; it was imperative that he keep her from realizing just how much she could hurt him, but that she did time and time again was undeniable. At times he wished he could steel his heart the way his father did, but upon reflection he knew his father had no heart, not as a man, not as a husband, not as a father. Lotor supposed the fact he felt things so keenly meant he was not without humanity. He had his mother to thank for that flaw.

Schooling his features he stood before the view screen. "Yes, father?"

"Took you long enough to get here. Arusians giving you a hard time?"

Lotor did nothing to hide his triumphant tone. "You'll be pleased to know Haggar's robeast proved most effective. We've gained control of the castle and its occupants. Two of the five Lions are felled with the Captain of the team on the verge of death."

"Sounds promising, Lotor. And the royal strumpet?"

The Prince knew exactly whom his referred to. With a quick readjustment of his jaw Lotor gave a steady response. "The princess has been recovered. She is currently on board and receiving medical attention after sustaining some injuries."

"Injuries, huh? You finally got wise and beat her into submission?"

At times the emperor's viciousness struck even Lotor. He could never imagine beating Allura, and she had tried him more than enough times. Rough handling, he may have been guilty of, but never would he intentionally inflict any wounds to her person. His father's comment served to cement the animosity Lotor harbored for the old King, confirming the necessity of hastening his plans to usurp his place at the throne, especially now that he had secured Allura.

Lotor satisfied himself with answering, "She will soon recover. She is strong."

He perceived his father's assessment of the situation in the pause that followed. "Sounds like you've finally landed your victory, son." Believing a compliment was in order, Lotor waited for him to continue, yet as expected, none followed. "Let me give you this advice: women are not worth the energy we waste on them. You're heading into trouble if you plan on keeping her."

Determined not to betray any sentiment to his father, Lotor calmly responded, "You've made your choices in life, father. Allow me to make mine."

"And it is because of the choices I have made that I tell you this. Take care your so-called decisions don't stray for my will. Remember who is King." The threat behind the words was palpable.

Choosing not to respond with words, Lotor gave a stiff nod and waited for his father to end transmission.

Immediately, almost without volition, he returned to the same room he had hastily exited before his father's call. His feet hurried to the medical quarters not bothering to check on updates of the ground situation. He had ordered more squads to land on Arus and to continue with their detention plans. Already they had set up camps and quartered off perimeters. Arusians were confined to their homes with robotic guards standing watch. The planet was by all practical measures contained. The only snag in his victory was the unaccountability for the Voltron pilots and the location of their respective Lions. Lotor did not doubt that would all come with time, but he would rather it sooner than later. Despite the slight setback, he did not hesitate to tend to his more pressing, personal issue.

Marching through the units unannounced, Dr. Glorttan intercepted him at the door ready to deliver his status report.

"My Lord, you'll be pleased to know with the exception of two cracked ribs the princess has suffered no internal injuries. She is bruised and swollen, and discomfort will soon follow, but is otherwise fine. Her fractured leg is now bound, and her cuts and abrasions have been cleaned and cured. She is heavily sedated with Chlordiazepoxide. After awakening we will make sure to administer as much Lortab as she requires depending on her tolerance to pain."

The entire time the doctor gave his report, which Lotor listened to with an acute ear, he continued to near Allura, the physician forced to speed-walk with him. The Prince was amazed at her transformation for when he had pulled her out of the rubble she had been a bloodied, battered mess. She had been thoroughly cleaned; her tattered garments discarded and replaced with a rayon hospital gown of pearl white hugging her body; such fineries as that were reserved for only royalty, and if Lotor had a gracious heart, he would thank the doctors for their marked attention to her. Her face and hair were clear of dirt and debris and save for the gauze bindings at her forehead and hands, and the cast mending her break, she appeared the picture of perfection. To him she was perfect.

"When do you estimate the sedative to wear off?"

The doctor shrugged knowing his prince would not like the rest of the news. "It is difficult to say. We administered a dosage one would give the average Drule – male mind you, not female." Dr. Glorttan panicked at the manner Lotor glowered at him and quickly added, "She was hysterical, your majesty, and we didn't want to risk her aggravating her injuries."

"So you would drug her to the point of making her comatose? What are the side-effects?" Unable to resist, he stroked her cheek.

"We have little practice using this on humans, but I would think they would be quite similar to that of our people. She may suffer some hallucinations, worst case temporary amnesia. Would you consider that a bad thing, your highness?"

With a sneer, Lotor turned away and positioned himself before a monitor. After striking a series of keys, Haggar appeared at the other side of the screen.

"Yes, young prince?"

"If I am needed, you know where I may be found."

"Prince Lotor, should you-"

"You're lucky I informed you. I need not explain my actions. That'll be all, Haggar."

She bit her lip. "Yes, my lord."

***

Keith opened his eyes. Darkness greeted him. Licking his dry lips he realized how thick and heavy his tongue felt.

The sensation of thirst suddenly overcame him. He moved an arm and discovered it stuck. With his second arm he attempted a similar motion. Though moveable he discovered his motions extremely limited and highly restricted. His heartbeat accelerated as he came to an awareness of his situation. He was trapped.

Even in the direst of circumstances, and Keith had seen his fair share of desperate times, he knew not to panic; the emotion would do nothing for him except complicate his situation.

He tried to remember what happened before this – darkness. Closing his eyes, he recollected.

_Allura wore a beautiful smile. She looked angelic, radiated peace, warmth and stunning beauty. Her gaze conveyed so much emotion. Too much. Keith couldn't act on those unspoken secrets she revealed to him, even if his eyes revealed the same._

"_I'll get you a drink," he believed he heard himself say. It was a reasonable excuse for escape. He would leave her to see to her comfort. That was the entire reason why he was on this planet in the first place. Love was not part of the equation, even if he did love her with his whole heart._

_He moved to the crowded table to get a drink. Although there was a long line of thirsty recipients, people made way for the Captain of the Voltron Force. He exchanged a few pleasantries with the middle aged servant behind the table._

"_Catching your breath," she inquired with friendly ease as she handed him a glass of berry punch._

"_Yeah. Oh, may I please have one more? It's for the princess."_

_A knowing smile passed the woman's lips. "You two make a most charming pair. I haven't seen the princess laugh like that in some time. Today she looked the freest of gals."_

_Keith wasn't one to give over to blushes. When something made him uncomfortable he checked his responses believing the less said the better. He applied that strategy at present._

_The female attendant took the hint and handed Keith the second glass…except it slipped from her hands while her features twisted in horror._

"_My God! What is that," she shrieked._

_Keith turned and saw the hideous robeast, a gross mutation of scorpion and sting ray. Keith didn't have long to gaze; his goal was to reach Allura who stood in the way of the monster's destructive path._

_A few steps were all he managed before missiles brought down tons of rock and stone._

He realized he was entombed in the spot he had stood, the glorious city structures crashed down around him. He should be grateful he had enough air, judging by the relative ease in which he took his breaths. However, he was certain he suffered multiple injuries, the nature of them hard to assess in his present condition, and without food or water he would soon give way to starvation or dehydration.

He had to wait for salvation to come to him. Sounds prevailed all around, but they were indistinguishable. The idea of Allura trapped in this manner somewhere nearby gave him a moment's panic, but then he remembered the man who had in all probability ordered the attack, and that man's obsessive fervor for the princess. Lotor certainly would have gotten to her before Allura suffered serious injury.

Keith wasn't sure if that knowledge comforted or sickened.

He prayed for deliverance.

***

Lotor read and signed reports for hours. He sat in the metallic chair, his bottom beginning to numb. Yet he refused to relinquish the seat as it offered him a most preferred view of his favorite human.

He heard the first rustles of her body shifting against the sheets. Pulling his chair closer he saw the lids slowly open. They gazed about the room, but it was clear she was still under the effects of the administered drugs. This conclusion was confirmed when she turned towards him and stared unabashed. No fear was detectable in her features, but confusion.

"Allura?" he called to her, wondering if she even saw him at all.

"Keith?"

Abhorred name. Lotor's fists clenched dangerously. Of all the people in the world, she would have to speak _that_ name. Well, the doctor did say she may undergo hallucinations. He'd rather she saw a robeast.

But when she reached out with her bandaged hand to touch him, he forgave her all, loving the feel of her small, slight fingers in his large hand.

"Everything hurts," she began in a tiny voice. "Even breathing."

"I know."

Small gasps followed that declaration, and Lotor momentarily feared she had difficulty catching her breath. It was then he realized she softly cried. "My people! We were dancing – I – I'm so foolish. I should never have had that celebration, never have endangered the citizens. Coran is right. I am headstrong and foolish."

"You are young and spirited." _And I love you for those simple virtues._ "Allura, do not fret. The people will be well. So long as you emerge strong and healthy, and make the right choices no greater ill will befall your people."

"But I don't make the right choices. I could easily make one that could cost us all."

Lotor silently concurred with that statement knowing to agree audibly would cause her greater distress. Her continued tears troubled him, and he would give much to assuage her pain.

"When will these attacks stop, Keith? When? Why doesn't Doom just leave our people alone? We're so peaceful. We don't want planets or riches. We want to live our everyday lives like anyone else, to laugh and dream and…"

"And?" Lotor could not pretend indifference at this heartfelt speech, and he loved Allura so dearly, he relished to hear her speak from her heart even if he obtained this information under false pretenses.

"And to love. I want to love and be loved, just like anyone else. I want to have a family and not worry about us all dying in a fiery blaze thanks to Doom's insatiable lust for power. Sometimes I think I'll never be able to marry. I mean, how can I? How can I have kids and give them the burden of being raised without parents?"

What could Lotor say? He was perhaps responsible for a quarter of the orphans in the galaxy. Her comfort foremost on his mind he spoke with certainty when he said, "That will not be your fate, Allura. I promise you that."

She smiled softly, drying her tears. "I believe you. Thank you."

The gentility of the expression reached the depths of his heart, for he had never had her look upon him so. In all fairness, she was not looking at him that way now either. The smile, the tender expression was reserved for her captain, her captain no longer if Lotor had his way. He had to capitalize on the moment, bringing his face inches from hers to seal her lips with his own.

A serious of fast blinks followed and as if a fog had lifted, her ocean-blue eyes gazed upon him with recognition. Before he could kiss her, he felt the familiar sharp sting in his right cheekbone after she slapped him.

***

_**Smitthy:**__ Thank you so much for your comment. It's interesting to see the opinions on characters the story evokes. I have always been a Lotor sympathizer, wishing the princess would give him a chance. Even though Keith is the better match by all logical standards, I seem to like the obsessive-psychotic bad guys. They always have this sinisterly sexy appeal about them. Shame on me._

_**LinNY:**__ Thank you. I am humbled by your warm praises, though my details pale in comparison to your spell-binding saga. I am glad you enjoy._

_**Misty:**__Merci__, and thanks for giving the story a try. I have *knock on wood* never had a broken anything in my life, and can only imagine the pain. Yeah, this story will have those violent, unpleasant moments, but war itself is a terrible, terrible thing. Your princey, heh? ;) Nice avatar, btw._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lance adjusted the belt of his stolen uniform realizing too late how big it was on him around his shoulders and waist. How he ever thought this plan a good one was beyond him. It was a well-known fact Drules were taller and of wider breadth. Pidge usually handled calculations and coordination tactics. Lance kinda just plunged forward.

Uniform or no uniform he needed to find Keith, and at least the dark, drab colors of the "borrowed" garments – he had no intention of keeping them afterwards – helped conceal him better than the white and red of his pilot's uniform.

Lights could be seen from a distance, small cruiser crafts heard moving to and fro. He neared the city limits. The Drule army was calculated and precise. Every man had his rank, every soldier his duty. Lance couldn't just walk in there and search for Keith without raising suspicion. The numbers spoke against him. These men were trained to kill on spot, questions reserved for later.

Grumbling curses under his breath, Lance saw what might prove his opportunity. A two man speeder lay stationed near what used to be the city hall, the hall now nothing more than a charred shell of its former self.

His plan was to steal the craft and head where his friend laid. Each Voltron pilot had a chip implanted in their uniform that could be read by a locating hand device. It had been young Pidge's idea to come up with the idea, and at this moment Lance could've kissed the little fella. According to the radar, Keith wasn't too far away; the readings indicated that he hadn't moved at all, a fact that worried the lieutenant.

"Hey, you!" A guard spotted Lance and called out to him.

"Yes, sir," Lance saluted and walked up, trying his best to kept his features shielded.

"This isn't break time, you know. It could be my hide if we relax now. The general gave us strict orders to monitor the perimeter. What's your job supposed to be?"

Lance pointed at the speeder afraid to speak too much.

"Well, idiot, get on it. Where's the second pilot for that?"

"Uh...bathroom." He pointed to the trees.

The older Drule officer leaned in closer and Lance gulped, his hand readying on his blaster. He didn't want to shoot; the odds were stacked too highly against him, but if he had to, he had to.

"Your uniform is a mess. You're a disgrace to the Empire. What's your name and rank?"

Lance pointed to the nametag on his shirt.

"Geelstar. Weren't you sent out with a team?"

"I was supposed to go, but the commander changed his mind." This interview was taking far too long, and with each word he feared he gave himself away.

"Go get your bathroom buddy and man your position," the officer barked at him and then turned away, clearly disgusted by Lance's "grotesque" appearance.

"That was close," Lance murmured under his breath, running to the speeder before he was questioned any more.

***

A defiant Allura glared at her captor. How many times was he going to try to kiss her? How low of him, to drug then attempt schmaltziness with her. Did he really think she was that kind of girl?

Lotor rubbed his cheek, his own angry thoughts clouding his mind. She was the only person, other than his father, who could strike him and live to tell about it.

She glowered at him a little longer, face flushed and evidently seething with rage. Her bad humor did little to frighten as much as it did charm. Once he calmed, he took in her loveliness afforded by the close proximity of their persons. It was a rare moment having the princess only a few feet from with without her trying to shoot him.

"You mean to keep me imprisoned?" she accused.

Lotor felt the answer to that was obvious and decided to answer her question with one of his own.

"Judging from your latest action, I say you are well on the road to recovery, but it would be ungentlemanly of me to not inquire after your health. How are you feeling, my dear?"

Disgust was evident all over her features. "As well as I can be under the circumstances. What do you care? It's because of you I'm wounded. Figures the only way you can catch me is if you break my leg."

Lotor was insulted by the fact that she believed he purposely injured her to "catch" her. He chose to focus on her question. "I do care, Allura. Sometimes I wonder how you can choose to ignore the level of my feelings. As for your injuries, I apologize. While I did not directly inflict them, I readily admit a miscalculation on my part led them to occur."

She stared at her bound leg, attempting to lift it. She then lifted her hands before her line of sight, feeling her forehead in the process. She sighed. "Don't patronize me, please. Just tell me what you have planned this time. What have you done to my planet?"

The prince thought of the report in his hands. _High human mortality rate. Lost of Arusian life in the thousands._ Wanting to spare her needless pain, he answered glibly, "Without going into painstaking details the concept is simple: marriage to me will unite our planets, end the war and preserve your kingdom."

"The way you preserved Keith's life," she shot back at him. "Forget it. Send me back to Arus and blow me up with the rest of the planet."

He reached for her hand. "We do not blow up planets."

She tried unsuccessfully to draw her hand back, but his grasp held fast. "Right. Silly me. You just enslave them. Fine. Put me to work in the mine for all I care, just so long as I stay with my people and away from _you_."

The fact that she would gladly prefer slave labor than the splendors he could give her was not without its sting, but he dismissed the remark as an impulse of the moment. "Listen carefully, my dear. You are angry now, and I am reconciled that you may nurse these sentiments for some time."

"Really? What gave you-"

"But your planet can be an enslaved one or a free one. You can be my wife and continue to rule your peasants, I mean, people, or you can return to Doom as spoils of war. The end result is the same: a union between us."

"You don't want a wife. You want a bed mate."

"I have plenty of bed mates, Allura. If I really only wanted that, I would have had it long ago." He paused, glad she took the moment to reflect on his words, pleased she did not contradict them. He continued. "I want a wife, Allura. I want to make you Queen of the Universe."

She turned her head. "The sight of you alone sickens me. You ask too great a burden, and I have no choice but to refuse your offers. Besides, Voltron..." she suddenly paused. So used to saying that Voltron would rescue her, she spoke without thinking.

A triumphant sneer crossed Lotor's features. "Where is your smug declaration now? You begin to realize there is no Voltron." No longer wishing to shield her from shocking knowledge, he acquainted her with the particulars of her present situation. "Allow me to share some facts which you have not yet had the pleasure to be informed of. Your Captain is gone. You are captured. Both Red and Yellow Lions are disabled. What hope of a rescue do you cling to?"

Her pained eyes both satisfied and troubled him. She shook her head. "Surely you lie. Lance and Hunk..." _Pidge is still out there._

"Not at all, my love. I have the reports right here if you should care to read them." Feisty thing Allura was, she did snatch the papers from his hand. He watched her beautiful blue orbs scan the papers, her face bearing a deathly pallor with each sentence read.

"So many dead..." she whispered. "So much destruction. But you haven't found the guys, yet." There was a small tone of relief evident in her voice.

"No," he admitted, pulling the papers away, glad it made no mention of the Captain anywhere. "But it's only a matter of time. Arus offers only so many hiding places."

"Please don't hurt them."

"They are fugitives of the law."

"What law? You have no law! You have no justice!" She was evidently beyond the point of anger. If she could hurl something in his direction, she would. "Don't pursue them."

"You give me little incentive to honor your wishes. What do you think their primary objective will be if they reconvene? To rescue you." A dry laugh escaped his lips. "Though, truly, that possibility is practically a moot point."

Allura had thought so as well. She imagined the boys would appeal to the Alliance and Galaxy Garrison – provided they could get off the planet and make it that far – but the appeal process would take a long time. The Alliance would have to meet and committees set up to investigate the allegations. All the while, her people would continue to needlessly suffer and die. Could she delay Lotor's tactics long enough to wait for Plan B to emerge? The way he stared at her, she highly doubted it.

"I can guess your thoughts, Allura. You are the most stubborn creature I know. Alas, it is time you admit your defeat. I am your only salvation."

"That knowledge is supposed to bring me comfort?"

Lotor leaned in very close to her, so close, she began to shrink back. "I can be very generous, my love." He saw the retort on the edge of her lips and he pressed forward before she could interrupt. "The Empire will reward Arus for its submission. After all, it is in our best interest to seek peace as well. Arus has some wholly unspoilt beauties and one true claim on my affections."

She spat back, "You forget about _my_ affections, and you certainly have no claim to them."

He felt as if she had struck him once more, but he masked his pain with contempt. "If you think I am threatened by your emotional attachment to a dead man-"

"But you are!" she yelled back, tears in her eyes. "I can marry you to preserve my planet, I could even prostitute myself for my people, but you will NEVER, ever have my heart. It belongs to another. It will always belong to _him_! If you can content yourself with a political acquisition-"

Her words were cut off when he lunged towards her to deliver a searing kiss. For added measure, he thrust his tongue into her non-compliant mouth, delighting at her squeals of protest when he managed to gain entrance. He followed her as she sank down onto the mattress in her attempt to escape.

Finally, he relinquished her. "That kiss proves there is no escaping me. You think your can keep your heart frozen, but I promise you, Allura, your heart will yield much like everything else."

She made a great show of wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ha! You are so unbelievably arrogant! Do you think you're that irresistible? Do me a favor, don't answer that."

Despite himself, Lotor laughed. "What you deem as arrogance I prefer to think of as confidence, and yes, it is one virtue I have in abundance."

"You have no virtues."

He continued as if she hadn't commented at all. "But it is not my confidence that leads me to this conclusion as much as it is due to _your_ personal ethics. You, my dearest, have too good a heart to hold too long a grudge. It doesn't become you. In the end, your sweetness will overcome your sheer will, and after several months, maybe even a year or two"- Allura's eyebrows shot up at his projected timetable "-of experiencing the abundant benefits being _my wife_ will afford to both you and your people, gratitude will follow, and in the end, love."

"Gratitude! Love!" she ejaculated staring at him with a mixture of fascination and nausea. "Just go away and leave me alone! I'm tired." Truth be told, the young girl looked completely worn out by the current exchange.

He kissed her forehead; she submitted to the caress. "I will do as requested and will give you time to come to terms with the decision you have made."

Her head snapped up. "My decision? I didn't-"

"But you did. You said, 'I can marry you to preserve my planet'. I won't repeat the rest. I will begin drafting the treaty while you sleep."

"How kind of you," she sneered. "I'm surprised you don't have one ready in your pocket complete with my forged signature."

The idea Allura presented made Lotor laugh out loud. "Your charms are incomparable. You will make a most becoming Queen, and I will be the envy of so many." He bowed and exited.

For a while, Allura did nothing more than stare at the now empty seat. The conversation still fresh in her mind, she felt the weight of his words. The young princess had been strong in her enemy's presence, putting on an amazing show of force, but when the reality of her circumstances crashed over her, she burst into tears.

To be the wife of such a man was the greatest heartache she believed she could endure. Worse than the prostitution of her body Allura believed was the prostitution of her people. Was it right to exist in this world with no integrity? Was she being too idealistic? If she signed that treaty, she would damn not just her soul, but those of her citizens. If she didn't sign it, they were all condemned.

Never had she felt so lost.

***

_**LinNY**:_ _I'm so glad you can feel empathy/sympathy for everyone here. They're all victims IMO. I look forward to your comments and this intellectual exchange we share on the characters. :D_

_**Smithy**_: _I welcome your opinion/comments with open arms and sound mind. Thank you for reading and providing such a passionate analysis of the opposing characters._

_**Misty**:_ _LOL! "Team, team, team..." You make him sound like a cheerleader for a bad high school football team. Poor Keith. I have a great degree of respect for this fictitious character and have to say that it isn't the everyday guy who could put his feelings aside for the greater good._

_This all reminds me of Jane Austen's Mansfield Park. For those of you who haven't read it and plan to, the following comments contain** SPOILERS.** You knew Fanny Price would end up with Edmund (the virtuous dud) but you so wanted her to end up with Henry Crawford (the dashing, devious rake)._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm coming Keith, hold on," Lance mumbled as he raced the skiff to the area. He tried not to give a straying glance at his surroundings. If ever there could be hell on earth, this city was it. Amazing how only a few hours could bring such dramatic change to the landscape.

But Lance couldn't dwell on it now. Cities could be rebuilt, lives, too, provided there was still any life in them, something he needed to make sure Keith had.

As he arrived to the spot, a growing sense of dread washed over. The multitude of armed guards could not be overlooked, and the closer to the exact area he neared, the more the number. He may have reached Keith, but to get him out alive now seemed impossible. How would he manage that miracle?

But he had to try.

Stopping the speeder, Lance immediately became the object of curious and suspicious stares. He had only managed a foot on the ground when he was accosted by a band of menacing soldiers.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have look-out duty to tend to?" One in the multitude grumbled.

"I'm here to relieve a few of you from guard duty," he announced as convincingly as he could.

"One soldier to relieve five? That sounds doubtful," another in the group questioned.

"It's only for a few minutes while you take care of your necessities. It's not a change of guard or anything. That's coming later."

"Who gave you such an unusually generous order?"

He tried desperately to remember the names on the tags of the men he had killed back in the woods.

"Commander Fargeth." He prayed that was right.

The men looked at one another in confusion. "I don't know him, but General Mortack did just assign more reinforcements."

Sensing their defenses lowered, Lance tried another tactic. "Look, if you're telling me you don't need the break, then I'll continue making my rounds and see who else-"

"Five minutes. The guy won't make it far in five minutes if he shifts," one soldier tried to convince another.

"That is, if he's even alive." They laughed at the idea of the captain's demise, while Lance tried to control the terrible twitching of his features.

The second the guards moved out of sight, Lance began to place small explosive at the bottom of the debris. He didn't know if his actions were foolish and reckless, they were probably both, but he took his chances.

After ten seconds, he pulled back, waiting for the explosion that would alarm an entire host of Drules to his presence. Once that occurred he estimated he had a window of thirty seconds to pull his friend onto the skiff and speed out of there.

"Pressing my luck there..." he mumbled.

The explosives ignited and rocked the area. Lance momentarily lost his footing from the force. Scrambling back to his feet, he realized every second could be his last.

He could hear alarms around him as he waited for the dust to settle, another plus as it provided temporary coverage, and then he saw him, Keith, in his jumpsuit of red (now practically brown) lying face down over a hill of open debris. His raven-black hair was covered in ash and dust, his visible features covered in bruises.

"Keith!" he cried, a stupid thing to do, but emotion overcame him. The sight of his friend gave him new strength and purpose.

"Lance..." the Captain returned in a hoarse, dry whisper. He looked as if he had aged years under the rubble.

"Man, we've got to get you out of here! Can you stand?"

"Wh...where's Allura?"

"Don't talk. I can't answer too many questions myself. Let's go, buddy."

Hoisting his teammate over his shoulder, Lance carried his friend away from the pile and towards the speeder, only to watch it explode right before they could board. The second explosion sent Lance reeling backwards and dropping Keith.

"Excellent shot, Truldar. Remind me to compliment you to the General when I give him the update," spoke an armed officer nearing him. Lance recognized the man from when he first entered the enemy camp. "My instincts were right. We've – His majesty, Prince Lotor, rather, has been waiting for some poor rescue attempt. We have a great welcome ready for you, friend."

Lance did his best to keep his features stilled, but fear consumed him when he saw the whip pulled out from behind the man. "Drules are excellent masters of torture. We were told to beat you to an inch of your life. When you succumb to your pummels, then you and your friend, whom you've worked so hard to rescue, will experience the bliss of death."

Lance heard the crack of the whip as two soldier brought him to his feet.

And suddenly...gunfire broke out. The soldiers were felled and Lance hit the floor, dragging himself towards the barely conscious Keith to keep his head shielded. Just as swiftly as everything occurred, silence remained.

When Lance dared look up he saw the mighty silhoutte of Green Lion shielding the two members of the Voltron Force from the racing Drule officers.

"Guys!" He heard Pidge's voice from within Green Lion, "Get in!" Lowering its massive jaw, who should run out but Hunk who helped Lance to his feet and picked up the ailing Keith.

The Drule soldiers now opened fire, but their simple blasters were no match for the Lion's impressive armor. With a roar that sent the officers reeling, Green Lion took off.

***

General Mortack sat from the command ship, bloodthirsty and lustful. He had been informed of Green Lion's infiltration to the camp, and was now aware it was attempted a rescue and retrieval of the Captain.

"Under no pretext are you to allow that Lion to leave the camp! Do you understand?"

But it was too late. Forces were now conducting a ground pursuit. Different updates poured in almost by the second.

"Dammit, we had them in our grasps! Prince Lotor's victory would have been complete," and so would have his promotion. The General was one of the few Drules the young Prince completely confided in. He knew of his plans to overtake the Empire. Once that happened, the General would leave military life behind and be placed as the new Emperor's second-hand man in the court. Politics brought the promise of an easier and more coveted lifestyle.

He owed Lotor this victory for he had much as stake in it as well. "After that Lion! I want full updates. Encircle the planet. If we cannot capture that beast at present at least we can contain it to Arus." He realized he had the unpleasant task of informing Lotor of this latest incident. Speaking into his transmitter, he called to the Prince.

"Your highness, we have an unexpected and unfavorable development."

From the table where the Crown Prince sat, a table sprawled with paper work and legal documents, for indeed, he had set off to work on the treaty plans, he knew this sort of interruption could only mean one thing.

"Damn them! Damn that Voltron Force!" he yelled as he picked up his helmet and raced out to the control room leaving befuddled lawyers behind.

**

"How is Keith?" Hunk asked as Lance lay the Captain on a simple cot. They both glanced down at his usually vigorous form. He looked as if he stood at the threshold of death.

"We need to get him off the planet. It's the only way we can guarantee his safety and well-being," Lance responded.

"Yeah, but where to?" Hunk questioned. He, too, nursed his own injuries after the brutal attack with the robeast, but none were life-threatening or warranted immediate medical attention.

"That I don't know, but if we mean to get off this planet, we're going to have to ditch Green Lion."

"And go in what? A Doom ship?" Pidge called over his shoulder.

The two other men looked at each other, the youth realizing he answered his own question.

"I'm on it."

**

"You let a half-living Captain escape?" Prince Lotor had left the command ship himself and he and his general went to see with their own eyes what the prince had a hard time believing. "An entire camp filled with soldiers, and you couldn't take down a helpless, unarmed man, and his practically defeated teammate? What sort of incompetence is this?"

The men quaked in their boots at the obvious rage projected by their Crown Prince. Each one blamed the other for the seemingly easy escape the four members of the Voltron force managed to concoct. How on Arus did they pull these practically impossible victories?

He had them...he had them all, and now they stood poised to slip through his fingers...again.

"General Mortack, I am entrusting you to a simple task. Kill these men. Any soldier who could allow an earth idiot to deceive them is not worthy of serving in the King's army. I would do it myself, but they simply aren't worth the effort. I will return to the battle cruiser and begin preparations to transfer the princess to another ship that shall escort us to Doom. During my absence, I am trusting you to fix this mess."

"Your highness, only try me to the task. I will not disappoint." Mortack bowed deeply.

Lotor looked at his confidant over from head to toe. He didn't know what it was to have friends, his father never encouraging him to have any when he was child, but Mortack was indeed the closest thing to one. He wished he could put faith in him now and not suffer disappointment.

Instead he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me a moment, General."

"Yes, your majesty."

Lowering his voice, Lotor confided in the military tactician. "Mortack, I will be perfectly honest with you. I care not a whit for those earthlings. Truly, they mean nothing to me. Whether they live or die is of no consequence except that it does seem an issue with my father."

He took a breath, sharing not coming easy. "But I'll be damned if I lose the princess over four idiots and what their deranged minds believe is in her best interest. It is imperative that the princess maintain her continual belief in Captain Keith's untimely demise. I want him to be nothing more than a distant memory to her. The best way to ensure that is to make the tale a factual event. There is no wanted dead or alive. There is only dead. Is that understood?"

Mortack understood what a compliment this small speech was, and he would not ruin it with more talk than necessary. He saluted his prince and responded, "Understood, my Lord."

With that, Lotor returned to his cruiser and back on to the battleship; it was critical he hasten the next steps of his plan.

**

Nanny sat in the corner of the holding cell, at long last having gone to sleep. Her snores were better received than her rants and raves which Coran had heard plenty of for the last four hours. Following their removal from the city back to the castle, he had been separated from the group and pushed into the medical quarters. A confused Dr. Gorma tended to his wounds.

It had been a strained conversation, not because the two men couldn't find words; there were enough thoughts and feelings between the two to express for hours, but because of the heavy presence of Drule soldiers, their fingers ready at the trigger of their blasters ready to shoot if they just had an inkling of a forming plot.

The second Dr. Gorma had sewed the last stitch to his gashed forehead, a Drule officer pulled him from the seat.

"Let's go, old man. Take us to the control room."

And that was how Coran spent the rest of the evening, watching Drules take over his former King's life work and destroy precious records. It was heart-breaking. A small part of him was glad the princess had been spared the sight of such destructiveness.

When satisfied they could find their way around the castle, the soldiers hastened the weary advisor to the holding cells where a continued hysterical nanny yelled at everyone and everything. Coran didn't feel up to the task of bringing comfort to the stout woman; he was in need of much comforting himself. So he pretty much ignored her until she had exhausted herself to sleep.

Gazing out through the barred windows, he could see smoke from afar and knew the Drules continued to burn the city. His heart twitched. What would such senseless destruction gain? Surely that demented Prince had to know Allura's heart was tied to her people; to hurt them was to hurt her.

Coran felt the burden of his uselessness. What good was he as an advisor or as a surrogate father? He loved Allura and had sworn to protect her, and now she was away from them undergoing God-knew-what at his menacing hands. All his services had been for naught.

The sound of approaching steps at the door woke him from his despondent thoughts. Terrified lest Nanny awaken, he rushed to the door to meet whoever came.

An armed officer nudged him with the front of his weapon. "Old man, your services are needed again. Actually, maybe we should take the old cow."

His curiosity at the assignment getting the better of him, Coran turned to look at Nanny sprawled on the floor as she let out another loud snore. "What on earth do you need Nanny for?"

"The Prince is taking the princess to Doom."

"So soon?" Coran gasped. He had hoped for a meeting between the Crown Prince and the Arusian court before such a move was declared. Once again, his hopes of Lotor demonstrating any sort of simple consideration to his people were downtrodden

"Quiet! His majesty neither requires nor needs your opinion, so keep your thoughts to yourself. What he has been nice enough is to request for two servants to accompany the princess to Doom. They are to serve as her ladies-in-waiting. The prince figured that would make a kind gesture."

_And stopping the burning and looting of the city wouldn't? _This time Coran wisely refrained from commenting.

Angry and deciding the Drules needed some sort of up-and-commence, Coran jerked his head at the buxom female on the floor. "Oh, take her. She is most suitable for the task."

The guards nodded their agreement and were about to wake the deeply slumbering nanny when another guard rushed behind them. "Wait! We've received word that that creature is definitely NOT welcomed on board."

"What? Why not?" Coran all-too-innocently inquired. "She has watched and cared for the princess for many years, and loves her like a mother does a daughter."

The just-arrived officer stepped forward and eyeballed the advisor from head to toe. "My orders were for them to be young and pretty and extremely docile. You are I both know that sleeping beauty has all the charms of a raving robeast."

All the men, Coran included, turned their gazes on the loudly-snoring woman, whose last breath sounded like that of a dying animal.

Despite himself, Coran answered, "I can't argue with you there."

Coran gave the guards the names of some of Allura's younger more feminine attendants. For his compliance, he was rewarded with a transfer from the holding cell to his own personal chambers, two guards posted outside.

**

Allura had refused sleep or pain medication simply because she did not trust Lotor's so-called doctors. They had probably never heard or took a Hippocratic Oath, and if they had, she was certain they didn't honor it. She believed they didn't even know the meaning of, "First do no harm."

At present she tossed and turned on the bed, wondering what raged on in her planet. She knew it was only the wee hours of the morning, but her mind would not allow her more rest. Grasping at the handles of her bed she pulled herself to a sitting position. It was a monumental task, each action sending a fresh wave of pain through her body. She then reached under her leg with the cast and tossed it over the edge of the bed. The sooner she got to moving around, the greater the likelihood she could prepare for an escape.

"Owwww...." she grumbled, but continued with her movements managing to position herself to an awkwardly slumped form.

"And what do you think you're doing, princess?" A pushy Drule nurse appeared at her side. "You're not ready for a walk. Your ribs have only begun to heal."

Allura ignored her and continued to shuffle, her bottom cheeks now pushing off the bed as she attempted to stand.

"You're going to force me to give you a sedative. Would you like that?" the nurse warned.

The words ceased further movement. "Please, no more drugs. I can't sleep, and I don't know if I want to. I just want to look out a window to help calm me. Is that too much to ask?"

The nurse considered the petition. Except for Allura, they had no patients, and her request really was no burden. "All right, your highness. Let me get you a wheelchair. Can you wait for me to do that?"

Allura nodded her submission and clutched her aching chest while the nurse sped off. After ten minutes of waiting, she assumed the woman had simply forgotten about her, and Allura continued with her efforts to stand.

"Ow...ow....ow.! Ah, there we go!" She commented triumphantly when she managed to stand all by herself, but her leg felt like it was wrapped in iron. If only she could use a prop of some sort to help support her weight. Glancing about the room, she wondered what to use, but it was pretty dark save for her bedside lamp.

Heading to the light switch seemed like a good task to try so she attempted to hobble her way over to the control, but each step was a struggle, and it took five minutes to take three steps. Just before she reached her destination, the room suddenly flooded with light.

_How did that happen?_ Blinking owlishly, Allura turned her head in the direction of the door. Several voices spoke from the other side. She recognized the loudest of the three as Lotor's, and she rolled her eyes as she wondered what he could possibly want with her at that moment.

_Can't he give it a rest?_

The man strode into the room, a deep frown marring his handsome features. Allura could sense the urgency in his demeanor. "Why is she out of bed?" he questioned.

Before anyone could offer an explanation, Allura responded. "It's a little too early in the morning for hospital visits, don't you think? Oh, let me guess. Since it's always night on Doom, you guys have never heard of hours."

"Charming to the end. It seems you've anticipated me and have prepared yourself for the move. That eager to arrive at Doom and add the first rays of light to its perpetual darkness?"

"What?" she dumbly questioned, her heart catching at her throat. Of course he would want her to go to Doom, but so soon! Darn her dumb snide remark! She hadn't even signed the damn contract! She would prove stubborn on that point. "I'm not going to Doom until I've looked over the treaty and am satisfied with its contents. If there could possibly be any measure of satisfaction to find."

Lotor rubbed a hand to his face and looked as if he prepared to argue back. After a moment's pause, Allura assumed he decided not to bother, and she was about to smile at the first of her small victories. However, her triumph was short-lived. He marched over to where she stood and scooped her up in his arms.

The princess did her best to protest, flailing her one good leg and pushing her arms against his chest, but in the end her tirade did nothing more than exhaust her weary body. With a breath she told him, "You are so lucky I'm injured."

Although he was beyond patience, what with the Voltron escape and his soldiers' incompetence, he still managed to produce a smile. "I do consider myself lucky at this moment to have you so near me, Allura."

The smooth charm of his words troubled her, but it wasn't his flattery that vexed her as much as her sudden belief in the sincerity behind it. She decided her best reaction was to ignore him, but having him so close made it a hard thing to do.

***

_**LinNY**: Lotor is so unbelievably full of himself. I am glad I could capture that shameless arrogance and "confidence" in this work._

_**Misty**: I remember from the cartoon Allura's facial expressions whenever she ran into Lotor or vice-versa. The look clearly said, "Ew, you gross man, don't touch me." I always had this feeling that she would wash w/ very hot water following said encounters to get the germs off, LOL._

_**Anon #1**: Sorry, but I have no name to attribute to you, your comment made me smile. I have been writing for years, and have other works "out there" in the written world. Thank you for your vote of confidence. If I have succeeded in catching your interest, then I am glad :)_

_**Anon #2**: Lotor's got her! But I know what you mean. Will she fall for his wily charms? It's too early in the game to tell. ;)_

_**Smithy**: You're right. Lotor has made a second-career in stalking Allura. Haggar even went inside her dreams (?!?). Lotor, to some, will always be painted with the definitive colors of black and white. He is the villain, and no amount of psycho-analyzing will change that. That's A-Okay with me. I'm flattered that you're hanging by this story, even if a sordid relationship between him and Allura is something that churns your insides and outs. I enjoy reading your PoV. _

_**sharieberry**: LOL, I am doing what I can, but I'll tell you a "writer truth". Sometimes, the stories write themselves. (I can see a lot of nods from people reading this comment.) :D Stay tuned!_

_**peacockfeather**: As I messaged you before, this story will be VERY sympathetic to Keith and his plight. Keith is, at his very core, a good, good man. He is also conflicted, perhaps just as much as Lotor, but for vastly different reasons. I thank you for reading and for finding some morsels to satisfy your reader's appetite._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** I have updated the summary to show the pairing, much to the delight of some and the abhorrence of others. ;) As I stated there as well, please read at your discretion._

_I have also upgraded the story from "T" to "M" due to chapters like these filled w/ tension and much suggestibility. Nothing direct, but things implied. I thought long and hard about it and felt this the best recourse. _

_Thanks for reading._

_****_

Chapter 7

Allura knew better than to ask where Lotor personally "escorted" her to. She already guessed she was being transferred from one ship to another. If she had to stay in Drule company, she would rather it be on the ship that kept her within close proximity to her beloved planet. She mourned being whisked away from the only home she had ever known and having a new one thrust upon her - Doom of all places! She had never been there, but the boys had told her it was nothing more than a barren wasteland, dark day and night. Her cousin Romelle had spent months there as the prince's prisoner, and…. Allura shut her mind to her cousin's horrid descriptions of the things she had seen…the things that had been done to her.

It angered Allura how powerless she was throughout this entire ordeal. No one took her seriously; even the Drule servants ordered her about. Allura knew the rebuffs and reproofs she experienced from them were simply because they followed their fearless leader's orders, but she had hoped to uncover one Drule radical and brave enough to stand up against the injustice of their King and help her to some small degree. None did.

How could anyone rule with such an iron fist? She couldn't imagine. If there was any good that could possibly come from this it would perhaps be the beginning of a dialogue between crown prince and princess. She inwardly scoffed her naïve thought. Lotor said she would be free to rule Arus, but in her heart knew it would be more of a puppet role, her face before the crowd while Lotor controlled policy.

They crossed the retractable bridge as they left the battle cruise and boarded the carrier. She exited one heavily guarded ship to an even greater secured one. These ships were used to transport diplomats, prime ministers, nobles and royalty, the best of the best.

Once they had entered the carrier, Allura lifted her head from Lotor's chest. It wasn't that she wanted to give the idea that she was "cozy" with the Crown Prince, but it really was the most comfortable position. He, of course, did not object and encouraged further nestling by shifting her closer to his body, were that possible.

"It's safe to put me down now." Allura hoped he would save her from further embarrassment. The soldier and military personnel had saluted him as he exited the battle craft, all the while snickering and doing little to hide their triumphant smiles at the sight of their leader speeding away with his long sought-after prize. It was a humiliation she could do without a second time.

"You know you are not ready to walk. I imagine you would be in need of some crutches first." He offered her something of a whimsical smile, though to Allura it looked just like all his other smirks, and she wished she could do something to wipe it off his face.

"Then find me a wheelchair…please," she added the pleasantry as an afterthought.

"As much as hearing you beg warms my heart, I am denying your request."

"Shocker," she mumbled.

Allura felt the rumble of his chest when Lotor gave over to laughter.

"How can anyone expect me to give you up, Allura? You are a delight."

"I'm not here for your amusement."

"No. You are here because of my love."

Again, he iterated themes Allura believed he had no right to. What could Lotor possibly know about love? Intimidation, aggression, manipulation, now those were his areas of expertise, but love….

If only Keith had spoken to her in that manner! If only she had spoken to him! Alas, good girls weren't supposed to chase the boys. They waited for the boys to make the first move.

Not that any of those thoughts would make any difference. Keith was gone and there was no bringing him back, but Allura would forever live with the regret brought by her silence and inaction. The pain in her heart momentarily overwhelmed. Shutting her eyes, she leaned against the prince once more. It didn't matter what he thought anyway. His mind was a mystery she would rather not unravel, and his good opinion something she had never procured.

The carrier's main door opened and in walked Lotor with Allura still in his arms. The latter kept her gaze straight ahead, determined not to betray her discomfort.

Lotor's men stood ready and in formation to greet their prince. The ship's captain greeted him at the door.

"My Lord," he began in a deep, gruff voice, "we are so pleased-"

"Is my betrothed's room ready?" Allura shot him a dirty look as if he had uttered a horrid obscenity. The word "prisoner" held greater appeal.

"Yes, your majesty. She is to stay in the second royal suite, the room across yours."

_Perfect_, she thought glumly. But she supposed she should be thankful for small favors. At least she wasn't in the same room with him.

"Excellent. Give me some time to acquaint her with her new surroundings, and then you and I will debrief."

Tired of being treated like some prize doll carried and touted about for all to see, Allura ungraciously jumped into the conversation. "Please don't let the invalid stop you. Debrief now. I'll find my way around and make it to my room. Better yet, I'll have someone show me to the holding cells. Really, it serves the same purpose as the suite. There's no point in deluding anyone here. I'm not a guest. I'm a prisoner. And I'd really feel better knowing my jailor wasn't in the room next to mine."

The captain did little to hide the surprise the princess' bold statements elicited. Noticing the look, Lotor grimaced. "Reserve your comments, captain, and make sure your thoughts stay in the safety of your mind."

One more bow, and the captain abruptly turned in the opposite direction.

After several hundred feet, a ride in an elevator, and more winding corridors, the pair arrived at a private hallway admissible only through a special pass code. Once entered, Allura noted the foyer's deep, plush carpeting and decorative walls. This section was definitely reserved for royalty. She counted doors though there were only four. Lotor stood before the third one and punched a series of numbers into a keypad. A swishing sound was heard and she was brought into the room.

Allura tried not to gape at the enormity or elegance of the abode, but feared she failed terribly for the prince questioned, "Impressed?"

Not wishing to answer that and resenting her cradled position in the prince's arms as they neared the bed, she instead responded, "Will you please let go of me?"

This time Lotor complied with her request, placing her upon the mattress with a gentility and grace Allura found startling. The moment there was separation between the two bodies, Allura tried to turn her back on him, ignoring the searing ache the movement created on her recuperating form.

Unfortunately for the young princess, Lotor was not yet done with her. As mindful of her comfort as he had been seconds ago, he was now quite the opposite. Grabbing her face, he turned her back towards him using a degree of force that was as painful as it was alarming.

"I will only tell you this once, Allura. Do not disrespect me in front of my men."

She pulled at his hands while attempting to free her cheeks from his grasp. Her efforts yielded no results. Instead she wetted her tongue for her defense.

"My apologies for not curbing my sarcastic remarks, _my lord_. I forget that the Drules are the very model of respect and ethical standards. My comments must have caused great offense."

"Careful, Allura. You forget I have only ever shown you the utmost respect."

"What?!" she shrieked managing at long last to jerk her head free from his fingers. The cry and action made her chest throb. She massaged both jaw and upper torso. "You call what I've been through 'respect'? I've often wondered about your sanity, but now I know you're completely psychotic! God forbid you show me any _disrespect_! What on earth would _that_ look like?"

The second the words fled from her lips, Allura knew she had gone too far, realizing just what Lotor _could_ do to her with only the two of them alone in a bedroom. Romelle's living nightmare, her cousin's horrid experiences filled her mind. She watched with dread when the prince's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared, and he grasped at his helmet only to launch it clear across the other side of the room. When he turned towards her, she shut her eyes tightly wondering if he meant to toss her around in a similar fashion.

She felt the bed shift and creak around her and when she dared open her eyes found Lotor straddled atop. He took care not to press his full weight over her, but rested his hands on her face to stroke the cheeks he had so viciously squeezed moments before. He then let his hand continue the caress as it traveled to her neck.

"Are you going to strangle me?" Allura questioned valiantly. It didn't seem likely, but maybe if she incensed him enough, he would get off her.

Hurt flashed behind the golden eyes. Allura had seen the look several times during the hours she had been with him to recognize the expression, but it soon clouded over, and instead he let his hands continue to glide down her body, pausing at the ties of her night robe. He began to play with the bow, a malicious smile spreading across his face when his gaze met hers once more.

"NO!" the princess shot back, hands over his own in an attempt to stop, or at least slow down his movements. It was all in vain. Within seconds, his well practiced fingers had ties undone, the silk coverlet unwrapping, leaving his felonious eyes to rake over her flimsy night gown, Allura knowing it wasn't the gown he stared at, but the form hidden beneath the smooth fabric. When she dared catch his eye, it was only to discover a look she was quite unused to seeing before, one of desire and want, forcing the frightened princess to struggle to get away. Allura knew it was useless. Even if she were in her best form, her strength did not compare to his. Her pushes and twists resulted in nothing more than loss of breath.

Lotor laid his hands on the princess' shoulders to keep her still, watching with relish the rapid rise and fall of her heaving chest, knowing beneath that lovely chemise laid something lovelier still. He allowed his fingers to flirt with the lace lined shoulder straps, lazily dropping his left hand, letting it slide down to the ample flesh awaiting his eager touch.

"Oh, God. Please, please don't," was all Allura could muster.

In a strange voice, one Allura was neither familiar nor desirous to acquaint herself with, Lotor spoke.

"I know your weak race harbors ideologies of fairness and consideration, but it is the strong that rule. It is might that bends others to its will, and force that yields the most prosperous results." As he spoke he allowed his fingers to squeeze and manipulate the tender skin, letting his second hand follow suit. "You think me a monster, unprincipled, unfeeling. Allura, let me show you how much feeling I do have."

When Allura whimpered in both fear and something else that she would rather not consider, he released a guttural sound, shifting over her. Allura panicked by the hardness that her lower half met with, and her face burned with the humiliation he just couldn't seem to spare her. Her situation progressed from bad to worse. He bent down, kissing her exposed chest, her neck and lips, delighting in her sudden intakes of breath and the little squeals she released. The taste and feel her was more than intoxicating, it was maddening, and to have her in a position he had often dreamt of but never realized had him teetering on the edge of desire.

He paused with his amorous attentions long enough to whisper into her ear. "You know what my virility signifies, don't you? Even you with your innocent mind and sleepy sentiments are not unaware of how the male anatomy works. I want you, Allura, make no mistake about that. I want you as no man has ever desired a woman. I've lusted after you so long and hard, I've taken to practicing our amorous accounts with others, thriving as they cried and shrilled under the sheer potency of the pleasure only_ I_ can give. While they trembled and writhed, I was left wholly unsatisfied simply because it wasn't you. I promised myself the moment you were mine, I would take great delight in satisfying both my need and yours." Another grind against her, and he began to pull down her gown, allowing his hands to acquaint themselves with territory long imagined but completely foreign.

She gazed upon him with terrified eyes, hoping to plead with him through the stare. All her other senses had deserted her, and she could do nothing more than lay stone-still, struck with terror. Her fear seemed to serve as an aphrodisiac for he grew larger by the second, and there appeared no end to the assault his wandering hands promised to deliver. Allura knew the wrong words or actions could seal her fate.

"Please, Lotor, don't." She hated the way her voice trembled; to her absolute mortification she realized her body betrayed her heart. Her flesh seemed to register his touches as pleasurable, though his words all but nauseated her. They were as foul as she knew him to be. The thought that he had bedded others and imagined it was _her_ sickened. No wonder Romelle would not give her particulars, she had wanted to spare Allura this knowledge. Fresh pain and guilt for her cousin cut her heart. How could it be possible for him to elicit such opposing reactions from her?

As much as she hated apologizing, she had to pacify him, to stop what he did, else her rapidly draining sense of self would flee, and she would end up _encouraging_ him. "I...I will behave. You...you're right...I don't think sometimes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But - but you can wait until marriage to do this, Lotor. It – it," she tried desperately to think of the right words. "It will be better then. Not now. Please, please...."

He looked down at her, trying to hold on to the bits of his self-control that remained while he pleasured himself against her trembling form. It would be so easy to take her, broken ribs and mending foot be damned, but he didn't want her this way. He had taken countless women in said manner, but not her. He would not sully her honor. He wanted a chaste queen, a beautiful virgin. More than that, he wanted her to want him in turn, to burn with the same desire he did. He wanted their unity be an action resulting from the heart and not solely based on biology. Staring at her features a long moment he knew she was not ready to unite with him. For him to do anything else to her would cement her hatred.

Pulling away his probing fingers and halting his movements against her center, he tore himself away from the terror-stricken princess. "It is my respect for you that keeps your virginity intact. You'd do well to remember that." He then set her gown right, taking care to robe her once more.

Two large tears spilled forth and rolled down her cheeks while Allura gave a quick nod. Keeping her gaze downcast, she was certain every emotion could be seen on her features.

The tears pacified him. Even worse, they tugged at his heart, filling him unfamiliar remorse. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he wavered with the idea of apologizing, but could not. He never apologized, except on occasion to his father, and those statements were never sincere. This latest loss of temper did nothing for his plan in winning Allura over, and instead created a major setback in his quest to woo her. He tried another tactic.

"It is my deep love for you that keeps my baser instincts in check. Remember that as well before you pronounce me completely degenerate or without feeling." He brought her trembling hand to his lips, covering the cream colored flesh with gentle kisses, hoping the action would calm.

"Try and get some rest." Lotor studied her at her another moment, wishing the princess would look up at him, nod, something...but Allura refused him that simple request. At long last (though not soon enough for the princess) he stood. Retrieving his helmet, he walked to the door, bowed and disappeared, all the while cursing himself for the pain his recklessness caused.

***

_**Misty:** Yes, Lotor's a little hardcore here. As loving as he is to Allura, he's deeply sinister, something the princess will have a hard time overlooking. Thanks for responding. :)_

_**Smithy:** I'm fully aware of the feelings of all the readers here. (And if I weren't, I have many who point it out. :D ) Thank you for your concern._

_**A.L.L:** Thank you for providing a handle to address you with, nice one, BTW. Sorry that my story is not your liking, which is perfectly fine. There are so many varied styles as to what appeals. As for the direction of this story, I think people are mature enough to read and appreciate a complete plot, even if the twists and turns are not the preferred ones. However, I have indicated the pairing of the story, but included a cautionary note. If people feel I am being unfair then they don't have to read. Thank you for your input._

_**Anon:** Thank you so much for your kind words. The pairing has been posted in the story's summary, but just remember that Keith will never be bashed in this novel, nor even viewed as the less appealing hero. Again, Keith has some true merit and things that do suit Allura. This is merely my interpretation of the inner feelings of the characters. Again, thank you for the support I felt in your comment. It was very uplifting._

_**Lost:** Very well said. Thank you so much for the huge compliment. Coming from a writer of your caliber, I take your generous comments as an honor. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN_**:_Sorry to resubmit story, but there was a glaring typo I couldn't overlook. Thanks for reading._

****

Chapter 8

Through the digital scope lens, Pidge spotted a huge Doom ship arriving with fresh reinforcements. It seemed every square inch of Arus had been overtaken by the ruthless race.

The teammates knew the extra manpower came as a result of the manhunt. The Drules figured the more cats they had, the better their chances to pounce and devour the mouse; in this case, four pesky rodents.

After breaking out from the enemy camp, Pidge had raced Green Lion to the open plains, enemy fighters and battle tanks in hot pursuit. Unfortunately for the Drules, Green Lion had a capability not yet matched by any of their land or space vehicles. The powerful cat could submerge and function well in underwater conditions.

When this unexpected development reached the General, Mortack experienced the beginnings of an ulcer in the pit of his stomach. It would take six hours at least to begin a new pursuit in the river's depths, and in six hours' time it could be anyone's guess where the infernal pilots would be.

As powerful of a craft as the Lion was, it moved through its underwater refuge with marked grace, never once breaking the river's natural path and thus alerting the above onlookers of its direction. One more thing in favor of the escapists was their private knowledge of the castle's underground caverns beginning at Blue Lion's location.

Having stationed the lion there, the boys abandoned the craft and walked out onto the transport tunnels that would always lead them from the castle to their respective lions. They would be fools to believe they could just ride the cars back to the castle. The Drules would have that area highly secured and would shoot them without a moment's hesitation.

After a long walk in which Hunk and Lance took turns carrying Keith through the metal shafts, they turned to another abandoned space, the ones leading to the ore mines.

"It'll be another three hours or so from here back above ground." Lance projected, using his navigation system to give the team an idea of their exact location. "How's he holding?"

At the moment, Keith mumbled something incomprehensible excepting the word, "Allura". The simple name tugged at the hearts of the others, always having suspected their friend's feelings and attitudes towards the princess.

"We've gotta get her back," Pidge mumbled.

"I hear you. But first we've gotta get him looked at, or they'll be no happy reunion. Get my drift?" Hunk questioned. And so they moved, breaking to eat, pausing to rest, but for the most part it was one continuous move and ascent to the top, and upon reaching it, the outlook seemed no more favorable.

The sun breaking over the morning sky painted a picture of perfect serenity with its mix of orange and pink decorating fading blue. It seemed a mockery that nature could create such harmony while its most magnificent creature, man, seemed hell bent of destruction.

It was a new day, indeed, one of untold misery and ruin for the citizens of the ravaged planet. Would it hold an unspoken promise of a better tomorrow?

Yes, if the three healthy pilots had anything to say about it, and so they mapped out their escape route, even if that road led them right in the path of those they evaded.

**

Lotor returned from his meeting with the carrier's captain. It had been tedious at best. The entire time his officer spoke, Lotor bent his focus on another track, a highly pleasurable, but painful one all the same. Even the updates on the pursuit of the troublesome quad had lost his interest. Once he and Allura were married, it didn't matter who showed up at this threshold to attempt to claim her back, as he had half a mind to suspect the immature Voltron Force piltos would try to do. For once, the law would be on his side without equivocation.

Returning to his suite he paused momentarily outside Allura's room. Never had she been so near, separated only by a door, and yet she remained so far. He laid his hand on his chest, the exact place where she had chosen to rest her head. How peaceful had he felt at the moment! How he had ruined that peace with his idiotic, impulsive actions.

She knew how to provoke him, yes, that was true, but it was no excuse for his threats. He would never win her heart through intimidation. He was tempted to go into the room and offer his apologies, but decided to let the matter alone for the moment. She needed her time as well as him; it wasn't as if there was anywhere else for her to go. Later, they would dine together and he would use the interim to practice his charms and school his temper.

Entering his own lavish quarters, he removed his uniform. As he did, he felt the removal of the things it represented. At that moment, he was no longer the crown prince, master warlord, or vicious conqueror. He was jus the average Drule in need of some refreshment, thus he stepped straight away for a wash.

After emerging from his much needed shower, he opted for the light covering of a silk robe. The young prince refrained from the alcohol his gluttonous body desired and instead reached for a cool drink of water. Settling himself in an arm chair, he engaged in his favorite activity, the one that often earned him countless insults from his father: daydreaming of his fair princess.

He imagined the smiles he had long witnessed in still images and videos provided by his spies in times past were for him alone, and that they could share in one another's most private thoughts. That he could confide in her the weight of his problems which she could give him counsel as he knew she excelled at doing for others. He wanted her to see all these things; that he did not seek to rule her as he ruled others. He sought her for the wholeness of companionship, and he hoped that she could return him to the simpler person he had been those years long gone by.

She had an abundantly generous heart overflowing with compassion he knew not of. He hoped to temper some of that giving; for experience had taught him when one gave expecting no return people took advantage.

Allura needed him. How could she not see that? She required the strong authority and secure protection he afforded her, and she, in turn, would give him that sense of security sorely missing in his life. Allura was by far, the most transparent and honest person he knew. She would not attempt false deceit, and would never betray him once they were wed. Her piety and virtues spoke against all manner of duplicity. That would be a huge comfort to the prince, having seen and experienced double-dealings from so many in his father's court and in his army. No. Allura was as fresh as morning dew, and as welcome as a cool breeze.

Turning on the monitor Lotor contented himself with watching Allura's sleeping form as he devised ways to make amends.

***

She would never have believed it possible, but at long last Allura succumbed to sleep. Her body completely out of sorts what with physical pain and discomfort racking it, and her habitual waking and sleeping pattern disrupted. However, her mind could not rest, and her spirit began to react to the effects of being downtrodden.

The first thing she realized upon awakening was the dull ache reaching across her frame from the top of her head down to her cast-covered foot.

The second thing she realized was she was not alone in her new confines. A male Drule appeared before her adjusting vision, one she had seen before.

"Dr. Glorttan?" she questioned uncertainly, wondering if she hallucinated. "What are you doing here?"

The doctor removed the digital analyzer he utilized for checking her pressure. "I am Prince Lotor's chief medical officer. Wherever he is, I'm not too far behind." Gingerly, he reached across and pulled her hand. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to monitor your vital signs and check your wounds. See if they need some more antibacterial medication and view the healing process. If I see scabs then I won't have to redress them." With great care he removed the first of the bindings covering her knuckles.

"Looks amazing. The antiseptic lotion seems to work miraculously on human skin. We, uh, generally don't give our best medications to humans, and you are practically my first test subject. I'm sorry. I'm probably giving you more information that you need, am I not?" He made a motion to remove the dressings on her forehead.

Allura made no comment to his previous question, her mind consumed with another thought. "Doctor, when can I start moving around?"

The question astounded and impressed the doctor, and he smiled at her eagerness and will. He had treated too many pampered royals in his past before Prince Lotor. The prince himself required little attention or looking after, usually very impatient to be under a doctor's care for too long. Besides, he had his witch. This young girl, for she was still very much that to the middle-aged physician, was strong beyond her years.

"Easy, your highness. I'm under orders to make sure your recovery goes smooth. Don't want to strain yourself prematurely." Her features clouded with disappointment at the response. Eager to appease he added, "Depending on the recovery rate of your chest bones, I don't see why we couldn't have you set up on a pair of crutches by the week's end."

"A week," she repeated, visibly upset by the response. Allura wanted to be up and about without having to rely on Lotor carrying her around, for he would be more than apt to do so to add to her humiliations. It was a horror to appear before King Zarkon, but to appear before him as a battered, beaten mess on the arms of his son was enough to make her cry all over again, and after what had transpired earlier, Allura didn't know how she would manage him touching her ever again.

The princess was only too aware of what marriage to him would entail. It would not only ensure that Lotor "touch" her every night, and perhaps more than just once during the course of a day, but it would make her responsible to please him in turn, something she was woefully unprepared and wholly unwilling to do. The physical ramifications of their impending treaty was something she tried not to focus on until she could no longer help it, but he had made that only too clear to her several hours before. The only thing she could do was pray that after a few months, or – to use his timetable – after a year or two, he would tire of her as most men did of their wives. He could then return to his abundance of bed-mates, leaving her to manage her new life as best she could.

"A _drams*_ for your thoughts, princess," Dr. Glorttan's voice called out to her.

"I'm sorry, doctor, what did you say?"

He smiled sadly, feeling a small degree of sympathy for the princess' trauma. If only she could realize the potential good her union to the prince would bring, perhaps she could have more courage for her impending fate. The entire galaxy knew of the princess' resistance and aversion to the Crown Prince's plans, not only for her, but for her planet. Her position had not secured her any popularity amongst the Doomites, but they were fully aware of Lotor's longing for no other. Whenever a Drule wanted something, he obtained it, and that was simply the way it was. So although the princess may not have been the average Drule's first, or tenth pick, she would be readily accepted as their new queen.

"I just gave you an update on the status of your ribs. Your left one is more swollen than your right, but they are mending nicely. Let's just do some breathing exercises." Helping her sit up, Dr. Glorttan had her breathe in and out several times, listening to her lungs while she inhaled and exhaled.

"Excellent. You just need to place the ice packs around the affected area, and don't neglect your pain medication." He shook the small bottle he pulled from his pocket. "This you may take at your discretion. I was informed of your dislike for our needles." He laughed lightly when he noticed her grimace. "You will be pleased to know that I won't be the one checking on you round the clock. Your assistance will come from a more favorable source."

The panic in her eyes momentarily startled him, and the doctor realized who was foremost on your mind. Deciding to soothe her, he walked to the door. "Ladies, please come on in and tend to the princess."

Allura watched with baited breath as her two Arusian attendants stepped into the room. Tears of relief flooded her eyes.

"Your highness!" they cried the same moment Allura called, "Siliana! Terese!"

The doctor chose that moment to leave quietly, not wishing to interrupt the warm scene.

**

From his room, Lotor watched the interaction take place, wondering what he could do to move his princess to such raptures.

***

_**Anon:** Thanks for your enthusiastic feedback. Yes, Keith does have his place; right now he fills a huge part of Allura's heart. Lotor has an enormous challenge ahead of him._

_**Smithy**: Nope, no Keith-bashing here. I'm trying to give a faithful portrayal of the characters and give them their due credit. Thanks for reading and commenting._

_**Misty:** What a beautiful, honest review, very thought-provoking. Lotor's character is extremely dualistic. I think, and this is my 100%, highly subjective, opinion, that Lotor could be good, but you can't get over 20 something years of cruel and evil upbringing without some behavior management. He values Allura's inner beauty as much as he dotes on her exterior. Yes, he thinks her a touch naive, but I think he wouldn't have it any other way._

_**sorathestar:** Am continuing your reading pleasure. = D Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts._

_**LinNY:** You hit the analysis nail on the head. This goes back to what I told Misty earlier about Lotor shifting between darkness and light. He is a man used to having everything his way, of controlling actions and outcomes. He loves Allura's spirit, but sometimes feels it needs to broken for him to get what he wants, which his mind really thinks is what she wants, she just doesn't know it. It's all so complicated. Thank you again for taking the time to comment. Always appreciated._

_***_

_A **drams **is an Armenian monetary unit. I used it for one type of Drule currency._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"These crates feel a lot of heavier than the two hundred pounds they're supposed to be. What kind of metals do these Arusians use for their crafts?" One unidentified soldier spoke to another.

"I always thought they used the cheap stuff. Looks like I was wrong."

"Speaking of Arusians, why aren't they doing this manual labor? Shouldn't they be slaves by now? I mean, we took over their planet and they get to stay in their houses and sleep all day while we lug things around? Something is wrong here, isn't it? We're the victors."

"Ah, the prince is trying to get in good with his future wifey. She won't be too happy if he enslaves everybody before the wedding."

"She won't be too happy if he enslaves them afterwards. It's the same difference."

"Yeah, but maybe he'll have gotten in her pants by then and won't be as concerned about her feelings."

"Oh, I get it. So we play nice 'til the deed is done."

"Right."

"Well, the sooner the better. This isn't a trip in paradise for us. Although some of these Arusian girls are wetting my appetite, if you know what I mean."

"Don't even think about it."

Such were the conversations the three conscious Voltron members had to endure as the soldiers carried the boxes from Arus to the cargo hold of the ship. Their conversations, as vulgar as they were, armed the men with much needed information. From their hiding positions within their crates they heard the make out of the holding bay, and the length and destination of their flight.

The plan now seemed relatively simple. When they landed on planet Gordiva, the boys would emerge from their hiding spots and abandon the ship altogether. If they encountered any problems, they had their blasters set to stun. The only rift in the situation was their leader's physical conditioning which without medical assistance worsened by the hour. Pidge had determined Keith sustained multiple fractures, a concussion to the head, and bodily swelling. If left untreated it was possible for him to slip into a coma, and depending on the amount of liquid rushing to the brain he could suffer hemorrhaging. From their first aid kit, Pidge had administered a sedative to help keep the captain as relaxed as possible.

Knowing they just couldn't walk out without being noticed, they devised a diversion. They had set some smoke bombs to go off in the opposite end of the bay hangar. They hoped it would provide a smoke screen and then they would enter one of the emergency shuttles and fly off to another planet away from military presence. From the boys' previous journeys and travels, they had had experience with the neighboring planets. They had personally planned missions from each one, and had sometimes used them as a route of escape. The Drules, knowing that Voltron would not be an issue in impeding their plans, took advantage of the defenseless situation of planet Gordiva, governed not by a King, but a humble prime minister who had a but a small and weak trained army that could not even begin to defend themselves against the highly trained soldiers that were the Drules. While not in on their plan, the boys knew the prime minister would not cooperate with the enemy host and give them any type of relative information in tracking them down.

The ship landed. The boys waited ten minutes or so before lifting the lid of their crates and scanning the perimeter. Lance was the first to emerge from his hiding spot. Stealthily he walked over and knocked on the other box. That was the signal. Hoisting his friend over his arm, they proceeded to move about the hangar trying to find the best spot for hiding. Five minutes elapsed, the smoke bombs silently released and within seconds the barge was a smoking pit.

Moments later the doors opened and guards appeared.

"What kind of material was in those metal sheets-" was all the first guard managed before the blaster rendered him unconscious.

A few more shuffles were heard in the confusion, some shots, then all was silent as the gas continued to blow dense, thick smoke.

No one saw the pilots slink away into the first shuttle.

**

Allura submitted to her attendants' services with an emotion that could only be described as a pained pleasure. The ladies helped bathe the recovering princess and dress her. It was with some relief that Allura allowed the azure gown to robe her body. She knew perfectly well this dress was not from her own personal collection, but rather a gift from her would-be suitor. She silently admitted he had impeccable taste in fashion and tried not to think of how he had learned not just her size, but her exact body dimensions. The dress fit her to a "t". She wondered what other information he had made himself privy to that she would never have willingly shared. Nevertheless, to dine with the prince the gown would prove not only suitable, but essential, Allura not trusting his leers.

The ladies presently busied themselves brushing and arranging their princess' hair, twisting the long golden strands into perfect coils. After they had completed the task, they habitually looked for her tiara, her one symbol of Arusian royalty.

"Your highness, where is your crown?"

Allura stared for a long moment, and then gave the girls a sad smile shaking her head. Their crestfallen expression spoke their pain. How sorry Allura was they were chosen to share this nightmarish burden with her. Why would Lotor torture two unsuspecting girls in this manner? Her separation from her previous life should not have to follow that her friends suffer the same fate. Perhaps if she remembered to check her temper she could convince him to send them back and allow them to live out the rest of their days with their families, even if it was under Drule control.

Allura began to reconcile herself to the fact that this was it. All her dreams, all her illusions of what her life should look like would end in marriage to a man whose name was synonymous with destruction. Truly, he could not have found a greater punishment for her. He held her planet in the palm of her hand; he would see her reduced to nothing in exchange for Arus' continued existence.

She thought of what she might possibly try to get out of him. All her heartache could not result in nothing. There had to be some measure of compensation for her sacrifice. She owed that much to her people, to her friends, to Keith...who paid the ultimate price. The request for the girls' release would be the first test of a far-reaching influence she doubted she had, and whatever other requests followed, she had to make sure she asked them during the onset of their marriage. If she waited too long she might discover herself too late, his fascination with her long past.

She talked lightly with her attendants trying not to lay the burdens of her soul on them. They had already suffered much, that she could see in their expressions. She could only imagine their terror upon leaving Arus and ending up in Drule surroundings. She inquired after Coran and Nanny, and the ladies gave her a quick and simple update. They were managing with their new "accommodations" as best they could and tried to provide the planet's "guests" with what they needed. How she longed to ask if the girls knew anything about the members of the Voltron Force, but to ask would be foolish. Allura doubted they knew, and if they did, she could not compromise the boys' position with the inquiry. The room was under complete surveillance. A fact the female trio knew very well.

"You look very beautiful, your highness. He...he will be pleased," with each word, Terese's voice lowered and her face grew brighter and brighter.

"Do not worry yourselves on my behalf. I am only going to dine with him, and then I will be back in my..." cell? "...chamber".

The ladies smiled and gave small bows, the guards waiting at the door to take them away. Allura frowned at the reception. When she spotted the prince who had arrived after the servants quitted the room she altered her expression, forcing herself to stand despite his protests otherwise, and bowed.

"The formalities are not necessary, my dear." He took her hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "You look exquisite. Did you rest well?"

"Quite so," she lied. There was no point in telling him how troubling her sleep had been; he wouldn't do anything to remedy the situation, at least nothing she would think favorable . Allura reminded herself to be subdued and docile, angry scenes and accusations would do nothing for her at present. Still she thought enough to question, "Is it necessary for the girls to have armed guards escort them from their room to mine? I don't think they pose any threat to anyone, and am certain they are more frightened than anything else by this arrangement."

Lotor meditated over the matter. Yes, the ladies seemed governable and jittery enough during the grilling interview he had subjected them to before passing them off as acceptable candidates to tend to his future queen. He needed to know what they knew, and if they possibly held any information regarding the Voltron Force. They claimed ignorance, and so he was inclined to believe. But just before ending the cross-examination he all but threatened them. If he discovered they had lied, that they worked as spies, he would hand them over to his men for them to do as they wished; afterwards, they would meet with certain death. The warning did not alter their claims.

He saw they were simple girls, and despite their obvious terror of him and the situation he placed them in, they held it together long enough to avoid blubbering. One thing Lotor could not abide was weepy women. In his travels he had discovered one too many who behaved in said fashion. He was so glad his princess did not give over to such fits. But as for the women and Allura's question, he could not afford the chance. What if one of them grew confident and brave enough to whisk Allura onto an escape pod and launch her clear away, even if it was in the wrong direction? No, he would not take that risk.

"The guards will assume their duties until we arrive on Doom." He spoke with authoritative finality; Allura knew to argue the point would do no good. She gave a quick nod and turned away

Lotor sensed her repressed anger. "Once we are arrived to your new home your servants will lose the necessity of their escorts and will find more freedom and mobility."

Allura tried another point. "Would it not be better following our...arrangement, that the _ladies_ be hastened to Arus? Doom is not exactly an inviting place for such young girls."

Lotor smiled deeply. "Allura, your goodness is unparalleled. They will be well. They are _your_ servants. No harm will come to them, and they will be treated with the utmost respect in accordance to ladies of their station."

As Drules showed complete disregard to human life, Lotor's statement really didn't say much. _He just doesn't get it._ Allura wondered at anyone being as self-absorbed as this man. He believed material possessions could resolve all the ills and woes in one's life. If such was the case, why hadn't that been enough for him? And for the first time in their three year acquaintanceship, Allura wondered about Lotor and his upbringing.

"You look puzzled, Allura. Tell me what of."

She shook her head, not ready to begin unearthing secrets she knew she would not enjoy. "Don't mind my expressions. I seldom know what to think anymore."

"Allow me to guide your thoughts," was the arrogant answer she met with.

_You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

"I have a small mobility chair just for you."

"I – I think I can walk."

"You're not wearing a walking cast. You might add further injury to your leg by bearing weight on it prematurely."

Knowing only making a full recovery was by far her best chance of escape, Allura persisted. "If you don't mind, I would really like to try. I need some exercise. I feel...puffy."

Lotor laughed at her self-descriptor. "No doubt there is some swelling from your body, but be assured you look as lovely as ever."

"Hmm," was her only response to the compliment he seemed always eager to give. That he cared for her was apparent, the question was, why? She who had never spoken a kind word to him, who had struck, shot at and scorned him, now received adulation and adoration from her tormentor. It gave her something akin to a migraine.

Allowing her to lean her full weight against him, Allura was able to hobble along with a bit more speed than expected, and she made it to his suite in half the projected time.

As magnificent as her bedroom was, Allura was quite unprepared for the exquisite splendor of the prince's chamber. At one end of the room stood a marble fireplace, a splendid blaze burning brightly from within. Half the floor was carpeted, the other half a graceful marble ivory. Draperies, vases and paintings adorned the room; something Allura was quite unfamiliar with seeing in a transport vessel, as she would never give over to such luxuries.

Lotor studied her as she studied the room. He couldn't imagine how his wealth and circumstance could not alter her negative opinion of him. If she thought this exquisite, what would she think of the splendors awaiting her at Doom? After several years, after he was satisfied by the planet's submission and guaranteed of her devotion to him, he would restore her planet to its glory years, made all the better by its allegiance to his massive empire.

"Come, sit." He led her to the table by the fire, watching her gaze shift rapidly over the meal presented.

Allura stared at the abundance of food. It was a meal big enough to satisfy a small family. How could they prepare so much for two? The smells reaching her nostrils told of familiar meals, mouth watering recipes of Arusian culture.

"Is this...merrie roast?" She could scarcely believe it.

"Yes," he lifted the lid to one of the trays. "You have an acute sense of smell. There is also a potato mix of cabbage and onions." He took a deep inhale. "I admit to never having had these foods before but I am willing to open myself to new experiences for the sake of my bride."

Allura congratulated herself on reserving her eye roll. She allowed him to pull the seat for her and shift it back towards the table. Sitting himself across her, he encouraged her to take as much as she could eat.

She shook her head at the massive helping placed on her plate. "I really can't eat all this."

"But you must try. Maintaining your health should be a priority. You cannot rule a planet from a sick bed."

Though she knew Lotor was eager for her to recover, it still seemed a veiled threat. If he really cared for her health, mentally, physically and emotionally, he would look for her comfort. Allura attempted a petition. It seemed a long shot, but she would try. "I would recover more swiftly in the company of my own people."

There was a long stare, the narrow slit of his cat-like pupil revealing his displeasure at the comment. _Not with the Captain running around and a potential resurrection of the Voltron Force._ "There may be some truth to that-"

"May?"

"But you best begin to understand that you will only go back to Arus _after_ we wed. Now let us eat."

His manner was brusque and dismissive, spoken very much in the fashion of a man in authority. Allura bent her head as she picked at her meal with very little was said as the two dined. After ten minutes where only the intermittent sounds of silverware clanging against porcelain prevailed, Lotor spoke again.

"I was going to wait until after dinner to present this, but there is no point in delaying the inevitable." He pulled out a form and passed it to the princess. Allura didn't need to ask what he presented. It was the treaty already signed by his hand. As Drule law vastly differed from Arusian ordinances, witnesses bore no weight in the matter. Neither grasping the papers nor pushing them away, she lifted her gaze to his.

"I can't do this."

"I promise you, Allura, your sacrifice will garner a greater return beyond the scope of your imagination. What you cannot afford is to be short-sighted about this. It will only make you unnecessarily depressed."

"What happened to my one-to-two-year time frame of anger and embitterment," she sarcastically questioned.

He smiled at her recollection of his words. It flattered him how she remembered with perfect acuteness the conversation. "It still stands. But you are a smart girl. Why would you prefer to hold onto needless anger when countless benefits await?" He passed her the pen. "You only need ask."

"I'd rather not get married."

Lotor held in his sigh. "That is not one of the options. Allura, you and I are resigned to the same fate. Our royal lineage destines us to preserve the family line."

She did not speak the words, but thought how that would not necessarily have been her fate. She could technically marry other than royalty, with the provision that her mate be a royal consort. He would have no power to lead, but she would always seek his advice and counsel.

A long pause followed when Allura dared look up. By the rage evident in his chiseled features, the princess guessed he had read her thoughts.

"You do have this one glaring flaw," he spoke coldly.

"Do I, really? Maybe if you really knew me you'd discover I have an abundance of them." Perhaps that would get him off her back and he would move on to the next helpless princess, not that Allura wished that fate upon anyone.

"You are stubborn to a fault. How can you pine so desperately over something that cannot be?"

"I might ask you the same thing. You know without equivocation how I feel about this entire situation. How I feel about _you_."

"You think you hate me, but you don't."

"I don't?" she repeated dumbstruck with incredulity.

"You hate my father and the Empire. You resent the damage it has done to others to achieve its status as the single most glorious super power in the galaxy. Allura, you have been in politics long enough to know that if it were not the Drules, it would only be some other star system. Possibly even your preferred Alliance."

"But it is not the Alliance-"

"Regardless, you can not hate me because you do not know _me_. What you despise are my actions, which result from doing the will of my father. He wants to see Arus decimated for the countless humiliations your farmer-people have cost him. I am trying to avoid that extreme and work out a negotiation with you. It amazes me how you would deny even that consideration to your people because you would hold onto false assumptions, such as your supposed hatred. Which, I may add, you do not truly feel for me. Right now you pretend cool indifference, and that is marked progress from yesterday's obvious disgust."

Allura began to feel a little dizzy by his logic and placed a hand to her head. Still, she persisted in having her point heard. This could possibly be her last time. "For one moment, could you attempt a perspective other than your own? You say you love me-"

"I do, with my whole heart." He reached for her hand.

She managed to evade his reach by placing the limb on her lap. "Let's pretend for a moment you didn't feel that way. What if I were the crazed love-struck person chasing you?"

Lotor laughed at the idea. "Were I only so lucky."

"Please listen. Just imagine me to be that one individual you couldn't consciously choose to be with."

Humored by the entire false scenario, Lotor indulged her in her game of pretend. He wasn't bothered in the least by her implied reference that he was the "crazed love-struck" individual. "What could possibly be my reservation?"

"Political views, as you yourself pointed out minutes ago. Clashes in visions and what is in the best interest of our planets."

"Easily remedied situations. Nothing communication and compromise cannot overcome, especially if I am reaping _financial benefits_ and gaining _military protection_ for my _war-ravaged planet_." He spoke slowly and pointedly, trying to make her see that only good things would come from her acceptance of his hand. From a materialistic vantage point, he was the one getting the short end of the stick. He could marry any other princess with ten times the impressive dowry Allura had, but Allura had two things no one else did. She held the keys to the strongest military weapon anyone had ever encountered, and she had his heart. No amount of wealth and consequence could match that.

While Lotor thought these things over, Allura bit her lip, wondering if it was worth the energy to continue. She had seen him lose his temper, but could she allow fear to mute her? She decided to forge ahead.

"What if you loved someone else," she asked the question so timidly the young prince practically had to strain his ears to hear.

Lotor tried hard to quell the rage fueled by Allura's persistent attachment to an earthling who, to her knowledge, no longer lived. He picked up the knife from the table and busied himself with cutting the meat into smaller pieces. "A union that would bring peace and would end the suffering of my people would well be worth getting over any infatuation to a mere commoner. In the end, it would be for the best. Nothing could ever possibly materialize, despite the affinity."

"So you claim," she hotly contested.

He slammed the knife down. "So I _know_! By gods, Allura, you delight in provoking me! You ask for my opinion to offer the contradiction? I am only too aware of your immature, child-like regard for Captain Kogane! It is over! It will bear no fruit! Cease crying over what is past and sign the damn piece of paper before I pick up your hand and help you sign it!"

For a second the blue in her eyes flashed as brightly as the yellow of his own. She was equally enraged as he was. For a moment, she looked as if she would defy him, and if she did.... The gods help them both. She would force him to strike at her in any way he could; she would not like the consequences.

"Allura," he spoke through clenched teeth, "out of mercy to yourself and others...sign."

Several tense seconds passed between the two royal heads. Allura tightened and loosened her fists. "May I please have a moment to read the papers before I am bullied into signing my life away?"

Releasing a small breath, Lotor smiled at her submission. "But of course," he answered graciously. "Just remember not to take too long. Even my patience is limited. I will give you one hour to look it over." He stood and moved to his bar taking the wine with him. At this point, he needed the drink.

Allura watched his audacity in disbelief. An hour or to look over the pages? Even if she did find something questionable or glaringly objectionable, the end result was the same; he expected her signature next to his. Swallowing the very nasty words on her tip of her tongue, she instead turned her back to him and commenced reading. Perhaps an hour from now she would come up with an idea to finagle her way out of this.

***

_**Smithy:** Thanks for sharing your always interesting comments. Your perspective brings something unique to the entire story-telling process. _

_**Misty**: I'm glad you enjoy my POV switches; some people don't enjoy it all. They like it when writer's stick to the limited third person POV. While I'm not doing the omniscient POV, I am giving the perspective of a lot of fellas. Maybe after this, I'll try to write a story where I really limit it to one or two characters. Again, I am more than happy that you approve and can follow along merrily._

_**Anon:** Thanks for taking the time to comment. Much appreciated. I have read both fanfics, both in progress; I love how both are unique and offer fresh insight to the characters. **Marking** definitely makes Lotor's change from evildoer to concerned ruler extremely plausible. It's the Voltron members that you want to hurt, LOL. Another fantastic story that I've read and relate to very much is **The Narrow Path Between Darkness and Light**. Alas, that one is incomplete and is over a decade old, but I love that intellectual grasp the story has. We should have a lengthier discussion on all the great Voltron fanfics out there. Cheers._

_**It's Like Reading a Novel:** I'm just tickled pink by the inventive names people have out there. I am satisfying your hunger for more. At least I hope I am. Thanks for the vote of confidence._

_**Dark Empyrean:** Again I extend my thanks for taking the time to read this story. I am totally on your side of the camp regarding the "unknowingness" of a story. Will she? Won't she? That's what makes a page turner, IMO. I hope to not disappoint. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The commandeered shuttle floated in the opposite direction of the armada. Learning from his previous experience, Lance retrieved the IDs, ranks, and passcards from the accosted Drules. This identity theft proved useful in slipping past the borders set up by airspace patrolmen. The boys had managed to disrobe the ship's guards, tie them up, and put them in the empty trunks they had used to get inside the ship. Eventually those officers would be reported missing and found. Whether the discovery would meet with a rescue or execution remained to be seen, but by the time anything resulted for the unfortunate soldiers, the boys would be long gone, and hopefully, in hiding.

Taking the reigns of the ship, Lance sped away to Pollux, one of Arus' most trusted allies. After what the royal family of that planet had suffered at the hands of Zarkon and Lotor there remained no love for the empire there. Certainly the Polluxians had learned of Arus' misfortune and were on their guard knowing they could be next.

"This is Prince Bandor, ruler of Pollux. Your Doom shuttle looks like it has lost its way. You are NOT cleared to land on this planet, and make no mistake we will shoot you out of the sky if you try." Such was the welcome the pilots received from the feisty prince.

"Prince Bandor, this is Lieutenant Lance from the Voltron Force. This is not a trick. We've stolen this vessel from the Drules and are highly wanted men. Captain Keith is in need of serious medical attention. We need to stay with you a few days while we regroup and think of a plan."

Immediately Bandor's tone changed, "Thank God you guys are safe! We heard what happened to Arus and the princess. You can always count on Pollux to help. Permission to land granted."

Lance smiled at the first bit of welcome news received in over twenty-four hours. Readying the thrusters, Lance sped into Polluxian atmosphere and readied the landing gear. Within moments, the shuttle was safe in the strip. Bandor, his older sister, princess Romelle, and her fiancé, former Voltron pilot, Sven, with a small assembly of guards stood ready to receive them.

Out stepped three rather dirty, weary-looking pilots, the largest of them holding a rapidly ailing Keith. Sven raced to his former teammates, and in an uncharacteristic show of emotion embraced each one.

"Oh my God," was the response of Romelle upon viewing the fallen Captain. "Let's get him to the medical facilities fast! Guards, inform the doctors to ready the ER."

Bandor shook his head at the pilots' condition. "What happened? I'm sorry, I know you guys are all in need of rest, and you're welcome to it, I'm just – baffled."

"We were blind-sighted, Bandor. Lotor hit us hard this time, that's for sure," Pidge stated with clenched fists.

"Voltron…?" Romelle inquired shuddering in anticipation of the response.

"Black, Blue and Green Lions are secure. Red's in hiding, but badly damaged. Yellow fell into a mountainside and needs serious repairs, but it's deep enough in a cave to avoid detection, right, Hunk?" Lance turned to his friend.

"Yeah, I did what I could to cover it up. The cave is pretty deep, but Lotor's men are aggressive. It'll only be a matter of time before they discover it."

"And if the soldiers don't, Lotor will find out the locations through Allura," Romelle whispered, bitter memories racing through her mind. Images of the tortures she went through, of _him_ on top of her, inside of her...calling out Allura's name over an over again. A disgusted cry escaped her at the thought. Sven immediately rushed to her side sensing the inner turmoil she suffered.

"Huh?" The boys turned around to face her momentarily confused by the idea of Allura revealing any secretes to the enemy.

"He – he means to force her into a marriage, or what he'll term as an alliance. Once that happens, everything that belongs to Arus, belongs to him. Voltron included," she informed them all, her voice no higher than a ragged whisper.

"What the f-" Lance began, but abruptly cut off by Hunk cry of, "We have to stop him!" while Pidge yelled, "That'll never happen! We'll get to her before then!"

But even amidst their enthusiastic protests, all present had their doubts.

**

Allura's head began to throb as she continued to pour over the words in the five page document.

_This treaty demonstrates a compact between the Crown Ruler of Arus and planet Doom, stating therein that the surrendering ruler shall hitherto acquiesce her governing power to Doom control, regulation and administration. Arus shall concede its self-recognized proprietor state and align itself to the Doom Empire._

That line alone was enough to cause her to weep for days and days to come.

_The governing bodies will not solely base their cease-fire upon a good faith philosophy, but upon a physical union of their leaders, both heirs of the respective thrones in dispute, as husband and wife. Upon entering such state, the bride will reclaim sovereignty over her officials and people, with the same rights extended to her husband, the Crown Prince of Doom._

There was a momentary tightening of her stomach. Her palms became slick with sweat.

_All property and wealth acquired before, during, and after the union, legally transfers to Doom ownership to be used and distributed in accordance to the governing body. The definition of the property includes, but is not limited to, land, monetary compensation, military acquisition and weaponry-_

"Military acquisition and weaponry?" she repeated aloud. She spun around in her chair quickly, her blonde tresses flying about as she searched for her self-proclaimed beau. "This certainly does not include Voltron."

Lotor approached her in a matter of seconds having watched her intensely from his position by the bar as she read dutifully, amazed by her judiciousness. He had witnessed countless rulers either skim the contents of their treaties or not bothering to read at all, preferring to have their lawyers interpret for them. Allura apparently was well-versed in political policy exchange as well as law. The more he learned of her, the more his admiration increased.

"Voltron is a weapon used in defense capabilities, thus it is defined as a military weapon. Your members of the Voltron Force kept rank and followed warfare protocol. You cannot plead ignorance to that fact."

"I am not pleading ignorance. I am citing stubbornness. If you want this signed, you cannot have Voltron." She repeatedly jabbed her finger at the paper.

Lotor took a moment to consider her words. She had not said she would not sign it; on the contrary. She only had a single reservation. But then he thought of his father. At this time, Lotor's victory was not perfect. There was a glaring error in the plan. The reports already mentioned how the Captain was within their grasp and they had not executed him on sight as per the Crown Prince's orders, an error he would not repeat. No. Voltron would belong to Doom. It was the only way he could even remotely oblige his continually displeased father.

"There is no negotiating that term, Allura. Move on."

Her pale features flushed in anger. "Is there _anything_ here that is negotiable? Like the marriage perhaps?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Finish reading or you will be forced to sign without further scrutiny of the document."

She shot him the darkest look he had yet to behold, but her head once more bent over the papers, something Lotor mentally applauded. Although she realized the contract had no room for adjustments she wanted to approach it with open eyes.

Allura begrudgingly admitted it was gracious to her citizens. It mentioned the necessity of them maintaining their lives, homes and jobs, even if they now had new landlords and employers to manage them. It spoke of a peaceful transfer of power, provided there were no uprisings, revolts, and/or assaults. Such actions would meet with unspeakable retribution. In exchange for such cooperation, Doom's newly acquired subjects would profit financially and materialistically.

_Once entered, this treaty is recognized as contractually binding. It cannot be refuted in any court, nor shall any part be held inadmissible. Violations of this treaty will lead to forfeiture of all aforementioned negotiations, and Arus will be dealt with as a hostile enemy._

_Signed this day,_

Allura read over the date slowly, wanting nothing more than to freeze time and teleport herself out of the nightmare. The moment was surreal, almost like an out-of-body experience. Signing the papers would seal her fate.

Her eyes ran across his signature. It was surprisingly neat and graceful. His _L_ bearing a large loop, his _t_ perfectly crossed. She wondered if a person's signature revealed anything about their character. If it did, it showed him to be precise and organized, a recognition she would never tell him. Without realizing it, she swept her finger over his name.

Lotor saw the small action – he noticed everything Allura did – and wondered at the significance of it. What was she thinking?

He would have time soon enough to delve into the inner workings of her mind. At this moment he only desired one thing: her signature across the paper, no matter how large or small. Approaching her from behind, he placed the pen within her reach.

She released a shaky sigh, the admission of defeat not an easy thing. The rescue she hoped for was not coming, and even if it was, it seemed her time had run out. Even if she did manage to strike Lotor across the head with a plate and succeeded in knocking him out (as she had momentarily fantasized doing) she would never get past the door. There were cameras and guards everywhere, and the doors were locked by secret passwords, which was just as well as she could only manage about three paces a minute. He would then wake up, be _very _displeased, so much so, he could possibly hurt her newly acquired servants....

With bowed head, she muttered, "Father, forgive me," picked up the pen, looked away, and signed. When she finished a strangled cry escaped from within, and she flung the pen across the table, hastily pushing the papers in his direction.

"Take this away from me. I don't even want a copy of that." Her voice was thick with emotion.

Lotor could not pretend flattery. A woman who would lament a most generous and prosperous arrangement with him was not something to celebrate, but celebrate he would for he was only one step away from cementing his greatest victory.

Picking the paper from the table and folding it into his breast pocket, he bent down to kiss her. "Forgive me my hasty exit. I will only be gone a moment to scan copies and send them to our respective kingdoms. When I return, we can celebrate appropriately."

"I'd rather go back to my room. I'm in no mood for merry-making."

Her rejection stung, but he swallowed her rebuff as best he could managing to understand that she needed time to adjust to the many changes she had already experienced and would experience. He would grant her request. They had days ahead to commemorate the occasion. "Allow me to walk you there." He took her hand to help her from her chair.

She immediately withdrew at his touch, the show of force obviously causing her some discomfort. "Please, don't."

Lotor's temper began to rise with each rebuke. He could show some understanding, but he would not condone her evasiveness. "Don't what, touch you? You are going to be my wife, a fact you will need to come to terms with sooner or later."

Her answer was on the tip of her tongue, but her sad eyes told the greater burden she carried. He extended his hand again. This time she accepted without another complaint.

He wondered if he should reserve silence and speak to her the next day of what was to come, but in spite of her sad demeanor a part of him was foolishly excited, giddy even were it possible for him to feel that way.

"We will begin wedding preparations as soon as possible." In an effort to appease her he added, "It can be as simple or as lavish as you desire."

"A private ceremony?" she actually spoke back.

The idea of a private ceremony did not appeal to Lotor at all who wanted the entire galaxy to witness his triumph. It would be a slap in the face to all the naysayers who told him to give up his foolish quest for the princess' hand and to just destroy the planet. Now he had both. Could he put his vanity aside to grant her the simple request of a private ceremony?

The answer was simple: he could not. She was to be the wife of a future emperor. How could he skulk in shadows and hide her as if he married some runaway slave?

"Allura, a private ceremony was not what I meant by simple." He watched as she shut her eyes to his response.

"You're just not going to make any of this easy, are you?"

"The wife of the crown prince should not be kept hidden as if this were something to be ashamed of," but as he spoke he realized this _was _shameful to her. Everything he viewed as pride she viewed as humiliation. She needed time. Perhaps rushing the wedding was not the most favorable option; though Lotor believed time was crucial, he had in fact obtained Arus even without the wedding. She could only renew her power after saying "I do," so he held the ace. Besides, there was the matter of her recuperating form. It would be best to marry after her ribs and leg healed appropriately, which from what he saw, was coming along nicely. It would prove difficult to make love to her comfortably so long as she was injured, and he did want her first time to be something worth remembering. He decided to consult with Dr. Glorttan first as to the projected time of her recovery. From there, he would name the date and use the interim to court her in the manner she deserved.

"We'll have time to sort out all the arrangements." They had now entered the room and he walked her to lounge chair. "I will send for your attendants, and they will help you prepare for bed." It was actually a service Lotor wouldn't mind assisting her with. Just the thought of helping her undress made his lower extremities stiffen with carnal delight, but he let it go as a passing fancy. In her present mood any such attempts would only turn into an ugly battle.

"No. Don't call them. I will prepare myself. I – I can't have company right now, Lotor. I know you don't understand, but please let me be for this evening." She lifted her gaze to his, her blue orbs staring imploringly at him.

Lotor was not without conscience or consciousness, though the former was something he rarely used. Lifting his hand to caress her cheek, he kissed her gently. She did nothing to pull away giving him leave to repeat the action another two, three times.

"Allura," he whispered staring intently into her eyes, "you will not regret this. You will be happy being married to me, I promise you that. All you have to do is open your heart."

"Good-night," she said, stepping out of his reach, thankful he did not pursue her.

"Good-night, my love."

***

_**Anon:**__ LOLOL! I'd forgotten about Lotor's genocidal ways. Does reformation await him? If it does, reformation will come at a price. Thank you for your kind words, and am glad you enjoyed._

_**Smithy:**__ Lotor has to have a bad temper; he's trying to stay off the drugs and booze and doesn't want to resort to crazy magic. Plus, Allura's rebuffs are a slap to his ego. The woman he loves loves a puny mortal with a mullet and red jumpsuit. Let it be known, I speak from Lotor's POV. According to Allura, Keith is the stuff things are made of, and he presently makes her heart sing. Thanks for sticking with this story. _

_**Shariebery: **__Thank you for the warm compliment. I'm trying hard to write these characters **in** character and keep them there, just some slight changes._

_**Misty:**__ LOL. It's not the first time my writing has had a "Beauty & the Beast" comparison mentioned by a reviewer. (My personal favorite Disney movie BTW.) I wanted that exchange to be a little more diplomatic, but edgy. There'll be more slapping and angst later. ;)_

_**SweetnSour:**__ Again, thank you. I think if you wrote a story, you'd surprise yourself by how truthful you'd make it. Perhaps some readers wish I'd hurry it up a bit, but I love these stories where hate dominates, at least for a while. I believe love is a conscious choice we make; it's a verb, an action. Stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: This update is dedicated to shariebery who deserves a delicious cake and love and laughter w/ friends and family. All I can do is offer this humble chapter. Happy Birthday!_**

**_Happy Reading to all! _**

**_***_**

Chapter 11

"Where am I headed?" Coran questioned the guards as he was snatched from his room late at night.

"No questions, just move." The nasty Drule officer pushed the point of his weapon into Coran's back.

_How much longer will we have to put up with this?_ He prayed an end would come soon.

Finally, they reached the control room where he was escorted inside. Much to his sheer displeasure, a beaming Lotor stood larger than life on the view screen.

Remembering the fiend had Allura in his clutches Coran managed a stiff bow and displayed his manners. "Your highness, what may I do for you?"

"Very nice, Coran. I don't think I could ever tire of watching you bow. I have submitted a very important document for you to review and share with your people. It should appear in the hyper-scanner right now."

Coran turned his eyes in the direction of said scanner, but felt the urgency for his princess. "My lord, if it isn't too much trouble, may I speak to the princess?"

"It is too much trouble for she is momentarily indisposed. It is at her request that I refuse all speakers and visitors to her. She has had quite an eventful day."

_You foul wretch of a man. If I could rip your heart out right now_-

"Careful, Coran. That look reeks of betrayal," Lotor gloated. "Why don't you put your mind to better use and read the documents I have sent?"

Unable to disguise his sneer, Coran walked over to the scanner and reached for the papers. Immediately his heart lurched.

"This a treaty," he began with an unsteady voice.

"My, aren't you clever? I'm so glad you can read. That is one notch up from the illiterate farmers populating your poor planet."

Eyes quickly scanned over the words. Their meaning holding small significance, Coran just wanted to ascertain one thing. His breath hitched when he found it. Grasping the edges of the paper, he began to curl them into the fists that began to form.

"Watch out, there. You don't want to damage the treaty Allura has just signed. But don't worry, that's just a copy. I have the original safe and secure. It has been submitted to Doom as well. So it looks as if we'll be seeing each other often. If you'd like to retain your station as the princess' advisor, I'd advise _you_ to practice your diplomacy skills with regards to the Drules."

It rarely happened, but Coran lost his temper. "You presumptuous, good for nothing...! You forced her to sign this! I demand to see her right now!"

"Stupid man! How dare you speak to me that way! You are in no position to demand anything. Whatever methods I used to induce the signing of that contract are none of your concern. The fact remains that it is a legal contract. Arus _is_ legally the property of the Doom Empire and if you and your delusional freedom fighters know what is good for you, you will learn your place, curb your tongue and give homage to royalty. We are now your lords. Your first act of goodwill will be to reveal the location of those four idiots otherwise known as the Voltron Force. I know you've had contact with them."

"I've had no such thing. I didn't know whether they were dead or alive, but you've just confirmed that for me."

It was disappointing for Lotor to acknowledge, but he realized the old man spoke the truth. "Very well. Let it be known that harboring a fugitive is a serious offense and one worthy of death under Drule law."

Coran put the force of his hatred into the stare he delivered. How could anyone be as heartless as this man was and proud of himself? Nonetheless, Coran found a silver lining in knowing the boys were alive and still free. If anyone could put an end to this, they certainly could. But now with the signing of a treaty....

"I will meet with you before the wedding. I'm sure if Allura wanted anyone to give her away it would be you, though I hardly see why. My men will continue to station themselves, and until the time Allura is ready to return governing with me by her side, I shall appoint a prime minister in her staid."

"You mean overlord-"

"Goodbye, advisor." The screen went blank.

**

"_Allura," a voice in the distance called._

_The princess rose. She was dressed in a light sheer lilac gown, soft to the touch, smooth during movement. Her feet were unshod, the cast mysteriously gone. Looking about from side to side she discovered herself not in a room, but in an open field. Apparently she had taken a nap on the warm grass beneath her._

"_Allura," the voice called again with greater urgency._

"_Father? Father! I am here!" Ecstasy filled the young girl and she ran in the direction of the voice, wondering why he did not make himself visible._

"_Come. Come to me."_

"_Father, please wait! I am coming!" Allura ran away from the open plains and streaming sunlight towards the direction of darkened, wild wood. She ran long and hard towards the voice of her father, her long legs carrying her with great speed._

_At long last, at the end of a narrow path, Allura saw the silhouette of a man, tall and graceful. As she neared it, she realized he waited with open arms._

"_Father! Father, I am here." She rushed to his embrace openly weeping. "Oh, how I've missed you! I'm in dire need of your counsel. I've done something – dreadful." Burying her head in his chest she cried harder finding the need for emotional release after hours of self-repression._

_But something was wrong. She felt the chest her cheek rested on begin to rumble, the tone of the chuckles eerily familiar to her ears. The affectionate embrace she had welcomed now became greedy and possessive._

_When Allura dared pull back, she discovered not the kind, caring visage of her father, but the sinister smirking self that was Lotor. She tried to jerk free from his hold, but was instantly wrenched closer to him._

"_No. You are mine, Allura, for now and forever, in this world __**and **__the next."_

_Her attempt at a scream was smothered by a suffocating kiss._

Allura awoke with a start, her breathing labored. She clutched her pounding heart, her chest bones and muscles still achy.

After Lotor left, Allura stayed in her chair for quite some time disbelieving what she had committed herself to. Too numb for tears, she instead gave over to praying, hoping and wishing for a miracle. She tried to maintain a positive outlook. Certainly she had found herself in dire straits before, yet none seemed so bleak. And never had any of her past conflicts resulted in her signing over her planet.

She had signed over her planet to _Lotor and Zarkon!_

Certainly Arus must have been informed of the transfer of power by now. She was embarrassed for her people, ashamed of her weakness. How they all must curse her! Her parents would never have succumbed to such pressures. They would have died before aligning themselves to such evil.

"_You will not regret this."_

Oh, she begged to differ. From the moment she released the pen she regretted the decision. Her entire life ahead looked as if it would be nothing more than riddled with regret.

In something of a daze, she had rose, dragged herself to bed and managed to sleep, dressed as she was.

But her dreams were terror-filled, always leading to _his _victory. It was inevitable. He had won.

She was still unmarried. He couldn't possibly force her to say "I do". As she shut her eyes she already knew the answer to that. The faces of her people filled her mind, little ones she took great care to look after, the elderly she constantly visited and made sure they were well treated, her friends….

Lotor very well would make her say, "I do", even if he had to do so by having weapons trained on her people during the ceremony, such was the level of his "love" for her. But when the time came for her to speak the words it would be the greatest lie she would ever utter. And yet, that would be enough for him; it would satisfy him. Please him.

"_You think you hate me, but you don't."_

What did he know about her feelings? How dare he presume to tell her what she thought, how she felt and reacted? He wasn't God, though he very well believed himself to be one. Her lip curled in disdain.

"_You ca__nnot hate me, because you do not know __**me**__."_

"That's what you think!" she told the empty air. "I know enough about you to see you haven't a shred of decency within." She couldn't imagine there being anything about Lotor she could remotely _tolerate_, let alone like.

She leaned back against the pillows once more, staring straight at the ceiling above. She wondered if she was being watched at that precise moment...if he watched her. The idea turned her stomach. Really, what did he think she was going to do? The room had no windows, the door was barred with a special code, she was a recovering cripple. Did he think she would set the room ablaze?

She turned to the empty space next to her. Much to her mortification her days of sleeping alone were numbered, and the days she still had to herself she could not enjoy.

Damn him. He had not only robbed her from the presence of her people – he robbed her peace of mind.

And then, something inside Allura snapped. She wished she had that pivotal moment to "do-over". She would take that treaty, rip it to pieces and toss it into his elegantly smug face. (Despite everything else, she could not deny he was devilishly handsome.) But since she did not have the fateful document in her hand, she decided to destroy something else.

Reaching for the lamp next to her, she flung it clear across the room, satisfied with the sounding crash as it shattered under the strike. It felt so good, she did the same thing to its twin on the other side of the bed.

She forced herself out of bed seeking more things to ravage, to destroy, hoping in some way, in some small way, she could hurt him just as he hurt her.

Books, vases, pictures became victim to her temporary loss of self-control. She grasped the very bed sheets and ripped them for the mattress.

Her actions did not go unnoticed. Seconds were all it took for Lotor to appear at her door. It sounded as if there were guards behind him, but he spoke a few words to them and entered alone. For the first time ever, Allura was glad to see him. She was in need of target practice. Reaching for a decorative urn, she hurled it in his direction hoping it would strike his uncovered head, damn the armed guards. Maybe they'd kill her and end her suffering.

Unfortunately for Allura, Lotor was quick and agile, while her injury-stiff movements resulted in poor throwing. Her aim was off.

Before she could try again, he had reached her grasping her wrists. "Allura! Allura, calm down! This useless violence will gain you nothing!"

"Useless violence," she spat, trying to free herself. "You would know a lot about that!" She wrenched back harder, fire in her eyes, fight in her form. "Let go of me! You have no right to do this! You can't keep me here as if I were some pet!" Such was her vigor she succeeded in freeing one hand and delivering a resounding strike to his left cheek.

Lotor pulled her towards him, managing to keep his anger in check. His face smarted, but he could not risk injuring her, wild as she was. Instead he pinned both hands behind her back, straining her to him. "It's over, Allura. What's done is done. You must accept it and let go of your anger."

She writhed in his arms. "I can't. I can't accept this." Her sudden surge began to wane as his hold proved difficult to move in. "It can't end like this. I owe my people so much more."

Releasing her hands, he instead cuddled her, running a soothing hand through her hair. He could not believe the level of affection Allura held for such common folk, working herself to anxiety over them. "They will receive everything you want and more. You are troubling yourself needlessly, my love."

"I am not your love," she moaned as if agony. Her heart was agonized.

"But you are," Lotor's voice dropped to a mollified tone. "I love you as though you were a very part of me. That is why we must be together, to complete each other. You can deny it all you like, but the fact is we belong to one another."

"Why me? Why?" She ceased all resistance and had since slumped her body against his, apparent exhaustion settling. Though they traveled in deep space she knew it was only the early morning hours in Arus.

_Why indeed?_ It was the very question that had plagued him for many months. His father had warned him early on about attachment to another being. One should be independent from such feelings of love and affection. Unfortunately for both father and son, life had tricked them both; it had taught Lotor he wasn't the hardened rock he supposed himself. Zarkon thought him a fool.

"You could have someone else. There must be another woman out there willing to marry you." What Allura didn't realize was there was an abundant of women longing to marry Prince Lotor. She definitely saw him through another lens than the majority of the females in the galaxy.

"There are, Allura. I was almost wed before." Lotor recollected his father's plan to have him married to Princess Coral of Demos. What a weak-willed, spineless waste of a woman. Pretty to look at, no doubt, but compared to the goddess he held in his arms, she was nothing.

"What happened?" Allura actually questioned in curiosity. She knew nothing of this almost-marriage and wished it had indeed materialized. She wondered if Lotor had killed the princess.

Lifting her chin so she could look directly at him as he spoke, he matter-of-factly stated, "She wasn't you, Allura. She had none of your qualities, your grace, your charms-"

She turned her head away, "Stop, just stop. There is nothing charming in my behavior towards you. I treat you as my very enemy. How you could possibly find that-"

"But I do. It shows you have an unbreakable inner strength essential for the future Queen of the Denubian galaxy. You are my match, Allura. You are the very light to my darkness." Lotor couldn't quite believe his admission. It must have been the very nearness of her. Her essence, her aura robbed him partially of his sanity. She drove him mad with desire.

Allura stared at him with a panicked expression. "That can't be true," she whispered.

At last, Lotor believed he had managed to make a dent in the well-worn armor she kept about her heart. He smiled, but said nothing further in that regards. Wrapping an arm around Allura's waist, he led her towards the door. "Come. We will return to my room."

"What?" she shrieked pulling back, forcing him to carry her once more.

"You've managed to tear this one apart. Ironic for a woman in your condition. You have left it practically uninhabitable. I will allow you to rest in my bed," staring at her terrified face he quickly added, "I will sleep on the divan. Now, if you truly cared for my comfort, you would allow me to lie next to you. I promise-"

"Absolutely not! And, no, I care not a whit for your comfort. If you cared for mine, you'd take me back to Arus."

"We will not argue this again."

"There are three more rooms-"

"Which are unprepared."

"You mean unmonitored, completely absent of cameras and microphones so you can watch my every move and listen in on my conversations." By his smirk she knew it to be true.

"Clever girl. The divan it is."

***

_**Shariebery:**__ Thank you for your sweet encouragement. It's a joy to write, but when that outlet gives pleasure to others it just spurs the fingers a little more. Regards._

_**Smithy:**__ Keith is definitely neither down nor out for the count. Maybe he'll get a little less "airtime", but we'll see him again. Whether he's invited to the wedding or not remains to be seen. ;) Thanks for reading._

_**Misty: **__LOL. You'd think Lotor would want that "shotgun" wedding, but I really believe he would want the trumpets and pomp and circumstance, plus the ability to gloat shamelessly more, so he would wait for her recovery. As we discussed earlier, Lotor wants to "know" Allura terribly, but he does look for her comfort; he's sadistic and gentlemanly all at the same time. _

_You think the guys will ruin…I mean save the day? We shall see. Truthfully, I haven't gotten that far in my writing yet. Thank you for your warm and generous response._

_PS. He didn't love Merla at all. What was that engagement/marriage all about? Was it a rebound relationship? It lasted, like, one episode. Cheers._

_**Anon:**__ Thank you, thank you, thank you. You give such great insights into these characters through your reviews. I should take notes, LOL! So you want the guys to have a looong recovery. And, no, you didn't say anything out loud. =D_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The princess sat stiff as stone on the prince's massive bed. She refused to consider why a single man would need a bed this large, the mattress big enough to hold five Drules of his stature. Allura felt positively lost in the super king-sized bed.

The Prince stared at his would-be lover thinking how fetching she looked where he placed her. But he was not fooled. If he made any attempt to lay a finger on her, she would scream bloody murder. By means of helping her relax, Lotor handed a jittery Allura a glass of wine.

"What's this for?" She hoped he didn't mean to seduce her with liquor.

"It's a simple glass of berry wine to coax you back to sleep. At present, you look as if you await executioners to walk through the door." He waited for her to extend her hand towards the drink. She kept them folded on her lap.

"How do I know that isn't laced?"

"You don't," Lotor retorted. The truth was the drink _was_ laced with a sedative. He wanted Allura to rest and given her natural distrust of him knew she wouldn't so long as they shared a room. Hell, that knowledge would keep _him_ up the entire night.

She stared at the drink giving a decided shake of her head. Lotor unused to having his orders denied reached out and put her hand around the goblet forcing her to grasp it. When he let go of her hand, she immediately set it down on the nightstand next to her.

"Allura, for the love of the gods...." He marched over to the small stand, picked up the drink, and this time shoved it under her nose.

"Really, Lotor, you concern is suffocating."

"Drink."

After a long pause, and Allura feeling rather exhausted, she took the drink, so help her God what followed afterwards. Lotor watched intently making sure she consumed every last drop, taking the glass away from her when she finished.

"That's a girl," he wiped her mouth with his own hand ignoring the way she shrank from his touch. "Just lay back and relax."

Despite her better judgment Allura did as bid, closing her eyes, allowing herself to be coaxed to comfort by the massive bed cushions and luxurious sheets. Never had she felt anything more exquisite and tantalizing. Within minutes, her body succumbed.

Once Lotor felt satisfied she had entered a deep slumber from the likes she could not be disturbed, he set to work. He noticed her still dressed in her formal gown instead of her nightdress, and though she deserved a reprimand for disallowing him to send the servants, he was glad to undertake the chore of undressing her himself.

With quick fingers he undid the zipper on the back of her dress, slipping the loosened gown easily from her body. He took a moment to admire her hourglass figure, enhanced by her corset. Unable to help himself, he ran a hand from her hip to her breast, and he closed his eyes at the feel of her form.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed to himself, she incapable of hearing or responding.

Quickly he undid the laces of her corset, satisfied to watch her form freed from its tight confines; he set to work on her petticoats next, leaving her in her sheer-thin chemise. He feasted his eyes on the body covered with the flimsiest of fabrics.

"Damn my promise. How can she expect me to sleep on the divan?" It would probably be his only opportunity to lie in the same bed with her until after the wedding; he knew Allura would refuse him every inducement to share his bed prior the event.

Giving in to his selfish ambitions yet again, he freed himself of his nightshirt and pants, keeping his undergarments for safety reasons, and nestled next to his drugged princess. It was not as easy to cuddle with her as her foot was kept in that heavy cast and required specific positioning, but he managed what he could, delighting in the warmth of her body and the allure of her scent. The latter was a mixture of soap, feminine fragrances and her unique body odor.

Satisfied with this arrangement he was immediately lulled to sleep, and for the first night in many years he dreamt only of peace and comfort.

***

Sven walked through the castles corridors in a stride that was close to a run. He headed to the infirmary where Keith was kept under close watch.

Completely stabilized, the doctors kept him under the drug-induced coma as they relieved the mounting pressure in his brain. He had suffered a fractured skull with a rupture to the subarachnoid space of his brain. Had there been any further delays in treatment and Keith would have dealt with fatal hemorrhaging of the brain's artery. His other injuries, not life threatening but meriting attention ranged from a broken collarbone, displaced hip, and dehydration. The latter seemed relatively simple compared to his cranial wounds; his recovery time was estimated to take as long as half a year.

It was time the galaxy didn't have.

When Sven walked into the medical room he found Romelle in a seat by Keith's side, reading charts and checking fluids. Since her capture on Doom, the princess had become a self-made nurse, having taken it upon herself to care for her cellmates. That was when she was in her cell and not having her body used for Lotor to release his carnal lust.

"How is he?" Sven asked as he neared Keith.

"Stabilized, that's all about all we know at this point. Until he wakes, there's no way to know the effects of his injuries." Staring at Keith with a steel look crossing her features she added, "It must have been a horrific attack."

Sven placed his arm around Romelle. "It was. These guys are tough. For them to have to seek refuge instead of fight means Lotor really did his homework. His timing must have been perfect."

"I can't believe he has Allura." Romelle's flesh covered in goosebumps.

"You're not going to like this next part, but I just discovered he forced her to sign a treaty."

"No, Sven!" Romelle gazed at him with horrified eyes. "With Arus under Doom control, that means..."

"None of us are safe."

"There has to be a way around that. We have to save her. We can't allow her fate to be in his hands."

"Don't worry. We'll get her back. No matter what it takes."

At that moment, though barely noticeable, Keith's hand twitched as if to speak his agreement.

***

A drowsy Allura turned in the silk-sheeted bed, lids slowly opening. For several seconds everything was a blur, her vision as well as her mind and she looked about the surroundings with confusion and uncertainty.

Her mind then flooded with innumerable recent memories, and she bolted upright to a sitting position.

About a yard from the foot of the bed was the divan _he_ said he would sleep in, but there was no trace of the prince. Excepting a folded blanket and two pillows, she could not find any evidence of his having been there at all.

And yet the space next to hers looked suspiciously...rumpled. The ten pillows or so he kept on his bed were askew, the sheets creased and upturned.

Allura turned her stiff neck from side to side and wondered at the draft in the room. That was until she looked down and found herself only in her chemise. Hastily pulling the blankets up around her, she blushed hotly.

"Lotor," she yelled, outraged by his audacity.

"Yes?" he emerged from behind a door. She assumed it a bathroom for his hair was damp, and he wore nothing more than a robe.

Allura felt her already hot face burn at the sight of him and she immediately averted her gaze. "Where is my dress? I knew it. I knew you drugged me." She spoke in her stuffiest tone; the one she reserved when in complete indignation.

"I removed it," he responded casually with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "and yes, I did put a sedative in the drink. I never denied that."

"You are such a-"

"Such a what?" he goaded her, delighting in her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Let me have my clothes back."

"Darling, I wish I could," though his lazy smile spoke contrary, "but I sent it to be washed. Not to worry, another one was sent for straightaway."

"Is that dress here?" She tightened her hold around the blankets, wrapping them around her as if she were nude. The chemise really was nothing more than a thin barrier.

Clearly enjoying her reactions, Lotor walked right in front of his fair princess forcing her to gaze at him once more. He was highly amused by her strict sense of modesty and momentarily toyed with the idea of removing his robe before her. He wore nothing underneath. What a shock she would receive! Alas, he promised to behave.

"It will be here soon. Not to worry, Allura. Your captivating form is for my enjoyment alone. No one else will see it." Lotor felt the beginnings of concern when the rosy hue on her face took on a more purplish color.

"Are you all right," he inquired.

"No. None of this is right." She glared at him. "What _did_ you do last night?"

He made a motion to sit on the bed when she shuffled to the other side all the while holding on to the sheets and sliding them with her. He couldn't give up on his game just yet and grasping the blanket, gave it an enthusiastic tug practically flinging her forward to his lap. She cried in protest while he steadied her, taking a lasting look at her ample cleavage, loving the way her nipples protruded through the thin gown.

"Once you were asleep I undressed you. Your corset was simply adorable, but speaking frankly, you really don't need such enhancements. The curve of your body-"

"Then what happened?" she interjected hoping to move him along.

He laughed at her insinuation. "Don't worry, Allura, your virtue hasn't been compromised. I promised to behave myself and I did. I can be a man of my word. And I only wanted you to be comfortable. Where are the thanks for my attentions?" What he didn't tell her was that after holding her all night he grew stiff with need, awakening in that painful manner. He rose to the bathroom to relieve himself, and then followed with a shower to cool himself off.

Allura would rather do without his attentions. "I can dress and undress myself, Lotor. I'm not a child."

"No, you most certainly are not. As for dressing and undressing, that is an activity reserved for the mature." He allowed his eyes to rake hungrily over her form. Allura could not pretend ignorance to his meaning. Once again, her pale complexion altered to different shades, and Lotor marveled the transformation. His skin always maintained the same hue. Tossing the blanket back in her direction he added, "Believe me, if something had happened you wouldn't have slept through it, you can count on that."

"Ha!" she couldn't help but snort at his high opinion of his "practiced arts", but she believed him sincere in his statement. If he had done something, he would want to make sure she knew it; that much was true of his arrogance.

Walking around the bed once more, for she continued to move in the opposite direction of where he happened to be, he handed her with a white robe. "Here. I assume you would like to freshen up before breakfast. Afterwards your servants will come and prepare you. Today we land on Doom."

As colorful as her features were before, they now took on that deathly pallor he'd witnessed several times prior. She failed to offer a comment to the announcement and stared straight ahead of her as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"Allura, you need not fear. I will take care of you."

She turned those clear blue eyes towards him, her troubles evident in them. "Why would I need taking care of? Is Doom that dangerous?"

"It is a rough place," he admitted. "You may not be used to our manners."

"Yet you've captured and enslaved my people for years forcing them to work there! You dragged my cousin to your planet and kept her in infested dungeons! Let me not add to your list of crimes in _that_ regard. If that is your idea of safe, I'm better off being shackled and fed to a robeast."

He abruptly stood and turned away. "The past will be a real issue with you." When he turned to face her again, he saw that look of ire once more. He decided to broach the topic with honesty. "What I did to Romelle was ruthless, Allura, but you must see that everything I did, I did it to be with you."

"But everything you do makes me _**not**_ want to be with you! Can't you see _that_? Have you ever thought of trying to do good?"

"Good is an idea, an ideal that exists in the minds of men. It is subjective."

"Do you really believe that, Lotor? Do you really believe that there aren't morals and absolutes?"

He paused wondering how best to answer her question. To say "yes" would make him a monster. To say "no" would make him weak. "I believe what I believe, and in time you will come to understand that."

"God help me if I should ever come to think as you do, or worse still, understand your reasoning." She grabbed the robe and meant to march off to the bathroom in a huff. Her injuries denied her the satisfaction and she was forced to be aided by Lotor's hand…again. Once he turned on the faucet and handed her the items she needed, he left.

Allura brushed her teeth with greater force than accuracy, angered by _everything._ Physically she was well rested, but mentally and emotionally she stood on the verge of a breakdown. It was the closest they had come to an actual conversation, sharing ideas and feelings. In times past, during the heat of battle when Allura had the misfortune of running into Lotor, their exchanges were brief, filled with threats (from him) and aversion (on her part) that went along the lines of:

"Allura, marry me!"

"Never!"

Ninety-five percent of the time she was saved from prolonging the conversation by Keith or another team member. Now, with no Voltron Force planning her rescue, she was forced not only to stay by Lotor's side, but to learn more about him. After spending precisely thirty-eight hours with, around or near the prince, she began to see things she had never seen before. She never imagined him to have other thoughts besides plundering and destroying. She had fancied his hobbies limited to two: killing for sport and bedding females. Never had she given consideration to his philosophies, theories, perspectives, the depth of his understanding or the intensity of his feelings other than rage and narcissism.

He actually looked uncomfortable when she mentioned Romelle, and he offered an explanation, albeit a terrible one, but he wanted her to understand him.

Was it possible that Lotor was a victim of his circumstances and upbringing?

She didn't like this. It shouldn't matter what he thought or felt. None of it mattered. Allura remained certain that once he attained everything he possibly could from her, he would revert to his typical, sinister self.

She washed her face with cold water, letting the droplets alert and refresh her. Straightening, she reached for the hand towel, drying her damp face. When she returned her gaze to the mirror, she found Lotor at the doorway watching her.

Allura jumped at the sudden sight of him, clasping a hand to her throbbing chest. "Don't sneak up on me!" She threw the towel at him in frustration, which he instantly caught.

"Still practicing your aim," he quipped.

She shook her head. "If there's anything you could possibly give me, a little privacy would be nice."

He smirked, momentarily hiding his gaze from her, not wishing her to see the love he was certain showed in his expression. He recognized his inability to keep away from Allura. It was like a bee drawn to the loveliest flower hoping to sample its nectar.

While he did so, Allura became caught off guard by his curious expression. She gazed at him quizzically, as if beholding him for the first time. Without his uniform, plain clothed, with damp hair and unshod feet, he looked….

"Are you searching for something in my physiognomy?." Lotor interrupted her thoughts, pleased by the intense way she studied him. He'd give much to divine her thoughts.

Blinking rapidly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Let us eat. Breakfast awaits." Taking her hand before she could consent, he led her to the table with their food. "I want to prepare you for your presentation before the court."

"You make it sound so lovely," Allura lamented.

"Allura, it is imperative you hold your tongue before my father."

"Why? Will he cut it off?"

Lotor lifted an eyebrow. "Do not tempt him. He is a highly volatile man and one whom you will find little sympathy with."

"It is not his sympathy I seek. He will get no respect from me. If that poses a problem, you can always find yourself a more suitable mate to present to your court. Maybe it's not too late for you to make amends with your former fiancé."

Lotor could see her stubborn self emerging. He should have known better than to expect cooperation from her in this matter, but if she knew what was in her best interest, she would swallow her pride and at least feign submission.

"Need I remind you, you have signed a treaty."

"With you," she retorted.

"With Doom."

"Yours is the signature the document bears, not his."

Not wanting to continue their dispute he bit into the ham and considered. She needed time; that much was obvious. But how could he possibly detain the presentation the entire court, especially his father, anticipated?

He looked her over from head to toe, contemplating the possibilities…..

"You are still much too weak."

"Excuse me?" Allura balked at the sudden declaration.

"You are not fit for presentation, not until you are fully recovered."

She gazed at him trying to guess what he was about. No doubt he planned a delay tactic. It was of no consequence. Whenever she did see Zarkon she would only have the choicest words for him, if she could deem to speak to him at all.

But that Lotor spared her a meeting where the odds were stacked against her could not be denied. Despite it being unpleasant no matter when it took place, she agreed it best deferred until she could literally be able to stand up to the King. Adding some sugar to her tea, Allura mustered enough grace to thank Lotor.

"Come again, Allura, I didn't quite hear that."

She glanced up at him locking her gaze to his. They seemed youthful and filled with pleasure at that moment.

"Thank you for granting me this small consideration, though you are aware it will displease Zarkon." The idea gave Allura grim satisfaction.

"My father is generally displeased. His disposition is not one given to cheerfulness."

Although it was comparing apples to oranges, Allura added, "Neither is Coran's." Realizing the ludicrousness of the situation – Allura buttering toast while she sat across her despised nemesis discussing parents and parental figures – the princess let out a harsh, cynical laugh.

She looked up and found a half-smiling Lotor watching her. Disliking whatever unspoken thought floated in his brain, she ceased her laughter and bit into her bread.

****

_**shariebery:** I hope your birthday was fantastic. I'm glad my little chapter added to your birthday blessings. How very insightful of you to comment regarding Allura's tantrum and how her lack of control was a manner to control, though illusory. Wow. I never thought of that. I just threw it in there because I'd pitch a fit if a man held me against my will._

_**Smithy:** At least I know that you consistently rule for the good guy. I'm afraid later chapters might prove disappointing. :( Thanks for commenting._

_**Misty**: Your comments made me howl w/ laughter. A wet-dream??? I really thought it was a nightmare. But you know what? If Freud were here, he would applaud your comment. I just wrote that scene without really considering its psycho-sexual claims._

_I'm so glad you commented on his declaration. That I thought long and hard over, wanting him to say something beyond deep. _

_**Lynrith:** (Yay, a name!) Yes, Lotor is weak around Allura. Even wikipedia agrees with you! :D I am so glad that I can do justice to these characters, while spinning a little twist here and there. PS. Lotor will not display great patience in future circumstances. (I know. Evasive spoiler.)_

_**LinNY:** Hi! I've missed you! I'm so glad you found your reading glasses and have sneaked a peek (actually more than peek) at the ongoings of this story. Take care, and please post soon as well. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The ship docked in the castle's bay area, and Allura realized with heart-wrenching pain that a new and most unwelcomed chapter in her life dawned.

A memory came to her that moment. She was back in Arus spending a relaxing afternoon with her friends/teammates in front of the Castle of Lions. All five lay on the grass on their backs staring at nothing in particular. Allura tried so hard to be "one of the guys" much to the disdain of Coran and Nanny. She could hear the boys' nonsensical prattle, but didn't pay much mind to it, focusing instead on drawing imaginary pictures in the sky and watching the occasional butterfly float past her. Yet when the conversation turned to Doom, Allura's ears pricked.

"_Do you remember the dungeon they threw us in," Pidge asked._

"_What was our offense again? Flying by?" Lance snorted._

"_Forget the dungeons! How about that arena and the people being ripped to shreds," Hunk enthusiastically added, his tone practically one of awed wonder._

"_Weren't we supposed to be the next victims?"_

"_Is Doom that horrid," Allura innocently questioned propping herself up on one elbow and turned to face the trio that spoke with abandon. She cast a glance at Keith whose frown told his disapproval for the conversation._

"_Princess, you don't want to know," Hunk said with a wave of his hand._

"_Yes, I do. I wouldn't ask if I didn't." Allura grew tired of everyone constantly trying to protect her._

_Lance and Hunk exchanged a look and the latter nodded at the former who winked. "Okay. I'm game, but don't say we didn't warn you. They hold contests where they kill each other for amusement. They compete to see which creature is the deadliest and then convert it to a robeast just to send over here!"_

_Hunk got in on the action. "They say Blueberry__ gets in there and shows off his muscles while he fights. Let me tell you, that princey-boy of yours...he can beat the snuff out of-"_

"_He is NOT my princey-boy or anything else," Allura haughtily interrupted, upturning her nose. "That is not the kind of man that calls my attention." She dared sneak a peek at Keith who was too busy plucking the grass beneath him._

"_I'll bet when he fights he thinks of how his blood-gore would win Allura's heart if she saw it. Some guys send flowers or chocolate. Lotor plans to send you an amputated limb," Lance heartlessly continued._

"_Please don't make jokes that lead to indigestion." The boys laughed aloud at the sight of Allura's turned expression and flushed cheeks._

"_Guys, enough. Don't upset her." That was Keith the steady voice of reason._

"_She'll be upset regardless. Here comes Hurricane Nanny," Pidge claimed._

Allura's eyes watered as she thought of that day. She'd gladly put up with Nanny's domineering and Coran's lecturing than deal with Lotor's dictatorship or his father's reign of terror.

Now her eyes scanned the terrain of a place unlike any other she had ever beheld, and though the boys had done what they could to describe it, their words fell empty against the harsh reality of what Drule country was truly like.

"Is it always this dark?" she asked of no one in particular, surprised to receive the answer by her ear.

"When the sun is at its highest, you can see some shades of pink and a lighter hue of blue, but this is pretty much the color of the sky." She'd almost forgotten Dr. Glorttan stood behind her, waiting to help wheel her to her quarters.

Lotor had already gone ahead with his military officers, leaving Allura, the doctor, her two servants and an entourage of soldiers behind. The plan was for Lotor to appear before his father, account for his victory on Arus, and explain how physically inept Allura was to be presented before him. She required more medical attention and recovery. For consistency purposes, the doctor would show Allura to a separate bedchamber especially prepared for her medical needs. While Lotor was unhappy with the arrangements, for the sake of the plan, he not only had to abide by the decision, but support it.

"How…depressing," Allura responded to the doctor's description.

"Yes, I can see how you might see it that way, but Doom does have its own unique charms about it if you look hard enough."

Remembering she was not here for travel or tourism, Allura told herself she would not look for said charms. A prisoner wasn't supposed to sight-see. And then she thought of her teammates who spent time in the cells. She thought of her cousin, imagining what it was like for her in the dungeons or forced to lay with Lotor himself. They had managed to survive and escape. Even in their darkest hour, their spirits had kept them alive and their wills helped them find purpose. If they could do it, so could she. Doom was not the end of things, just another page to record her experiences. There had to be a way out.

She felt the soft pressure of a hand on her shoulder and without looking up knew the doctor attempted to console. The simple act gave Allura more than a small sense of courage; it gave her hope. She wondered if in Dr. Glorttan she had found her ally.

"Let us get you to your room, your highness."

"Yes," she spoke, deciding it was for the best. She was pushed off the ship, down the ramp, past the onlookers who smiled and cheered, and through a long platform. Once in the castle, Allura put her hands on the wheels causing the doctor nearly to topple over her.

"Is there a problem, princess," he inquired after recovering his footing.

Oh, there were so many problems she didn't know where to begin. However, that was not what Allura answered. Instead she said, "We need to make a detour. Ladies, am I fit for presentation?"

Siliana and Terese stared at one another with large eyes. "If we can return back to the ship and to the room, we can have you ready in ten minutes."

**

Lotor dodged the goblet tossed in his direction by his infuriated father.

"What do you mean she's unfit to stand before the court? Do you think her injuries matter to me? I've had many a dying man shown before me in this throne room and have personally executed countless others! Go get the tramp and _make_ her stand before me! Let her see how true royalty conducts itself."

With bowed head Lotor kept his anger hidden though a keen observer would be able to discern the clenched fists and gritted teeth. Lotor held his ground.

"While I understand the necessity for the interview, Father, I beg you will show some understanding, and while it is true that you've showcased prisoners in paltry conditions before the court, I remind you that the princess of Arus is not a commonplace prisoner. She is my betrothed, pledging herself to the union through word and deed. In good faith she has given Arus to Doom, and once we locate the Voltron pilots we will have the keys to the strongest weapon in the galaxy."

Zarkon sat back in his seat, slightly placated by the facts presented. "Have you asked her where those imbeciles have taken to hiding?"

Lotor shook his head. "She has not been in contact with them since before the attack."

That comment was enough to make Zarkon rise from his throne and descend the steps towards his son. "Sometimes I wonder at your ineptness. She may not have spoken to them, but has the thought ever occurred to you that she may have knowledge as to their potential rendezvous point? Remember, rewind two days back, before you acquired your precious living doll. She was part of the very Force we chase."

"I have not forgotten that fact. I am not as dense as you would believe me, but-"

"No buts, bring her to me _now_ or I swear I'll-"

"I am here," called a small but clear voice from the back of the throne room, its tenacious tones producing deathly silence in its wake.

An elegantly dressed Allura, robed in a gown of iridescent white, hair gathered and twisted into a high bun, held tentatively in either arm of her servants. Despite her fragile state, she looked simply breathtaking to Lotor.

It took some time for her servants to walk their lady down before Zarkon, a task they would rather not fulfill. Only love for their princess could make them stand next to her as she stared down this most fearsome adversary.

Lotor gave a quick glance between aging dictator and flourishing youth wondering how this battle of words and wills would fare. For despite Allura's fragile condition, Lotor knew she presented herself for no other reason than to take down Zarkon.

"Did you plan this dramatic entrance, Lotor?" Zarkon chose to question his son first, not liking at all this turn in the situation.

"No, father. This is of her doing." Lotor himself did not know whether he should be pleased or angered by Allura's headstrong move. At the moment, he definitely admired her for it.

"And you would let her do as she pleases? I fear your choice in wife."

Allura addressed the insufferable old king. "I am not one of your mindless robots, Zarkon. Regardless of my physical condition or the state of my planet, I am still an independent being with a free will. I decided it best to get this highly unpleasant meeting gotten over with as quickly as possible."

The court gasped at Allura's bold remarks. Everything about her spoke contempt to their king, her address, her attitude, her manner, her words. Although she was a prisoner, she demonstrated a show of force and inner resolve that was as disturbing as it was appealing.

Zarkon was not one to allow himself to be a spectacle of before his people. He decided to bring down this young upstart, to hell what his son thought.

"Such bold words from one in your position. Clearly you don't know the meaning of defeat. Tell me, princess, are you really ready to submit to the control of Doom law?"

Lotor kept the appearance of indifference, but inwardly cringed at the question. The king could not have chosen a more pivotal inquiry than the one he placed before Allura. She hesitated in her response, mouth opening as she thought her words. Lotor took that moment to stand next to her, dismissing the ladies who were only too eager to slink away unnoticed.

"Father, she has proven her submission. Her attitude will alter with time."

"How kind of you to answer for her, Lotor, but the hatred in her eyes indicate otherwise. That look is as much for me as it is for you and the entire court." Zarkon laughed aloud at her gaze; it reminded him of a mouse standing up to a powerful lion; it reminded him of his deceased wife. This princess needed humbling, fast. Perhaps Lotor's marrying her would be the greatest punishment though Zarkon would rather she be stripped of her power to rule Arus. Perhaps he could still make that a possibility.

"Let's see how deep her new allegiance to Doom runs. Tell me, Allura, where might your friends be hiding?"

"I don't know. I can't answer that, but for their sakes I hope they are safe and keep away from the reach of so-called Doom law."

The old king smirked. "And if you did know where they were...?"

Allura felt the pressure of Lotor's hand on her arm. He silently begged her not to answer, to keep quiet at his father's goading.

She could not.

"I would never tell you. I would _never_ betray my friends to your hands, and if my loyalty to them is punishable by death, then I would gladly suffer that strike before consciously offering you help by any means."

"Stay your words..." Lotor whispered, shocked by her vehemence to his father. If he didn't take over the situation she might certainly get her wish.

"Like father, like daughter," Zarkon uttered with disgust. "Neither one of you have enough vision or ambition to know when a good thing is being offered. Your narrow-minded perception of honor will be your demise." He meant to wound her with the reference to her father, instead he found a proud princess smiling at the remark.

"Thank you for the compliment. I yearn to live up to my father's ethical standards, something you are seemingly absent of."

Zarkon fumed so angrily, Allura wondered if he would cut out her tongue as she had predicted. She swallowed hard realizing now was not the time to quail. Yet when she turned to Lotor some of her resolve melted. For the first time she witnessed worry in his gaze. He worried for _her_ and her fate. Deciding she had proven herself impertinent enough for one meeting, and realizing she placed Lotor in something of a difficult position, she added, "My father was a visionary, despite your words otherwise. He hoped Doom and Arus could exist in peace. That was why he willingly met with you that fateful day, though you returned his outstretched arm with one of unspeakable violence. I don't know how your folly doesn't sicken you." She bit her lip, realizing her voice raised and her body quaked with rage. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Excuse my outburst.... Perhaps I may be the vessel to make my father's dream a possibility. My reluctant appearance is hopefully temporal." Allura wondered if she had momentarily lost her mind to offer so gracious an ending to the man she despised with raw fury, but the gratified sigh she felt her companion release told her she had made the right choice. He squeezed her arm again.

Silence prevailed in the room. Allura looked about and dared glance at the audience around her. Judging from their expressions, they either wanted her beheaded or thought her the greatest thing since the invention of the hyper-drive.

"Father, the princess is tired from her journeys and still recuperating from the injuries sustained during Doom's campaign. Does she have permission to leave?"

Zarkon, too, was aware of the room's reaction. Though he desperately wanted to strike the princess, he felt to do so at this time was unwise. He waved a hand, completely dissatisfied with the interview. What should have been a triumphant moment brought a bitter and unsavory taste to his mouth. "Away with her, Lotor. She's beginning to make me suffer indigestion. However, you need to stay longer."

Lotor motioned for the return of Allura's servants who waited at the opposite end of the room. Before the princess was exchanged from one set of hands to another, she balanced herself on one foot long enough to give a small, but significant curtsey. "I wish you a good day, your highness."

"We'll discuss this later," Lotor whispered into her ear. The princess gave him a quick, but pointed glance, her eyes bright and striking. As Siliana and Terese walked her out, she held her head high.

Once the trio of girls disappeared behind the massive doors, Lotor swallowed wondering what earful his father would deliver. Zarkon walked very close to his son and whispered, "I will tell you this, for all her many faults she knows about loyalty. Just make sure you know where yours stands. She will not be the end of this empire, I can assure you. Go. Celebrate with the Lords and Ladies who have awaited your return. Then do me a favor: have sex with that girl as many times possible and get her out of your system fast."

***

_**Misty:** I think that was pretty much all the exchange we ever got out of these two from the cartoons. Maybe she added, "You beast!" or "I hate you!" to the line. And by the second season, the dialogue got worst. Thanks for your kind review._

_**Heza:** Thank you for that very kind and very generous review. I think that Lotor was a victim of his circumstances and upbringing, and while not excused for his crimes, the fact that he does suffer from this turmoil makes him, well, human. In the cartoon he told Allura something like, "I am twice the monster my father is," but I don't think that's true at all. I believe his mother's brief but real impact touched his life. And that is an issue he and Allura will take up later. (More spoilers.)_

_**Lynrith:** Love your two-part review. ;) Yeah, that whole bedroom scene was supposed to capture the tension Lotor suffers from in abundance: testosterone overload. As for Allura's musings, they are disturbing to her. I think it's hard for a person to look beyond what they've always known to be true and have that foundation waver a bit. She on some serious unsteady footing. They both are. Thanks for reading and responding. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN**_: _Another chapter if you don't mind. Midterms will be coming up soon, and I'll have my nose in the books, so I figure I should update while I can. Thanks for reading._

_********_

Chapter 14

"Your majesty, forgive me, but do you want that odious man to kill you," Siliana could not help but inquire once they were stationed in Allura's quarters located practically at the very top of Castle Doom. For a second, the young attendant associated the ascent with being locked away in a tower. It was with evident relief to discover a beautifully furnished room well-suited for the young princess.

"Yes, your highness. If you were to die, where would that leave us," lamented Terese shuddering at the thought.

Allura expelled a quick sigh realizing she had more than her own life to consider. Her entire planet was at the mercy of Doom's wrath. But she had to make her servants realize that to live on Doom required a hardness that was exhausting.

"My dear ladies, we must all be strong. This planet does not look favorably upon gentility and kindness. We will have to harden ourselves if we expect to survive. Perhaps I spoke a bit too brashly, but I said nothing less than the truth."

"Forgive us, princess, you are right. We will be more daring," both girls bowed and set off to work arranging the princess' massive room. Allura eyed her new confines warily, wishing for the thousandth time she was back on Arus. Dr. Glorttan interrupted her thoughts.

"Come, let's elevate that leg," he said in an officious tone. As he led her to a sofa and placed pillows under her leg he whispered, "You do realize the room is secured?" Though the simple question could place him in peril, he felt it best to give the ladies caution.

"Yes, doctor. I am perfectly aware, but I can't play victim anymore." Allura maintained an equally hushed and relaxed tone.

There was so much Dr. Glorttan wanted to tell her, to put her on her guard. The more he interacted with the princess the more certain he became that she was the perfect match for his prince. This fearlessness she displayed was just what the Drules needed. Dr. Glorttan had witnessed the reaction of the court in the throne room. He was certain they were still all a buzz. Today a young girl had outshined a king. She didn't quake under Zarkon's militant persona. She had not only stood up to the tyrant, she had trounced him in front of his people. The beginning of a new era awaited Doom with Lotor and Allura at its helm; that was if Zarkon didn't kill her first.

**

After spending the last day and a half almost exclusively in Allura's presence, Lotor longed to return to her side. A part of him wanted to chastise her for the spectacle she had made and for altering the plan without consulting him. She had made him look something of a fool, but she herself had been nothing short of magnificent. It was all the courtiers spoke of.

"Prince Lotor, allow me to congratulate you on your latest victory," Lord Meltrineck commented. "Once Voltron is secure, your triumph will be complete."

"The Princess of Arus will help secure this victory," added Governor Pliantine. "If she does not willingly share information, she will be the bait that will bring those foolish youths out from hiding. You can count on that."

Lotor knew this all too well. He was not afraid of confronting the Force, but he feared Allura's discovery of the truth regarding the Captain. With such knowledge, she was certain to harden her heart against the prince and winning her over would become practically an impossibility. However, to his audience he merely agreed with the statements.

"And allow me to praise you your fine choice of future wife. She is quite spirited," the governor added.

"And opinionated," Lady Shamar added, not quite as taken in by the princess' show of force. "You will have your hands full with that one."

"By the look on the King's face following her departure, I'd daresay our young prince already does," Lord Meltrineck quipped. The group laughed at the comment, though Lotor was in no mood for jesting. He broke from the trio and only too soon found himself with a meddlesome quartet.

"Sire, do you really mean to marry this woman," was the way the next circle decided to begin its conversation, the comment coming from Chancellor Ordun.

"I think the answer to that is obvious, and mind you refer to my fiancée as the Princess of Arus. Disrespect towards Allura will not be tolerated."

The foursome exchanged glances and the Chancellor spoke again. "Forgive me your highness, I meant no offense. Your choice is respected, but-"

"There are princess' enough in the galaxy that would happily enter a union with Doom. The Princess of Arus seems the exception. Her demeanor was less than enthusiastic," interrupted Lord Chakkar.

Lotor growled and came very close to the pretentious Lord. "Careful, Chakkar. You forget yourself. I neither seek nor require your counsel. Allura will make a splendid wife and future queen. I will not have a moment's trouble handling her." Grabbing a drink from a nearby servant who circulated with a tray, he stormed away from the group.

As he made his way around the nobility, Lotor realized a disturbing trend: each group was haughtier than the last. He had always known that the lords and ladies of the court suffered from excessive pride and shallowness, but never had it bothered him so much as it did that moment. He felt asphyxiated in their presence. Silently he cursed Allura for her unique blend of good breeding.

After several hours of enduring the suffocating ambience, Lotor took his leave, his feet hastening towards the security room where the guards kept watch over Allura through the cameras. Only her bathroom and changing area remained untampered.

"Your highness," the guards saluted as the prince entered the room.

"Shut the monitors and cameras off. You are relieved for some time. I will tell you when you are needed. Go and get refreshment."

The men were pleased with the order and without waiting to be told twice did as commanded.

Lotor then rushed over to the princess' bedchamber. Though not too far from his own, he would rather her nearer still. At least he, too, could monitor the princess from his room as well, having had enough foresight (or gall) to set up viewing monitors and alarms which would go off at the first sign of trouble.

He entered the room without announcement or warning and was treated to the sight of Allura settled on a small couch, dress hiked to her knees, trying desperately to relieve an itch from her cast-bound leg.

Startled by his dramatic entrance, Allura hastily lowered her dress, dropping her makeshift leg scratcher to the floor. It rolled about a foot of two away from her.

Lotor momentarily lost himself when seeing her, but recovered quickly enough. Remembering he was angry, he ordered her two servants out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The pictures on the walls jumped.

"We are in serious need of a discussion."

Allura gazed at him with wide eyes, but managed a small nod of her head.

"Would you mind telling me what that display was about?"

"You said so yourself, the future queen of Arus needs to be strong."

"I said the Queen of the Denubian Galaxy, and that is not what I meant by strong. That was insulting and shameful to the lords and ladies of your new empire."

"Do not thrust that title or those people upon me. It may never come to materialize for many reasons." She gave a strange sort of grimace. "Your father may outlive us all."

_Not if I have anything to say about that._ Aloud Lotor said, "Do not shut your eyes to the inevitable. The treaty is signed and you have been presented. Everything is set in motion." Lotor pulled up a chair and sat in front of Allura. "I will not pretend ignorance to your statement about my father outliving us. Make no mistake, I will do everything in my power to protect you, but you must try to keep away from negative situations, my father being one of them."

The princess lowered her gaze taking a moment to contemplate Lotor's words. When she lifted her eyes once more she said, "You shouldn't be angry with me. I didn't choose any of this." She sighed, her soft heart getting the better of her. "However, I am sorry for the conflict this creates. In spite of how horrible he is, I know only too well he is your father. He demands your loyalty and your love." She couldn't imagine Zarkon wanting love from anyone, but it had to be different with his only son.

Lotor reached for her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have no love for him, Allura. I only love you."

The look Allura returned to Lotor at the cold revelation was something he had never seen before. An abundance of emotions passed through her captivating gaze, and she shook her head slowly.

"I...don't know what to say to that. He-he is your father." How was it possible for one person to hate and love so intensely at the same time?

"The label means nothing."

Allura thought of her own parents and how much love was shared between them. She supposed when one knew no love one could not give it, which seemed Zarkon's case. But where had Lotor learned to love? From whom? For the first time in her life Allura pitied Lotor. Pitied his childhood. Pitied his upbringing. If things had been different, perhaps raised another way he may have been a different person altogether.

"May I ask you a question," she inquired before she could stop herself. To dig into Lotor's past could have consequences she felt ill-equipped to handle. And yet, the question slipped from her tongue.

"What of your mother?"

He stared a long moment taken aback by the nature of the inquiry. His mother was someone he tried not to think too much of though she had appeared in his dreams often and enough. That was until he met Allura. Then his obsessive mind thought only of her.

"Have you had dinner?" was the response Allura received.

"Excuse me," she couldn't help but blink.

"It is a simple question. Have you dined yet?"

Allura understood he did not want to broach the topic of his mother. Something dreadful and horrific waited in that corner. With a shake of her Allura replied, "The servants brought me something small. I didn't finish it. I haven't had too much of an appetite and I think you can understand why."

"Come with me, Allura."

Would he always drag her to and fro at his whim? Deciding if she denied him the request he would carry her off anyway, she took his hand. "Dr. Glorttan said I would have crutches by the week's end. I wish it were sooner."

"It may well be. Your ribs are recovering at a speed that is startling. I have had my own ribs broken a time of two."

She nodded at the comment, but said nothing more, her mind still bent on his childhood.

"You won't ask how I hurt myself. I will tell you anyway. There was a time, you, dear Allura, rushed my ship with your Lion and forced it to crash into a meteor's canyon."

Allura's eyes widened when the memory came to her mind. She remembered with perfect accuracy the event he referred to. "Oh my.... Well, you were going after my friends pretty viciously."

The fact that she would defend those four witless pilots filled Lotor will a strong sense of jealousy. "Will I ever inspire such devotion from you, dearest?"

She doubted it. Deciding not to answer that question she instead said, "I take no pleasure in hurting anyone, Lotor. Not even you."

"The many times you have pointed your blaster in my direction and pulled the trigger speak otherwise. And let us not mention last night's tirade."

Was he trying to get on her good side? There was a wry, comical tone in his words, as if he had found her firing a charged weapon at him charming. She bristled. "Then I suppose you take great pleasure in hurting everyone if you measure things by such standards."

"War has its price. Each of us wants to emerge the victor."

He sat her in her seat. "The fighting will end, Allura. I assure you. Following our recent arrival on your planet and the robeast's...actions, not a single one of your people has been harmed."

"No," she mumbled quietly, "but when you get your hands on my friends all bets are off, aren't they?" Before he could answer she continued. "Besides, Doom does not need Arus. You have planets enough to pick and choose from, and some even glory at being in your service. Arus only wishes to be."

They spoke not another word as he pushed her through darkened halls; that left Allura free to look about the castle and the windows with an increasingly critical eye. Everything about Doom was shadowy and dim. If Allura had not already another concept of what hell was like, this would have to be it.

Finally they reached his apartment. Upon entering, Allura's eyes widened at the surroundings. She had no idea the prince had such elegant taste. She had never tried to imagine how he lived or what his room looked like, but this certainly was not what she would have envisioned for him. The room was unexpectedly cheery with bright walls and a floor covered in rich burgundy carpet. Various computers and electronical consoles sat in multiple tables. Books of all sorts lined row upon row of deep bookshelves. Allura's opinions about Lotor needed to go through several more readjustments. Not only was he a military man, he was a well-educated one as well. Without time to digest these small shocks, she had to deal with a bigger one when Lotor began to unfasten his belt.

"Would you please find somewhere else to undress," a panicked Allura cried, turning her face away.

"I only would like to change out of my top to a more comfortable one. You act as if you've never seen a man disrobe."

Another memory flashed to her mind one Lotor would not like it if she shared. She remembered walking in on her teammates as they all either showered or towel dried. She remembered the heat that came to her features when she gazed at Keith. How furious Nanny had been with them!

Deciding not to refute nor confirm Lotor's remark, she instead turned her chair to an opposite wall.

"It's safe now." Allura jumped to discover him right at her side. "Come to the table," he said, helping her from her seat and to the large mahogany dinner table. Taking a seat right next to hers he added, "You said something outside that I need to address. You spoke of Doom not needing Arus, and such may be the case, but I need you in my life."

"Lotor, please. You should really stop saying things you don't mean. You might start to believe them."

"Do not mock my love for you. It is one of the few things that I know is true."

"Oh, do you mean like one of those absolutes you don't believe in?"

He gave her something akin to a glare and a bemused look, then pressed a button. Allura could not help but wonder if a trap door would open under her. Nothing happened except for several attendants arriving at Lotor's threshold. They bowed before him.

"Some refreshment for the princess and I are required." Bowing again, they rushed off.

"Don't you ever do things for yourself," she couldn't help but reprimand.

"You're awfully glib this day."

"Sometimes I do speak more than I should, but that is not the case at present. It must be the environment. If you send me back, I might be demure and proper once more."

"Allura, let me make something abundantly clear. I do not want a wife I can order about like some good little servant. Your fire and passion are as real to me as the gold of your hair and the blue of your eyes. I adore your strength of mind."

The princess averted her gaze at his confession; she didn't like the way it made her feel. Coran and Nanny hated her spiritedness and made it seem like a huge fault that demanded intense behavior modification. At present Lotor treated her like a lady. Coran and Nanny treated her like a baby.

Allura was unnerved at the discovery. Only two days in Lotor's company and she began to second guess her thoughts; worse still were the unjustifiable comparisons she kept making in respect to her guardians. If she had had anything to drink she could blame it on mind-inducing drugs, but the truth was Allura was in a state of complete alertness, her mind and faculties intact.

She gazed at him distrustfully knowing he would say anything to get a girl in bed. She knew all about his reputation. Lotor typified every horrific warning Nanny had given her regarding men. But Allura had a new cause of alert. She would never have believed she would fall victim to the insincere flattery of a man who had bedded every female this side of the galaxy.

_Steel your heart, Allura. Be nothing more than ice. He is a murderer of thousands upon thousands. He deserves nothing more than your contempt. Think of Keith._

Lotor saw his words and manners affected her. Since the onset of their "relationship" he'd only ever read disdain and fury in her gaze. Though he did not like it, it never deterred him. He had always believed if he had her long enough, she would change her mind about him. Now having witnessed the various expressions – worry, fear, cynicism, concern, pity, thoughtfulness – he had hope, true hope of attaining her affections. Time was his ally; her isolation from her circle of friends her misfortune.

Satisfied with the inner struggle she currently exhibited, Lotor decided to make a further push with her feelings. "I brought you here for a reason."

The sharpness in her gaze at once returned.

"No, not _that_ reason. Really, Allura, you do have a one-track mind." He delighted in viewing the crimson paint her cheeks. The small pout of her lips was simply adorable. Unable to resist teasing her just a bit longer he stood from his chair kneeling before her. "But let me assure you, my mind does run on a similar track." He allowed himself the liberty of running his fingers up her clothed arm to her shoulder, then tracing the neckline of her dress. It was with great delight he watched her fidget with nervousness.

"Those pleasurable activities will all come soon enough, but no. I only wished to share something with you." He rose once more and walked towards the back of his massive room. Allura prayed during the separation for a miraculous recovery that would grant her strength to flee. It did not happen.

He returned soon enough, a small item in his massive hand. "You asked of my mother. It is not a topic I like to discuss. I have very few memories of her, and she met with an untimely death. I thought you might to see what she looked like." He extended a still photograph towards the princess.

Allura gazed at the picture, lifted her eyes at Lotor, and returned her look once more to the image. "She looks...so very much...." She couldn't finish her statement.

"You have much in common with my mother. She was a beautiful woman, indeed."

It was like looking into a mirror. The woman's hair was longer than Allura's and straight, not a hint of a curl, but there was such unbearable sadness in her clear, blue eyes.

"What was her name?" She carefully handed the picture back not liking to gaze at it too long. Allura did not want to consider the implications in the fact she looked so very much like Lotor's mother.

"Adrasteia. It is a human name, its origin from a group a people once known as Greeks, or so I've researched. My mother was a slave. Ironically, her name means inescapable. It seems a cruel mockery of the life she led. She always wanted to get away from my father, but destiny denied her that."

_Ask no more, Allura. You don't want to know._ "Was your father very cruel to her?" She inwardly chastised her weak self.

"He is cruel to everyone."

Though her brain yelled at her to stop, compassion began to overflow her senses. "What happened to her?"

Without flinching or turning away, Lotor kept an almost indifferent expression as he responded, "She was murdered, and by my father's hand no less."

Allura could not suppress the gasp that escaped. "How dreadful. Did...did you witness it?"

The yellow in the prince's gaze momentarily flashed, and Allura was very sorry she had asked the question, but it soon passed. "No, I did not. But I heard the screams. I hear them quite often still."

Clutching her heart, she whispered, "I am so sorry for your loss." She felt tears rush to her eyes, and she hastily dabbed the salt drops before they fell.

Lotor gazed at her a long moment, watching this new emotion overcome her. She had never betrayed it before. "Are those tears for me? Is it possible you care?"

Suffering from intense confusion, she responded with a shake of her head. "No child should have to know about a parent's murder. It is a horror we must protect them from." She gave him a long and pointed look. If only he could learn this lesson himself and cease the murdering tirades.

"This life is cold and unforgiving."

"It need not be."

"Your values are very idealistic, but death is a part of life."

"Death, yes, but tragedy can always be averted, I believe."

He stared a long moment with a doubtful expression. "My point in sharing all this with you, my dear, is to show you that you and I are not so vey different. We are bonded by more than just our royal titles."

So she began to see; both had been tricked out of things they loved dearly as children. Both had a common enemy, but for that enemy to be your own flesh and blood? It chilled her. The horrors Lotor must have gone through. She could barely breathe at the thought.

"You look rather ill, Allura. May I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. I have good reason to distrust any beverage you place before me. I would just like to return to the room."

"Spend the night with me," he said suddenly placing a hand over hers.

She shook her head again, disbelieving his nerve. Had he told her that story to gain her sympathy in order to...? "I won't. You take advantage even in the smallest of modicums."

"I will not touch you, you have my word."

"You're touching me right now," she said lifting an eyebrow.

Despite the solemnity of the evening, the horror of the previous topic, Lotor laughed. "Yes, you are right. I have never had to refrain myself from my wild pleasures before. I delight in this challenge you present before me. You will be well worth the wait. However, before I return you to your room you must kiss me."

"Lotor." An exasperated Allura held a hand to her face. "You're doing it again."

"A single kiss."

She gazed at him distrustfully, and despite her better judgment decided to honor his request. She leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

"That does not count."

"You said a kiss. You didn't say where or how to deliver it. I fulfilled my bargain, now it's your turn."

"I was never one to honor my bargains," and reaching for her, he pulled her onto his lap. He could practically taste her lips over his, and he quickly leaned in to deliver the caress.

His lips met with a mouth full of hair.

****

_**Misty:** Thanks, Misty. I hope I'm not presenting Allura too out-of-character. The cartoon sometimes made her a little too soft, but we know she had a definite backbone. And to deal w/ someone like Lotor, you need to have real strength of character._

_**Lynrinth:** Thanks! I liked writing that flashback, too. It's my way of giving the guys their airtime when they really aren't in on the action. She was supposed to be dangled in front of the court as some acquisition, or rather that's how Zarkon wanted her to appear. Lotor values her too much to humiliate her to that extent. Ahem.... What was that final comment? Not quite sure I understood the term "scandalous". LOL._


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:** Hello everyone! My apologies for the delay in posting. As some of you know it was mid-term time and I hit those books hard. Anyway, here's the next part for you reading enjoyment._

***********

Chapter 15

"Stop struggling," Lotor growled, attempting to steady one rather uncooperative princess in his lap.

"Not until you let go of me." Allura tried hard to avoid his reach of her lips. So far, she had evaded him with success, but soon she would tire. Her clenched fists against his chest already began to tremble as her strength was taxed.

"Allura, you realize this is one battle you are not going to win." Secretly, he delighted in her resistance. It was a new and exciting challenge. Too many women either threw themselves into his lap, or gave in after a minute. Allura was all fight. He could only imagine how much fun they would have in bed when they were married.

"I will NOT spend the night here."

"You must give me a real kiss then."

"There was nothing fake about the last one." She grabbed at his shoulders trying to lift herself free from his hold. It was like trying to remove herself from a vice. After several more minutes of struggle, she slumped against him inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Lotor gave her a few minutes to catch her breath, hugging her close to him. "It's a good thing I am confidant, or as you so kindly termed it, arrogant. If not I would start to believe you didn't enjoy my attention."

Too tired to offer a much deserved insult, she decided to give him what he wanted – yet again. Allura did not delight in every victory she conceded to him, but for the greater good felt the submission critical.

Bringing unsteady hands to his face, she marveled at how soothed and pacified the action made him. She gave her lips a quick and nervous lick and brought her them to his. Her kiss was shy, gentle, innocent, almost child-like. Lotor had never felt anything so light and wonderful; it reminded him of his school days when he had played a game with a pretty servant girl that used to fetch his drinks. That kiss had been experimental, wonderfully new. This one flooded him with strange warmth.

"There," she said softly, slowly pulling away.

"Mmm, Allura," was Lotor's response. To Allura, he looked as if he slowly awoke from a most pleasant dream. "That was lovely."

She blushed at his praise for something she felt like an idiot doing. Her considerations were short-lived for he said, "Now, it's my turn."

"Your t-", and that was all the confused princess had time to manage before Lotor tangled his hands in her golden threads to steal several more greedy kisses. His were all the opposite of hers. They were long and heavy. His mouth moving in ways that beckoned responses from her own, and much to her dismay and his delight, she did respond. When they separated the young girl needed to catch her breath once more.

"Tell me you did not enjoy that," Lotor goaded her.

He was an extremely gifted kisser, not that Allura had ever kissed anyone else, but she knew the fire in her belly and the unsteadiness of her emotions was not because he had done a terrible job. However, she would die before admitting that. Besides, she did not enjoy his manipulative games, and on that she could base her answer.

"I did NOT enjoy that at all."

"Hmm," was his response before he ensnared her in another kiss. Allura realized she did not fight him as much and tried not to think why that was.

Yet when she felt the hands lifting and feeling under her skirts, she instantly pulled back. Were it not for his one hand behind her head, she would have succeeded in jumping off his lap.

"What are you doing," she gasped, though her words were muffled as they were still lip-locked. "Get your hands out from there!"

He ignored her, his fingers gliding over her jerking legs, pushing past fabric to slide over flesh. His digits were warm against her skin, leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

Allura tried what she could to stop him, but all too soon he reached her most secret place, probing at the doors of an area not even she dared explore. The cotton covering she wore did nothing to deter him, and shameless tramp he was he let his fingers delve right in, permission unnecessary.

The breach of conduct resulted in Allura grasping the princes' locks and giving them a firm yank. That seemed to do the trick; the digits slipped away as quickly as they had entered.

Allura expected some sort of harsh word in lieu of her attack. Instead her action met with an unusual reaction: Lotor began to laugh. Failing to see what was so humorous in the situation, she fired a barrage of insults at him. It wasn't until she ceased her abusive words, which he all but ignored anyway that she realized his chuckles celebrated some unspoken victory. She had heard his celebratory laugh time and time again over her comlink whenever the prince believed himself victor in previous campaigns. How she wished the boys would walk in at this moment with their guns pointed at his laughing face. She wouldn't mind shooting him right now, even if she felt bad afterwards.

"You, my dearest love, were never a good liar," he declared smugly.

"What?"

"You said you did not enjoy my kisses or my attentions." He rubbed a moist finger tip to her lower lip. Allura touched the substance, horrified by what it meant. "Your body says otherwise."

"Oh – you!" she struck his shoulder. "You're a horrible beast and... I hate you!"

"To quote you, Allura, stop saying things you don't mean. You just may convince yourself."

"I don't appreciate you probing around in places you have no business-"

"I am to be your husband. I have every business."

"Nothing is guaranteed, Lotor. Things can change."

"Is that an angry threat, Allura? Do not attempt them. You know as well as I do what will happen if you the contract is voided," he snarled at her menace. Lowering his voice to one more pacified he said, "Besides, you are mine regardless. Arus is only bait."

Well she knew it. She felt so abominably used and sullied by his curious hands, she continued in her reprimands. "If you want to relieve these itches you have, go and find some other female. I am not ignorant to the abundance of female slaves you keep handy for just the occasion."

"You are a most generous fiancée. What other woman would tell her beloved to go lay with another for him to find release?"

"You forget you are not my beloved."

He ignored her and continued. "Besides, I'm saving myself for you. A virgin should not lie with a tarnished suitor. I won't deny that your adamant refusals only serve to increase my desires. At this very moment, my body is on fire for you." He purposely shifted beneath her so she might feel the fullness of him. She gave him a terrified, yet angry glance. "But now that I have you, I have no need to lay with anyone else. The knowledge is liberating."

Again she tried to jump off his lap, but Lotor enjoyed his present position. Leaning back in his seat, he crushed her to his chest while he prattled away. "Though I've had many sexual partners, most of them very willing, I've never thought about making love to them. Sex itself is as natural to a Drule as sleeping or eating. Your nose is adorable when wrinkled in disdain. After beholding you for the first time, my body's natural instincts took over. I wanted to lay with you often and hard." He paused to stroke her cheek. "The blush that rises to your face is so becoming. Where was I? I took to bedding women who looked like and reminded me of you in an effort to help me 'get over' you. Hence, your cousin. After all these attempts, I realized it wasn't the sex I wanted. I wanted you, and I wanted your love."

Here Allura interrupted. "You really are a piece of work, and I don't mean that to flatter. You raped my cousin, used her as some pawn to exchange, and gave her the ultimatum to marry you or face certain death."

With a careless shrug of his shoulders, Lotor admitted as much. "I didn't love her."

"But human decency-"

"I am half-human, Allura, and raised by a ruthless man."

"But you are an adult now, and your own person. You must be held responsible for your actions."

"And I will. I will make everything right even by your eyes. Once I am married to you I will have no need for anyone else. My harem will go to my lords and trusted men as a reward."

She brought a weary hand to her face. "I've had enough of you and your reason. None of it makes any sense to me. If you think your words make me feel better, they don't, and I don't know what to make of you at all. How can you even expect me to love you?"

"Arranged marriages happen all the time. You will grow to love me." Lotor made it sound as if it were the most natural thing.

"Your entire empire has been built on the blood of innocents. I don't want any share of that."

"The Drule empire you know now has been built that way. My father will not rule forever, Allura. I can promise you that."

She stared long and hard into his gaze, not certain what to make of his words, not trusting the vengeful gleam in his eye. It all made her beyond uncomfortable. How she wished she could erase the last few days and bring it back to her simpler days, when she knew nothing of deceit, planned overthrows and sexual innuendos. She just wanted to be home with her friends and loved ones, where she felt safe even with Doom's impending attacks. That now being an impossibility she settled for the next means of escape.

"Please, please, let me return to the room."

It felt so natural to hold her, to have her near him. Lotor wanted nothing more than to keep her in his embrace, but he sensed her mind overburdened and somewhat frightened by the information he freely shared. He nodded and giving her one final kiss before honoring her petition.

***

Allura awoke more rested than she had since the onset of this ordeal. Loathe as she was to admit it, the bed she slept in was by far the most luxuriest ever. Upon laying her weary form on its mattress she was lost to the world.

Her dreams continued to be problematic, however. At first, she dreamt of her planet as she witnessed it destroyed in a fiery blaze. She alone was all that remained of her people. Coran, Nanny, her friends, all taken by Doom's ravaging hands. She cried with abandon.

And then Lotor appeared and the dream shifted from its nightmarish theme. He spoke soothingly to her in whispers offering gentle, almost-innocent caresses. He reassured her that all would be well, that the future would be better, clearer and brighter. Worry would become a thing of the past, sorrow reduced to an unrecalled memory. He wrapped her in his embrace, reminded her of his love, and lulled her into a strange, dubious sort of comfort.

It had all been so vivid. She could feel the pressure of his hands over her arms and recollected the heat from his body. But in her dream everything had been innocent, and if there was one thing the real Lotor did not know it was innocence. She had to chalk up the dream to Lotor over-exposure, and wondered when and if things would calm in that regards.

"Good morning, your highness," Terese greeted as she entered the room, waking the still-groggy Allura from her thoughts. "I have brought you your breakfast."

Allura's gaze looked past her servant wondering if he stood by the door. No one was there. "Shouldn't I get ready for the day first? The prince is not coming to breakfast?" She tried not to get her hopes up.

"Oh, forgive me, princess. He had asked me to give this to you." Laying the tray down on the table, Terese walked over and handed Allura a gold-colored piece of stationery.

She gave her thanks, waited for Terese to busy herself with arranging the breakfast and broke upon the seal of the letter.

_Dearest Allura,_

_Forgive me my absence from you on this day-_,"Thank God for small favors," she mumbled to herself_. I have meetings and issues to tend to. However, the evening belongs to us, and I trust we are in agreement when I say neither one of us would rather spend it with the court. None can satisfy me as well as you. If you are up to the challenge, I would like you to join me on a tour of the castle; it will be for your benefit as well. Expect me after the sun sets._

_Your devoted and faithful servant,_

_Lotor_

"That he were a servant. Then he wouldn't be so high on himself." Allura reread the note studying his penmanship yet again. There was something revealing in his handwriting, something personal and poignant about it. The note's romantically charged language attested yet again his level of feeling for her. With a shake of her head, Allura tossed the note onto the night table next to her, and made a motion to rise out of bed. Terese immediately waited to help.

It was relaxing taking in her meal alone, and for a few moments the literal burdens of the world were taken off her shoulder. Perhaps with Lotor away, even for several hours, Allura could regain full sense of her faculties, reminding herself of the original ire she felt towards him and nothing more.

*********

_**shariebery:** Thank you for the positive vibes and well wishes. While I have not rec'd my grade back, I do believe I did well. Studying = success._

_**Misty:** Thanks. I always thought Allura was portrayed too soft in the cartoon. Women are by nature very strong. We can handle a lot that is placed before us, and I think women in high positions even more so. Anywho, the evolving of sentiments will happen slowly and with much confusion._

_**Lynrinth:** I thought you might like that shift in the conversation. It's very typical of Lotor, I think. He can only delve into his dark memories for so long and w/out thinking w/ his libido. BTW, I didn't even pick up on the whole conservation/conversation bit. I knew what you meant. :)_

_Thanks to all everyone who pm'd me to wish me well (and hasten the return of the story. :D ). Have a lovely day/evening._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lotor tried hard to keep his focus on where it was required, his meeting with his father, the newly appointed prime minister of Arus, General Mortack and Haggar, the latter two joining the assemblage via monitors.

"General Mortack, before we hear of your update on the search for the pilots, we'll have Haggar give us the update on Arus' submission."

"The planet's officials understand the state their ruler has submitted them to. They have had no contact with neighboring planets since we have the embargo in place. The rulers and royal court have read and understand the terms of the treaty. They have proven very cooperative to all demands and requests. All they ask is for the safe return of their beloved princess."

Lotor rolled his eyes at the announcement. No doubt that stick-in-the-mud advisor and his bulldozer Nanny pestered Haggar into adding that into the report.

"Their beloved princess remains at my side. That is specific to the treaty. Move on," Lotor pounded the table.

"After her little performance yesterday, I'd like nothing more than to send them a piece of her. Wouldn't it be fun for those Arusian dull-wits to open a package and find Allura's tongue inside? Lotor, you'd have the ideal woman, one you could look at to your heart's content, but never have to listen to." Zarkon laughed at his comment.

The prince did what he could to hide the glare he wanted to dart in his father's direction. He thought of the dagger he always kept in his left boot. How he would relish tossing it and having it lodge into his father's heart.

And yet that was the kind of senseless violence Allura would not appreciate even if done to defend her honor, even from someone like his father. Lotor knew the Arusian princess had no love for Zarkon, but she would almost certainly not like to see him harmed in her name. She was an unusual creature, his future wife, so different from the selfless Drules and other bloodthirsty royals he had been acquainted with.

Perhaps her peaceful nature had much to do with his sleeping so very well at night. Again, unbeknownst to the princess, Lotor had slept at her side. She had said she would not spend the night in his room, but she had not mentioned anything about him spending it in hers.

It had not been his intent at first. Lotor meant to leave her alone, but once he retired to his own room he recalled how well he had slept the evening prior. Unable to resist her sweet lure, he crept into her room.

He had found her experiencing another wild dream. She had tossed about, clenching and unclenching the sheets, muttering incomprehensible words, tears escaping her closed eyes. He spoke to her gently, lovingly, as he had always wished to do so long as she didn't rile him.

She stilled after several minutes, and once he nestled near to hold her there was no chance of him returning to his lonely room and empty bed. Her presence chased away his demons as well as he quieted her fears. He decided from thereon in, he would sleep with her every night, even if he had to do so covertly.

So enthralled was he in the memory of her skin and warmth, he failed to realize a question had been addressed him.

"Forgive my idiot son, prime minister. It seems these days he only thinks with his libido. If his head were where it needed be we would have destroyed Voltron long ago, crushed Arus and not have need of treaties with troublesome princesses."

Long used to his father's debasement of him, Lotor quickly addressed the group. "What is the issue at present?"

"We have discovered the pilots have left the planet," the General admitted. "So far our spies have ascertained they have not made contact with Galaxy Garrison or any of the Alliances bases."

"And how exactly did they manage that miracle," Lotor growled, marveling once more at the pilots' unbelievable string of luck. "Were we not guarding Arusian airspace?"

"They commandeered a Doom shuttle," was the incredulous answer received from a somewhat embarrassed-looking General.

While Lotor shook his head at the incompetence of his men, yet again, military tactics raced to his mind. "The solution then seems fairly simple. Just account for the missing shuttle and track its coordinates."

"We have done so." General Mortack appeared offended by the suggestion. "But due to our inability to hone in on a location, I can only surmise that the ship has long been destroyed."

Another blow to the chase. Those pilots were a lot more quick-thinking than Lotor gave them credit for. But if they had succeeded in destroying a shuttle, then that meant... "Trace as far back as you can to its last confirmed sighting. From there retrieve a map of the airspace and send troops to the neighboring planets. It is improbable they have traveled far. Our shuttles only use so much fuel as they are designed for short-range missions.

"And what do we do with the host planet if we do find them harbored in one?"

"If the natives know what is in their best interest they will hand over the pilots without so much as complaint."

Zarkon jumped in on the conversation. "And if they don't, just annihilate the traitors starting with whatever leader would be dumb enough to take in four wanted men. They aren't fit to rule anyway."

"General Mortack, the present orders still stand. Take no prisoners."

"That's more like it, Lotor." Zarkon slapped his son on the back. "If only you had adopted that philosophy sooner. We wouldn't have a prisoner with us."

Ignoring his father, Lotor continued speaking to his General. "I demand to be informed when the location is discovered." Lotor relished the idea of spearing Captain Keith with his lazon sword. Turning to his witch he added, "Haggar, are you ready to help the prime minister with the transition?"

"Yes, sire."

"In about a month things should be stabilized. You are not to return a day sooner. Is that understood?" In a previous discussion, Mortack had shared how Haggar complained and grumbled at being left behind in the back-water planet. Lotor knew what she really missed was serving at his side. For all her faults, Haggar was a faithful servant. He did not doubt her allegiance to him and his cause.

"And the wedding, sire? Are the prime minister and I not expected to witness that blessed event?" Lotor detected a bit of teasing in the witch's tone.

"I am waiting for Allura's complete recovery. She is making fine progress and both the doctor and I believe the cast on her leg should be removed by the month's end. Her resolve and spirit are strong and have hastened the healing process."

Glancing at his father, Lotor witnessed the sadistic smile the old king didn't bother to hide. Well could the prince guess his father's thought, but would not trouble himself to do so.

In a month's time, father, you will no longer rule this empire. Lotor returned his father's smile with an equally perverse grin.

**

"What do you think of these, princess?"

For the first time in days Allura smiled, and Dr. Glorttan was ill prepared for the beauty of the expression. Allura's reputation for being beautiful had long preceded her. The Drules had often commented that for their Prince to want her so desperately she had to be more than just beautiful. Upon seeing her, she did not disappoint. But it was not only her outward appearance that drew one in; she had that inner beauty, the one that never faded. Not that Dr. Glorttan would comment this to anyone, but he even dared think Allura's looks surpassed those of the former Queen.

What had presently lighted the princess' features were the crutches the doctor showed her. Oh, happy day! "It really doesn't matter which crutches you give me. I'm just so happy to be able to walk on my own."

"I figured you would be diplomatic about the issue, but I'll imagine you weren't prepared for this." From behind the door, the doctor revealed a pair of pink crutches with white arm and hand supports.

Allura's face brightened the already bright room. "How did you know pink is my favorite color?"

"I had an inkling," the doctor quipped. Allura immediately knew who was responsible for the colored crutches. Probably had them purchased at an insane price and shipped in from another planet. Although some of the light had been snuffed from her features she still retained an appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

"Well, it wasn't my idea. The pr-"

"Thank you all the same."

An awkward silence followed the interruption, the doctor understanding the drift of the young royal. If only Dr. Glorttan were at liberty to speak to the princess. He would tell her not to fear the prince, that he only had good intentions designed. Yes, Prince Lotor loved power, it could not be denied, but his rule would hold the promise of better days, a change in government, revisions in negotiations, and all the while he would have a beautiful wife by his side to counsel and aid him.

Dr. Glorttan was only a physician, but he followed politics closely. It also helped that the walls spoke. Allura was the buzz of the court, the city, he imagined the entire planet. The reaction of the people was at this time a love-hate one, but there could be no doubt of the influence she would have, that she already had, over their future king. Some saw it as positive, other negative.

The doctor only saw the good. If he could only offer her some comfort, help heal her weary spirit as much as he tried to help strengthen her body. Alas, his words were severely limited; his interactions with the princess stifled to that as physician to patient and nothing more.

"You're most welcome," he said at long last.

"Dr. Glorttan?"

"Yes, princess."

Allura smiled sweetly. "You can call me Princess Allura."

Dr. Glorttan shot her a surprised look. "I would not be so informal with his majesty's betrothed."

"Why? What harm could it do to address me by my name? I don't see any impropriety in it."

Picking up a piece of gauze that had dropped from his coat pocket, Allura thought she heard the doctor mumble, "He might."

Of course he would. Lotor's jealousy would probably make the simplest of acts between Allura and another man appear like the most deviant, carnal action. No wonder he killed Keith. He probably did so with glee. Not wanting to bring harm to her maybe Drule friend, Allura nodded. "I only wanted to ask you for your first name. You're probably prohibited from giving it."

With a tight smile, Dr. Glorttan brought the crutches to the princess. Rising her to her feet, he leaned in closely and helped her position her arms properly underneath each crutch. Taking advantage of their close proximity towards one another, he whispered,

"Lododan."

Allura looked up quickly from her angled position and gazed at the doctor. She gave him a small, but knowing smile, brushing her fingers against his as if giving a handshake.

"All right, your majesty, why don't you practice a few steps on your designer walking canes."

"If it were my birthday I'd thank you for the lovely present."

He smiled. "And when is your birthday?" Dr. Glorttan could not believe he had forgotten himself and asked the question.

"Next month," she said quietly.

"In a month's time I will get you a better present, a gold-plated walking cast." His joke was rewarded with a flow of lovely giggles which the good doctor almost wished she hadn't released. His royal highness would review the day's recordings and would hear the princess' titters. Dr. Glorttan was almost certain he would be upset that they had not been produced for him.

***

After his many unpleasant meetings, Lotor was free to consult with his medical officer something of a more delicate and private nature. Both prince and physician had already approximated the princess' rate of recovery and thus the preparations for the wedding would soon begin. Today's visit had to do with the doctor prescibing some form of birth control for the princess. Although Lotor was not particularly fond of children, he knew that siring them for Allura would be no burden. He just did not want them within the first few months, perhaps even the first few years of their marriage. After they had plenty of time to travel the universe, then...maybe.....

The travels abroad would not only prove pleasant, but necessary. One Lotor was legally secured of his wife, and after the appropriate honeymoon time he would have to send his young bride away while he campaigned against his father. By the lustful gleam in his father's eyes earlier that day, he knew the man plotted something against the princess. The old king had killed his own wife. What reservations would he possibly have about killing Lotor's? None.

Lotor was certain he would make quick work in defeating his father, because in his double dealings he had already secured the favor and allegiance of the stronger, faster and more innovative troops, not to mention the backings of several star systems. No matter the length of time it took him to gain his father's capitulation, it would still be an ugly and brutal battle, one he did not want his new wife to witness nor get caught in the crossfire.

He walked into Glorttan's office, frowning at the sight of the female nurses who bowed deeply, showing their ample cleavage through their scandalously tight uniforms.

"Where is the doctor?" he asked the nurse nearest him.

"He is with the princess still," she responded.

For three hours? Lotor was certain Allura had been scheduled to meet with the doctor before lunch, for Lotor took care to not only plan, but regulate Allura's itinerary. Perhaps something had come up for the doctor, deferring the mid-morning appointment, but if indeed that was the case, there had better have been a good explanation. In Lotor's eyes attention to Allura's physical needs came even before his own.

"He was scheduled to meet with her at the eleventh hour and has not yet returned. Perhaps the princess required more urgent care," the nurse replied with something of a sly smile. "But his highness can feel free to wait here with us."

As if I would even consider the idea. Not liking the nurse's attitude, demeanor or implications, Lotor abruptly marched off in the direction of the princess' chamber. Halfway there, he changed his course, thinking if there was anything suspicious going on he would be better off catching it on camera, that the gods would have mercy on the doctor's soul if Lotor did uncover something in that quarter. The thought hastened his steps.

Bursting through the security room door, the guards stood on attention giving quick bows. Without a word Lotor scanned the screens. His heart stopped when he saw no sign of the princess. His mind raced back to the meeting with Mortack's update.

The Voltron Froce couldn't have...could they?

"Where is the princess," he seethed.

"Not to worry your highness. She is with the doctor."

"Where?"

"He has moved her out into the gallery."

"Quit being dense and give me a full report. Why has the doctor moved her into the gallery?"

"They are practicing." Another pause. Growing impatient, Lotor placed his hand on the sword by his hilt. The guards noticed and immediately answered, "She is walking on crutches."

Yes, the crutches. Ah, he'd forgotten. He set off in search of the pair as he meant to talk with the doctor anyway.

Passing the library he moved towards the more secluded galleries hosting some of the older family portraits. After several more steps, he distinguished the soft, but clear feminine voice that was Allura's.

"Is that Lotor when he was younger?"

"Yes, it is."

"He was a sweet-looking boy. I wonder what happened," the princess responded. To the first half the prince smiled; the second part of the statement made him frown.

He could hear Dr. Glorttan suppress his laughter. "Yes, well, let's continue walking down. Aren't you tired?"

"Not in the least." Lotor thought she sounded breathless. "Well, maybe a little. Who knew I was this clumsy?" Their voices grew louder and Lotor knew they were headed in his direction.

"It has been rumored that you are quite clumsy, your highness."

"Excuse me?"

"The Drules have only ever heard reports of your Blue Lion crashing."

Beautiful laughter greeted Lotor's ears causing his very breath to stop. By gods, if only he could produce such felicitous reactions from her.

Give it time. She is adjusting.

But how could she be so at ease with his physician? Could it be possible that Allura preferred the company of the older Drule to Lotor's? His heart told him yes. His vanity would not suffer the thought.

Deciding to keep a closer eye on this relaxed acquaintanceship shared between his physician and fiancee, Lotor moved from behind the corner where he waited and before the pair that had just turned.

Upon lifting her clear gaze to the prince's, Allura's laughter died on her lips. Lotor did not look pleased.

"Your highness," Dr. Glorttan bowed. "The princess is practicing how to use-"

"Do you mean to wear Allura out?" He stared at her as he spoke, placing emphasis on her name the same manner she had been so careless to utter his to Glorttan glaringly absent of royal titles. Lotor noted the princess' extremely flushed cheeks and glistening forehead. "How long have you been at this?"

"We began-" Again the doctor remained incapable of completing his thought for this time the princess cut him off.

"It was my idea. I've been so eager to be mobile without the use of chairs or being carried around. Once I started I couldn't stop. Dr. Glorttan indulged me in my one request. It was nice for a change to hear the word 'yes' after hearing so many 'nos'". She gave him a bold glare, delighting the see the prince put out. To further irritate him she gave the doctor her most winsome smile. "Thank you very much."

Dr. Glorttan was torn between returning the smile and apologizing to the prince. He decided to do both. "Forgive me my carelessness, your highness." To Allura he said, "I am glad to find you adept at handling this on your first try."

"You're back-peddling, doctor. A few seconds ago you all but called me clumsy."

Dr. Glorttan hid his smile behind his fist as he cleared his throat. He sensed the prince did not enjoy the ease in which the princess spoke to him.

"Yes, well.... I suppose it is time we return you to your room."

Allura nodded her head obediently and made a motion to hobble over to her room when Lotor gripped her arm. "When you return to your chamber, you will find refreshments ready for you. Take several minutes to relax, then bathe and ready for dinner." The words were spoken in a low tone, but it was an order all the same, and not spoken in the gentle manner a lover might use. "You have managed to remember that we are meeting this evening?"

Without meeting his gaze, Allura nodded again. Before moving away she gave the doctor one more look; this one was filled with concern.

Dr. Glorttan knew better than to stare at Allura's retreating figure. Rumor had it the prince had killed man a men for lesser a crime where his fair princess was concerned.

"Your majesty," the doctor bowed in submission as he waited for his majesty to tell him what he wanted.

"I came in search of you to discuss – the princess seems rather comfortable around you, doctor."

Dr. Glorttan straightened his posture and gave the young prince his full attention. He did not wonder at the abrupt change in his sentence. There was no point in trying to play evasive or lying. Lies sang to Prince Lotor. "Permission to speak freely, your majesty."

"Granted."

"The princess is lonely and homesick. You have done a great thing bringing her attendants to be with her during this time of...courtship, but the young girls are not on her level, so she does not converse easily with them."

Lotor's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying she converses easily with you?"

"No, sire, no. I know my boundaries as a profess-"

"Do you really, because it doesn't appear that way to me." Lotor took a step closer to the doctor, lowering his voice so that his words did not travel nor echo to the princess. "A word of caution, Glorttan. If you wish to keep your position, remember your place. Before you make any future attempts to befriend my future wife you'd do well to think of your own. We would hate for anything to happen to her and eventually to you."

Dr. Glorttan kneeled before the prince. "No caution is necessary, and your meaning is clear." With bowed head, Dr. Glorttan maintained his position until the prince gave him motion to rise.

"Wonderful. Let us move past this." Lotor then began to address his initial concern for the princess and contraception.

The doctor did everything he could to listen with acuteness and respond with respect, but for the first time, Dr. Glorttan began to get a glimpse of exactly what the princess saw in the royal Drule.

*******

_**Misty: ** Thank you. That last chapter was one I felt so-so about. It helps to know that readers see the logic in the slow progression. Some people might have been "Will you HURRY up all ready?" (Maybe some people do, and I just don't know about it. LOL.) No, seriously, the reviewers here have been very kind and gracious, and I am glad you're enjoying this in turn. I'm afraid this story is going to be on long side. _

_PS. Midterms went well, but I won't get my grade 'til the next time we meet. I'll let you know how I did. ;) Cheers._

_**Lynrinth:** So glad you enjoyed that chapter! It was very true to Lotor behaving in a Lotor-ish way. At his very core, he is selfish, vain, conceited, egotistical, arrogant and lust-driven. And yet the complexity is how tender, gentle and loving he can be. In part, Allura is like his living doll, and every child likes to play with their toys. He will learn.... Thank you for your always enjoyable and enthusiastic comments. _


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**_ In the first portion of this chapter, the General plans to go to different planets in his determined quest to catch those pesky pilots aka The Voltron Force. I could not think of good enough names so I borrowed some from other sci-fi flicks and stories. Sorry. _

_******_

Chapter 17

General Mortack marched into his campaign room determined to make amends for the amateur antics of his men. The Voltron Force would not pull off any more miracles on his watch.

"General, should we send out a warning to the neighboring planets regarding our search?"

The General did not respond with words, but with action. Putting all his might into his blow he struck the officer in the face.

"That is exactly the type of reckless thinking that got us into this mess in the first place. We need the element of surprise. They have managed to stay one step ahead of us at every turn. We will not add to their string of small fortunes. There is no price on their heads; we will claim the bounty." Snarling at the beaten officer, he gave him a small kick for good measure. "Get up and get back to your post! Mark my words, we will not be offering any more apologies to the King or anyone else. Our next report will mark our victory." Turning to the informant at his elbow he yelled, "What is the status of the neighboring planets?"

"There are ten, General. Gordiva being the closest and Lestreta the farthest. The remaining eight have all fallen at our hands, some we have left alone as they offer nothing of particular value for us. Though these planets may not welcome us with open arms, they have no pockets of resistance."

"And if they did, they would be first to fall. Which are the other planets?"

The soldier looked through his list. "Falacia, Caladan, Zenn-La, Gaia, Pollux, Remus, Tau-Ceti, and Braal."

"We shall send four battleships with a small freight of fighters to each of these planets. At once, at the same time."

"General, you do understand that it will take at least five rotations to travel to the farthest planet."

"Not an issue. When we go in, we go to all at once. Though this diminishes our fighter power, it gives us leverage with the element of surprise. If we sift through the planets one at a time, there is a chance, though small for word to get out and sympathy to create for these pilots."

"There will be sympathy regardless. Attacking all at once-"

"I said nothing of attack. A little pressure, some menaces may yield the proper results. We search and then if need be, we fight. Remember, Arus has fallen. There is no Voltron. These poor planets will think twice before defying us."

The soldiers had forgotten that all-important detail. Without Voltorn who was to stand in there way?

**

Lotor stared long and hard at the princess as they partook of their meal in silence. So many thoughts and feelings raced through him. The scenes from earlier still affected him. He disliked the jealousy that took hold of his heart. He knew the princess had no amorous feelings for the doctor, but the fact she would offer her friendship to Glorttan before confiding in him! It was an insufferable thought, and one he could not shake, despite his marked "confidence". So he sat, stared and, though small on his part, sulked. Firm in his silence, he wanted to see if she would take the initiative in conversing and reaching out to him. By the stoic occasional glance she offered, it was apparent she would not. In fact, when finished eating she pushed her plate to the side, crossed her arms and turned her gaze to the nearby window – not that Doom offered much to gaze at.

"You are bothered," Lotor finally observed, unable to stay in his fairest's presence and ignore her. Truly his weakness around her was, as his father had often commented, "pitiful".

She shot him a look that he interpreted as incredulity. "I wonder why on Arus I could possibly be bothered." And yet, she uncrossed her arms and commented in turn, "I could say the same about you."

"Yes. I am not my usual captivating self." Before the princess could groan at his self-compliment he added, "Did you enjoy your walk with the doctor?"

"I wouldn't call it enjoyable, not really. It was a lot of work, and the hallways here are very dark making for poor visibility."

Lotor watched her for another second. "Dr. Glorttan seems to enjoy your company and you his."

With something of disgusted sigh, Allura stared at Lotor, the beginnings of understanding crossing her features. "I see what you're getting at, and I do not appreciate it. The doctor is a good man."

"Yes, all the contrary of me."

"You are the one who said, 'Good is an ideal that exists in the mind of man.'" Allura attempted to imitate the prince's voice and mannerisms when repeating his words.

The act was enough to arouse Lotor from his melancholy. A small smile played on his lips as he leaned forward, uncrossing his arms. "Do I really sound like that?"

To his (and her) immense surprise, a glimmer of a smile flickered across the princess' lips. To her credit she did her best to hide the almost non-existent smirk. "No. Not really. I was never good at imitations. It wasn't something I was encouraged to develop."

Lotor sat back and waited to see if she would continue. He began to notice this trend in her. Allura opened little doors of opportunity, small attempts at confidence. Whenever she began a tale, she suddenly seemed to catch herself clammed up. He knew everything had to happen at its time, but Lotor felt he would be the fool for not persisting.

"What were you encouraged to develop?"

A pause from her end. Lotor sensed the hesitation.

"Diplomacy, languages, further knowledge of history and culture."

"Did you prove a good little student?"

She frowned. "I suppose I was. Occasionally a tutor would complain to my father...." Her voice faltered, a sign she did not like this sharing.

"Please, go on." Lotor encouarged.

She gave a small shake of her head. The last thing Allura wanted to do was arm the prince with information with which he could play with her feelings, but neither did she wish to remain in silence. Clearing her throat, she turned the conversation on he who inquired.

"I somehow can't picture you as a diligent student."

He was pleased she wondered about him; he often questioned if she did. "I admit as a child not taking advantage of my tutors as I should have. I sometimes tormented the school masters." He smiled in recollection. "But the discipline I lacked as a child I more than made up for upon entering the academy. I was at the top of my class." He hoped the knowledge impressed her.

It did not. "That doesn't surprise me. You were born to be a warmonger. Peace would bore you." A small swallow followed her statement, and she wondered if that were the case where it would leave her beloved planet.

"Perhaps," was his coy response, "but we won't know until I am given that opportunity. In the interim you may continue to think as you like. Now, I promised you a tour of the castle."

The castle was quite large and to tour the entirety of it impossible. Though her recovery was startling, the princess was occasionally discomfited by her still mending injuries. Lotor had but one destination in mind for this walk about the palace. He wanted to take her to the castle terrace, a place practically off-limits to all, a place he vaguely remembered frequenting with his mother. He occasionally still did so when he chose to be alone with his thoughts. No one dared molest him there.

He led Allura through the darkened halls reminding himself to go slowly as she had only learned to walk with crutches, a process made complicated by the fullness and length of her gold-colored dress.

They maintained relative silence. Only when they stopped somewhere did she ask an occasional question. Though he did not vocalize his thoughts, Lotor was gratified by her natural curiosity regarding his planet, his race and their customs. He suspected she took care not to show too eager an interest.

Finally winded, Allura let out a long breath. "Is there a destination in mind?"

"Tired so soon?" Lotor teased.

The princess nodded. "I'm getting soft. I need this cast off so I can resume my exercises and practice drills." She bit her lip, worried she spoke too much.

_Voltron training._ There was something peculiarly pleasing in imagining the princess doing rigorous physical training in preparation for the heart of battle. Having tangled with her in the heat of those moments, he knew it was not something to scoff, the princess long having proved herself a formidable adversary, though he never had viewed her as such, not really.

"And what would be the first thing you would do if that cast was off?"

Staring at him point blank, Allura admitted. "Run away...fast."

Lotor was torn between laughing and snorting. Needled, he settled for neither. "Come. We are here." Opening double-paned glass doors, he ushered Allura outside into the fresh night air. A gentle gust of wind caressed the pair, and Doom's thick atmosphere lightened to muster the pleasant breeze. Several stars managed to penetrate past the planet's haze and smog, lighting the sky like small white specks against a canvas of black.

Allura hopped over to the rail and leaned over. Putting her crutches to one side, she stared straight out into the night.

_She is lonely and homesick_. Dr. Glorttan's words washed over Lotor as he observed his melancholy guest.

Practically without volition Lotor positioned himself behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning close. He felt her muscles immediately tense, but he ignored her tension. It was imperative she learn to relax around him.

"What do you miss most?" he whispered, brushing back a stray wisp of hair that had been caught in the draft.

Allura shut her eyes tightly, unprepared for the question, hoping to ignore his attentions. Her eyes watered with tears she did not want shed. "My freedom."

"Were you so free there, Allura? Were you not told what to do, how to behave, how to dress and think?"

She tried to shrug his hands off her shoulders. "That is different. For every office, there is a sense of propriety that goes with it. The restrictions placed upon me by my title and lineage incomparable to my captivity here. For starters, I wasn't watched around the clock."

"Really? And what was that irksome Nanny for, and those four bumbling bodyguards?"

"They are my friends!"

A snort followed the princess' defense. "They acted more like self-proclaimed guardians trying to dictate your thinking and behavior."

Unable to resist his goading, she spun around, her blue eyes flashing. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! Don't you dare compare yourself to them! You'd never measure to their standards!" There was a flash behind the tawny stare she dared glare upon. "My duties on Arus are different from what has happened here. No matter how you try to paint it the fact is you've kidnapped and blackmailed me!"

Lotor put his hands on her waist and drew her to him albeit somewhat savagely. "The only duty that concerns me is the one we will fulfill towards each other. Through marriage we will ensure Arus' survival and protection." She opened her mouth at once to contradict, but Lotor continued speaking. "I know it frightens you and you have your doubts, but you will see this is the best way. You have to trust me."

"Trust you? What incentive have you possibly given me to trust you?" Allura grasped Lotor's hands trying to extricate herself from his hold. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her heart race and breaths uneven.

Ignoring her question, Lotor instead moved in for the kiss he so desperately longed for. Something about this woman brought out such intense feeling within. She did not stop him.

In the midst of the caress, Allura grew exceedingly troubled. Little by little, this man, this devil, chipped away at her resistance. He played mind games, wanted her exclusively by his side, wished her to submit to his will alone.

The frightening thing was Allura felt herself succumbing to his greedier, more aggressive impulses, a small, small part of her welcomed them, and to admit as much, she had to admit even further: she welcomed him. She tried not to listen to the tempting whispers, but the things he did to her, his looks as much as his acts, awakened a part of her she had long been taught to suppress. It seemed Lotor wanted those dormant sensations unleashed and brought forth to life. But her mind and consciousness, her guiding force of reason would not give in so easily. Abruptly she pulled back, not that there was anywhere for her to go sandwiched was she between the rail and his body.

Lotor sensed the struggle in her, the yearning to give in, the drive to stave him off. "Lovely, Allura," he all but cooed to her, his palms flirting along places he longed to grasp, "do you know how much I love you?"

"You..." her breath hitched when she felt him glide his lips across her ear. This had to stop. She had to awake his anger. Wrenching her head to one side, she spat out, "You have a twisted notion of what love is."

"Do I?" her murmured nonchalantly. Pressing against her, he kneaded her bottom, savoring her skin as he nuzzled his lips to her neck.

"Love is sacrifice," she practically squealed. His attentions distressed as much as delighted. "A concept you know nothing of."

Here he pulled back, taking a long look in her eyes. She was skeptical of him, of his words. He tried to push for her to place some measure of faith in him. "Do you think I don't know the meaning of sacrifice? For you, dearest, I have thwarted plans, refused an alliance, risked my father's displeasure, have faced imprisonment, have been threatened with disownment and have been beaten to an inch of my life. Don't tell me I don't know what sacrifice is."

Allura gazed at him in wonder, for the second time moved beyond words.

"I would give my very life for you, Allura. Don't you understand that? I can't live without you." He gritted his teeth, clasping her to his bosom. "I won't."

"Lotor, that...that is not love. That's obsession. A part of loving someone means being able to let go."

"That is the most ridiculous comment I have ever heard. You yourself contradict that statement in your behavior, in your staunch attachment to him whose name is not worth mentioning."

Allura was silenced by his accusation, though very surprised he dared bring it up at all. It was true. She could not let go of Keith and a love that was never reciprocated. It was all she had to keep her sane.

Just as Lotor held on to his love for her.

She gazed at him once more, confused beyond words, beyond reason. She tried another tactic. "But if Keith-" she saw him growl at the name, "had told me he loved someone else, I wouldn't push the issue. I would be very happy for him." Well, she really didn't know how happy she would be, but she knew she wouldn't try to kill anyone over it. She tried another tactic. "Don't marry me, Lotor. You want a woman who will love and adore you in the manner you wish."

He shook his head. "I want you and I will have you. Your doubts, your concerns, everything will be forgotten with time, and that includes your precious captain. You will love me and want me as no woman ever has." He grasped her tighter this time, almost desperately, gripping her arms until they ached. Allura wasn't sure who he tried to convince more with his words: her or himself. "And when we make love, it will be my name you call will cry out."

Incensed by his proclamation, Allura shot back, "I doubt that very much. If I do cry out it will be in pain and loathing."

Her bold words earned her a savage kiss that held no promise of delight, only the pain she spoke of. She struggled through it the entire time, roused to panic when her ears were greeted to the sound of ripping cloth.

"Shall we put your words to the test," Lotor threatened.

She pulled back again, horrified. "You stop this right now! Control yourself!"

Her protests led to more tearing.

Damn if he thought he could take her without a fight. Spinning quickly, she stretched for her crutch, feeling the finished wood stick brush against her palm. Lotor blindly tugged her back to him, destroying what remained of her tattered dress; the expensive garment all the prince had to show for his strength as Allura stumbled back and out from it.

Without wasting a moment, she attempted to wield the crutch like a bat in her hand, not stopping to consider Lotor had a sword on his hip, the odds apparently in his favor.

The sight of Allura in her corset and petticoats, face flushed and poised to strike melted Lotor's anger and resulted in a laugh. "Remind me to bring an emergency medical kit on our honeymoon. I always suspected you a tigress."

Allura found nothing humorous in the situation. "Stay back! So help me God, Lotor, if you touch me again I'll hit you!" Maintaining a defensive stance, her voice cracked. "This is your idea of love? You can't treat me with such blatant disrespect and expect me to have feelings for you! It's beyond reason!"

Lotor hated when she made sense. He glanced at the remains of the dress he held in his hand cursing his temper. There were moments his anger and physical aggression came in handy, but this was not one of those times. "By gods, Allura, you are right. I wish to treat you like the goddess you are, but you do know how to try me."

"And whose fault is that?"

Cautiously approaching her, he reached for her arm and gently eased away her would-be weapon. "Let's get you another dress."

"It's a long walk back to my room, Lotor. I won't be dragged about to be made a spectacle of. I've had about all that I can of your humiliations."

He shook his head. "You won't, and I'm sorry for any and all humiliations I've put you through. That was never my intention."

She continued to stare at him with apparent doubt.

"I know a place very close by where you can get a temporary dress."

***

By simply opening another set of glass doors, Lotor led Allura into a massive apartment. Motion sensors detected the pair causing the darkened room to at once flood with brilliant light.

"This was my mother's apartment," the prince explained.

Allura lingered at the door's entrance, reluctant to go further. Childish as it might seem she felt the ghost of her look-alike still inhabiting. "Something awful happened in this room once. I can feel it."

Lotor gently pulled her from her rooted spot. His feelings on his mother's life and consequently death were mixed at best. It was not by any means that the knowledge of his mother's murder pleased him. Rather, he had become desensitized to the event after so many years of warring. Death took on a different meaning to him after having ended so many lives himself.

Walking past the main sitting room, he strode into his mother's long uninhabited chamber. He knew Allura did not follow. Too busy was she praying in the other room. He smirked; at some point they would have to address their religious views. It would impact the type of ceremony for the wedding.

Reaching into the closet, Lotor looked through the gowns, abandoned dresses of luxurious, flattering materials that had not seen the light of day in almost two decades. He pulled out a simple sienna-colored gown free of frills and cascading trains. Allura only needed a suitable dress to walk back to her room.

When he quitted the bedroom and entered the parlor, he found Allura sitting, staring vacantly into space, both arms wrapped tightly around her.

"She suffered so much," she whispered. Her gaze held fast onto something, as if some unseen force sat across her. Lotor wondered if she were even aware of his sitting next to her.

A commonplace answer had to be best. "Try this. It looks to be your size and should fit."

After a long, strange pause, Allura turned towards Lotor, her knitted eyebrows and turned down lips told her concern. "Lotor," she made no motion to reach for the dress. "Didn't you love her?"

The question caught him off guard, and for the first time in his life Lotor floundered for an answer. "I...."

One corner of Allura's lip turned upwards. "She seemed to love you very much."

The statement made strange knots form in Lotor's insides, unprepared was he for the nature of the discussion. "How do you know this?"

"When I was practicing my walk up and down the hallways I saw the family portraits. She had you perched on her lap and you were smiling. Her expression was much different in that picture than from the one you shared with me."

The princess' words caused a storm of repressed emotions to well deep inside the conflicted prince. Thinking about his mother created a burden in his soul, one he did not like nor cared for.

Lowering his gaze, he gave a firm shake of his head. "I…I suppose. I don't know."

"You don't remember," she gently persisted.

"Some things…vaguely. She had a soft voice and told stories. She is more a fairy tale than a reality."

"I don't believe that."

Lotor started at the firm command in her voice, as if she knew exactly what he felt and how he felt. It began to anger him.

"Do you always presume to know how people feel?"

She cast him a long look. "You're a fine one to talk. That's like the pot calling the kettle black. It's a human expression."

"I get it."

"I would like to know more about this woman who happens to be a very real part of your life, and I know that for a fact."

He lifted his eyebrows and waited for her to finish.

"If she were only a memory and not a force, I would long have been dead."

Again he started at the comment not expecting the profoundness of the statement. "What would make you say such a thing?"

"If I hadn't looked like your mother, if there weren't something about me that reminded you of her, I doubt very much you would want me the way you do."

"Allura-"

"Let us speak frankly. Your reputation precedes you. You've killed countless women, gender obviously not a deterrent, and those you don't kill had the honor of giving up their dignity in exchange for their planet."

"They exercised their freedom to choose."

Allura placed a hand on Lotor's forearm removing it quickly when aware of what she did. "Lotor, you can't possibly be aware of what you're saying. You call this," she pointed to herself, "the freedom of choice?"

"Allura, I only went to such extremes due to the depth of my feeling for you. I have no regrets and would do it again."

"Well, do I believe you." She stared at him a moment, then stood, readying to move behind the partition to dress.

"Where are you going? You are dressing, not undressing or changing."

"I don't want to do it in front of you. Can't you understand that?"

"You will need help." Without waiting for another protest, Lotor turned her around, slipping the gown over her head.

As she submitted to his attentions, Allura quietly wondered. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she vocalized her thoughts. "I'm tempted to believe your mother was a good woman. The best you've ever known."

Lotor grimaced at her persistence in the topic, zipping the dress quickly. "I know another very good sort of woman, and she truly is the best one I've ever known." He turned her around to stare into her eyes, troubled by the sad look behind them.

"Did your father coerce your mother into marriage?"

"I have never asked. It makes little difference to inquire, but have long believed I am the reason for the union."

"Hmm," she nodded quietly. "Would you repeat your father's mistakes?"

She did it again. The pain that stabbed at Lotor's heart was one he wished he could dull himself to. Those types of questions dug deep in a dormant place in his soul. His love for Allura, and consequently, his want for her to love him in turn, came with a great price. It came with soul searching, something Lotor was not sure he wanted nor was ready to do.

"Allura, I won't force myself on you. We will marry for love."

"You say that, but I fear if I make you angry enough..." She pulled at her now dressed form. "Lotor, all I know of you is rage and violence. It is difficult for me to take you at your word."

He hugged her to him and then pulled back to stare into her eyes. "I will not hurt you the way my father did my mother."

Without flinching, she stared back, her countenance serious. "You already have."

****

_**heza:** Wow, heza. Your reviews have to be read several times. There's such an in-depth insight into each of them. It's like reading the commentary before a novel. And you have a beautiful way w/ words as well. Thank you for your kind words and thought-provoking commentary. As for Lotor sneaking into Allura's room. One could look at that two ways: he is very much the boy in his core, all men are, and there is something comforting and relaxing of sleeping in the arms of the person you love the most. Now mix that boy factor with the fact she looks so very much like his mother, a truth Allura brings up in this just read chapter._

_**Misty:** Another reviewer with that deep/psycho-analytical twist. Lotor needs years of therapy/psychoanalysis to bring him to that place of healing and wholeness. He is an extremely fascinating character, in my opinion, and much more fun to write and investigate than Keith (forgive me all the Keith supporters). The latter has black and white all over his lenses. Lotor's grey is so twisted, he sometimes doesn't recognize one from the other. Thank you for your two part review. I love it that you thought about the chapter, your addition to it, and came back to add more. Half the fun of writing this is the perceptions I get back. It's truly amazing._

_**Shariebery:** There will be so much back-and-forthness between this pair because they're coming from two different views of the world. Hope you'll enjoy each exchange w/ increased fervor, and am glad you can stick with the slow and steady. Ah, that Keith factor. This is a love triangle of the very tri-foldest fashion. (I'm making up words now.) Allura flat out has told Lotor in this chapter that escape is very much contemplated. While not saying too much, escape attempts may not be far-fetched in the foreseeable future of this story._

_**Lynrinth:** Thanks Lynrinth! As you have pointed out in your previous review, Lotor is a dark and scary Drule. To obtain what he wants he reverts to his baser instincts, and I do believe he will always be a selfish, jealous man. It will lessen by degrees, but the manner of his upbringing and the trauma of his youth/childhood cannot be so easily forgotten, even with the acquisition of what he loves best and dearest._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Prince Bandor raced down the halls, the paper he held in his hand rustling as it resisted the air. With fast feet, he turned corners until he reached one of the castle's lounges.

"Bad news, guys!" he called, his voice practically a cracked squeal. He slammed the sheet on the glass table causing the small group of four – Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Sven to jump back.

"Is Keith all right?" Lance stood, poised to rush to the medical unit.

"No, no, no. Keith is fine…considering. No. I got a report from the ambassador in Gordiva." He showed it to the young men.

Pidge scanned the contents. "Says here that there are extra hands in the harvest collection." He shrugged his shoulders while pushing the paper back. "Should we be excited?"

"No," Bandor snatched the sheet. "It's code, don't you see?" He stared at the blank faces and let out a frustrated sigh. "How did you guys communicate messages you didn't want your enemies to decipher? Oh, that's not important right now. What is important is that Doom is sending fleets to all the planets in the neighboring systems. They're working hard to find you."

"Extra hands..." Lance mumbled. "We're the harvest collection!" he cried out finally understanding.

"Exactly."

"I don't know if I like being referred to as harvest," Pidge childishly sulked.

"Yeah, well get over it," Hunk called out. "We've got bigger problems."

Lance ignored the small bickering and turned to Bandor. "The three of us could get out of here and hide no problem. You guys have done more than enough for us all ready, but Keith..."

Bandor placed a hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not saying any of this to get you to leave. You are our guests, not our refugees or political prisoners. You've fought on our side and sacrificed for us time and time again. We're going to do the same for you."

"You're hopelessly outnumbered," Lance mumbled.

"And there's no way of forming Voltron. We can't even get to the Lions to fix them." Pidge smashed his small fist into another.

"Then we find new ways. We have to be inventive."

A heavy silence fell amongst the group. Only the sound of rushing footsteps saved them from deafening quiet. Moments later, Romelle burst through the heavy doors, panting and flushed.

"Catch your breath, Romelle. Bandor gave us the good news," Hunk informed the confused princess.

"He did? Then why do you all look like you're preparing for your funeral?"

Rising from his previously seated position, Sven went to his fiancee and clasped her hand. He meant to lead her to one of the chairs. "I know what you're about to say. We need to think victory not defeat. And while optimism plays a critical part of our game plan, right now we have to focus forming one before we sound the war cry."

Romelle's contoured features twisted even more. Her furrowed brow and twisted lips knotted. "I'm not following. What does any of this have to do with Keith?"

"Keith?" The room suddenly seemed to echo.

"Yes, you told me Bandor gave you the good news."

"We're getting our messages seriously crossed here, princess," Pidge spoke, his gaze bearing an equally quizzical and confused expression, the look practically mirroring the one on Romelle's face. Luckily, she enlightened the room by yelling,

"Keith! He's awake, and more than that, he's showing signs of alertness!"

Romelle's audience remained amazed and dumbstruck at the announcement following the heels of their previous shock. None knew what to say nor momentarily how to react. Romelle, giddy with excitement, rushed in her speech.

"And his first words were, 'Let's get Allura.'"

***

With hurried hands Terese and Siliana arranged their princess' hair. The top portion of her locks had been arranged in a series of intricate braids crossing and looping over one another while the rest hung loose, a massive river of golden tresses. Tiny platinum hair plates had been painstaking embedded into the shining mass, the expensive decorations gifts from the Crown Prince who believed his future wife should be adorned and decorated like a true queen.

"There you go, your majesty," Siliana breathed. "I fear you will put the entire court to shame."

Allura smiled at her servants clasping each of their hands in one of her own. "Oh, ladies, if ever there was an event I did not want to attend.... Actually, I take that back. Compared to that fateful day I can't seem to escape, this one will be a mere trifle."

The servants returned the smile, but refrained from commenting. Heavy sadness hung in the air.

Allura suddenly shook her head. "Forgive me, ladies. I've been meaning to ask. How is Doom treating you both?"

The servants cast a glance to each other before returning their gaze to their beloved ruler. Terese spoke first. "It is not Arus."

"No. No it is not. I fear the Arus we know will be nothing more than a memory."

"Your highness, may I speak," Siliana ventured timidly.

"Please do."

"W-When you...marry the prince you will rule once more. Your people need you. He will be attached to you, but only as co-ruler. You know us. You know your people. He does not. He will not bother with us so very much. There is a whole host of planets he must tend to. His main concern will be with...." Siliana's face turned crimson red.

Despite Allura's uneasiness at the latter part of the unspoken statement, she considered the argument reasonable and wondered why she had not considered it before.

His main concern will be with you. Allura did not want to be his main concern. She spent her whole life being selfless for her people, but this selflessness was too heavy to bear. Lotor's changeability and volatility frightened her.

"How can you be sure he will not bother Arus?"

A small laugh escaped from Siliana. "I'm not. None of us have any guarantees about anything the future may bring."

"But this we do know," Terese jumped in. "He loves you."

Allura started at the decisiveness of the comment. Lotor's claims of love and adulation remained doubtful to her. For her servants to claim certainty to this knowledge created even greater conflict in the much conflicted princess.

***

Allura sat in the center of the court at Lotor's right hand side drinking her glass of water - she refused any other beverage - slowly. Her gaze shy yet steady drifted out onto the sea of virtual strangers, none of which she was certain she could like or find camaraderie with.

How she pined for the courtiers left behind on Arus and the kinship she felt amongst her friends...perhaps something more.

"How is your meal," Lotor inquired shaking Allura from her self-pity.

"Hmm...oh, it's good." She spoke absentmindedly, not realizing she hadn't even tasted the meat. Her food remained untouched.

"You must have an incredible sense of taste. One that defies the very laws of biology. That food has yet to reach your lips," Lotor gently chastised. "Eat, Allura. You'll need your strength to deal with the masses."

"Forgive me if I appear less than eager to deal with anyone at the moment."

Lotor gave a hint of a smile as he cut through the meat on his plate. Allura eyed the unknown food as he brought it to his lips. She distrusted everything. Even eating had become something of a mental strain to her. Lotor took great care to make sure she was served familiar meals, but food should be prepared and served with love, and certainly not by the hands of slaves. She ceased her piteous thoughts when she realized her fiance spoke to her.

"You are the talk of the planet. They most certainly cannot wait to deal with you." Doom gossip spoke nothing else. Wherever a local stepped, their ears were graced with mentions of the Arusian princess' beauty, talks of her pride, or the strife of her defiance. Some bold gossipers went so far as to circulate stories of the arguments between the young rulers. How the princess had managed to keep her head, never mind his love, was a miracle to the townspeople. Prince Lotor was bewitched.

Allura gazed out to the people sitting before her. They were an attractive crowd, handsomely dressed in lavish silks and fine jewels. The women had exquisite locks, all amazingly and uniquely adorned. The product of servants (or slaves) handiwork. The men wore equally expensive tunics and jackets. Allura could not help but marvel at the size of them. The width of their chests, the bulk of their arms. Even the women were all over six feet tall. They must have thought her a mere Thumbelina; that was if they knew who Thumbelina was.

As she continued her inspection of what she could only assume was Doom's aristocracy and nobles she realized how trained their gazes were on her. They didn't even pretend not to watch her. To make matters worse, when both princess and individual made eye contact, the one would elbow his/her partner. Some smiled, some glared, but there was no denying good or bad, they spoke of her. Lotor's advice suddenly made sense, and she took small bites of her meal if for no other reason that she needed energy.

She had been in Doom for almost a week. Even if she hadn't won over the nobility, Allura had managed to singlehandedly win over every servant and slave in the Empire. She never talked down to anyone. Even when dealing with what Doomites viewed as the lowliest of people, her tone remained incurably gentle with "please" and "thank yous" prefacing and concluding her sentences. A child of light, she chased away the surrounding shadows, and if there was anything Doom had plenty of it was shadows.

For the hopeless and forgotten Allura brought hope and validation. But how would she fare amongst the highbrowed and well-bred?

Dinner was followed by music. The result was movement amongst the crowd as the courtiers gathered to the center of the floor to dance. For once Allura considered the break in her leg as a blessing. It excused her from partaking in the musicality of a dance she knew nothing of, something Lotor would most certainly have forced her to do were she in her best form. The ladies of the court seemed to agree in the perception of Allura's misfortune, for no sooner had the dance begun that several women made their way over petitioning the prince for a dance. Allura was certain their coy smiles and excessive lash-batting was meant to provoke her jealousy, but if only they realized she wished Lotor would fall in love with one of them and choose that person for his bride. Allura turned her gaze to the Prince to see how he took all this attention. His features were stoic, hard, and he seemed...annoyed. She decided to annoy him further.

"Go get some exercise. It will make the ladies so happy." Allura did not have to feign the smile that lighted her features. Those who saw it were instantly smitten. Lotor not excepted.

The ladies, seemingly confused by her generosity, cast suspicious glances her way. Lotor gave her a serious, but beleaguered look. A grin now played on the princess' features and even the smallest of titters followed. "Take him away, ladies. His days as a bachelor are numbered." The handsome male features twitched and something of a glare played behind his eyes. "Of course, the prince may find he likes being single far too much, and may then decide-"

"Enough, Allura!" he actually growled and stood to dance if for no other reason than to get his beloved to stop her unappreciated insinuations.

It made an interesting study to watch Lotor move across the floor. It did not surprise Allura that he knew the dance. Though the music and movements unrecognizable to her, it was a traditional dance indicative of the Drule's culture and customs. Every royal head had to know at least three ritualistic dances. What caught Allura's attention was the way the young prince moved. He glided across the floor with natural finesse and agility. His steps were surprisingly light and easy. His demeanor was the one blight in the presentation, and his obvious unhappiness at his present situation made Allura practically gay with glee. She was certain Lotor would get even with her someway, somehow, but in the interim she reveled in having him receive his up-and-commence for the time being. And yet....

It did not fit her perceptions of the prince that one so vain and haughty would disapprove of the amorous looks and glances given by such striking and physically fit females. She would have believed him to revel in such open admiration. But as it happened, the more attention he received, the more nauseated he looked. Allura wondered just how bad those women were.

_But no more than he is. That should be exactly the kind of woman Lotor would go for. One as conceited and arrogant as he is. How can he possibly appreciate humility when he doesn't know what it is?_

She ceased staring at the merry-makers and dance crowd, and instead took to musing internally. She marveled at how her head had not split open over all the intense reflections she had done in the past week.

_I need a break. Something to get my mind off all this._ The boys would know just what to do. Not caring what anyone thought or said, the princess closed her eyes and pictured her friends. She thought of Keith, no longer amongst them, what he would say if he saw her. What she would want him to say....

"Are you enjoying yourself, my future daughter-in-law," questioned a sinister voice belonging to none other than Zarkon.

"As well as you might be if the situations were reversed," Allura snidely countered. With a sigh, she opened her eyes. Try as she might to control herself, the Denubian Emperor brought out the worst in her.

The old King grinned. The toothy smile lacked warmth and kindness. It only spoke perverse and contemptuous thoughts. "Well, wouldn't that be something? I, the political prisoner of your pathetic planet. Your idiotic race wouldn't know what to do with me."

Allura lifted one eyebrow at the King's haughty and insulting remarks. "Tell me, if my race is so pathetic and idiotic as you think it, why did you marry a human?"

Zarkon's eyes gleamed wild and bright. Stark fury could be read in the look. "If my son weren't so lustful for you, I'd kill you right here."

Allura leaned in closer to her despised nemesis. After all she'd been through, his threats were the least of her concerns. "What's stopping you? It wouldn't be the first time you disappointed him."

The hiss her comment provoked made her wonder if a strike would follow. Zarkon did reach for her hand squeezing his thick nails deep into her delicate flesh. Tugging her towards him, he spoke directly into her ear. "Death is not the worst thing that can happen, you know. You might break another leg...or worse. And don't think he will always hold you in such high esteem. Men have a way of getting bored with their women quickly. When that happens, I'll take great delight in personally performing numerous executions of your damned peasants. We'll start with those closest to you. I'll make sure you have a front row seat. And the last thing to cross those pretty blue eyes of yours will be my blade as I gouge each one from your face." Shoving her back to her seat he released the princess who began to quake in anger. "Not so smug now, are you, Allura?"

She glared defiantly at him. Never had she hated anyone in her life as much as she hated this man. Never! He had no compassion in his heart. No love of life. No care for anyone.

"What a pity for Lotor, to be tied by blood to such a contemptible man as yourself. He could have been a great many things were it not for you."

"So you'd like to think. Try and change him. I swear, it will be the last mistake you ever make." He rose and placed a hypocritical smile on his lips. "I wish you a pleasant rest of the evening. All this talk has left me blood-thirsty. Make sure you join us in the arena."

"I'd rather rot," she mumbled. Luckily for her, Zarkon had already moved on to share his "pleasantries" with his next victim.

Such cold and sinister talk left her shaken. Try as she might, she could not match wits with Zarkon for he had none to match. All he did was threaten with violence. Those promises he made good to deliver. Compared to him, Lotor seemed so much more humane. And yet for all his ominous and dark words, there was fear behind his eyes. Allura had made a startling discovery. Zarkon was afraid of her! Afraid of her power and influence over Lotor. The thought held a moment of empowerment. She gave a quick glance out into the masses and caught a glimpse of Lotor with another woman in his arms as he spun her.

Was it possible Allura could change him? The thought never occurred to her. Not that it was a job she felt herself ready to undertake.

"Good evening, your majesty," another voice by her ear startled her yet again.

"Oh." Eyelids and lashes fluttering furiously, Allura straightened her posture. "Oh, hello. Good evening to you too, sir."

The stranger smiled, though for Allura it was decidedly a most lascivious grin. She wondered if all male Drules were taught early on to develop and perfect sinister expressions. It reminded her of how Lotor looked at her often and long. Perhaps it explained why Keith's poker faces were such a source of attraction to the young girl.

"We have not yet been formally introduced. I know you are not yet ready to saunter about and parade through the room."

"No, I'm not the parading type," Allura mumbled. She took another sip of her drink and turned her body demonstrating just how unimpressed she was with the stranger's debonaire style. For all his finesse, he had yet to make a formal introduction.

"The acquaintance is completely my gain."

Allura had precious little experience with men. Thrust as she was with Lotor, she was quickly learning, but this particular man's harping and crooning had a flirtatious ring. Certainly Lotor would not approve of his look and tone. For the first time ever the princess hoped Lotor would come to her side. She cast quick glances back to the spot where she had last seen him, but it appeared the crowd had swallowed him whole. A part of her wondered if he had run off with the girls after all. Even more, she wondered at the small dread she felt if that were indeed the case.

The stranger boldly reached for her hand. Allura immediately snatched it back. Perhaps with Zarkon she had little say in being manhandled, but not with this stranger.

"You'd do well to keep your distance, sir."

He sat himself next to her, that idiotic smile still on his face. "And why is that?"

Allura would _NEVER_ use Lotor as an excuse to deter men or willingly seek his protection. The princess was forced to rely on her own cunning and prowess. "I have a reputation for striking fast and hard," she warned.

"This kitten has claws," the Drule disrespectfully commented. "I find that hard to believe."

His lack of etiquette and respect was unnerving. Plus, she was still unstrung from her confrontation with Zarkon. "I know my being Arusian means little or nothing to you, that for your people it is perhaps the reason to look down upon my race and culture, but if nothing else, could you at least try to remember I may be your future..." She spat out the word, "leader?"

"May? That word rings of doubt."

"It's a duty I'd much rather be spared from. My reluctance is something I won't hide or deny. Nor am I ashamed of it."

The presumptions brute near the young princess. He came so close in fact, Allura could smell the liquor on his hot breath. Inwardly she cringed. Now she had to deal with a drunk. What else would the evening hold for her?

"If you fear the prince will not make a good lover, I'd be more than happy to-"

Any and all further words were halted by the swift blow Allura delivered to the Doomite's left cheek.

"Say something else," Allura yelled in a rather most unlady-like and unbecoming manner before the packed assembly room. She had rocketed from her seat and practically towered over her victim. "Say something else, and I'll follow that punch with something you really won't like!"

It was then Allura realized the booming, boisterous room had become painfully silent. Everyone stared.

And then, almost like the sound of sudden flapping in the still wilderness, a distinct clap was heard, the sound echoed by the enormity of the room. The solitary applause continued increasing in decibels and strength. The crowd parted. Who else should emerge from the throng but a smiling Lotor?

"My betrothed is not one you would like to cross," he announced to the court all the while still walking towards the pair sitting at the head of the room. Turning to the fiend at Allura's side he said, "She hits pretty well, doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does. Better than you mentioned."

A careless shrug followed the accusation. "I didn't want to scare you off."

Allura slowly lowered herself back to her seat, a sickening feeling washing over her. "You set me up, didn't you?" she inquired feeling once more like the village idiot.

"No more than you did me." A huge smile followed by another shrug. He reached for her and pulled her out of her seat, ignoring her reluctance. "Let us take a turn." Handing her her crutches, he walked her to a private area in the back of the room.

Certain they were alone and not within earshot Lotor smiled wickedly loving the dazed and confused expression on his darling's face.

"What kind of strange, sick world have I been brought to? I have no clue what's happening." Her murmurings were addressed more to herself than to Lotor who laughed and hugged her.

"Next time you may want to consider before sending me off to dance with such lovely ladies." He barely contained the disgusted sneer as he thought of the vulgar herd's words and terms. The whole time he had wished to be near Allura, but to offer a little payback for her impertinence he found Lord Zencan, a youth like himself who was known to have a wicked sense of humor. He quickly agreed to the scheme for no other reason than to give pleasure to his prince. However, there was an even greater need for the deception other than paltry revenge. "You did exceptionally well. No one would dare speak down to you now."

"What do you mean? I just listened to ten minutes of the most degrading talk I've ever heard. Actually, no. I've heard worse from you."

Lotor chuckled, kissing her forehead. Even in a soured state, she was sweetness itself. "Have I really been so vulgar to you?"

With only a look Allura answered the question. Soon enough she shook her head. "I can't keep up with these games. They are a burden on my mental being. You're going to send me to an insane asylum."

"No. You are stronger than you give yourself credit. It was only this once, Allura. We needed to show the members of the court that the fire you demonstrated to my father was not a temporary thing. The people need to fear you."

"I don' want to be feared. I don't want to rule this way. I don't way to rule these people."

"It is the task you were born to fulfill and none other will share at my side. It is fate we became adversaries, for it brought me to you. Now we shall form the greatest alliance known in the history of the Empire."

Allura brought an unsteady hand to her throbbing head. Lotor snatched it back.

"Do not concern yourself over this. Come. We must go about the room and circulate. Ire and indifference must suit you for this task. However, you must promise to stop trying to marry me off to some other woman," he half chided-half scolded. "I get that enough from my father."

A quick half smile came to her lips. It was gone in an instant.

"Speaking of the very devil, what did my father say to you? I saw him approach you before."

"He is your father. I think you can imagine quite well what charming words he shared." Her tone was low and depressed. She would share no more than that, choosing to keep her recent discoveries guarded in the well-spring of her heart.

Lotor gripped her arm tightly and brought her to another embrace. "He will not live to hurt you. He won't. I won't allow it."

They left the room. Neither noticed the stirring shadow.

**************

_Lynrinth: I never thought of Allura's psychic powers. I just thought how I might feel at entering the room where someone was murdered. Of course, Allura doesn't know the particulars of that gruesome day, so I thought that insight on your point was very telling. Keep those inspirational reviews coming. And glad you enjoyed reading others' reviews. I've learned so much by what the readers have shared. Thank you for taking the time to read and review._

_Misty: Allura is digging him, and I think that's true of every male and female relationship. Men are known to go into their mental caves, shut down and not share their feelings. Without meaning to, men shut out the women they love. Lotor is no exception, and given his history and his father's constant reminders on the importance of being self-sufficient in every aspect, Allura's analyses are not welcome in his eyes. But it's a part of who she is. And hopefully he will soon come to need and appreciate it that part as well. Thank you for your lovely compliments._

_LinNY: Oh my gosh, it's so good to "see" you again! I've missed your comments (and your story). Ah, yes. Lotor only has the illusion of control, and that's the scariest type to have._

_Lotor/Sincline: I welcome your comments and feedback. I am honored you've given the story a chance._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Finally, she was alone. Allura couldn't recall a more emotionally taxing evening than the one she had just undergone. Glad was she when Lotor saw her to her room. Gratitude overcame her when he did not keep her with any of his infamous wooing attempts. Once the servants had removed the last pin in her hair and undone the last string of her corset allowing her to slip into her nightgown, Allura hurried them away too. Eager was she to close her eyes and end this long and vexing night.

She sighed with some semblance of satisfaction as she snuggled deep within the covers. Her small contentment stopped short with the realization that as each day ended, and a new night greeted her, it brought her closer and closer to that Fateful moment. The one in which her true imprisonment would begin.

As she did every night, she cast a worried glance at the empty space beside her. Since she was a wee child she dreamed of her wedding day, dreamed of her ideal prince. Tall, dark, handsome, brave, loving, gentle. Captivating smile, kind with children, would have the wisdom of the ages. He should have been a man she could stare at for hours, losing herself in the deep complexity of his gaze. Her dreams were nothing than dust. She would be forced to stare at a man she could not abide to look at longer than several seconds. Unless of course she was arguing with him. Then she could fix her hot gaze long and hard.

_Men have a way of getting bored with their women quickly_. Zarkon's words replayed in her mind over and over. It was not what he said about Lotor losing interest in her that bothered her, rather it affirmed what she believed true. Lotor would have his way, use her to his heart's content, perhaps puncture her thoroughly to produce some heirs, and then revert to his horrid ways.

Could he be as bad as his father? Weeks ago she would have answered that question with a resounding yes. The mere fact that Allura questioned this meant that Lotor had made some sort of impact on her life.

_Try and change him_. "I don't want to change him. Why does that task fall on me," she muttered to herself. In defiance, she turned her body away from the empty space beside her and chose to face one of the walls.

Allura stared at the empty dark. There was nothing to see. She couldn't even make out her hand in front of her, but she stared all the same. It was the visions dancing before her brain that kept her eyes fixed on emptiness.

And then she heard it. A noise just outside her door. "That's just perfect," she muttered. "Ghosts at my threshold."

_Lotor was wrong. I am going crazy. If I do, it'll serve him right._

She thought about covering her head with a pillow to see if that would help. Just as she thought about engaging in the plan, she heard the soft swish of the mechanical door, and she knew. She knew someone was in the room. And it was not her servants.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her palms became slick with sweat. Her heart steeled with fear.

_Death is not the worst thing, you know._

_You want to play terror games, you filthy bastard_. We'll do that. Allura pretended to turn in her sleep. In doing so, she reached for the small paperweight kept on the nightstand beside her.

Whoever was in the room neared her bed, neared her. Allura worked very hard to keep her breathing even lest she betray her state. She could not afford to act prematurely. Timing was everything. She may have the bum leg, the inability to see through the thick, encompassing dark, may be physically inept to take down her nearing assailant, but she did have the best defense training provided by the dearest captain ever known. She would take her chances, come what may.

She could hear the almost muted shuffles taken by the intruder. Whoever this was knew how to move carefully and quietly. Luck, however, was not on this person's side. She was awake unbeknownst to the visitor; she had the advantage. She kept telling herself that over and over again.

_Keith, I need your help with this one. Focus...focus._

The person now hovered over her. She could feel the air about her when the individual moved. She could sense a hand reaching out for her to touch her. It was now or never.

Snapping her eyes open, though she still couldn't see, the princess grasped the person's arm and pulled the individual to her. With her free arm she grasped the paper weight and smashed it against what she assumed was the person's head. She assumed correctly.

Grunts and curses filled the room. The body reeled back and Allura brought the small metal weight towards the person a second time for good measure. But she was intercepted, her wrist caught before she could complete the swing. She countered with her other arm, a blow to the temple.

The strike delivered to such a sensitive spot sent her victim staggering back. The person hissed, gave a low, but distinct vociferation and fell back on the bed.

Allura wasted no time jumping off the bed and hobbling over to the door in a means of escape. Only when she pushed against it did she realize she didn't know the code. Another one of Lotor's brilliant maneuvers in his assurances she did not accidentally wander off.

She pressed her back against the door, fearing herself trapped. She had been quick about delivering her hits, but the person would soon recover and would, in no doubt, be very angry.

"Lights! I need lights!" she muttered frantically. She knew the room was monitored. With the lights on that would not only give her leverage, but allow the guards to see what was happening and hopefully provide assistance. Unless they were in on it. It dawned on her that the lights were motion timed. Someone had switched off that feature. Probably had access to the control room. More than likely worked for King Zarkon.

Groping in the total darkness, she felt for the switch. What she found was a hand snagging her towards the rest of the body.

Allura began to squirm and struggle against what she was now certain was a male who for whatever reason was bare-chested. Her heart froze. Someone had not-so-innocent intentions for her in ways she had not previously anticipated.

"Let go of me, you coward! Coming in the middle of a night to an invalid's room to kill her!" Her hands frantically searched for the face to gouge at eyes if she needed to.

Her fingertips brushed against long hair. Moving her hand higher she felt pointed ears. That could have been anyone. But any further doubts remaining in her mind were erased when her intruder spoke.

"Allura, control yourself! I am not here to kill you, and you are hardly a helpless invalid!"

"Lotor!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" Realizing it was a stupid question given the nature of the facts - a dark room, a large bed, and him without a shirt - she added, "Finally come to ravage me?" She yanked her captured arm back in an attempt to jerk free. It was to no avail.

"You beat all. You practically render me unconscious and accuse me of coming to murder and rape you?" The prince did not sound the least bit charmed. "Were we so lucky to have such well-trained assassins."

His comment made her shudder. "You can thank my deceased captain for my quick hand. Besides, I originally thought you were an assassin coming to make good on your father's words."

She could feel the grip on her wrist tighten at the mention of Zarkon's threats. She had yet to tell Lotor the particulars of the conversation, not wanting to do the king justice by repeating his hateful slurs. It apparently troubled the prince. But she had a more pressing issue to uncover.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

There was a long pause.

"No lies, please. I've had a long evening and by the looks of this an even longer night. Give me a mite of honesty." She doubted Lotor even knew what honesty was.

Surprisingly, he delivered. "The truth is I came to sleep with you."

"I knew it!"

"Not in that sense, my dear."

"What other sense is there?" Allura cried, trying once more to break free from his hold.

"I came to sleep _beside_ you. Being near you...relaxes me. I sleep well. I've been known to be something of an insomniac."

It was Allura's turn to pause, her mind racing to the previous nights. Her dreams of Lotor felt almost tangible. The pressures, the scent, the warmth. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the night on the ship. I can't go to bed without you." His voice dropped an octave or two. She could feel the space between them narrow as he inched closer. There had not been much distance between them to begin with.

Allura shivered attempting to move away. The hand that had been on her wrist now traveled to her elbow. "Well, this is bad news for you. I can't go to bed consciously knowing you're in it. I'm afraid your pleasurable evenings are over."

He dropped his voice so it was no more than a mere whisper. "You've rendered me incapable of returning to my room. Besides, I'm an injured man, suffering a fateful blow to the head. I fear I don't have the strength to make it."

"We will not argue this point any longer, Lotor. My single days and nights are numbered, but they still belong to me. If you won't leave, then I will."

"Spoken like the true stubborn creature you are." She still couldn't see a thing, but felt when he picked her up and carried her to bed all the while he still rambled. "I fear if the guards see me this way, it may put you in a perilous predicament. I need the night to mend and recover. As punishment, you will nurse me back to health. It seems only fair." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

With her free hand, she shoved him back. "Fair," she ejaculated. "You - you!"

"_You _need to get used to this idea, Allura. And I do believe you enjoy this, on a subconscious level at least. My presence near you makes you feel safe and secure. When I wrap my arms around you, the effect is immediate. You still and quiet like the most dependent of babes."

If the lights were on, he would be able to see her anger. Little did she realize how well Drules saw in the dark, even a mixed breed Drule like Lotor. "I won't give in to this. You can't force me to sleep next to you."

More of that infuriating laughter followed. "I already have. You signed your name next to mine committing to a life of matrimony. Really, Allura, this is a moot point. I'm not asking for intercourse, only your heavenly body tucked near my own god-like physique. Be a good little future wife and tend to your almost husband's fancy."

She realized he would only continue to speak if she kept countering his statements. With a huff, she threw her body back on the bed. Forgetting he still held on to her, her movement propelled him forward and he practically toppled over her.

"Oh, so eager are we," he teased, taking advantage to straddle her and cuddle her near him. "I think I'm going to enjoy this brand of physical therapy your provide."

Allura tried to shove him off. It was like pushing stone. "I won't have people believing my virtue is compromised." She realized her tone was one of defeat.

"Never that," he said, his voice nothing more than a fine murmur as he took advantage to mold his body near hers. Allura did what she could to lay perfectly still, trying to make his snuggling attempts difficult and uncomfortable. It seemed Lotor didn't know when a female attempted to dissuade him, and if he did, he apparently didn't care. "Though to be perfectly honest, my people have different ideas about such technicalities." Relieved was Allura when he rolled off and allowed her to turn on her side.

They spent a minute in virtual silence, Allura keeping her gaze focused on the other side of the room, or rather, the darkness on the other side of the room. She feared to move and refused to speak. It didn't matter. Lotor kept talking.

"Darling, your body smells divine." The foul wretch took several inhales, lifting her locks to his nostrils. "I have that scent forever engrained in my mind." His hands coasted up and down the length of her arm, up her shoulders, stroking her neck, down her back, missing her bottom and resting at her hips. "Everything about you is exquisite." She hated when her flesh broke out in goose pimples.

"Please behave yourself," she whispered back, her voice sounding no higher than a breath.

"Ever the gentleman," he murmured, allowing his nose to nuzzle the back of her neck, his lips taking quick nibbles of the flesh on the side. "Do not fear, these are my habitual caresses. I will give them to you every day and night. Just minute samples of the enormity of my affection." Suddenly he hugged her tightly to him. "Allura, if you only knew how much love I wish to lavish on you!"

It felt strange having this conversation with Lotor in the dark, on a bed, him hugging and caressing her as if she meant the very world to him. There was something telling in the fact that he had come every single night without fail and had not compromised her virginity. She didn't want to harp on it as a virtue, but.... He could have raped her. He had not. Apparently he did have some semblance of self-control within him.

"You know, you shouldn't go to sleep after a head injury. You might have a concussion..." she mumbled trying to motivate him to seek medical attention.

"We Drules are fast healers. Yours is not the first injury I've suffered."

She paused again, remembering what he had told her in a previous conversation of the strikes he had suffered at his father's hands because of her. Her kind heart suddenly filled with something that felt like guilt. "I'm...sorry I struck you. I didn't know."

"Hmm," she heard him breathe, but it sounded as if he wore a smile. "I know, Allura. You would never _consciously_ try to kill me."

Perhaps it was the irony of the statement or the ludicrousness of the situation, but Allura laughed. "Lord knows you've driven me countless time to try." For that she received a kiss on the cheek.

Relaxing her body somewhat, she moved her hand beneath her pillow assuming a more comfortable position. He pulled her nearer to him still, tracing her earlobe with his finger. She could hear his breath, slow and steady. They stayed that way for seconds, minutes, and finally, she could hear his breaths deepen and felt his heart rate slow. He was asleep.

For several moments she toyed with the idea of slipping out of bed and moving away, even if it was only to the recliner chair. She began to inch away when his hand moved from her hip to the front of her chest, possessively drawing her near him once more. This time she was trapped and she knew it. His arm was too muscular and heavy to budge without his help.

She sighed. He mimicked the sound releasing a breath of his own. Hers was in frustration; his in pure bliss.

***

In planet Pollux the sun had only begun to rise over the planet's inhabitants. Lance had fallen asleep keeping vigil by his captain and friend's bed. After Romelle had shared the news of Keith's improved state, the friend's no longer worried about Doom trying to reap a "harvest". They only wanted to celebrate their friend's recovery. Lance especially felt it had been a lifetime in which he and Keith had spoken. There was so much to say, so much to do, and for the moment just to look his friend in the eye, crack a joke and see the usual smirk from his lips would be enough.

He lifted heavy lids as he heard stirring on the bed. Keith's physique was in poor form. His head was heavily wrapped and bandaged from the surgery received. His facial features were swollen. Respiratory tubes hung from his nostrils, and other cables monitoring his vital signs hung from several other limbs. The hard as nails captain looked very frail and very weak at first glance.

And then Lance realized he was not the only one staring. He was almost startled to discover his friend's serious and steady dark gaze fixed on him. Almost. He remembered that although wounded and recovering, this was still Keith. His body may have been beaten, but his spirit and resiliency were as strong as ever.

"You know you look like shit," Lance stated with all the brotherly love he felt in his heart.

"Thanks," the captain mumbled in turn. It sounded as if he spoke with a mouthful of marshmallows. Lance figured the medication made his tongue thick and heavy, and his speech slurred.

"I've had...better days...that's for sure." His breathing was a bit labored, as if speaking every word hurt him.

"Hey, man, don't stress yourself. Just relax. We can do a blink system. Blink once if you think we got our asses kicked. Blink twice if you think we're gonna return the favor."

The slightest smirk tugged the corner of his mouth, and then the expression darkened.

"We have...to get...Allura. I know...I know...where she is. I know he...has her. She's...being tortured. We can't..."

"Hey, hey slow down. First things first. You have to get better. You wouldn't be able to stop a Drule child in your condition. Though you might scare them with your new look."

"Lance...I'm s-serious. Allura...has kept me...alive. If it weren't...for...the fact...she was...there...trapped." Keith clutched the sheets around him tightly. "God...only knows..."

"What he's done to her," Lance finished for him. "I try not to think about that. Our Prince is a nasty man. Romelle, you know...."

"I know...I know...very much." Apparently exhausted, Keith lay his head back against the pillow. "So...damn...helpless here. No Lions.... No Voltron."

"Allura's tough, Keith. She won't let herself be manhandled. You taught her well."

Silence. Lance could see that just the idea of Lotor touching her sent his friend into a fit of silent rage.

"We'll get ships, Keith. Bandor and Sven are looking into getting some ships together. But first we've got to convince Doom we're not here so they can leave us alone long enough to get our plan together." Lance shook his head. He had no idea how they would pull off that stunt.

"They can't...look for us...if we're dead."

"Huh? Come again?"

"Wrecked ship...charred bodies...I'm sure...we can...simulate...a fake crash."

Lance suddenly bolted from his chair. "Keith, that's a brilliant idea. I'm gonna find the guys. I'll be back." And off he raced believing this plan was just what they needed to buy them time.

*******

_**Misty:** Thank you for the kind comments. I wanted the dialogue between Zarkon and Allura to be as realistic as possible. In my mind's eye, there is no love between these two. It's all pure hate. Heck, a man who can send his own son to the Pit of Skulls doesn't care about anybody. Double heck, he murdered his wife. But you know, blood is thicker. Anyway, I didn't want Allura to cower in terror; the hate she feels for the man who killed her father would be enough to make her stand him down. I didn't think much of the Drule culture. I am glad you enjoyed that. I know precious little of this environment I write of. I have rec'd all my Voltron education from fanfics and the little I remember from the show. :) Glad I could pull plausible scenes._

_**Warrior-Airbender:** Thank you for your sweet review. I am trying to keep this going. Once summer time rolls in, I can definitely shoot out more chapters at a quicker pace. So glad you enjoy._

_**Lost:** Thanks again for your warm words. I know that things will get messy and crazy in later chapters. The trio (remember, it's a love triangle) have to come to terms with things. :D Lotor wants Allura **bad**; there's no question about that._

_**Lotor Sincline:** Thank you for commenting on each chapter. That takes an awful lot of work. I feel so gratified when I can imagine something, put it out there, and get reactions that are shared with me. Feedback is critical to a writer's growth and progress, and these comments are snapshots of one's mind and heart. It's very telling. Thank you._

_**Brittzy:** My gosh, if that wasn't some review. It was like reading a mini-thesis. :) Thank you for your amazing words. Fanfiction is a place to come share, practice and hone your craft. It is also a place to meet like minded people who share one's passion and excitement about a particular work. It's plain fun taking a tale and breathing new life into it with a fresh spin. It's a shame where there are fanfics where the characters are bashed to oblivion. I quietly stop reading stories when they represent the characters in such a way that they are no longer recognizable, but just a name with a totally different personality. I never flame though. Different strokes, you know._

_I'm relieved that you think I'm not dragging this out. Again, so many readers here have been **extremely** supportive of this story. I'm beginning to think Voltron fanfic readers are some of the most passionate I've "met". I've written some other stories - not just here, other places as well - and have not received the same outpour of emotion. I am so glad I can do the characters justice and not turn them into raging nymphos and weeping willows. I'll save that for another time. (Just kidding.)_

_An Allura/Lance fic... That is interesting. I would, however, have to kill Keith off to make that happen...in my mind's eye of course. :D _

_Cheers._

_**Lynrinth:** LOL! Aren't you just tickled pink to see Keith back in the game? Homeboy is going to play a key role in this story once he's fully recovered and his lustrous locks have grown back. :D He's a good guy and deserves to be portrayed in a credible light that upholds his true hero persona. Glad you liked Lotor's devious trick. There'll be more of those little Lotor-like moves. _

_PS What's a Maynard? _


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: **All Lotor and Allura in this chapter. Stirrings...strange and inexplicable stirrings. Okay, maybe not that inexplicable. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20

Upon awakening to a new day Allura was greeted to the sensation of warmth both in body and breath. She rode the rhythm of Lotor's rising and falling chest with each inhale and exhale. She had hoped that during sleep he might have shuffled away or distanced himself, but Lotor never failed to disappoint. Not only was his muscular arm draped over hers in a secure and steadfast manner, but he had gone as far as to hook an ankle to her leg. He had her undeniably trapped, just as he had managed to do so with every other aspect of her life.

Assuming him still sleeping, she shifted about to see if she could lessen the hold he had about her. The action did help somewhat, the leg moving away. Having a little more mobility, Allura managed to turn towards him gazing upon his sleeping form for the first time.

Though sunlight did not pour in through any window, the dark of night had lightened considerably allowing Allura to view Lotor's features with perfect visible acuity. She had never noticed that his lashes, still fanned down over his closed lids, were a rich black, a stark contrast to the snow-white of his hair. His proud jaw was relaxed in his sleepy state, his lips ever-so-slightly parted. Long wisps of his locks crossed the high plane of his left cheekbone. Allura had a horrible desire to push the strands back. Luckily, she remembered that he was here (and she for that matter) not by her own design. That recollection kept her fingers tightly wound in the fist of her hand. She not giving him any means of encouragement. As it was, in his delusional mind, he perceived she had the hots for him. After the initial wave of fury the thought provoked in her settled, she bit her lip to keep from snorting aloud at his incredible ego, and what an ego it was.

She was slowly learning that Lotor's reality, whatever that really was, was based on his hopes and aspirations. He viewed the world not how it truly stood, but rather, how he would like it be. Except he didn't recognize that his wishes did not equate truth. But it didn't trouble him. His optimism was one based on madness or selfishness or maybe both. She had yet to figure that out.

In her musings, she had failed to notice that ember eyes now studied her in turn. She felt her face burn at the sudden discovery.

"What a beautiful sight to behold," he whispered softly, issuing his kiss as if she had granted him permission. She attempted to turn away when they parted lips, but his quick hand caught the back of her head.

"How did you sleep? Be honest," he questioned staring at her with such force, she could not break eye contact.

"I can't answer that objectively. I wasn't comfortable." And less so at that very moment.

"But neither were you afraid," he boldly stated.

How had he known that she slept soundly and dreamt of peace? She decided not to answer the question directly, but to evade it with one of her own. Managing to fix her gaze somewhere other than his emboldened glance, she attempted to sound nonchalant. "And you?"

"Excessively well. Like never before. Each night by your side is better than the last."

Allura could not help but groan at his over-complementation. "You remind me of some bad Cassanova."

"Who is Cassanova," he inquired with curiosity and something of innocence. A rarity for Lotor. Innocence not an adjective Allura would use in her description of him.

"He was an earthling. An Italian explorer from long ago who had a reputation as a womanizer. His character was immortalized in human literary works."

"I'm intrigued. Sounds like my type of fellow."

"Yes, a dastardly man by any female's standards." Allura meant to insult him, but found her tone had something of a wry, comedic ring to it. Bothered by the discovery that she could not issue a proper insult, she meant to rise. Lotor's heavy arm still had her pinned.

"What is the rush to leave this warm bed? Such a busy agenda to tend to," he teased.

"Thanks to you, I have no agenda." She paused, considering. "When will I be able to see my people? At least speak to my court and officials. Coran...it's been so long."

He snorted. "It's only been but a few cycles."

"It's been eight days," she cried in indignation. _And counting._

As much as Lotor wanted to begin appeasing her, it was still too risky to allow contact with her people. There was the delicate matter of the living dead. "Soon," he said evasively finally removing his gaze from her. "When we are married."

A long pause followed that comment. Had Allura not been so preoccupied with her own thoughts she would have noticed the uncomfortable edge in Lotor's voice. However, consumed was she with her train of thought. She held her breath as she questioned, "How soon will the wedding be? You have not mentioned a day."

"Allura, my love, if it were up to me, I would have wedded you the second I brought you here. I am only following doctor's orders."

Allura pursed her lips at the response. "That's rich! You follow no one's orders."

"Have you been taking your medication?"

It was as abrupt a turn in the conversation as any Allura had ever heard. She only nodded, her gaze steadfast on the ceiling above. Dr. Glorttan had issued a new type of pain medication. He told her to take it once a day with meals, and thus far she had without complaint. Allura figured she didn't need two doctors telling her what to do.

But Lotor was very much in that habit. He supervised her meals, chose her wardrobe, set her agenda. She was surprised he didn't attempt to feed and bathe her in the mix! Not that she would allow him that - not without a fight. Her gaze turned to his forehead and a slow smile crept to her face as she remembered the sound wound she was able to inflict. She hoped it would serve as a reminder that if she wanted to, she could be a most formidable opponent.

"How's the head?"

"Your expression does not warrant the concern that question may otherwise imply. Neither does your tone for that matter," Lotor responded, a sarcastic ring in his own tenor. "So long as my head stays clear of any future impacts, I should be fine." A moment's pause and then he added, "Very gracious of you to ask."

"I'm a gracious gal." _Too gracious for the likes of you._

He stared at her for several seconds, the glint in his eyes familiar and dangerous. "Allura, I recognize last night was a case of mistaken identity, but let it be known should you ever consciously try to do something like that to me ever again-"

"I didn't try to hurt you on purpose."

"I admitted as much. But if the notion and daring should ever strike your fancy, I may not be so forgiving or understanding. Compassion is not one of my stronger traits."

"Compassion is not your trait at all!" She attempted to move away once more when he tugged her roughly towards him by the crook of her arm.

"I love you, Allura, and I would never hurt you. I have an implicit trust in your character that I have never had in anyone before. To find out that I in anyway have misplaced trust in you.... That would not be pretty." There was a dangerous undercurrent to his tone.

Allura knew what was implied in his unspoken threat, but again, she found another revelation. Another glimpse into the blackened soul belonging to the crowned prince. He did not know what it was to naturally trust someone, and even if he said he trusted her implicitly, the fact of the matter was he did not. That was why he kept her locked in her room, why he forbade her from having friends. Why he reminded her it was in her best interest she not knock a metal object over his head again.

He wanted to trust her as eagerly as he loved her. That trust would come with a price; it would make him less invincible.

The swoosh of the metal door opening put all further "pleasantries" to a swift and decisive end, at least from Allura's part. One of the servants had entered the apartment and moved about the parlor. The princess jumped at the sound of the intrusion, she not wanting anyone to witness this intimate setting. Sex or no sex, sleeping with a man involved a level of familiarity Allura was not ready to admit to, even if she had no choice in the arrangement.

"You are a jittery girl," Lotor observed, trying to calm her jerking movements. "Relax. It is only a servant."

"Get out," Allura immediately hissed to Lotor trying in vain to roll off the bed. Her actions only led to the prince rolling atop her, a wicked grin spread over his fine features.

"Didn't you hear me?" The panicked princess did what she could to shove him away.

"Not too well. It must be a result from my head trauma."

"I don't think this is funny, Lotor. I clearly told you that I won't have anyone thinking I'm a...floozy."

The young prince grinned deeply, Allura catching the glint of his sharp canines. "That's an interesting word. I've never heard it before, but I can clearly catch its meaning." Pressing himself more closely against the angry princess he purposely made moaning and groaning sounds. The busy shuffling heard just moments in the other room prior came to an abrupt halt.

"Princess Allura?" Allura recognized the gentle inquiry of Terese's voice. "Are you alone?"

"She most certainly is not," the presumptuous prince answered in Allura's staid.

A longer pause followed the revelation. "Are...you...um....Oh, dear. Should I come back....?"

"Get the hell off of me," Allura hissed. "You've had your fun."

Lotor "tsked" while brushing the hair from her eyes. "You have no idea how much fun I could possibly have. This is only a mild teaser."

The delivery of his words, the hushed whispered of the statement, resulted in Allura's skin breaking out into goose pimples. Whereas days earlier Lotor's very nearness, the mere thought of him straddling her and speaking such...threats would have caused her to regurgitate her meal in her throat, Allura could not deny the thrill that rushed through her. She tried hard to drown out the beginnings of something akin to arousal. And though his comment deserved a swift retort, she found herself inexplicably mute staring into the slit of his cat-like irises, the gold gleam lessened by what she could only assume was his own desire.

Keeping his fixed stare on her, he brought his lips over hers delivering a gentle, almost tender kiss.

Terese's presence on the opposite side of the metal door kept Allura from plunging into some strange hypnosis. Her fingers tingled, as though she wanted to wrap her digits into his hair. Her toes curled, inching to brush her foot over his.

It was the madness of Prince Lotor.

"No more, Lotor," she spoke in the softest of voices when his lips separated from hers, hovering precariously close as if he meant to kiss her again. She was horrified to feel her lids not fully lifted. Embarrassed to hear the pant in her breath.

"What frightens you so, Allura," he murmurred, taking his time to bid her request, choosing instead to run a lone finger up and down her neck.

"It isn't right." Damn that quiver in her words! She sounded like a sixteen-year-old school girl instead of the eighteen-year-old almost queen she was. Where had her regal power flown to?

Her eyes widened with horror as she realized how much power Lotor truly had gained. He was beginning to control her sentiments.

It was something she could not allow. But in her present predicament, she seemed almost helpless.

_Keith. I need to remember Keith._

She prayed Lotor had not noticed either, but something in her heart told her he did. The most curious of smiles passed his lips, his features lighted, and only after delivering several more sensual kisses did he reluctantly move away, pausing to retrieve his abandoned night shirt on the chaise.

"Good morning," he called to Terese on the other side of the door. Allura could hear the servant gasp at the sight of the prince. "The princess is in need of your services. I'm afraid I've exhausted her beyond all possible means." Lotor spun and winked at Allura. The princess responded by slinking under the covers, a loud groan escaping her lips, tears of frustration stinging her eyes.

* * *

_**Smithy**: Hi! Long time no hear. Keith will be back in all his heroic glory, trademark lines included, but not to the point of ridiculing. Thanks for reading._

_**Lynrinth:** Yeah, Lotor's gotta start somewhere, and at this point he'll take what he can get however he can get it. When a man is in love, even the stray bits of kindness are better than nothing. Allura's a tough one to crack, but with good reason! Yes, I am 100% female. No questions there. LOL._

_**Misty:** Thank you for stopping by. I'm glad you appreciated the cuddle scene. I know some people think Lotor doesn't have it in him to show a moment's tenderness, but I think he can and does. At any rate, I'm making him. Hope no one is cringing at this portrayal, that the murderer of hundreds upon hundreds sneaks into a girl's room at night because her mere presence soothes him and exorcises some of his demons._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Planet Pollux orbited non-eventfully on its axis, spinning silently in the deep abyss of space. In its full expanse, the heavens continued its cycle of rotation and revolution; an occasional meteor shot by.

Everything in nature was as it should be, despite the ongoing war between races.

The Drule fleet waited at the outskirts of the planet's atmosphere. It was only a tenth of its usual battle size but still posed enough of a threat to charr and maim an entire civilization of people. The warships had managed to avoid detection by waiting on the very fringes of Pollux's airspace, the expert tacticians knowing exactly how far radar signals went.

The inhabitants of Pollux were the picture of activity. At the very least the inhabitants of the castle were. Deep within the Polluxian palace the most gifted computer technicians worked on creating a false feed. The Voltron Force the stars of the enactment.

From his bedside Commander Keith supervised the performance of his principal players. Though his body was still too weak for movement, his brain was a flurry of activity, a dangerous thing for a man recovering from an aneurysm, amongst other things.

He spoke his commands to a digital receiver. From there his words were carried over to the awaiting technicians and remaining Voltron members. It was the greatest hoax the boys meant to create and have captured in real time. Their performance had to be flawless for it could be their last.

"General Mortack!" The deck officer practically jumped from his seat as he yelled for his superior officer. "We're intercepting a message from an incoming ship."

Mortack visibly tensed, but kept his features calm and controlled. It seemed impossible that the Voltron Force had learned of their arrival and now sought a means of escape. He readied himself for the chase, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins. "What is the location of the ship and the message?"

"It is garbled and distorted, but definitely a distress call. The location is a distance of twelve million meters from our present position."

"That would be just about the width of this planet. The ship is on the other side. What kind of ship?"

The chief deck officer flinched as he read the makings the report quickly filed in. "A Drule freighter ship. One of our own!"

"It's them!" Mortack practically leapt in the air. "Are they approaching the planet?"

"Yes, but I find it hard to believe they just entered the airspace. We hadn't detected a single ship prior that wasn't part of our fleet. The travel restrictions placed forbids other passenger carriers in this area."

"We can worry about those particulars after we've blown them from the sky! How long to cross the planet?"

"Our smaller ships should take but twenty minutes."

"Too long," Mortack muttered, sweat forming on his brow. "We're going to have to send a squad in despite the Polluxians affinity for these rebels or lack thereof for us. We'll shoot them down from the planet."

The chief deck officer continued to scan the reports. Updates came in almost by the minute. "That may not be necessary, sir. The reports say the ship is on fire. We're close enough to obtain live feed of the distress video."

This string of good fortune Mortack could not believe. His eyes remained glued to the digital screen awaiting images. He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough male images dressed in Voltron gear could be seen through a haze of smoke. The feed was notably distorted, as if they were quickly losing power. The end seemed very near indeed for the humans. Mortack could almost taste it. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Connect this through to the Prince. This is a show he would most likely want to watch."

Lotor rushed through the hallways to the command room. He had received a report of a most interesting nature involving the search and assassination regarding the Voltron Force. While the Drules did not have them in their grasp, the report said the end was near, and wouldn't the Prince love to witness their imminent demise?

That was something Lotor needn't be told twice. "What is the status," he barked, bursting into the command room, excitement and triumph bubbling within. He tried not to get his hopes up. He'd been in these situations before: Voltron on the brink of death or defeat, and then the impossible happened.

But this felt different. Perhaps it was because of pieces that were now in place in his quest towards conquering the entire galaxy. He had Arus; more importantly, he had Allura. Soon he would have the Lions. The Voltron Force at this point was nothing more than points on writing. Still he prayed to the gods the situation was as climactic as reported.

"What is the status," he repeated once more, the answers not coming quickly enough.

"See for your yourself, your highness," Commander Brak pointed towards the large view screen.

Lotor's gaze traveled to where the commander pointed watching the youthful Lieutenant...Lance?...as he coughed violently, haze and smoke all around. Other figures were behind him. A heavy set man. Yes, Lotor remembered the vulgar pilot of the yellow Lion and the tiny one of the Green. He could not detect Commander Keith, and that disappointed him. Perhaps he lay down in the back cots. It would have been nice to view the panic in his eyes before he died.

"Planet Pollax, Planet Pollax, can you hear me...?" Coughs and gags. "We need permission to land. Permission... God, won't make it much longer."

An attempt at a transmission report came in. It was garbled and filled with static. It seemed the ship's receiver was badly damaged.

"We can't hear them, dammit!" The Lieutenant slammed his fist on the console.

"Just land the ship! Land," the miniscule Pilot yelled back.

"Without coordinates, that could be suicide!"

"We've got little choice."

Lotor wished they had wine and brandy to pass around. Perhaps if the ship did go ablaze, he would have one of the servants fetch the Tyrusian wine.

_Don't celebrate yet_. But the victory could be felt in the air. All his men held a collective breath.

Lotor heard a voice that made his breath still. "This...is...Commander Keith...Kogane of the Voltron Force." Although not in plain sight, the Commander sounded winded, as if every breath were his last. "We are...in distress... The ship...is on fire. We have little...time."

No response for the transmission.

"Team...we've seen our last...adventure. If time...record messages for your loved ones."

Lotor could barely contain the lustful glee in his voice. "Tell the General to move the ships in that area. When the craft blows, I want something from the wreckage."

"You are most entitled to a souvenir," the Commander Brak readily agreed.

"What a shame I cannot preserve the Captain's head." Both prince and commander laughed. Said Captain spoke again, making Lotor's laughter die on his lips.

"I leave...my message...for my love...Allura."

The jovial mood in the castle command room suddenly died. Nervous and panicked gazes turned towards the Crown Prince. No one dared speak a word.

Lotor's fist clenched tightly. He found the nearest stool and gave it a fierce kick sending it clear across the other side of the room. Unfortunately, a soldier presently sat there and flew head first into his equipment.

"Damn that Captain! Damn him!" Several more objects were hurled about the room. Managing to get a lid on his blown tip, Lotor grasped the edges of the shesham table. "Tell the General to find the black box on that ship and to burn it! Jam all digital transmissions." How Lotor wished he were out his personal fighter ship. He would send a merciless barrage of missiles their way.

"Listen to me men, and mark my words clearly. The princess is not to know of this. Any repetition of what has transpired with that...man will mean your beheading, and that of your children! And your children's children! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Prince Lotor," came the quick answers and salutes.

The only satisfaction he gathered was when a blinding flash of light consumed the cabin of the smoky ship. The feed died. Only snowy static flickered across the screen.

"Mortack! Mortack what has happened? Answer me NOW!" Lotor barked into his comlink.

Several minutes followed. Finally General Mortack's voice sailed clear across the room. "The ship has exploded. The Voltron Force is no more."

"I need confirmation, and I doubt the explosion has left their bodies intact floating through space." It was a comforting thought imagining the four pilots gasping for their last breath as they sailed through oxygen-less space.

"Look at the readings from the life scanner, your majesty. I'm sending them to you now."

Lotor waited with baited breath as he received the report. "Life essence of four human males detected on the ship. No body forms detected amongst the rubble. High DNA traces in space."

After a long pause, the men erupted into cheers. Lotor sank into his seat, not quite believing the grand victory handed to him by the Voltron Force's incompetence.

Allura moved about the hallways with her servants. Lotor allotted her forty minutes of exercise a day. Though brief, Allura took advantage of the opportunity to move, trying to find new areas of the castle. It was with great reluctance the maidens followed.

She heard a massive cheer erupt from a far distance, their echoes carried down the hallway. "Is there a game of some sort? A party," she audibly questioned. She had been in Doom almost two weeks and learned the Drules were by far a social, reveling sort of people given to much food and drink.

"That we cannot answer, your highness. Would you like to find out?" Terese looked as if she would rather run back to the room.

A slow smile crept over Allura's face. She was in need of some adventure growing tired of the confinement and excessive pampering Lotor subjected her to. "I think I will." She began to move with speed having grown quite adept to using the crutches, when she suddenly paused. "You really don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable."

"Your highness-" both servants began to protest.

"I'd rather you didn't come. In case I stumble somewhere I shouldn't I can deal with the repercussions. You shouldn't subject yourself to something unnecessarily, and I won't have you getting in trouble to satisfy my curiosity. It's all right. Return to your rooms."

"But the prince-"

Allura rolled her eyes. "Prince Lotor will be displeased no matter what. It wouldn't be a normal day for him if something didn't upset him. I can deal with it." She shooed the girls with a wave of her head. "Go...go." She continued to shoo and smile until both ladies turned the corridor. Alone at last, she sighed in relief and set off, Allura never enjoying people fussing over her for too long.

She followed the continual cheers that seemed to increase in fervor and volume. As she neared the source of the merriment, she heard heavy footsteps, a rushing hastening of back and forth, the opening and closing of doors. Whenever Allura thought someone neared, she hid behind the massive columns and melted into the shadows.

Finally the voices became distinguishable. The tones were unknown, but the words were clear.

"Tell the cooks to prepare the best feast. Tonight we party! We'll probably celebrate for the next five rotations."

"The demise of the Voltron Force! Can you believe it? How we've longed for this day. Long live Prince Lotor!"

The voice now dropped. "Soon to be King Lotor. With the Voltron Force extinguished, we are unstoppable."

"And he is now at liberty to plan his wedding free of distractions." The two walked away.

Allura stayed behind the column, too shocked for words. The demise of the Voltron Force! The Voltron Force extinguished! She placed a hand on the column to steady herself. She meant to lean against it but missed and slipped out into the open hallway. Her head spun in confusion and anguish. Just her luck a group of Drule officers exited the room at that moment. They ceased their excited chatter and paused at the sight of her.

"Get the Prince immediately," was all Allura heard before fainting.

* * *

_**Brittzy:** Gooey Lotor, huh? "Oh, Allura, you're just so beautiful... I could snuggle-wuggle with you all day." Honestly, I don't think I've quite read a Lotor like that, LOL. Only in the super extreme parodies where they warn you ahead of time what you're getting into. :D Thanks for your vote of confidence. Sometimes there are chapters I don't feel quite confident about. Knowing it makes sense and is agreeable to the readers helps._

_**Misty:** I think you're right. Allura's own character is her "downfall" if you see her loving Lotor as a negative. (Which I know neither you nor I see that way!) Later in her own reflections she admits to this folly/weakness and she gives Lotor the credit for knowing her very well. (I can't resist those tiny spoiler morsels I drop. Sorry!)_

_**Lynrinth: **HA! I laughed at your review. It was all Lotor Love! To wake up that way... I know you can't believe this, but some girls might be frightened by all that blue muscle. We'll leave the rest to your imagination. So glad you enjoyed. Lotor, delusional? Yeah...poor guy._

_**Lost:** Now we move from light to dark. And there will be plenty of those dark moments. This story has to be angsyt, and sexually frustrating, LOL. ) _

_**Botias:** I'm so honored that you stopped by and left a note. I'm glad I've captured that Alpha-Male Essence in our dear Crown Prince. Hope you come back for more visits. Cheers._

_**L.S.:** Thank you so much for stopping by again. Your dedication to this humble story is...humbling. Thank you._

_Regards to **all**!_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **_Sorry for posting this twice. I had to fix a few things, like add italics to thoughts and indicate scene breaks. My apologies.

* * *

_

Chapter 22

It was not everyday the Crown Prince of Doom hesitated to action, but upon racing from the castle's command room and spotting his beloved princess in the arms of Commander Brak, he stared as one uncertain what his next course of action should be.

It only took a few seconds for his mind to register that Allura was safe, that his men were not to blame for her loss of consciousness, and that he could not take too long tending to this pressing issue as he had twenty other equally important issues to deal with - or so his father and other advisors would have him believe - but the fact of the matter was that when it came to Allura, everything else was secondary. Even investigating the death of the Voltron Force.

It took him five seconds to move once more, to lift his fiancee out of the arms of the commander and to spur away with his prize...his love...his life. If anything were to happen to Allura, he wouldn't know what to do with himself...

But nothing out of his control had happened to her. He would just have to take added measures to secure that nothing else could happen.

She had wanted the exercise. She had commented often enough that he kept her confined as he would any other prisoner. If only she knew just exactly how "any other prisoner" lived she would reconsider that comment. Despite her insistent protests otherwise, Lotor yearned to please, to spoil her to his heart's content. He wanted her to see she was anything but an ordinary detainee, and that it was he who was a prisoner of his heart. So he relented, despite his misgivings, and allowed her to wander without the escort of armed guards, but the fact remained he had left her under a most careless watch.

Worry consumed his mind, and - though he tried to deny it even remotely possible - guilt. How long had she been outside the doors? What had she heard? Did she hear Kogane's dying message? If she did, then she had learned that he was still alive and she had lost him again. Double shock for her. That would be enough for her to hate him until her dying breath, to deny him access to her heart.

_Relax, Lotor. There is no point in worrying over things that cannot be undone. You have no knowledge of what she does know yet._

Even so, he determined that she would now room with him. To hell with her preconceived notions of premarital anything. It was this separation that created the rift in their relationship. He believed she not only grew accustomed to having him sleep with her at night, but looked forward to his presence as much as he did.

He laid her across the landscape of his bed, the width and length almost eclipsing the diminutive princess. She practically sank into the yards of silk of the golden glazed colored bedspread, the pillows enclosing about her. Kneeling over her for several seconds, he took his time in moving several of them aside not wanting her to unconsciously stir and be smothered by an avalanche of the feathery down items. He then took several more moments to readjust her dress, slip off her one good slipper and stroke the porcelain ivory of her cheek.

"If it weren't for my men awaiting, I'd like nothing more than to lay here beside you, and when you wake, explain the why of this all. I want to relieve your heartache." He sighed with longing and something more as he stared at her beautiful face. He sometimes wondered if Allura would have been more willing to give their relationship a chance had he been born a full human, and not the half inbreed he was. He knew he had never been good enough for his father, but he had always believed himself good enough for anyone and everyone. Yet for the first time as he watched Allura in this manner, and knowing almost without reservation of the heartbreak that brought her to her present condition, he questioned if she would have loved him had he been anyone else but the Crown Prince of Doom.

"It matters not. This is who I am, who I was born to be, as you are. You will love me and you will simply have to overlook my lineage and forgive my race. You will have to learn to forgive me." He spoke with a low ferocity and tenacity. He recognized the anger racing through him.

_It is that very changeableness in you she fears, Lotor. The idiotic captain may have been many things you justifiably despised, but he was a one-faceted character._

The thought chilled and relieved Lotor at the same time. Yes, Allura had loved the captain, may still love his memory, but if the two had married (abhorred thought) she would soon have grown bored with him, for she herself was a cat of many colors. Her disposition and temper would have stifled under the influence of such a hum-drum man, and she would have lost herself, her true personality in submission to his.

_That will not happen with me. I will do nothing more than set her free. She will discover her true self, even the parts that may frighten._

He heard the anxious shuffles of his men at the other side of the door. If he tarried too long they would call him. Yes, they would dare do that even in Lotor's intimate, private moments, for though they feared him, they feared his father much more.

Pressing his lips to hers, he nuzzled and nibbled them gently until hers parted as if in response. Lotor was not fooled. It was a reaction of biology and not of emotion. That would soon change.

Straightening, he strode away ignoring the discomfort in his breeches.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"What do you guys think," an anxious Pidge asked his teammates.

"I say old Bluey himself is roasting up the finest robeast and getting ready to get shit-faced drunk. That feed was amazing," Lance cried. "Keith, your timing was perfect, and the fact that no one could even see you! Your message to Allura!"

Keith gave a slight nod, his lips turning upwards in a millimeter smile. It wasn't often he did so, but he couldn't help but delight in the smallest of revenges. He was certain his profession of love towards Allura had not been appreciated in the least by the young royal of the most hated race in the Alliance.

He only prayed Allura heard it, and while it pained him to imagine her suffering needlessly over deaths that had not taken place, her ignorance to this knowledge was almost pivotal. If she knew the true state of the force she would continually play the part of a defiant maiden confidently awaiting her rescue. It was imperative she believe there was no rescue for Lotor to believe it too.

When the Drule's guards were down, then the Lions would pounce fast and furious. Lotor wouldn't even know what hit him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

An extremely put-out Lotor glowered at two frightened female servants. It was Terese and Siliana who had to bear the brunt of his ill-temper for Lotor was certain they would pay for their mistakes. He could not afford to put up with such blunders ever again.

He paced a while in the room, his hard boots pounding ominously against the metal floor of the cold "conference" room. The Drules referred to the gray slabbed room as such, but with no windows, no doors save the main entrance, and only a cold, slab of iron as a table with four chairs, it really was a detention room. Many a men (and women) had been killed in that very place when Lotor's patience was at an end. His officers killed for fun.

"I do not tolerate mistakes well," he finally spoke, his voice nothing more than a fine rumble. "And Allura's wanderings could have proved costly."

The ladies looked at one another, but spoke not a word. They barely dared lift their gazes at him. The younger of the two, the slighter gal, had tears in her eyes which she held. Lucky for her. At the mere slip of them, Lotor may have been provoked to strike her, or worse, walk away and allow his men to do as they pleased. The young gal seemed to know this, for though her lip trembled more than the Prince would have liked, she kept the drops where they belonged.

"Should I tell you how I repay incompetence?" Lotor now deigned to sit before them, him long fingernails purposely raking against the table's surface.

"We are aware of your tactics, your majesty," Terese dared response. Lotor could hardly contain his surprise that the female dared speak at all. Her partner in crime evidently had the same thought crossing through her, her small gasp and wide eyes revealing her thoughts plainly. The older female was not finished.

"We told the princess you would not be pleased to find her roaming about the castle alone."

Lotor was too intrigued by the woman's daring to deliver the backhand that speaking out of place usually demanded. "And what did she say?"

Again, both ladies looked at one another. Apparently Allura had said something the two women hesitated to repeat. it mattered not. Lotor would get the truth out of them.

He stood and walked around the table taking slow, deliberate steps. He then positioned themselves behind the two women, hands clasped all-too-innocently behind his back. Before either of the ladies had a chance to blink, let alone breathe, Lotor wound his fingers into the younger gal's light hair, jerking her head back. He then retrieved the dagger from his boot and pointed the blade to her jugular.

"I will ask only once more, slave. What did the princess say?"

"Don't hurt her!" Terese screamed, bolting out of her seat, while another guard rushed towards her and held her down in the chair.

"Wrong answer." With a flick of the wrist, Lotor pierced the skin of the Siliana's neck. Blood oozed quickly from the area. She whimpered at the feel.

"Be quiet. It is only a flesh wound. For the final time-"

"She said you'd be displeased no matter what the outcome," Terese cried out, unable to watch her fellow servant suffer needlessly.

"Is that all?"

"She added it wouldn't be a normal day if something didn't vex you."

Lotor could not help but smirk at Allura's quick tongue. Still, he wished she would reserve her sentiments around the servants. He would have to send her a message that would deeply convey this sentiment. His bloodlust had to satisfy itself with slicing the cheek of the younger servant, while striking the fast talker in the mouth. Turning to his captain of the guards he said,

"Let these two women spend the night in the dungeons. Give them a sound lashing, but nothing more. Do we understand each other?"

The captain's lustful gleam showed disappointment, but he bowed at the command all the same. Turning to the other guards, he had them yank and drag the two women away, tears now spilling freely from their youthful eyes.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Doctor Glorttan was not at ease tending to Allura in the Prince's bedroom chamber. It was bad enough when he had to look after her in her own apartment, but to tend to her in the Prince's private quarters filled him with a sense of dread.

Glorttan had grown wary of the Prince since the day he had directly threatened him and the well-being of his wife. Since then, Glorttan had taken measures to protect his loved ones in case of some small mishap on his part. His wife he convinced to take a long vacation on the outskirts of the Denubian galaxy, one of the lesser traveled moons. He cleared half of his account so she would be well taken care of. Glorttan only believed it a matter of time before something happened.

In the interim as he waited, he watched. In watching and skulking about, he learned.

He had been shadowing the princess for days now, trying to learn as much possible about her and how he could best serve her. There was no doubt in his mind she was to be their queen whether willingly or not. He observed her disdain for the people and the planet, save for a select few. Towards him and the lesser servants, her manner was kind, compassionate, friendly, sometimes even loving. A notion he was certain did not sit well with the Prince. The latter ever eager, desperate almost to obtain that one thing that she seemed bent to not give him.

Glorttan used to pity his prince; to be the object of scorn by the one he loved most seemed a curse. But that pity was slowly being replaced with a cold sense of understanding. He didn't like the way his eyes were being opened, but so they were. He wished he could return to the days when he didn't know the princess and could claim mere ignorance to the Drules' behavior and attitudes to others. But now that he knew the truth, it could not be ignored.

Allura stirred in the bed, heavy lids slowly opening to reveal deep, blue orbs. "Doctor Glorttan...?"

"Yes, it is me. Just relax. You passed out, your highness. I - I think you suffered an anxiety or panic attack. A few moments of rest-"

As slow and sluggish the young royal appeared before, she suddenly sat up with force and strength. She reached for the doctor's arm and clutched it. "He killed them. They're dead! My friends are dead!"

"Your highness, you really do need to calm down. If not, you will force me to administer a sedative, and we both know how much you love those." Glorttan spoke to her with a wry sort of tone, but he tried to conceal the dread in his voice. The princess was hurting and he had to act like it was business as usual.

The princess released the grip she had on his arm and nodded, but did not slink back. "This room is not...?"

Glorttan knew what she questioned. She wanted to know if they were being monitored. "No. Everything here is secure. For now."

A slow shake of the head followed his revelation. She slunk back against the bedsheets. "I'll follow doctor's orders. But I need you to do something for me."

Glorttan spoke not a word in turn, only nodded his acquiesce. Whatever she requested would seal his fate. He sensed it.

"I need you to help me escape."

* * *

_**Misty:** Thanks for your kind words and sincere enthusiasm for the story and its updates. I thought Lotor wouldn't appreciate his rival's profession of love to the person who obsessively believes is already a part of him. I figured a few chairs and other inanimate objects being flung around the room was consistent w/ his character._

_**b0tias:** Thanks again. Lotor's rage is as real as his love. I think that's what makes him such a fun character to write. _

_No. Things are not looking good for Allura or Lotor at this point._

_**Shariebery:** Thanks for your comment. Oh, yes. Allura's reaction to what she believes the Voltron Force's demise will not be pretty at all._

_**Lynrinth:** Yes, I'm alive! =D Don't you love that even in his darkest, weakest moments, Keith can still arise and behave like the character figure he is? Even in recovery, he makes the plans and takes the reigns. "All right, team!" If we try to diagnose all of Lotor's flaws, we'll have a list we that will fill up a page._

_**Lotor Sincline:** You like the Voltron Force? Woo-hoo! I've done something right. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Keith's all right in my book. I don't like to see him glorified as the model male, because such a concept simply does not exist. Characters are modeled after elements and traits in real people, and while a lot of Keith is genuinely good and noble, there exists an element of grittiness and dutifulness that binds him. In this story, he will have to come to grips with his own personality traits as well. _

Thanks for the compliments in my story-telling. I appreciate your readership and enjoy your commentary.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It took several seconds for the doctor to recover from the chill of the princess' message. Surely he could not have heard her correctly. She couldn't possibly have asked for his help to _escape_?

A quick shake of his head and several blinks as he stated, "I'm sorry, your highness. What did you say again?"

"I believe you heard me just fine the first time, doctor." Her beautiful features turned down into the saddest of expressions. "I - I thought, maybe for a moment, I could be strong enough-"

"You must be strong enough, your highness. You must. If he were to know your thoughts-"

"Oh, he knows. He knows every minute of every day just how much I want out of this hell hole he calls a planet, he dares call a life."

"This hell hole you refer to is my home, your majesty." Lododan spoke quietly.

Allura placed a small hand on the doctor's forearm. "I didn't mean any offense, though I've most certainly given it. Please forgive me. I speak in anger and resentment. But you have to understand my predicament here. He killed my friends. Don't you see? He wanted to make sure nothing or no one could stand in his way. He wanted to eliminate all possibilities for me."

"But princess, you have signed a contract. Does that treaty not bear any weight or matter-"

Her hand pulled back as if burned. "I have to think about that every day of my life! I have to live with the knowledge that I handed my planet over to my worst enemy in a silver platter! I was weak and foolish. I should have just ran back to my planet to fight. Even if we all perished in one, giant fiery explosion!"

"You wouldn't have perished. The prince would stop at nothing to have you. You do understand that he would have willingly killed every single last subject on Arus, trees and livestock included for the chance to make you his." Dr. Glorttan could not believe he had said so much so freely, but as long as she spoke with that infectious sort of passion, he would reply in kind. "Trust me, your highness. You've made the right choice. Perhaps the only choice you could have given the circumstances."

The comment brought an eerie sort of pacification over the young damsel. She swallowed and nodded, but kept her gaze fixed on her hands. "Nothing good will come out of my marrying him, Lododan. He will like me for some time, maybe longer than anyone could suspect. But youth and beauty fade, you know. After five, maybe ten years..."

Dr. Glorttan stared at the sad princess so long, he forgot why he was in the room in the first place. Her physical needs seemed secondary to her emotional wounds. "If you loved him..." he dared suggest in the gentlest of voices.

Sharp blue eyes suddenly looked up at his. Fire lit behind the glare. "Love him! Does anyone seriously expect that a possibility after all this? Really, doctor, I suspected you more rational than him!" It was the strongest reprimand she had uttered to him. Her face contorted to something of a sneer.

"I am not at liberty to speak this way with you, your highness, but I will venture one final opinion. While the Drules are not exactly a warm and accepting race, you must understand the ruler we have, and the consequence he has brought to us."

"Infamy, you mean."

"Yes, infamy, too. But let me paint this picture before you. The Prince does love you. He truly does. And love in and of itself is a beautiful, wholesome thing. Please don't turn your face away. Listen. Please listen, your majesty. He is a frightening man who happens to have an insane amount of power to wield. His love for you balances the cruelty of his intent. Surely you must see that. If you weren't in the picture, if you were to die or leave him in such a manner as you've proposed...well, I fear not only for your planet, but for many planets and generations of citizens."

The princess appeared as one on the verge of fainting again. "Is that speech supposed to make me feel better? Being loved by a ticking time bomb isn't flattering and most certainly not comforting. And why don't I get to choose who I'm going to marry? Oh, why couldn't Zarkon have forced Lotor to marry that Princess Cortell, Cordell-"

"Corral you mean?" Lododan began to put away his instruments, satisfied the princess feisty attitude meant she was no longer in danger of swooning a second time. "You best thank the God you serve that the wedding did not materialize. Such a union between the two kingdoms would have left Arus and the Alliance in a very sad state."

She waved her hand. "Arus is a sad state regardless. When you get a free moment, maybe you should stop by and see it." The princess' eyes suddenly grew very large and the doctor realized a plan hatched in her brain. He couldn't help but allow his curiosity to overtake him.

But whatever the idea that materialized it needed to remain in its secluded spot. Lotor reentered his chamber, and Dr. Glorttan knew he would not approve of the close proximity between physician and patient or the tarry in his services. The princess seemed aware of this as well, for she straightened her position in bed and nodded as if telling the doctor to make haste and leave.

Dr. Glorttan walked over to the small table where he pretended to fiddle with his instruments and conclude a sentence when the Prince walked towards them. "Just some rest and you'll be back on your feet. Remember, princess, you don't want to do anything foolish to aggravate that ankle." Turning around he bowed to the Prince. "Your highness, you will be pleased to know that the princess is well. I recommend continual exercise and-"

"Leave us," was his Crowned Prince's curt response to the report.

Taken aback by the manner, Glorttan did as bid, giving a quick, stiff bow and scurrying away without deigning a parting glance to the princes. He hoped all did fare well.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura glared at Lotor, ferocity and anger flowing through her, but she spoke not a word. Neither did he to her. She watched as he walked about the room continually holding eye contact, his expression difficult to gage. He paced from one side of the room to the other, then back again. Finally, he pulled a chair near her. She did not recoil.

"You're angry. That is understandable," was his original and brilliant observation to her mood and disposition.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from commenting out loud, wondering if her deathly stares could possibly make him squirm.

He seemed to resign himself to the fact she was not on speaking terms, and began to busy himself around the room, going so far to remove his garments. Allura was certain he calculated the move, hoping to spur her to speak. Instead she began to shuffle off the bed, ready to walk away. To walk out of his room. Out of the castle. Off his planet if she could.

She didn't make it an inch when he approached her. "Where are you going?"

"As far away from a despicable being as I possibly can," she spat in turn.

"You need a drink," was his next unexpected comment, and he led her to the nearest chair, half-undressed as he was. Reaching for two goblets, he quickly poured wine into each one. Lotor handed her her drink and then settled himself near her.

He had the gall to lift his goblet to her as if making a toast. "To the future." He didn't wait for her to react one way or another and instead tilted his head and goblet consuming the contents in one fast gulp.

His nonchalance, his arrogance and worst of all, his lack of feeling caused her to erupt, albeit in her quiet way. She lifted her goblet and flung the contents directly towards his smug face. "You unimaginable bastard. You expect me to toast and drink and be merry."

Allura watched as he stared stupidly at her almost as if in a state of disbelief. He quickly recovered and the princess was left to observe the slow curl of his lip and the smoldering gleam in his eye. With one quick motion he rose and resumed his pacing, no doubt counting to ten before returning. Towering over her, he reached past her for the linen napkin on the table, beginning a slow wipe of the pink liquid dripping from his face, chin and upper chest.

"I've been very patient with you, Allura, but that action warrants retribution." She rose from her seat, slowly, defiantly, showing him she wasn't afraid of his so-called retributions. She was not surprised in the least when he gripped her upper arm and pulled her past several rooms, halting suddenly when they reached his bathing area.

He released her to play with the taps on the handles, liquid gushing through and filling the immense tub. "You're going to assist bathing me. I suggest you undress."

There was a brief instant where Allura regretted what she had done and fear seized her heart. She knew what she _wasn't_ going to do, but how was she to convince _him_ otherwise? Recollecting her wits, she steeled herself for whatever was to come.

"I will do no such thing. I will _never_ do any such thing! You will never touch me! Never lay with me! I hate you!" She was screaming now, on the verge of hysteria. Her fists clenched and balled. She didn't even realize she struck him. "I trusted you! I had hope! And you - you killed them!"

Lotor did not inquire as to what she made reference to, there was no need. She had taken to striking and sobbing. If Lotor were another man given over to empathy and understanding, he would let her have her say and then give her leave to cry on his shoulder.

Lotor was not that man.

"You will do what I say, when I say it! You will give me everything I want because there is no other way!"

"Yes!" she roared back. "There is another way. Death! Kill me! Kill me alongside my friends and do as you will my planet! You've proved you're ultimately going to do as you please! The only reason you haven't killed me is you haven't screwed me! I won't make it easy for you, Lotor! You'll get no pleasure from it or from me!"

Her angry words enraged him all the more. And despite her squirming, striking, crying self, he pulled down his trousers, baring all before her. She attempted to turn away, to shield her eyes, but he would not let her run away so easily.

"Look at me, Allura! Look at all of me!"

"_No!_ Just leave me alone!"

Clasping her face he jerked her features to him. "This is part of what being my wife means! You will accept your fate as it is. You will accept me, all of me, and you will do more than tolerate, you will crave me as I do you!"

"Never!" she hissed. "You get pleasure from domination. That's all you know how to do! To think I actually began to believe your claims of love. My friends always told me that wasn't possible! You're too evil, too self-absorbed, too manipulative-"

"Your sad devotion to your friends has been your downfall. Consider their death, the best thing that has ever happened." At once Lotor regretted his brash comment, especially when he witnessed the fresh tears overflowing in her eyes. However, he spoke not a word of comfort, but selfishly and dumbly reached to her and made a motion to undress her. "A warm bath will cool and refresh-"

He had no time to finish the comment for she spun suddenly and delivered a perfect strike to his right cheek. "You won't get your soiled hands on my body!"

Allura forgot who had the greater temper and show of strength between them, and in response to hers Lotor wrenched the small princess towards him and threw her into the tub, dressed as she was, her cast drenching under the water. The prince swiftly followed behind.

What followed was a series of yelps, screams, curses, and cloth tearing. Little by little Lotor managed to get Allura in a semi-nude state, but it proved terribly exhausting. He could not recollect any previous campaign that taxed his strength so. Having the greater portion of energy of the two, he soon noted her diminished stamina and how she eventually rested passively against his chest. It should have been a tender moment, Lotor and the woman he loved relaxing in the tub, except neither of them settled their emotions. They only recouped for the next battle.

Allura's train of thought mirrored the Prince's. She spoke aloud, but it was more to herself than to Lotor. "This is what my life holds for me, to fight every moment of every day."

He cuddled her to him. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Only if I submit to your every whim."

Lotor paused. Did he want a woman who would submit to his every desire? He had slaves enough for that. But neither did he want this animosity. A sense of depression and regret washed over the Prince, feelings he was not accustomed to. And though he believed he owed her no explanations, he couldn't help but offer one anyway. "Allura, I did not kill your friends, nor did my men."

"I can't believe that," she answered in a voice so very unlike her own.

"The ship they traveled in caught fire and exploded."

"So they did you a favor and saved you the trouble of hunting them down and killing them yourself." She moved her head a bit, her soaked strands clinging to him.

He made no comment to a statement that was so obviously true.

"Keith wasn't enough for you. You weren't satisfied until they were all dead!"

It took some time for Lotor to process her statement and to derive meaning from it, but when he did, elation overtook him. He realized she hadn't discovered the truth regarding Captain Keith, and now that he was truly dead, the secret was safe. A huge weight lifted from him and with something of a satisfied purr, Lotor proceeded to remove her remaining garments, choosing to give her a thorough bath. Contentment flowed through him. It was short-lived following her next comment.

"I have servants who can do this for me. I don't need you."

Lotor swallowed the curse that threatened to slip from his lips. What a rub where the balm had just been applied. What would Allura say when she learned of his dealings with her servants? Perhaps she had been right and they were better off being sent to Arus. Yes, that was exactly what he would do.

"You do need me, Allura. Just as I need you." And he set to work in bathing, calming and hopefully seducing her.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

**Smithy**: Thanks for still reading. I can see this story is something of a slow torture for you. Keith is still in need of recovery before he can attempt to hoist Allura in his manly arms, if any such hoisting will occur. (Not that far into the story yet.)

**Lynrinth:** Thanks for your joyous and enthusiastic reactions/reviews. I love the 1960's Batman, and believe it or not, so do my kids.

**Lotor Sincline:** Thank you! I really did enjoy the cartoon immensely as a child. I always rooted for poor Lotor since Keith never made a move on Allura or told her he loved her. LOL.

**Misty**: I know how much you enjoy a good psychological analysis. We keep hammering this point, but it's so true. Lotor loves his mother to the point that it's so unhealthy, but look at how he was raised. I really believe by his having Allura, he's trying to recapture and rekindle that connection to mom. It was the only wholesome and good thing he had in his tragic life.

**Eleene:** Thank you for commenting! My fics pale in light of yours. You write some truly sinister and complex work. I appreciate you taking the time to read and digest the story. I feel the synopsis sometimes a bit simplified and recycled, but who doesn't love a good romance, especially one complicated by triangulation! Regards.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Warnings with this chapter. Sensitive material involved. Not meant for neither the too young nor pure in thought. **

* * *

Chapter 24

Allura closed her eyes wishing she were anywhere than her present position. She felt the Drule's large hands expertly tend to her body, doing more than just cleansing, desiring a claim to something greater.

Couldn't he understand? Couldn't he get it through that thick head of hair of his that his actions didn't subdue and comfort? Given the very recent circumstances they only made her stomach churn in upset and agony, her heart broken to a point she wholly believed was beyond repair.

She felt his hands soft and firm in the water. She heard the soft whispers he spoke to her ear. But she only saw one image: that of her friends burning in a fiery flame.

"Let me in, Allura," she heard Lotor speak soothingly to her. "Grant me a place in your heart. I know there is room in it for me."

Allura allowed her head to roll back a bit across his chest, turning her cheek towards his shoulder, but it was a calculated move. She wanted him to feel the sting of her tears. If he had a conscious in there, somewhere in that dark soul inhabiting within the large, muscular mold of his body, perhaps he would cease all these horrid attempts at wooing...

She jerked when he reached the more sensitive, private areas of her body, his gentle yet evidently determined fingers refusing to be deterred by her obvious reluctance in receiving his caresses.

"Come, come, Allura. Allow me to indulge you in a few moments of tenderness and care." Lotor pressed her naked form against his own and began moving against her in a manner that was neither innocent nor careless.

She muted all protests afraid he would take her pleas as encouragement. She remembered how he told her that his previous conquests had always been willing, excepting Romelle who fought him with every last breath - not that it had made a difference to him. She wondered if it were to crush his ego if she remained as still as marble under his attentions. Would he seek her so wantonly if she remained as limp as a rag doll?

But even as she attempted the task, she soon discovered that Lotor wouldn't allow that to happen. He coaxed and cooed and cuddled to produce some type of reaction from her, anything he could count as victory. The smallest intakes of breath, the quietest of moans were noted by his highly trained ears and expert eyes, and when the shudder she could no longer hide caused her to arch her back towards him he all but gloated with satisfaction.

"There you are, dearest. Even if your spirit is low and your mind perturbed, your body recognizes its need for desire. You wouldn't be flesh and blood otherwise." There was a rich purr in his voice and a fine rumble indicative of triumph. He then contented himself with feasting along her jawline, neck, shoulders and back using his lips as one would fingers. His own set of digits continued to play with areas only a husband with permission should. All the while he moved her against his form. From lazy to insistent, the fervor and pace increased until her suppressed cries wholly escaped and his own grunts threatened to shake the very porcelain of the tub in which both sat.

She was barely cognizant of the words he spoke, but when she did focus on them she realized he was commanding her to "Come for him."

He leaned back, pulling her with him. Allura could not see his face, but somehow knew he had closed his eyes. His breathing was labored, hers too for the matter, as if both had trekked a mile hike up a mountain. In her ignorance she could not account for his sudden subdued state, but when she felt the strange warmth across her back her face burned as hot as the nearest sun.

Lotor laughed as if he had witness her reaction. Allura could not ascertain this information, mortified was she to turn around and face him.

"Allura, remember how much I respect and love you."

She made no audible comment, instead her mind worked fast to process the sentence. If he meant he had done her a small favor by keeping her virginity intact, but using her like some doll to release himself, well - then! But she swallowed her retorts and pride.

"I'm tired, Lotor," was her answer.

"Yes, darling, I am sure you are." He still kept his arm snug about her chest.

"I don't plan on sleeping in a tub. My cast will need remolding."

"Mm-hmmm."

_For the love of-! _ Allura shoved his arm and made a motion to rise. He immediately followed aiding her to her feet. Stepping out first, the prince wrapped her in his own towel with the same care a person would wrap their most precious items. He then lifted her out of the bathing room and brought her back to his bed.

"You will reside in my chambers from now on." He pressed his finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to protest. "It is for the best. You will always know I am the one entering the room. You won't have to worry about middle of the night assassination attempts." He smirked. "And I can keep a more vigilant eye on you."

Allura felt her face contort in disdain. A more vigilant eye than the one he already kept on her? Why didn't he just put her on a leash? She dared not speak the comment out loud, fearful he would take her up on the idea.

"Your servants will return to Arus. I will make sure my best men see to their transport and safety."

It was a bittersweet announcement, Siliane and Terese speeding away towards their loved ones. How Allura longed to go with them! Maybe she could hide in a trunk.

But he would find her. He would always find her.

_You do understand that he would have willingly killed every single last subject on Arus, trees and livestock included for the chance to make you his._

Lotor still tended to her, running a towel through water-logged locks. "See, Allura. I can be very generous and understanding. Now that the issue of your friends is...resolved, I can devote my energies to other areas. I will prove to you what a good leader I am. I will show you what a wonderful husband and lover I can be."

All the emotionally taxed Arusian could do was turn her face away and fix her gaze on something other than Lotor's lustful and elated features to keep from crying aloud. In the midst of her depression, her previous snuffed escape plan returned to her mind. She needed a few minutes alone.

"Lotor, would it be all right if I went to my room to retrieve some of the lotions and ointments I keep there?" Oh, how she hated even asking him for the most trivial of requests. How could everything have come to this, the future queen of Arus begging to walk from one room to another?

"Nonsense. I will have someone fetch them for you." He left the bedroom and moved to the sitting area to make the call.

It was enough. Ripping a piece of paper she had spied on the nightstand by the bed she clasped the small bit of lead point laying unsuspectingly in a corner.

_Lodondan,_

_Am going to get the Lions on Arus. Need your help with this. Hope you will accompany me. The details as to how to get there are still uncertain. You will know when the time has come to act, I hope._

Hearing the heavy shuffle of Lotor's unshod feet shuffling across tile and carpet in return, she stuffed the message in the smallest corner of the mattress. Keeping the paper on her person would be idiotic. Now that Lotor had taken the liberty in familiarizing himself with the contours of her body, he would no doubt help himself to more similar indulgences. As it was, the second she lifted her gaze to meet his, something indecent fired behind his eyes. His countenance showed want and desire... Perhaps love, but his way of demonstrating the latter was more frightening than anything else. He clasped her face with tenderness and sought to bring his lips over hers.

"I really need my foot recast," was her pretext for her turning her face away. It was a feeble attempt at evasion, Lotor having proved he could kiss her and take so much more whenever he wanted, but he allowed her the moment.

"Let me ready you for the doctor then. No one is to ever see you as I do." A low rumble demonstrated itself in the possessive statement.

Allura submitted to being dressed by Lotor, feeling relief (even if it was temporary) in her clothed state. A few moments later Dr. Glorttan himself arrived, looking every bit as tired and low as Allura did. He removed her old cast and dressed her with a newer, lighter one, the princess' bones recovering more quickly than anyone suspected. But neither doctor nor patient spoke. Dr. Glorttan could tell by the look on her face she had experienced nothing short of a violation, and Lotor's presence in the room made everything awkward and stifled.

Reaching quietly behind her, Allura felt for the small slip of paper and wedged it between the doctor's fingers while he cut the final trimmings of the wrap. A slight widening of the eyes followed the action, the doctor nodding, camouflaging the small stationary amongst the yards of gauze and bandage.

Lododan took his leave as quickly as he could, bowing and wishing the majesties a good night. Allura tried her best not to stare imploringly at him in turn, choosing instead to lay back on the bed. The prince then took his place next to her fondling and caressing her within what he termed "reasonable limits".

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor gazed down at Allura his own mind a flurry of thoughts as he ran a hand lazily up and down her back. He knew she attempted to ignore him as a means of defense and to discourage, but there was no more discouragement for the Crown Prince, not when everything was going his way. All the stars aligned and soon his time would come.

He wanted to let Allura sleep, he meant to. He knew she needed her rest, but when he recalled the experience they shared hours earlier, his breathing quickened and his blood pumped faster. His hands moved of their own volition over her body. Allura did not nothing to encourage or stave him off, and Lotor took that as a challenge. He would make her enjoy his ministrations.

Rolling her from her side to her back he kissed her square in the mouth, the princess eyes' fluttering open, her gasp swallowed by his breath. She pushed against his shoulders, and he realized she needed air.

"Forgive me," he actually apologized. "There is something unique and tantalizing about you. I want to love you as you deserve to be loved."

Her blue eyes shimmered as they locked gazes, her expression sad and confused. His timing he knew was bad (not for him or any other Drule, but for the sensitive race that were the humans) but he felt so empowered, so victorious, so in love. He strongly believed that once they united, so many of their hurdles would overcome. Women were known to attach themselves to their first loves.

Not that she would regret the attachment. He would love her and worship her as only he could offer, and she would be the envy of many if not all.

"Allura," he fingered the straps of her gown, "you are always becoming, but in the throes of passion-"

"There was no passion," she said so quietly, so meekly, he wondered if his mind had conjured up the response. But indeed she had. Her attempts to shuck him off proved that.

She would not bait him. Not when he was determined to lavish his affections so thoroughly. "You are so new to all of this. It is only natural to be fearful and reluctant. Your guardians did a good job raising you to be chaste and innocent."

"It pains me too much to hear you speak of anyone on Arus. Lotor this has been a tumultuous evening. I can't take anymore of your...antics tonight."

"They are not antics, Allura. I want you so much, it pains me." As proof he took her hand and guided it between his legs.

"Oh my God! You're undressed again!" She squealed, trying vainly to draw her hand back, but Lotor held it quite securely in his own encouraging her to feel the full length of him. She curled her fingers more tightly about him, whether in fear or surprise he knew not, but the end result was for his lids to grow heavy and his breath to hitch.

"Oh, yes... Just like that. Mmmm."

"Lotor, release me please."

"Just a little longer. Oh... Your touch is divine..." At some point Lotor stopped talking all together and just continued using Allura's delicate fingers and palms to do his dirty work. He could hear her protests and disdain, but he was near the breaking point. If she didn't want him to break her, then she had to allow him these liberties.

"Allura, I love you so much. Just your touch."

"It's not my touch!"

He knew that, but he could imagine she touched him as if she wanted to. One day...one day...

"Mmm...ahhhh." He could feel the end result, the evidence of his love all over their hands. When he opened his felonious eyes, he found the substance all over Allura's night gown as well. Her expression was priceless, and Lotor could not help but burst out with laughter. He then bent over and kissed her.

"Allura, I am not so hopeless as this, but around you..." The sudden knock on the door stopped him from continuing in his devoted rant. He was certain a murderous glare had changed his loving glance. His father summoned. No one else would dare bother Lotor at this hour, not with Allura at his side.

"I will return shortly."

"Take your time. Please."

The smile returned to his face as he watched Allura wipe her hand against her silk covered thigh. Educating Allura would be his greatest pleasure.

* * *

_**Misty:** Am I keeping my readers frustrated? Probably as frustrated as Lotor, LOL! Yeah, that fight scene was something else. They say the greatest sparers make the best of lovers. Thank you for your enthusiasm and enjoyment of this story. _

_**Somethingalltogether:** Hello! Thanks for your kind review. I hope to produce many such chapters that will elicit positive reactions. _

_**Smithy:** Thanks for stopping by. :)_

_**Lynrinth:** It was a crazy chapter, wasn't it? A bit here, there and everywhere. Unfortunately crazier chapters are to come with those up and down roller-coaster scenes. I can vividly picture Allura in the nutty attire, but she is in a madhouse with Lotor and Zarkon as the hosts. Both of those minds warrant medical conditioning. (Laughing at your love over Lotor's perfect hunkyness.) Take care_.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The princess stared at herself a long moment in the mirror feeling dirty and broken. What she saw was a soiled and tainted princess, one whose worth could no longer be placed in her purity, but her strength of mind and character.

What had she done in her life to merit this? Why had she been slated to carry this fate? Lotor claimed other females would love to live the life he offered Allura. They would kill for it. Why not give one of them the opportunity?

But as Dr. Glorttan had mentioned if those princess' were equally vile and bloodthirsty as the Doomites, where would that leave the galaxies?

She wished someone noble and kind would ease Lotor's temper and open his eyes to living a compassionate and kind life. Someone other than herself.

She had washed herself repeatedly, not that that would erase any of his touches, kisses and looks. Her mind had begun its descent into the corruption that was Lotor's life. She had no one around to comfort her and share the woes of her burden.

Her friends were gone. She wished she could see the guys one final time, even if it was just their outer shells, but the crash had left not a trace of human blood, bone or marrow. Only fine particles of metal and dust sent scattered about the Denubian Galaxy.

As much as the knowledge of that loss hurt, Allura knew her reasons were more personal than sheer benevolence. Deep in her heart Allura had held out hope for a rescue, that somehow, someway she would be set free from the contract. A loophole would be discovered, even if it was simply under the guise that she had suffered emotional duress and had undergone temporary insanity. Now there was no hope, and she had no one to blame but herself. She was indeed the idiot that Coran had feared her to be.

In the minutes Lotor had taken to dress and present himself to his father in the dead of night (didn't the Drules sleep?) Allura had a working plan. Her first seconds alone had not been in quiet contemplation. She had sprung from the bed and flung a few random items into a bag as if she could just walk out the nearest exit and find a waiting transport to take her home. As the seconds gave way to minutes, she calmed, dropped her bag at the corner of a desk while she stood gaping at empty air.

_Think Allura. Think._ To hide from Lotor would prove impossible, but she could find some way to communicate with the Alliance and make her plight known.

She would get herself to Arus on pretext of having a memorial service for the boys, and while there, she would retrieve the Lions and hand them to the Alliance. There was no way Zarkon was getting his disgusting hands on any of her father's creation. She had let her people down in so many ways. She would not betray them any longer. And if her actions enraged Zarkon who wanted the deal off, well, then so much the better.

Her plan was sound. Should it not follow that Allura should not honor the fallen? As a political leader, she had held countless such ceremonies for fallen soldiers before. It was time to do the same for these heroes. She would go home for as long as Lotor would allow - she was certain it wouldn't be long at all - and build a place people could go to to mourn, pray and remember. She was to be the future Queen of the dustball the Drules had the nerve to call a planet. Should it not follow her fiance should show some good measure of faith in turn?

To ask the request would mean more humbling on her part. It was a good thing for Lotor she was a naturally modest individual. The memory of her friends would mean more than her wounded prize.

Unable to sleep, she settled herself at a writing desk and began to compose the eulogy she would deliver.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"Now that Voltron is completely out of picture we can lay siege on Arus. It's time to settle things firmly with them and then move on to the next backwater planet. Go to Arus and retrieve the Lions," Zarkon bellowed triumphantly, a lustful smile played on his lips.

Lotor bowed his head in submission. "It may prove tricky to retrieve the working Lions. We have not uncovered the whereabouts of any of them, even the ones damaged in battle."

A sneer appeared on the King's lips. "How could any son of mine be so stupid? That's what your future wifey is for. Tell her to give you the coordinates or you'll fricassee half her planet. Hell, start with those jittery maids that worship the ground she walks on. She'll sing the coordinates. Even better, she'll go to her planet and personally hand deliver the cats to us like a good little subject should."

Lotor swallowed hard. His father's thirst for revenge would never be quenched. The man would continuously have this insatiable desire to see Allura humbled whenever presented with the opportunity.

"I do not wish to upset my fiancee unnecessarily this night. The loss of her friends has already distressed her greatly."

Strong and vehement vociferations from the King followed Lotor's statement. "He doesn't wish to upset-! For the love of all Drule and sacred! Lotor this is war. The princess you've taken to canoodling with was the enemy just a little shy over two weeks ago. If she doesn't like something, tell her to get over it. It's all part of the contract she signed in case she forgot. We can send her a copy. We can send her ten hundred copies if she likes!"

"I can certainly assure you she has not forgotten but-"

"Perfect. Now get out of here. Listening to your protests and weak excuses gives me a migraine."

Lotor spun on his heel wondering how much more he could tolerate of his father and the man's debasement of his beloved. Was there ever a time Lotor had ever behaved so criminally towards her?

A nagging voice, something soft and whisper-like confirmed the rhetorical questions, but not given to self-examinations, Lotor brushed the thought away as quickly as it surfaced. _He_ was not the issue here.

Lotor hastened back to his room expecting to find Allura tucked away in a corner of his bed. Surprised was he to discover her at his desk, her hand poised mid-air as if she had been writing. A quick glance at the desk showed she had filled sheets with words.

Wordlessly he strode to where she sat and without invitation inspected her writings. What he found memorialized in the papers filled him with a new reason for his insane jealousy. Generous, kind words had been penned for his enemy - the Voltron Force.

"What dribble is this?"

"This _dribble_ is what I'd like to talk to you about. While there is no doubt in the mind Planet Doom and its many Alliances have taken to lighting bonfires and getting stone drunk celebrating the death of the Voltron Force I must remind you one still lives amongst them. She and her people are in mourning." Giving her a close inspection Lotor realized she had shed tears when writing. Someof the ink was blotted and runny.

"I would like to give my friends the proper memorial they deserve."

"The future wife of the Crown Prince does not hail criminals as heroes."

Allura snorted, her previous fatigue overcome by her fighting attitude. "This future wife does. Remember, according to Doom law, I'm a criminal myself."

Lotor shook his head yanking the papers from her hand. She rose in an attempt to snatch them back, but all Lotor had to do was hold them overhead. He being that much taller than she made it difficult for her to retrieve the items.

"You have been brought to reason, Allura. You honor your people and planet with your allegiance to us! This act on your behalf will create a new divide."

Allura's face twisted into an expression that read shame and remorse. "I want to show my people there is no disgrace in remembering those who have fought valiantly-"

"Against their empire?"

"For what the believed was right. There is no negotiating this Lotor. I _will_ do this with or without your permission."

A slow sort of emotional eruption took place within the Prince, unused was he to receiving ultimatums and orders of any sort. His father he had long withstood in his childhood because he could not do anything else. In his early youth, he had put up with the abuse to gain his trust, though the King trusted no one. Now he bid his time. But that would all soon change.

Did he want to live by his father without the slightest bit of faith in those closest to him? His father had reason to live so suspiciously, but did he? Allura was not him. Allura would not betray him. She had that damn sense of honor within her.

What had he to fear? The entire Voltron Force was dead. It was the perfect opportunity in so many ways. Arus would be greatful to see their beloved princess once more. Lotor would be able to retrieve the Lions with ease. Allura would must certainly pout and show her displeasure at the Lion's transfer of ownership, but in the end she would accept the act with her usual grace and tact. Stubborn to a fault she was, but not unreasonable.

Lotor dropped his hand and returned the crumpled papers to his betrothed. "When would you like to go?"

The clouds hanging over the princess' face dissipated. Her limpid eyes searched his a minute or two. Something similar to excitement and gratitude flickered across her features, but she managed to contain it.

She hobbled back to desk and lifted a small bag laying next to the wood. "I'm ready now."

* * *

_**Lynrinth:** Yes. I am on break, aka summer vacation. Soon, I will be traveling overseas. Before then I'll try to give one more chapter. Yeah, I know what you mean, by the whole reluctant, but enjoyable experience. Allura is a young man filled with ideals and sheltered from many experiences. Things like this would not only be unpleasant, but something of a degradation to her. Thank you always for your enthusiasm and fervor._

_**Lotor Sincline:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, Lotor is a bad dude. Gentlemanly only as he can be._

_**Misty:** You have bestowed me a great compliment. Sex in an elegant way... Oh, what shall I do for future descriptors? I know we laugh at Allura's pain, but I imagine that one as innocent as she would react that way. Like, "Ew, what is THAT?"_

_**b0tias:** Allura will take that cake with hidden objects. LOL. Thanks for your reviews and comments. It really does help me know where to go_ next.


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN:_**_ I'm sorry it's been so long. These past few months have been something of a whirlwind, I couldn't even begin to explain. But here is a new chapter. Enjoy. Any questions, comments, concerns do not hesitate in letting me know. :)

* * *

_

Chapter 26

Prime Minister Czeach strummed his fingers against the polished wood of the Castle of Lions' board room. He presently sat listening to the hum-drum political advisor - the man's name not important nor memorable - wishing the old man's bow tie would cut off his speech. Maybe even his air. That would prove entertaining.

Arus had long been reputed as a gem of a planet with blue skies, forestry and plantation and crystal-clear seas. All Czeach had witnessed was a dump of a war-ravaged place; its inhabitants nothing more than jittery townsfolk. They practically begged to be invaded with such spineless behavior. He began to understand why the Crown Prince had taken stock of the Arusian leader early and fast. She was the only light in the miserable existence that was the human race of Arus.

Appointed to ensure a smooth transition, there really wasn't much else to do. The Prince held the ace. With the leader captured, the planet's ultimate defense now eradicated the people were low and depressed. They lacked a shepherd; they needed guidance. Doom was their salvation, and how quickly they learned this, their minds easily manipulated and their wills crushed to simple submission. Anyone could have done this job.

So the Prime Minister sat not even bothering to stifle the loud yawn. He offered no apologies when the advisor paused his words while Czeach took his time exhaling the breath. The latter waved his hand for the man to continue. To his immense surprise, the advisor said not another word, returning to his seat.

"Well, then...very good," Czeach spoke if only to fill the silence. He wondered at the older human raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly a transmission broke the airwaves and everyone stood to attention. It was none other than the virile Prince, his features cool and slightly annoyed.

"Your highness," Czeach bowed deeply. He gave a quick glance to his left and saw that while the advisor did the same, it wasn't as heartfelt.

"Prime Minister, I need to know the conditions of Arus at this time."

"The troops have contained all civilians and have dismantled what remained of their military." The prime minister barely suppressed the chortle that escaped with the word. "All combat personnel are now under Doom law, and it has been made clear humans need not apply." He cast a long and pointed glance at the advisor, whose face took on a most unbecoming shade of red.

"Is the area secure?"

"Most decidedly so, your highness. Do you care to send any chief of staff for inspection?"

The prince took a moment to cast a quick stare at all parties present in the room. "I will do more than send an envoy. My betrothed and I will be arriving ourselves. Expect us within the week."

"Your highness," the words now came from the advisor who had no right to speak at such an important moment, "is this visit-"

"The details and purpose of this visit are not of your concern."

"The princess is my concern," the old man dared growl back. While the prime minister held him in contempt for the outburst, he was glad to see the man retained courage, something lacking amongst the Arusians.

"Not any more, Coran. Allura's life, the entirety of her existence depends on me. You'd do well to remember that as her fate is tied with her planets."

The advisor's temper heightened with the words and the threat. His mustache practically twitched and stood at end. "She is not property to be bartered with. You cannot deprive her of her-"

"Remove him from the meeting room," Lotor advised. Immediately two strong guards pushed and shoved the old man away.

The prime minister exhaled a sigh of relief, shaking his head at the so-called Coran's lack of manners and proper homage. "Thank you for that your majesty. Truly he was a most tiresome being."

"Silence and listen. Your one job is to sit there prettily and to ensure the people that my arrival will be one of goodwill, to bring food and medical supplies."

Czeach bowed deeply. "Yes your majesty." A pause followed. "Exactly what is the nature of your visit?"

The gleam in Lotor's eyes intensified. "You have your orders, I suggest you get started."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor marched back into the room where his sullen future wife sat in a corner seemingly lost to his dramatic entrance. For the moment, he let her be.

The young prince was not keen on the idea of going to Arus so soon, but bringing Allura with him seemed the greater risk; it was still early in the game. Despite all his victories, Allura was not secured to him. He needed to be married, and it needed to be fast. He had toyed with the idea of presenting her before his father and having a quick, simple wedding, dress and frills aside. He wanted to present her back to the Arusian peasants (and the select few they dared deem the nobility) as his wife. The future Queen of the galaxy.

She seemed oblivious to his steady, nay, devouring gaze over her. Since he had forced her touch on him, a low state had fallen over her. He was no one's fool. He knew she mourned the loss of her friends. She mourned it more than the loss of her freedom. It would be a wound he wondered if she would ever forgive him for even if he hadn't been the direct cause for the quads demise. Lotor could not lie to himself. He wanted them dead and relished every second they were gone. The prince didn't need her forgiveness, but he would like it all the same. The vulnerable feelings bothered him, and he made an attempt to cover it with brusqueness.

"Allura, we are to board within the hour."

She glanced his way but for a moment. Her gaze swept over his tall form and then turned back to a random wall. What he would give to divine her thoughts! "All I need is to be told when. I could even wait in the ship if your prefer."

Her matter-of-fact attitude infuriated him. His self-sacrifice in taking her to Arus should earn him nothing but her smiles and...her love. Would it always elude him?

_No. It is something I will have. Time is all I need._

He did not like this wicked desperation growing within him. He wanted to play the cool and suave lover, confidant and staunch. He moved to his drinks.

Her continued silence rattled him. He'd rather she told him how much she hated him. That he knew how to deal with. And their unbound status gnawed at him as well. As he attempted to compose himself with liquor a plan began to formulate in his mind. Once planted, it began to germinate. He would make it bear fruit.

Confidence restored once more, he stood erect and spoke aloud. "Allura, tell me. Do you know why I have allowed this visit?" He glanced over his shoulder to watch her.

A roll of her sapphire eyes in his direction told him she did not wish to be troubled with his games. "Tell me, oh, master."

Lotor smirked, her sarcasm doing just the trick. "I cannot deny the word is not without its charm, my love." He turned his back to her once more, pouring a combination of drinks. "Come here, Allura, and I will tell you."

For a moment he thought she would fight his request or at the very least bristle at the order. She did nothing more than heave a slight sigh. He could hear the rustle of her skirts and her soft steps as she approached him. Her nearness never failed to excite him.

"For you," he said handing her a drink. She made a grimace, but took the concoction all the same.

"You have some great revelation to share," she questioned after taking the smallest of sips.

"Yes," Lotor spoke only after he guzzled down the entire contents of his glass. "It is a political trip on so many levels and yet much, much more. I am to inspect the progress made with the transition of power."

She raised an at the words eyebrow, but waited for him to continue.

"I would also like your assistance in retrieving the lions."

Here the young princess gasped, the drink slipping out of her hands and tumbling onto the carpet. Some of the contents splattered against her amethyst colored gown, the Arusian immediately seeking out a linen to dab against the spots.

"Lotor..." was all she mustered. Her long hair and stooped over position obscured her features, but the pain in her voice was evident all the same. It was not an idea to her liking.

Arresting her busied hands, Lotor straightened her before him. "This should not come as a surprise. Arus' submission requires this gesture on your behalf."

"Voltron is an instrument of good," she said more to herself than to him, "to hand it willingly over to Doom-"

"Is part of the treaty. Well did you realize that before you signed." The two young leaders did nothing more than stare at one another a long moment. Lotor could see rebellion flash behind the young lady's eyes. "A strong leader does what is in the best interest of the planet. You will help me, Allura. Any other thoughts you may have now are just that."

She turned her face slightly away swallowing a great many protests, perhaps figuring they were not worth the energy sharing them.

Lotor smiled grandly wanting to push her reactions further. He derived amusement from them. "I have some other bit of news that will interest you most keenly."

"What is that? You want to turn the Castle of Lions into an arena?"

"That really isn't a bad idea, Allura. Don't tempt me," he said with a small chuckle. "Perhaps that idea will be worth investigating after we are married. For you see, as long as we are on Arus I have decided to hold our wedding." He waited for her reaction certain she would not disappoint.

She did not.

"Married on Arus?" she squealed, her face camouflaging and altering into the different shades he had grown accustomed to witnessing. Pink, red, purple then pasty white took over. Her lips trembled violently while her eyes shifted back and forth with incredible speed. "I..." She could not finish her thought.

"I should think you would like the idea. Your people would be there to celebrate the blessed event with you."

"Celebrate is not the term I'd use. My marriage seems more like a funeral."

Lotor tsked at her discontentment. "You fail to see the possibilities of this and to appreciate the generosity in my proposal. But like all else, Allura, you will come to accept it. We will use our travel time to begin some of the preparations." He shrugged then took her by the hand running his thumb over each of her knuckles. He then brought her delicate hand to his mouth, taking his time to nuzzle each bone against his slightly parted lips. He noticed the way her breath shortened, could feel the speed in her pulse. Wickedness spread through him enflaming his great lust once more.

"Come. Your dress is stained. We have time to change you before departure."

"Please," she began to protest, but he silenced her with a deep and naughty kiss, already undoing the laces of her gown.

"I know when to stop, Allura," was his reassurance to her, "for my time will come soon enough. But for now I can and will sample. It is my right."

* * *

_**Misty:** Thanks for your words. (It feels like so long ago, don't know how hooked you still are, LOL.) Lotor does want to do "right" by Allura. Right by his standards at any rate, but there are so many other variables in question that things do not always come across that way. _

_**LS:** LOL. I do need to make my chapters longer. I fear time is not always with me. I'm sorry to have left you hanging for so long. Hope this satisfies some small bit. Take care._

_**Drule Supremacy:** Thank you for the vote of confidence! I hope the story is to your liking and that the updates serve to satisfy. :)_

_**Lynrinth:** Hi! I'm so sorry I've been away from this story, but I am alive and well. I was writing a few other things, but mainly life events took place, LOL. Don't know how else to term them. Thanks for checking in._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Allura kept her head held high as she moved past the sea of guards, rows and rows of soldiers, officers, marksmen and who knew what else. It was a terrifying sight, awesome and unnerving the mix of Drule soldiers and cybernetic footmen. None was a friendly face; worse still, none was a friend.

She supposed she should experience some sense of relief at leaving a planet that had not a single redeeming quality. Try as she did to find one good thing (and despite what she told Lotor she had tried) Doom had nothing to recommend. Perhaps a slave master or sadist would find something romantic in the planet's high gale winds, stifling atmosphere, and eternal night. If Allura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of death stung her nostrils. The nobility having long built their riches upon the blood of their slaves seemed incognizant to that fact, but she saw it everyday on the expressions of those who served her and others on the planet. And though Lotor tried hard to shield her from Doom's savagery, she heard the occasional scream in the dead of night or wake of day. She shuddered to think what the dungeons looked like.

Perhaps that was what terrified her so on her return trip. What _would_ Arus look like when she returned? What if the Drules had raped and ravaged her planet to the point that it bore no semblance to its former self? How could she live with herself?

Lotor had promised prosperity; he spoke of peace, but the two young leaders had completely different ideas as to what peace and prosperity should look like. Just as they both had different ideologies when it came to the subject of love.

The princess tried hard to shut her mind to the molestation she had undergone just an hour prior, but she could feel the prince's touch all over her skin, and not only his touch.

Another shudder passed through Allura's fragile form. She could not deny what ailed her most. Her arrival to Arus signaled an end to her maidenhood and the beginning of being Lotor's...wife. She would be irrevocably bound to him in every way, by God, by law and by man. No one would ever want her again. No one would dare. Her life would be intermingled with his until the end of days.

"Come, my dear," the prince presently spoke pressing his hand to her shoulder. As she walked with the help of her crutches he could not hold her hand leading her about as a baby. At least he didn't try carrying her again. "I will take you to our room and then will leave you but for a moment."

If only he would leave her forever.

"I must debrief with my men regarding the mission, and then you and I will talk."

Allura lifted her downcast gaze to his intense stare. Excitement brewed beneath the amber surface, but the longer the princess looked she thought she saw apprehension as well. What did _he_ have to feel nervous about? Still, she said nothing in turn to his request, hoping if she ignored him, maybe he'd stash her away somewhere and forget all about her. Were she only that lucky.

The prince paused at the door leading to the suites. Again all was carpeted, lavish and immense. He punched in several digits to the keypad, the door swooshed and Allura was led into the royal bedchamber complete with sitting room, dining room and private bath all more ample than several apartments put together. Once ushered inside, Allura took advantage of Lotor's inspection of the room to move away from him. She shuffled towards the windows. There was an entire side panel offering an amazing panorama. She was sure once they were in space the view would be breathtaking, perhaps even peaceful if she could only calm her perturbed mind.

She closed her eyes recollecting what it was like to soar through the skies in her lion, a feeling of freedom unlike any known. For while her imprisonment with Lotor was a completely averse experience, Arus had restricted her freedoms as well. It was something Lotor had hit upon earlier. Something he was right about. Allura cursed him his devilish insight.

Her missions as a Voltron pilot were perilous, of course, and she never took her flights for granted; there was always a chance of her not returning, but she felt so free. In her pilot's uniform and craft, she was no longer the regal, dainty princess of the Arusian free world. She was a fighter, a hero, and sometimes she fancied herself one of the guys.

_Keith, how I miss you. Lance, Pidge, Hunk_. She clasped her heart, her crutches collapsing suddenly to one side.

"Are you all right, Allura?" Immediately Lotor was at her elbow, attempting to support her as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

The princess nodded, mumbling something about a quick rest, anything to hasten him away and leave her alone with her thoughts a moment longer. It was better to think about her deceased friends than entertain her living tyrant.

She felt his large hands ease her to the bed, assisting to remove her lone slipper on her good foot. "I will send in Dr. Glorttan to ascertain your condition, and then you'll have your needed rest."

_Dr. Glorttan! Yes! That was exactly the person she needed to see._

Allura rewarded the prince's attention with her most winning smile, breathing out a sincere "thank you", a mistake if ever she made one. Her small appreciation met with a shower of kisses, a horrible reminder of how starved Lotor was for her affection. He would take what he could from her, Allura knowing he needed precious little to encourage him in his delusions.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x_

Romelle moved through the hallways with great speed. The sound of her slipper shod feet echoed excitedly after her. Big news had a way of traveling fast. Pollux's connections knew how to intercept encrypted codes quickly. They may not have the network that the Drules did, but their underground informants were equally trained if not more so than the Drules for one significant reason. They fought for their freedom. Their price was death. Truly there was nothing more terrifying than a group of people who valued liberty more than their life.

The princess dashed through corridors, through passageways, down stairs, all the way to the hidden haunts where the remaining members of the Voltron Force now took refuge. She burst upon the room as Keith attempted to lift himself from his position on the bed. His wounds freshly redressed, the young pilot looked better. The bruises on his face and lips had lessened of their frightful blue and purple, and much of the swelling subsided. He was still too weak to move freely on his own, and if he turned too suddenly he suffered severe headaches. There was no way anyone could tell him not to think too much or to relax. That wasn't possible for the captain.

Romelle knew time was of the essence. The death hoax now gave the four earthlings the latitude and time they needed to recoup and plan, but there still remained serious restrictions. Thanks to Doom invasion years prior, Pollux was left with little resources and military; the invading planet rendered the possibility of retribution from nil to none. Pollux's recovering guests had no access to their weapons; their Lions, while they claimed hidden, were inaccessible. But still they tried to plot and formulate some type of counterattack, none harder than Keith.

The Polluxian princess knew what propelled the young man in his haste to save Arus. There was much at stake for the galaxy with the impending wedding of the Drule and Arusian empire, but there was a personal investment. His personal investment. He didn't want to live with the regret of having lost that that was most precious to him. His speedy and almost miraculous recovery was tied to his inner strength and his resolve. Romelle understood this from a woman's perspective, and her heart quietly wept for his suffering.

If he lost Allura completely to Lotor, he may very well lose the will to carry on. The Arusian princess was intertwined to his sense of duty; in that duty, under the layers of service and honor, was Keith's love. Somehow Romelle knew all this without intruding upon the young man's confidence. it was woman's intuition.

But how would he receive the news Polluxian spies had intercepted? To share it would be difficult; to hide it would be impossible and a betrayal on her part. She just had to hope for the best.

"Is it safe to enter?" Romelle questioned, suddenly feeling shy and uncertain.

A soft sort of grunt from the captain himself told the princess that her presence was no burden. He even attempted a small smile, though it looked more like a grimace.

"How are you, Keith?"

"I've seen better days. I'm sure I've had worse, too."

"Sure you have. Let's think about the time Lotor tied you to a stake and almost burned you to a crisp." Lance spoke up.

"How about when he stabbed you with his lazon? Really scarred you there," Hunk cheerfully added.

"Or when his clone almost choked the life out of you," Pidge suddenly piped in. "You can sure count on Lotor to bring upheaval to your life."

"You guys are so helpful." The tired leader sank back against his pillow, then cast his somber gaze over the concerned princess. Romelle saw his strong gaze rest on her several seconds longer when he finally spoke. "I can tell you have to share something big."

For several seconds Romelle wavered with the news, but the spies paid a price to share the information. "I'm afraid Lotor isn't quite through with his upheaval," was the way she began her difficult speech. "Our network has just received word with the ongoings of the new alliance between Arus and Doom."

"Alliance my a-" the team's first Lieutenant cut in swiftly until Keith held up his hand for Romelle to continue.

"Zarkon has had his reconnaissance team trying to discover the whereabout of the Lions. Everyone has been mute on the subject, Coran, other diplomats...Doom wasted no time executing Arus' top military personnel thus leaving themselves short-handed when it comes to unearthing Arusian military secrets."

Lance mumbled several more vulgarities under his breath.

"Now that the Voltron Force is 'dead', they've turned their attention on Allura." Romelle paused witnessing the way Keith's jaw set, watching his Adam's apple bobble.

"Go on," he continued after a second or two.

"She's headed back to Arus with Lotor latched on her side, of course. Doom's newly appointed prime minister is informing the public it's a humanity effort. That the Empire is extending their good will and bringing in much needed relief supplies to the people in the hopes of boosting morale and not arouse suspicion or resistance, but the truth is Allura is to hand-deliver the Lion keys to her...fiance, and the Lions themselves."

A deathly silence followed. The young members of the Force stared in different directions. Romelle could only imagine what thoughts crossed their minds.

"What's the time frame? When are they expected to arrive at Arus?"

"The trip can be made easily in seventy-two hours. Though I have a feeling Lotor may stretch it for longer."

"Not likely," Sven countered. He had been a quiet spectator and recipient in the room, just as he always was, but now spoke. "If Doom has the ability to retrieve a weapon they can use to their advantage and the galaxy's detriment, it would seem they would get to it as of this very moment. Why delay it another day or two, hours even?"

Romelle lowered her gaze certain her heated features told of her discomfort. "The Prince has a wedding to plan." She closed her eyes and spat the rest of the sentence out. "He has ordered the wedding take place on Arusian soil. He'll use this time to, forgive the term, sweet talk Allura into the idea. She knows it's coming, it's part of the treaty, but Lotor, in his love-sick-crazed mind wants her to come around to the idea. He wants to ease some of her reluctance. I know this, because it's all he ever told me-" Romelle stopped short, tears springing to her eyes as the memory of being Lotor's prisoner came back to her with sickening force. Sven walked towards her and pressed her hand.

It didn't matter that the princess couldn't continue even if she wanted to. Everyone began speaking at once, the announcement sending the members of the Voltron Force into something of a frenzy. Lance's voice carried over the rest. "Hell no! Over my dead body." The lieutenant's hands shot up striking empty air.

Only Keith demonstrated self-control. Perhaps because he lacked the strength to show otherwise, perhaps because outbursts weren't in his nature. Whatever the reason Keith waited for the tumult to die down before sharing his thoughts.

"Every minute Lotor loses is to our gain. We need to send word to Coran. Romelle we need to get someone on the inside."

The princess nodded, her mind already in sync with the captain's.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x_

Allura watched as Dr. Glorttan entered the room trying hard to keep a nonchalant expression on her face while Lotor gave his orders. The officious prince then turned his attention back to her before taking his leave. Allura nodded quietly barely listening to a word he said, too busy praying for him to slip away as quickly as possible.

The closing door confirmed the exit, but Allura was no one's fool. She took her time reaching out to Lododan, allowing the doctor to go through his routine inspection. Her words needed to match the timing of the doctor's actions, just in case... Doom had many spies; military personnel were famous, rather infamous, for their treason. The last thing Allura wanted was a passerby or eavesdropper to know what she spoke of. She did not fear for herself; it was her doctor she worried after. When he tested her recast foot, she spoke.

"What do you think?"

There was only the slightest pause in the doctor's actions. Just for a second did he loosen the grip around her ankle only to secure his hand around it once more. "Seems sound," he quietly offered. "Needs time."

"To strengthen?" Allura persisted.

"Yes. Once the bone fuses back together it needs to get used to being worked again, just like any new part or form that was previously divided."

"Doctor...what are the chances that the bond will be strong? That the new union will be to my advantage?"

Dr. Glorttan set her foot down, beginning to return his instruments to his satchel.

"What if," Allura continued, "there's an adverse effect to the mend?"

"Only time will tell." Lododan spoke decidedly.

"It sounds doubtful, your prognosis. It might not work. Then what?"

"Then we try something else."

"Why not try something else _now_ before the mend proves a handicap rather than a success?" The princess hated the pleading whine in her voice, but time was running out for her and she grew desperate. Often times she felt asphyxiated. Too much Lotor crowding her. She felt as if her situation didn't reverse, go back to the conflict of former days, Lotor a clearly defined adversary, she protecting her planet from his savage cruelty, she would lose her mind.

"Because the fusion has not taken place yet. You may find it to be very strong, very sound. It will feel strange at first. Remember, you have had this...member confined, but once you get used to it, you will resume a sense of normalcy." Lododan stared at Allura a long moment. "Who knows? You may even forget the initial pain caused by the friction."

"That seems almost impossible." She turned her gaze away, swiftly focusing on her caretaker once more. "You will constantly assess my wounds, and help me find other alternatives in my recovery?"

Lododan nodded his promise, smiling a small, almost regretful smirk.

"Arus may have other forms of medicine. Some not previously thought of."

The doctor smiled quickly. "If your planet does have such capabilities, I hope that it would only serve to your advantage and not have an adverse affect to your situation."

Allura spoke soberly as she responded. "As you said doctor, only time will tell. Be honest with me, it's all I ask of you. When we arrive to Arus am I need of seeking a second opinion?"

A long pause followed the question ending with Lododan prostrating himself before her on bended knee. "I have been placed in charge of your physical care and well being. It is a duty I am sworn to do 'til the end."

* * *

_**Smithy: ** I'm flattered you're still reading this story! Like Allura you may find all the Lotor-ness asphyxiating. Thanks for reading. :D_

_**RenkonNairu:** I am so honored you've taken the time to read the entirety of the story. I have read your **GoLion** stories (love the one about Sincline's helmet) and was left in awe at the power of your descriptions and ability to story tell. Thank you for your kind and huge compliments. Lotor is a narcissist. He is in essence a bad guy. That was how the writers wanted him. Nothing cute and cuddly about this guy. His entire planet is as dark and black-hearted as this creature and his dad are. Arus and Allura/Fala represent light, goodness, wholesomeness, righteousness, virtue and everything else you want to add in there. Exploring a meeting/union/relationship between these two is really like mixing oil and water, (or worse), but it's so much fun to try that tangent. Can love grow from loathing and nausea? =D_

_In your one review you've gone ahead and anticipated me. The Voltron Force has not faded from this story at all. Not by a long shot. Remember, Allura has to find out the truth eventually. ) Thank you again for reading. I only hope I can live up to my readers' expectations. Feelings will fluctuate back and forth; I say no more._

_**Misty:** Good to be back. I had to throw in Lotor's naughty kiss. We wouldn't love him as much if he were anything less. Hugs to you._

_**LS:** Not making you wait too long for this update, right? Tried to make it a little longer. I love writers who can pull off those 5,000 - 10,000 word chapters. It's amazing. I've done it once in two of my stories. You get in the zone and the words just flow. Maybe when all the truths are discovered and I get so involved writing shock, yelling, screaming, crying, loving, death threats, fainting, sword fights and blasters all in one I can pull off a juicy, long chapter. Wish me luck._

_**botias:** Another favorite author of mine. Good to "see" you again. Lotor has to show his nasty side, and he is, for all intents and purposes, a regular bad dude. More of that to come in future chapters!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What headway have the men made in recovering the Lions?" Lotor questioned even before he settled himself into his seat at the conference table.

The military men exchanged swift gazes, none of them willing to admit they had made no progress in procuring the Lions. Their silence told the Crown Prince all he needed to know.

"Imbeciles." Impatience and disdain dripped from the word as a malicious scowl marred the royal's handsome features. "The princess of Arus and I should have no other thought than preparing for our wedding. Instead both she and I are forced to handle covert operations. Do you not feel any shame that a woman, a human one mind you, will achieve the final victory for this Empire? She will single-handedly give us what a room full of highly trained high-ranking officers could not."

"Forgive me, my liege, but Voltron is her father's creation. We could have spared the Empire the expense the search and recovery mission has cost us had we just interrogated her on the matter from the very beginning," spoke Brigadier General Gaff.

Lotor did not have the temperament to accept such a free-thinking outright comment. He simply grabbed the brigadier general by the back of his head and smashed him face first against the frosted opaque table. The sound of cracking glass placated the leader's frayed nerves. His officer's bloody nose and bruised lip pleased him.

"Does anyone else have an opinion on the subject?"

Not a single officer commented otherwise.

"The timing on this matter is not to be blamed on my fiancee nor myself. I had hopes in my Imperial forces. Certainly we've managed greater tasks and discovered other planets' secrets without relying on our adversaries to point us in the direction. We've prided ourselves on our tactical efforts before. It is our ruthless ingenuity that makes other galaxies tremble at the awesome power of our might. The fact that we will possess Voltron should have spurred you idiots to use more creative tactics."

A clearing of the throat and raise of the hand at the end of the room grabbed Lotor's attention.

"Speak, Liutenant Totrack."

"Yes, your majesty. These farmers are not so swift to submit as other planets. Do not misunderstand me, your highness, they are easy to overcome. But their wills do not bend as swiftly. They resent us, make no effort to assist, and since you have signed the treaty," more eye-shifting followed the word, "we have been hard pressed with our methodologies."

"Lieutenant, tell me, what is the highest calling for a Drule?"

"To fight valiantly, and to honor his Emperor."

"As masters of this universe, do we allow a stubborn farm race to dictate our actions or set our course?"

"No, sire. That is not what I implied-"

Chief Lieutenant Zok spoke up. "What Lieutenant Totrack is trying to say, Prince Lotor, is that if we failed to act, it was out of respect to his majesty's betrothed. No one wanted to offend the Arusian Princess."

The sudden pummeling of the prince's heavy handed fists upon the already shattered glass surface made the Drule officials cringe and grimace. "The only one who needs worry about Allura's sentiments is me! Your sole concern is to do as you're told and follow orders! I will look after the princess' emotional well being." Lotor waved his hand in disgust. "It matters not. After this meeting the princess and I will confer. When I have the necessary information, I will pass it over to the awaiting generals. Until then, you are dismissed, and I am not be disturbed under any pretext for the time being."

No one countered the comments. As one the party rose, and bowed as their fearless leader spun in the opposite direction his long hair whipping behind him. He looked like an exotic, but terrifying predatory bird going after its prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lotor finally returned to his bedchamber he found Allura huddled in a chair. A delicate hand propped her chin, while her second one held open the pages of a neglected book. Her gaze fixed on nothing more than the breathtaking view of the cosmic skies, but Lotor was certain her mind was consumed beyond the abyss dancing before her.

What the prince would not give to see her turn her sapphire orbs in his direction and lighten in recognition of his presence. He often fantasized her running towards him in greeting, showering him with warm and passionate kisses. He would allow himself the pleasure of nestling into her attentive caresses, and they would do nothing more than spend countless hours together in one another's intimate embrace.

It was a transitory vision, a fleeting fancy much like the other hundred or so he had had before. When he blinked he found himself still very much ignored, like the ensuing world around her. Never being one for rejection, the prince immediately called for his beloved's attention.

"Come, my dear. We are to make good on our negotiations."

She looked up then, panic clearly flittering across her expression. It was there just a second, gone the next. Aversion and exhaustion remained. Lotor would not be deterred.

"Allura, things will go much easier for everyone if you just play the part of humble subject. Show the submission that is required in your surrender."

A snort followed the comment, then a cynical laugh. "I suppose that is as gracious a warning as I'll receive."

Lotor smiled somewhat at her helpless recognition. "That is quite the case, my love. Now be a good girl and hobble over here." He tapped the table but a few yards from where she sat. "If it proves too difficult, I can come over there and we can iron things out from the bed."

The speed at which the princess shot from the chair and ambled over suprised Lotor. She hadn't even had time to let go of her book and upon arriving to the table she let it slip from her hands to clatter noisily onto its surface. By the lifted brows and shaky breath, Lotor could almost assume it startled her as well.

"You know what I wish for, Allura," Lotor began once both were settled in their settle.

"A great many things."

"On this matter."

Tears sprung to the girl's eyes. "Lotor, if you love me as you say you do-"

Lotor pretended not to notice her pain. "Do not complete that sentence. There is not a person in the galaxy who loves you more than I. But my love cannot shield you from this act. To the victor goes the spoils. My father must have his new toys."

"And for the father's pampered son...?"

Lotor reached across and captured her small hand in his. "I have what I need before me. I am a servant to my crown, Allura, just as you."

"Ha! You don't know the meaning of service!" the princess contested.

Lotor continued speaking over her. "I must do what will benefit my people. And despite what you may believe, the last thing my father has ever done is 'pampered' me."

The young prince watched as she blinked back her tears, her face resolute and grim. Her heartache ever apparent, but soon, once they were united, his father overthrown, Lotor would be able to make amends for the undeniable distress the recent changes in her life caused.

In the interim, however, he could not be tender and gentle in his questioning. Lotor knew his father tested his allegiance, and though the son harbored no emotional attachment to his father, he did to his crown and his people. This victory would not only make the Empire invincible, but would make him legendary. No one would remember Zarkon's name in connection with this triumph. The glory would go to him alone. No. To him and his lovely new wife. One day she would see what a wonderful thing she had done for the Denubian Galaxy.

But today was not that day.

Releasing his hold on her, Lotor pressed a button on his side arm chair. A holographic map of Arus hovered before them.

"I need you to pinpoint the exact location of your Lions."

His request met with silence.

A quick maneuver of his jaw, and Lotor tried again. "We have intelligence that has shown us the underground tunnels leading to your respective Lions, but the labyrinths are huge, engineered that way I am sure by your father's perfect design."

"He didn't want the Lions to fall into the wrong hands," she quietly agreed. Allura refused to meet his gaze.

"I know that three Lions were used in combat in retaliation to our arrival, so their locations and whereabouts may remain elusive even to you, but you can tell me in good faith where Blue Lion is."

She glanced up when he paused. Her gaze stared at the purplish-blue images waving back and forth. Her lips trembled, her mouth opened. No sound produced. She closed her lips tightly once more, a small shake of the head visible.

"That is the wrong answer, my dear." Lotor could feel the slow, but certain his rise of his anger. "Your delay tactics will only mean harm for your people."

His threat made her turn her gaze hard and heavy on him. "Let your superior race figure it out! I will not betray my people any more than you've asked me to! I've given you my planet and the promise of my hand! Find the Lions on your own! Don't ask this of me!"

"I do ask it of you because it is a gesture of your good will. My father needs little reason to order his battle tanks to unleash havoc over your land."

"That would renege the treaty," the princess replied with a gasp. Her eyes widened to show her horror at the image Lotor presented.

"As you once claimed with that intelligence I so admire, the treaty was made with me."

"The treaty was with Doom!"

"My father's authority exceeds all that is printed on paper. Mine does too for that matter, Allura. It would be wise to remember that."

Lotor kept a fixed gaze on his fiancee. She did not move. She practically didn't breathe. Lotor could practically see the wheels turning in her brain. How grateful was he that the Voltron Force was nothing more than a fine dust of particles floating about the Polluxian atmosphere. Allura had no way out. She had nothing to hold out hope for.

He was her only salvation and she knew it.

"My men and I await your response. I advise you share one to their liking."

The crown prince watched as the conflicted princess curled and uncurled her fist. It was after several seconds of performing this ritual that she turned a fiery eye upon him. "If I never lay eyes on you again-"

Lotor tsked, though inwardly hurt at her commencing hate-filled comment. He would not wait to hear the rest of it. "That is not the answer that will save your people." He stood abruptly. "Your planet's fate is sealed. I cannot be held responsible for the consequences."

"Stop! No!" With a quick close of her eyes, Allura kicked the leg of the table under her. "The Lion is in the fifth tunnel in the lowest chamber. It..." she bit her lip, greatly distressed. A lone tear trickled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "The Lion exits from the palatial lake. But not just anyone can operate it. It is set to activate only by its designated operator. It's a security feature."

"Of course. Another great design of your father." Lotor smiled, deeply pleased with her information. "When we arrive to Arus, you will be so good as to take me personally to the Lion and start it for me, won't you, darling?"

The princess matched his sugar coated endearments with a few choice words of her own. Lotor laughed for several seconds, allowing her to say her fill. But after a minute, he grew tired of her commentary and put an end to the verbal abuse by reaching for her and lifting her from her seat in one fell swoop. He pressed her very tightly against him, delighting in her flushed features and angry stares.

"It isn't an easy thing, is it Allura? To be broken. Allow me to assure you once more that your sacrifices will not be in vain. They will count for something in the annals of history." Lotor couldn't understand why that comment produced a horrific stare from her. To appease, he made a motion to kiss her though she turned her head away. He grasped her chin, forcing her stare upon him. "Stubborn Allura, you do realize when you reject me it is only because I don't force the matter. Do try and remember there is nothing you can withhold from me. And the last gift you surrender will be my keenest delight." He pushed her back into her seat and abruptly marched away, pausing only when he felt a sudden blow to the back of his head.

At his feet, he saw the book she had previously had in her hands. He made no motion to bend down and retrieve it, choosing instead to adjust his twin ax, battle-lord helmet which Allura managed to twist with the strike.

"Luckily for you, loveliest Allura, my helmet is made of a rare and most precious metal," the prince called from over his shoulder, "impervious to a great many things. Your temper included."

* * *

_**Smithy:** Stay tuned if you can. =D_

_**botias:** Good insight into our favorite crown prince's predicament. He really is a romantic at heart, trying to get his dream girl to feel even a fraction of his sentiments. You're not a bad fan girl at all. If you haven't noticed, I'm very sympathetic to Allura's (and Keith's) plight, LOL._

_**RenkonNairu:** LOL, I had to go and check out your profile and read your comments for your-one-true-fanfic-L/A-wish. I'm glad I meet your approval. I really do give this novel a lot of thought, playing on heart strings, and trying to capture the delicate balance of it all. I have this (perhaps insane) idea that Lotor would make a very generous and kind husband once all the malice and pressures (namely Zarkon) were removed from his life. But in order to explore this tangent, something must happen between father and son. Yikes, this novel is going to be like 60 chapters long. There's so much that has to happen. Anyway, thank you for the vote of confidence._

_**LS:** Never my intentions to make my readers wait, I just live a really full life. I'm surprised I have time to write. Glad you enjoyed the conversation between dr. and patient. I wanted to try my hand at a clever and witty situation. I've had conversations with my husband about something we didn't want the kids to understand, so we code everything. Guess that's where it came from._

_No, I had no clue WEP was making another series. I'll have to check that one out. Thanks for the info. :D_

_**Misty:** Poor Keith. I'm so glad you feel the despair in his situation. Keith is a great guy. I better give him more air time, corny leader lines included. LOL. Those Lotor kisses... We'll leave it at that. ;D_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Coran sat in the throne room a brokenhearted and stunned man. Shouts of cheers and praises surrounded him as the Drules excitedly ran about, reporting and confirming their latest victory against an already beaten Arus.

The adversaries had, through intelligence, obtained the coordinates to Blue Lion. There was no surprise in that. God only knew what type of threats Lotor had used to coerce such information from the princess, and Coran's imagination ran wild with every possible scenario, he having been forced to assist the domineering race himself from time to time. This latest Drule victory was such a shattering blow to Arusian morale. King Alfor had worked so hard to assure that in the event of invasion and dethronement no one would be able to get to the Lions. It was all for naught.

Coran had learned that in procuring one Lion the Drules had managed to hone in on the location of the other four. Each craft was built with a tracking system that once engaged pinpointed the location of the other Lions. Coran never suspected them to uncover _that_. He was certain neither had Allura upon reaching her decision to reveal the exact whereabouts of her Lion.

But in order for the Drules to detect the device, that meant a soldier had to have been smart enough to breach the Lion itself, which was by no means an easy feat given the Lion's almost impenetrable armor. On top of that, they had to be savvy with the complicated engineer design of running the Lion while it was still in its dormant mode. How Coran had underestimated the drive behind this race! After so many years of trying and failing, the advisor simply assumed their plans would come undone as it always seemed to happen.

Now it looked as if Arus would serve on bended knee forever.

He heard the Drules claim as much, laughing in their malignant and raunchy ways. They whooped and applauded as they yelled for men to set off immediately in search of the other four crafts to confirm the readings on Blue Lion's coordinate map.

"You're sure you don't know where the keys are, old man?" They looked as if they distrusted his answer even before giving it.

"The pilots would have had the keys on them. You told me yourself they died in an explosion. The keys burned with them."

"What about the princess' key? It wasn't discovered on her person, and trust us when we say that Prince Lotor himself has searched her thoroughly." Their vulgar laughter grated on Coran's ears, furious heat spreading over his features. When the soldiers saw him, they laughed more heartily.

"Doesn't matter. We'll figure out how to hot-wire these things soon enough. We managed to get inside."

Coran didn't say it, but he hoped the soldiers activated the high voltage system and ended up electrocuting themselves instead. The image brought him the smallest measure of comfort.

"We have no use for you, anymore, Bushface. Take yourself to your room and wait there until we call you again." Even though Coran heard the directions and was perfectly capable of performing them, a brute of a Drule pushed him to the door anyway, taking keen delight in striking him in the back with the butt of his laser rifle.

The advisor shuffled to his room, true fear filling him. He had always managed to retain a deep sense of calm in the face of dangers but this was beyond him. Arus had lost in every sense of the word. Lotor's impending arrival was the final period to the writing on the wall. He sighed. At least Coran would be able to see Allura once more with his own eyes and tell if she had been treated humanely. If she hadn't, it would be a painful blow to witness.

While Coran mulled over these events he failed to realize there was a small beeping going off in a small, hidden console in his room, the sign of an awaiting message.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

_Father, if ever I needed your guidance and support it is now. I have failed Arus. I have failed **you. **How did it ever come to this? The people I love most suffering at my own doing. Everything you've worked so hard to achieve, what you gave your life for, I single-handedly overturned._

_It is a fate worse than death, Father, to have my name forever remembered besides Lotor's as the idiot princess who brought Doomsday to the galaxy._

There was no answer to her musings, just the general quiet rumble of the craft as they sped through deep space. Allura curled herself as tightly as she could on the chair, managing to tuck her one good leg underneath. How she wished she could undo all that had been done and be back on Arus, safe, secure warm. Now, when she arrived back to her home planet it would be under the assumption of a new government, a new rule, a different prison.

"I'm all alone," Allura frustratingly admitted, her long hair spilling past her arms as she bowed her head in dejection.

What a dull ache the confession produced, but the fact of the matter was the princess was isolated. Her parents long dead, taken from her by Zarkon's murdering hands, her teammates gone, claimed by a fiery explosion. The only person that could connect her to some degree with her former life was the one individual she'd rather be without.

The tears fell heavier than they did hours prior, flowing down her smooth cheeks with greater speed and force. From her angle, she felt the salt drops run past her nose, dripping silently onto the silk of her gown, the fabric readily sopping up the water. With each tear expelled, Allura believed another piece of her died. Soon she'd be nothing more than a shell of her former self. If that was what Lotor wanted...

_I do not want a wife I can order about like some good little servant. Your fire and passion are as real to me as the gold of your hair and the blue of your eyes. I adore your strength of mind._

Lotor confused her. One second he made demands of her, expecting her to yield all at his feet with nothing more than a smile and a "as you wish" response. The next he praised her for the liveliness of her mind and the independence of her spirit.

He would send her to an insane asylum, no doubt. It seemed as sound a plan as any he might have had. Drive her to desperation and despair, cause her to lose her mind, and then he could govern Arus with a million concubines at his side.

But he didn't want a million concubines. In the days she had been on Doom, he hadn't even looked at another woman, and she heard that he gave his Lieutenant Commander charge over his harem to do as the lower officer wished.

_Now that I have you, I have no need to lay with anyone else._

"As if you could trust anything said by that conniving, back-stabbing, no good, snake-in-the-grass man! He's ready to kill his own father!" Though Allura did not want to admit it, she could see why he would want to do such a thing.

With something of a grunt, she slapped her hands on the sides of the chair, leaping to her feet. She would get out of here. She would find the next escape pod to Arus and - and - and do something! She couldn't just sit there replaying past conversations she'd had with Lotor. After all, Keith and the boys wouldn't just rest on their laurels waiting for help to come to them. They'd make something happen.

It was the hundredth such escape plan the princess had mentally formulated, none of them ever materializing to anything, but she still persisted in fantasizing over them. Allura hobbled to her crutches grabbing only one. Once she felt it securely beneath her arm, she began a feverish search of the room, ransacking it for a potential weapon, a gun, a dagger, a letter opener...anything she could possibly use. She moved to the prince's desk, disgustingly neat for someone as insanely maniacal as he was excepting a few, random papers pushed to one side, and a book.

The princess gave pause to her quick hands and searching eyes to lift up a golden bound notebook lined with parchment paged paper. She opened it to where a pen was wedged within. _That will do_ she told herself with a grim sort of satisfaction figuring she could stab the guard at the door in the neck with the pen after he opened the door. How she would get him to do that remained another mystery, but still she would try. She readied to hide the pen in her thick crown of curls (her bosom would be the first place Lotor would inspect) when she made the mistake of reading the contents on the page. Her eyes widened and the pen slipped from her hands as she saw the last thing she expected to grace her eyes: wedding vows.

In the prince's insanely neat, impressive hand style, as handsome and elegant as his outer self and as secure as his ego, were the words, _You are my lovely bride, my fair lady, my golden crown. You are the fairest of all women, and I have chosen you this day, Allura, crown princess of Arus, to be my wife and future Empress of the Universe. You will never want for anything. I will love and protect you beyond all measure, capable above any being. In the eyes of the gods and these witnesses I will live to these promises in this world and the hereafter_.

Allura shuddered. He was bipolar, there was no doubt about that. She could never imagine Lotor saying such beautiful things to anyone, least of all her. It was like looking into the life another person, and that person could not possibly exist in the form of Lotor. After all, what did a narcissistic pig like Zarkon's son know about honoring vows? Who was to ever understand his mind?

_He expects that task to fall on you. He welcomes you to do so_, came the most unwelcome answer niggling at the back of her mind.

Her resolve to take flight wilted in the instant. As decidedly as the stood up and moved about, she returned to her seat resuming her prior position, holding her head in her hands. The beginnings of a migraine began to brew therein.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The prince sat in the dining hall with his men, enjoying many celebratory drinks. The sound of laughter and triumph rang heavily in the air, their discussion ranging from the feat accomplished to how many women they would bed as soon as they could, but the crown heir bored with the amusement surrounding him. He supposed he had Allura to thank for that, preferring no one's company as much as he did hers - even if she hurled objects in his direction.

The prince pretended to be his usual smug self basking in the glory of his achievement: the discovery of all five lions. What a victory! As the matter stood, his men assigned to the recovery effort had managed to breach the Lion's armor, beginning their first inspections of the craft's compartments. True, some of the other Lion's locations were in odd places. In a ravine, down in a cavern, one hidden in some sort of mining shaft _within metal_? That one required Allura's explanation, but it was a triumph all the same.

Such knowledge should have caused the prince to smile and jest until the end of days, or at least for the full of the night, but somewhere deep inside him lay a cold dissatisfaction. The recollection of Allura's hurtful, angry gaze robbed him of his shining moment.

She thought him what countless others prior had: opportunistic, self-serving, hard and callous. From anyone else he would have readily agreed, laughing with malicious delight in the face of the accusers, confirming every contemptible and damning word as he pierced the victims with his lazon sword.

He could not laugh at Allura's pain. Oh, outwardly he put on a great show, sometimes provoking her to ire, but it was because he knew he had not won over her affection. Not yet anyway. In the interim, he had to pretend her anger did not bother him.

With every conquering act he committed he felt the channel between them widen. She believed every horrific thing she had ever heard of him, true or otherwise, holding rumor and reality against him. But he had no choice. He could not cease his warring ways because she was content to rule one picturesque rock of a planet. That type of existence never would satisfy him. There was no challenge in ruling just one planet, one set of people. But to rule the heavens themselves...! That was the ultimate goal, to have all people, species and races revere and fear him. Besides, he could not destroy his father's work. He would not. The best he could do for Allura was to alter the cruelty of his father's ways a touch, but no more than that. And once this civil war was truly a thing of the past, when Arus was conditioned to be an obedient acquisition to the crown, he could concentrate on loving Allura as wholly as she deserved.

Lotor suddenly rose to his feet as did his men, the drunken bastards taking the time to issue another sloppy toast with idiotic grins on their plastered faces. The cheers made the prince take his leave that much faster, looking forward to the quiet and intimate entertainment that only a party of two could provide.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The princess had long prepared for bed. She knew it to be the twenty-third hour of the day, and her exhausted frame told her she would get no benefit from sleeping in a chair. She rose with some effort and prepared herself for bed, removing one expensive, lavish gown, for another expensive, designer-type nightgown, her prince always ready to flaunt his riches. She would scoff his gifts if he hadn't threatened to leave her naked if she refused them. That was a threat she would not test him on.

No sooner had she managed to settle herself onto the bed and pull the covers around her that she heard the opening of the door and the heavy tread of Lotor's boots announcing his return. At once, the princess' body tensed, much as it did every night, but now more so because... She could not even finish her self-explanation.

She heard him skirt about, making his preparations in the adjoining room. The shuffle of paper, perhaps reports, or something else...

The book! The pen! Had she returned it? Inwardly Allura cursed her stupidity. He would know. He always knew, somehow divining her thoughts as well as anticipating her actions. How would he react to her espionage? He would want to know why she went searching about in the first place. Perhaps punish her a bit...

Soon enough he was in the bedroom, moving about, preparing for his night's rest. Allura heard the removal of his fabric, and then the shifting of the bed. In a matter of seconds, he lay beside her, seeking her warmth, molding himself to her body. She felt his bare arms instantaneously wrap about her, his muscular legs hook over hers. At once she was nestled close to him, and she could tell he was practically naked save for the cloth about his loins.

"I know you're awake," he purred, his voice rich with humor and self-satisfaction. His self-assured tone pricked her wounded pride and she told herself she would not answer him. If only she had learned how to fake a snore. Hunk was so adept at the task.

The prince seemed unfazed by her unresponsiveness beginning to stroke her hair as if she were a luxurious feline. "We have found all the Lions, Allura. Doom's victory is all but complete." Allura could not restrain the gasp that followed the announcement, but she was proud that she didn't leap off the bed. "You have made my men very happy, and my father came very close to sharing a non-sadistic smile when he and I spoke. You have made me jubilant." There was a pause, Allura uncertain as to what he did. Did he really expect her to rejoice alongside him? Several seconds later, she felt his hands reach for her shoulders, turning her over so that she faced him.

His eyes seemed to glow in the full darkness of the room. At their close proximity, practically nose-to-nose, Allura could detect a soft sort of whimsical smile on his face. He busied himself with outlining her jaw with his finger. "You have brought great cause for triumph to the Doom Empire. So many of my people scoffed the idea of a union to you, Allura, but now they are beginning to see what a judicious idea it is."

Still she refused to speak, her heart too full of too many things: fear, uncertainty, doubt, regret, heartache. That he felt a great many things in turn was evident in the manner he devoured her with his stare. Even if she wanted to, she felt powerless to look away.

"Were you looking for something in the other room, Allura? I found this on the floor." Lotor held up the wine-colored pen she had carelessly dropped prior. "Weren't you taught to return things to their proper place after borrowing them?"

She gulped, not finding a witty retort to silence him. Still staring into his eyes, she found him not the least put out by her discovery. As a matter of fact, he looked exceedingly pleased, something of a loving look softening his features. "I know you saw my writings," he chuckled a bit, stroking the pen leisurely up and down her neck, sliding it between the hollow of her breasts. "Did you know that when it comes to you I am nothing more than a fool in love? Even the most stoic of men wrote powerful sonnets to their beloveds. It is not a talent I claim to have. I can only write what is in my heart."

There was a moment's pause as Lotor pulled the pen away, setting it down on the nightstand behind him. She did nothing to fill the silence, keeping only a trained eye on the lovelorn prince.

After resettling his weight on the bed he continued. "I want us to use this time to plan. Soon we will arrive back to Arus, and there will be some political issues to tend to. For now, it is just you and I. Let us come to an agreeable accordance and focus on more entertaining issues. I want to give you a wedding that will make you proud. It will be on your home planet, that must count for a little something. Your people celebrating the wedding of their most beloved and fair princess. You can embed some of your traditional customs within the ceremony." He sounded as if it were generosity itself that though he forced his hand upon her, she could have an Arusian-type ceremony. "Of course you must bid me one small Drule rite, one that will secure our place together in the afterworld. Consider it a sign of tolerance. The joining of our faiths alongside all else that is bonded together in matrimony.

"Our marriage will mean more than just political gain. Do you understand that I marry for love? That this is not some marriage of convenience." He shook his head. "From the first moment I beheld you, I knew we were destined for one another. My foolish pride laughed the idea. My selfish desires denied it as nothing more than lust. I know I said things to you that you never should have heard. It is in my nature to my ruthless. I've learned otherwise, am learning. But I love you, Allura, and I thank the gods everyday for bringing me to you, even if it took this insane war to do so. The will of the gods cannot be denied nor thwarted. One way or another we must obey when fate deals her hand. I understand this, and in time so will you. You are a gift to me. One that I will cherish forever and never let go." As if to make good on his promise, the prince pressed the overwhelmed princess to his bosom, wrapping his arms about her not in unbridled passion, but in undeniable tenderness. And within moments, he fell asleep.

Poor Allura lay in his embrace, her eyes wide open, her body stiff as a board. Together with Lotor in life _and_ death. Just when she thought she'd heard it all, Lotor threw her for another spin. _An interfaith wedding?_ It was a good thing she didn't believe in any of his false gods or she'd be in more serious trouble than what she already was.

* * *

_**Renkon:** There are so many fascinating details about Lotor: his snow-white hair, his lazon sword, his felonious eyes... How could I not make light of his helmet? There has to be a purpose why he parades about in it almost 24/7. Glad to have given you something to chuckle over._

_**Smithy:** I don't want to give false hope. I just write for dramatic effect._

_**LS:** You're so very welcome. I had to have Lotor do something Lotorish, otherwise he wouldn't be our most beloved crazed princeling. _

_Thanks for the dated confirmation._

_**Lynrinth:** Lotor is in denial. He lives in an alternate universe, somewhere between insanity and delusion, but... I can't even explain it anymore...will he make Allura see that his delusions can become a reality? _

_**Misty:** Thank you, thank you. Stay tuned for more adventures of the Crazed and the Beautiful._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Allura roused to the sound of spraying water coming from the adjoining room. Groggily she lifted her head adjusting her body's sprawled position on the bed. It took several minutes for the morning fog to lift from her sleep-laden eyes and dimmed mind, but soon clarity came and she detected her head rested nearer to her bedmate's pillow than her own. Lotor's unique scent filled her nostrils. His aroma was definitely one that she never wanted to have ingrained in her memory, but since they practically cohabitated together she was only too familiar with the prince's body scent, a combination of musk, male virility, leather and spices. The mixture of aromas heightened her senses upon recognition.

Coming to full alertness Allura struggled to sit upright, hurrying to straighten her askew garments. She was pleased to discover she retained every bit of clothing she had gone to bed with, Lotor having demonstrated firsthand his uncanny ability to strip a woman as she slept.

Allura managed to swing her legs off the side of the bed with little trouble. She had to admit, the new, thinner cast allowed for easier mobility and more flexibility in her positions. As she stretched her neck from side to side she was aware the shower stopped running. Sure enough when she looked up, she discovered her future husband at the doorway wearing nothing more than a loosened robe about his taut frame, the whole of his attention fixed on her. His features bore the same, strange tender expression from the night prior. She could not return the look.

"I trust you slept well." He spoke with undeniable warmth.

The princess supposed she had. Somewhere between mourning the prospect of being Mrs. Lotor and imagining her tombstone next to his - actually, he'd probably want them to share the same coffin - her mind had slipped into the familiar unconsciousness she readily welcomed. She gave a small nod, uncomfortable with the loving looks directed her way. She wondered if he would humor her by allowing her to slip past him without event.

Allura was never lucky when it came to Lotor. As soon as she attempted to edge by him, he grasped her by the elbow.

"Greet me properly, my love."

The princess stared at him a moment, deliberating whether to "flip him off". Lance had taught her how to do it quickly but pointedly demonstrating the effectiveness of the move on Nanny.

Lotor didn't wait for her to decide moving in for what he certainly believed was his due. After kissing and nuzzling her for several minutes, he sent her to freshen up. She did, returned, and discovered that breakfast awaited. The two royal head partook of the meal and Lotor laid out the plans for the day.

"We have much to do," he told Allura the instant she settled into her seat. "I have the officiate and place reserved. The wedding ceremony will be held in the throne room of your castle."

Allura found her tongue. "You do not mean to sit on my father's throne?" Her tone was filled with bitterness.

"It is now _my_ throne, and you will assume your rightful place at my side. Yes. I do plan to sit there and show not only Arus, but the galaxy that the planet is rightful property of the empire. It is a necessity that many must witness firsthand."

Allura knew that, but she kept trying to find some shred of human empathy in Lotor. Why she even bothered was her failing.

"Your attire is already chosen," he then announced.

She nodded dumbly. What else was there to say? Whether she wanted to or not, the wedding would take place. Whether she cried or screamed, he would drag her to the altar. If she refused, someone would die. It was a simple matter of logistics.

He continued on about guests, security, the reception following. It was when he had to repeat his question several times that she momentarily snapped out of her walls.

"Who would you like to escort you?"

"Escort me?" Allura blinked dumbly.

"Down the aisle. That is your tradition, is it not?"

"If I were marrying someone I liked," she stared pointedly at him, "I would think Coran the most befitting choice. But since that isn't the case, I'll perform the duty alone. Why have anyone else share in this heartache?"

She expected some sort of retort or even indifference to her never ending defiance. Instead Lotor reached across the table and pressed his hand to hers. "Your so-called heartache will secure my truest happiness. Doesn't that account for something, Allura?"

The frustrated princess slammed her fork down. "How? How can you be so blind or stubborn or I don't know what to persist in marrying someone who doesn't feel the same way you do? I don't understand, Lotor. I can't understand."

"There is no complex formula to this. I love you."

"But _I_ don't love _you_. You want my planet, you have it. You wanted my friends, they are dead. Voltron is practically in your grasp. Can't I just live out my days on Arus like a no one? I can adapt to common, everyday existence."

"That is not your lot in life. You are a leader by birth as by spirit. Remember, our marriage secures your rightful place to govern. You don't want just any Drule governing your people."

No. She certainly did not.

"You speak this way because you are afraid. I understand that mentality, Allura. The worst is over for your planet."

"No," she spoke her answer with a swift shake of her head, her loosened locks quickly bouncing about. "The worse will never be over for my planet. They are subjugates of the most corrupt Empire in the universe."

"While that may be true in your reality, the Drules see it as another planet needing of our riches and protection. Your foolish, headstrong pride has long denied what other planets beg for from us."

"Death and destruction?" she spat out.

Lotor half smiled at her insult. "Riches and power."

"I'd rather be poor and honest."

"Poverty and uprightness make for poor living conditions. That pious nature of yours is a true mystery to me. I can only say I am glad we have a lifetime to reveal ourselves to one another."

He would not be swayed. She was the idiot to think otherwise.

"It would be nice, Allura," he continued after taking a sip of his _galakta_ drink, "if you showed some incentive towards the preparation and planning. It is a task that rarely befalls the groom."

"I cannot take part in something I do not want to happen. You're better off asking me to clean the cages of the robeasts. That's something perhaps I can manage."

"Hmm. You have a tart sort of humor which I rather enjoy."

"I'm _not_ trying to be funny about this."

It was apparent Lotor felt and saw nothing but humor. His sinister drawl was all but absent in the conversation. Not a single smirk contorted his fine features. Allura had not seen this side of him. He looked and sounded genuinely happy. If only he weren't so evil!

"I promise to keep the festivities to a minimum," he continued. "Besides, we are not to stay long."

Allura only paused from moving her chapatti bread to stare at her fiancee. She had not anticipated on leaving Arus so suddenly after being married.

"We will have more urgent matters requiring our attention."

She knew exactly what he alluded to, even without the devilish grin spreading his long lips or the desirous gleam lighting his unique shaped eyes. The honeymoon. An enormous knot twisted the insides of the young girl's stomach and Allura's appetite at once vanished. She quickly looked away but she could feel the heat spread across her face anyway.

Never one to show tact or understanding, Lotor continued on the train his thoughts traveled. "I will be a patient and attentive lover."

The princess doubted the veracity of that statement, but only chose to respond by saying, "Please let us not discuss this now." She kept her gaze on her linen napkin, not liking to speak of such an intimate topic. In her most private thoughts, in the most secretive corners of her heart, she fantasized what it would be like to share the experience with her fallen knight. The image at once surfaced, and she felt herself flush greater. It distressed her. She feared Lotor would guess her thoughts, not wanting to imagine his reaction to her unfulfilled fancies. Allura quickly reached for her tea in an attempt to disguise her disquieted air. When she realized the prince unabashedly stared and her predicament would not better no matter how much liquid she consumed, she settled for answering,

"You've been with so many women."

"None of them worth mentioning. They meant nothing."

"It would mean nothing to me if I didn't have to share my fate with yours. You have reduced women to be nothing more than your personal concubines."

"It is common practice. A Drule, male or female, is expected to master every art, warring and sexual practices amongst them."

The princess sighed. Did he even understand the differences in their cultures? "It is not that way for us."

"Because your people do not engage in something does not make my people's practices wrong, Allura. It prepares us for the reality of life."

She shook her head. "It teaches you to conquer in every sense of the word. Know this, Lotor, you cannot conquer _me_. You may think you have. By all practical and political definitions it may appear you have, but..." Oh, should she even finish her thought? She matched gazes with him.

"I will never be the wife you want me to be, Lotor. You will be unhappy, and I fear your reactions to the disillusionment."

There was a long pause to that final statement, so long in fact, Allura wondered if at last she had finally hit a chord within him. Finally, the prince placed down his cup, wiped his mouth, and before Allura had a chance to protest, he rose and knelt before her like a young lover would prostrate before his Aphrodite. But when Lotor's hands reached beneath her gown, masterfully caressing the skin his fingers met with, Allura understood he did not kneel in reverence or respect. He only showed her his dominance. He would have his way.

"I have nothing to fear, dearest. I have learned that persistence and time bring me _everything_ I want. I thought you'd have seen that by now." He continued with his ministrations beneath the fabric of her material, bringing her lower half very close to his lowered face. Allura began to feel dizzy.

"Everything will exceed your expectations, Allura. The masses will be dazzled by the splendor of our union. There will be none to match it, rivaling the very wonders of this galaxy. Our love for one another will prove that."

His tone grew soft and seductive, so much so, Allura's mind grow heady with anticipation. She didn't understand what he did, how he could make her feel so depressed one moment and so exhilarated the next. It was a terrifying feeling - the loss of control when around him. Allura reached for the arms for the chair, gripping her hands into the armrests preparing herself for Lotor's latest seduction.

The Drule prince momentarily rested his head on her bare knees. Allura stared warily, fear and suspicion tingling down her spine. The nearness of her would-be husband made her breath quicken and her tummy tremble. The place where her captor lazed at suddenly gave an involuntary shake. Lotor took a moment to smile up at her before he kissed each ivory cap, and then his lips began their ascent.

Allura closed her eyes shut, her head falling against the back of the chair. She tried to imagine herself in a place other than where she was, with a person so very different from the one nearing her sacred entrance. Within a few minutes, Allura realized her devices would not work, the young princess only too aware of whom she was with and what he did to her. Even worse was the reaction she had to his attentions. Scarcely could she believe the sounds she produced as the prince took her to a place she had never been, her whimpers and moans not sounding as if they belong to her at all.

He did not laugh as she certainly expected him to. Instead she heard sounds produced from him in turn, throaty moans, deep breaths laced with satisfaction and want. When her lover snaked his hands around her bottom drawing her possessively nearer still, she could scarcely believe how she pressed herself to him, clasping at his feather-white mane as if possessed. Worse still, just as he had once predicted, she called out his name.

How she hated him.

Or did she hate herself more?

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The young prince smiled to himself as he thought of his youthful bride-to-be recuperating in the room next door. He gave his lips a quick lick and was more than satisfied to find her flavor and aroma still clinging to him. The Arusian princess was alluring in every possible way.

Lotor could at times scarcely believe all the good fortune that had come to him in recent days. In just a little under a month's time he had felled Arus, stopped a resistance, destroyed four pilots and discovered the most advantageous technology in the galaxy. All paled in comparison to his upcoming marriage and union to Allura. It seemed incredible that in three rotations he would be a groomsman, and he and his young wife would be off to consummate a most precious victory. When he did return to Doom he needed to make sure to stop by the temples he had long neglected and give thanks.

In thinking of Doom he thought of his father, Lotor realizing he needed to get moving on his plans to usurp the throne. Zarkon was just as much pleased by the recent victories the Drule Empire had made, but Lotor wasn't fooled. His father hated the Arusians, and he hated their leader the most. He thought Lotor the greatest knave for including a stipulation that Allura remain free to govern her people. Zarkon did not like to share his power with anyone, not even his son. How would he stand for a freedom-fighting-thinker to keep power over her planet?

The answer to that was simple. He would not. He had killed others for pettier reasons.

Lotor realized he could not afford to wait long after the honeymoon to put his plan into action. When he and Allura landed on Arus, he needed to have someone quickly and quietly kill his father. There would be no lack of volunteers for the task, Zarkon was as much hated as he was feared, and the old Emperor had many his fair share of enemies that Lotor could pin the blame on.

Lacing up his boots, the prince stood upright and raked his fingers through his hair. He then buttoned his midnight-blue vest and walked into the next room to take his leave. His fiancee was still in the process of dressing herself and Lotor considered himself doubly blessed when he spotted her in her chemise and under-bust corset. She jumped at the sudden sight of him and attempted to make a beeline for the washroom.

In three quick strides Lotor intercepted her ceasing her sudden escape. "Allura, I only came in to to say I will not see you again until dinner." He noted the apparent relief in her features. Amazing after what they shared, she could still pretend not to like him.

"Anything you need, I will be in the ship's conference room." Lotor allowed his gaze to travel to the hefty bosom her low neckline revealed. At once he grew needy, but...he did not have the time. He would have plenty nights (and days) to indulge in the taste and delight of her.

"It is well. I will be fine." She averted his gaze when she spoke, her cheeks rosy and bright apparently with embarrassment over her recent experience. There was something genuinely beautiful about her modesty and highly amusing about her jitters.

Knowing if he stayed any longer with her, she would be modest and chaste no longer, Lotor pried himself away, off to make his plans.

* * *

Anon: Thank you for the vote of confidence. Yeah, Arus will bring about some...complications.

LS: I laughed at your review, because I 100% agree with you. What I especially didn't like was how the Alford's ghost always saved her. I think the show could've done without those interferences; my opinion. Thanks for responding.

Renkon: Thanks for stopping by and commenting. Lotor and Allura will have those heartfelt discussions in between the threats and the seductions, LOL! (PS, loving your updates.)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Nighttime on Doom was a strange affair. A deeper shade of darkness encapsulated the smog-filled rock creating almost zero visibility for the planet's inhabitants. The Drules long accustomed to their surroundings reveled in the dim ambience, their eyes sharpening in the night. Masses of fires peppered the streets, whether roastings or bonfires or ritual executions, nighttime was indeed when the planet was most alive.

The Emperor sat in his throne room basking in the glory of his achievements. Before him an endless parade of near naked women danced, their scantily clad and perfectly built forms swaying in rhythmic time to the tunes played by the royal ensemble. Zarkon swirled the Tyrusian wine from his jewel encrusted golden goblet, both drink and cup "gifts" from the Tyrusians themselves. Simple people, but they knew how to make good wine.

Tilting his head back the aging dictator brought the liquid to his greedy lips, downing the drink in record's time. Some of the pink liquor slipped past his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Instead of wiping the remnants himself, the king snapped his fingers and a young slave came to fulfill the task. A few gentle dabs at his chin and the fearful youth made a motion to step back, but she was not quick enough. Zarkon roughly snatched her to him letting his snake-like tongue lap and lick all over the pretty slave's lips and mouth. She squealed a bit in surprise, withholding all protests. None of his slaves ever refused the King's "requests". It was death to do so. Soon enough the old dictator pushed the girl back going so far as to nudge her away with his leather slipper. She was, after all, only a wine girl. Too much attention may fill her head with other ideas. That was where Lotor constantly failed.

His son had many failings, not mentioning his being half-human. That was the King's fault, he supposed, intermarrying though he had been warned otherwise, but Adrasteia had been so very beautiful, and he had been envied by so many.

But she had not loved him and said "no" one too many times.

Her death was inevitable.

Zarkon's lip curled as he thought of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess Lotor was so determined to have as his wife. Had he been any different? Zarkon supposed he hadn't. The princess of Arus resembled his dead wife in more ways than one. She liked saying "no" often and angrily. Look at the spectacle she had made in his court! Her death, too, would be inevitable.

_I'll give you your time with her, Lotor. And after both you and her return from stargazing and lovemaking, I'll behead her. Better yet, you'll perform the task._

The image of a decapitated Allura so cheered the old King, a huge grin overspread his features. He beckoned the wine girl to refill his drink. Maybe the little slave would share his bed tonight.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

A pink haired woman walked briskly through the hallways blasters on her sling waist holster, daggers in her boots, bosom, and thick crown of hair. She was tall, matching heights with most human males at her six-foot-two frame. Her form was exquisite; her features exotic. Her person drew attention as she walked past passer-byes, but she had no time for them, continuing with her secure march with two female guards at her sides.

The Emperor's guards stopped the Amazonian beauty at the throne room door. "Do you have an invitation?" they snarled at her.

"Since when do _I_ need an invitation _anywhere_? Tell that old fool Queen Merla is here," she barked in turn, her hands hovering dangerously above her weapons.

One guard immediately scuttled away returning just as quickly. "If your majesty could just wait a little longer, you will be announced and ushered into the throne room," he stated. After several minutes, the doors opened for the impatient queen, and Merla and her small entourage strode down the corridor. The guests inside the throne room ceased their raucous behavior to stare in wonder and disgust at the new royal parading about as if she owned the universe.

The second the drunk emperor focused on his latest visitor he cast her a sloppy and toothy grin, his fangs flashing brightly in the dim haze of the room. "Merla, what brings you here?"

The queen did not answer instead continuing her ascent up the stairs. When she reached the very feet of the King instead of bowing she sat in the empty throne next to him. The spectators gasped at her bold and disrespectful move. The old king laughed delightfully. There was never a boring moment on Planet Doom.

"Miss Lotor that much, huh?" he cackled.

The pink-haired diva rolled her eyes and sneered, her own little set of pincers flashing in the process. "I just received word that that philandering snake is getting married."

"That's right. He's sort of in a rush about it too. They were supposed to get married here, but I guess the whiny human didn't like the air on Doom. Lotor pampers her too much."

"Need I remind him he's engaged to _me_."

"You must be high on Choronga smoke. Did you forget you called it quits in a fit of jealous rage? Just like a woman. You know, you really should have gotten some money for that bracelet before tossing it into a ravine. It was worth thousands of dracons."

"That's not the issue here. Lotor does not get to marry that Arusian bimbo. What a disgrace to the Drule lineage."

"I've tried telling him that. I've arranged marriages for him! I've even tried to have her killed on occasion, same as you, but he meddles in the plans and you can see the outcome for yourself. The boy is bewitched beyond reason." Zarkon rubbed his hand across tired eyes. "Honestly, if he wasn't my son I'd swear he was working for the wrong side."

Merla leaned forward from her position and moved inclose to the King, her lips inches away from the hollow of his long, pointy ear. "Who says he isn't?" she all but whispered.

The question seemed to sober the king if only for the moment. He could feel his breath quicken. "What are you saying?"

Merla stood from her position and circled Zarkon keeping one hand about his shoulder the entire time. "Clear the room," she ordered.

If there was something the King did not like, it was to be told how and when to use his authority, but so troubled was he by the queen's insinuations he did as told, the room emptying in a matter of minutes. Before his little wine strumpet left, Zarkon ordered her to wait for him in his bedchambers. The young alien seemed to pale a bit and swallowed hard several times, but she curtsied all the same.

"Do you know something?" Zarkon questioned angrily. "It's a very dangerous game you play, Merla, accusing another Drule, a royal head, mind you, of treason to the King." A Drule always lived on the alert for betrayal. Zarkon himself had a record for duplicity and double crossing, but never had he thought his only son would try so soon, and before producing an heir.

Merla shook her head at the question. "No, I don't have concrete proof or evidence. But really, Zarkon, do you need me to connect all the dots for you? He went to Arus to have his wedding."

"_I_ sent him to Arus!"

"For marriage?"

"No." Here the king faltered a bit. "I sent him to retrieve the Lions. Which he has!"

"Really?" Merla looked around the room. "Where are these powerful weapons of mass destruction?"

Zarkon growled. "They can't just bring them here at once!"

"How did this recovery mission evolve into a celebration of their marriage, an event you yourself were not invited to mind you."

"That's where you're wrong. Of course I was invited. I refused. Arus isn't worth my time, and that Allura girl not worth the effort of a celebration."

Zarkon thought that would have silenced the queen's instigative chatter. Surprised was he when she smiled. "Lotor knows all that. Your son is a wily man. Believe me when I tell you he counted on your refusal so he can make...alternate arrangements so to speak."

The King's eyes widened with rage. "He wouldn't dare."

"Zarkon, allow me to make a little suggestion, if you please. If I were you, _your majesty_, I would pack up my things this very instant, get the first royal transport to Arus, and see what his reaction is to your arrival. Besides, you don't want him doing too much of your dirty work involving the recovery efforts and power transfer on Arus. People just might give him the credit, or worse, _her_. By the way, who's in charge of Arus now that it's Doom's rightful property?" Merla became completely engrossed in studying her extraordinarily long fingernails.

Zarkon grew flustered and floundered about for an answer. The wine took strong effect over his senses. "Right now we have a prime minister, and after the wedding..."

"Yes?" Merla's tone was innocence itself.

"The princess of Arus."

The nails at once disappeared into a tight fist. A pink pencil-thin eyebrow arched. A small smirk pulled the Queen's long lips to the side.

Zarkon abruptly stood. "Guards!" He screamed into the empty throne room. Dozens littered the arena at his command.

"Prepare my things! We leave for Arus immediately!" The guards bowed and scattered about in five different directions, each going about to attend different things.

"Good for you, Zarkon. About time you started acting like a king." Merla stood and applauded his efforts.

"Shut up, you wench! Are you coming with me to Arus? You might like to witness the spectacle."

"Oh, no. I'm going back to my little planet. It's in route you know. I was touring the Denubian planets as part of my little vacay. Received word of the wedding through an electronic feed. Thought I'd stop by and offer my congrats to the father of the groom." Every word dripped thick with sarcasm. "Oh," she reached up into her hair and pulled out a pencil thin dagger. "When you see Lotor, give him my regards with this. It might be best placed in his jugular." She handed the ruby blade to the tyrant, and descended the steps, her hips doing a quick side-to-side sway that left the Emperor twitching in his pants. Zarkon wished her were two scores younger.

_That woman is dangerous, but she's after my own heart. My son is truly an idiot._ Clutching the blade, he set it into his breast pocket, determined to do as she suggested, but only after he killed Allura first before his son's eyes.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor sat in the conference room. Only his most trusted advisors and friends were present at this meeting. All waited quietly, some nervous and anxious, for any updates on the developments taking place.

While several of the high officers refilled their water glasses for the umpteenth time or wiped beaded brows, Lotor sat erect, an eerie sense of calm filling him. Everything else had gone his way; he had little doubt this new campaign would prove different.

After several more minutes spent in such tense, tedious silence an image flashed on the hologram before the meeting's attendees. It was an elegant woman whose haughty features at once called the men to attention.

"Well?" was the crown prince's sole inquiry.

At once the beautiful, pink-haired woman vanished before the awaiting officers, and in her stead was a decrepit old witch with blue-green skin and hollow, yellow eyes. Her two little fangs displayed prominently from her upper lips. The warts on her long nose seemed to jump about when she cackled with glee.

"The deed is done, your highness. Your father is in route to give you a severe scolding. It may prove fatal."

Lotor smirked at the news. Oh, he was certain his father already had a list of things he would do to his unfaithful son. But the clever young prince was one step ahead of the old king. Age and severe drinking had slowed down the once quick-witted man's thinking. He had become gullible as he was slow, and it was foolish of him to entrust his son with so many connections within the Empire's armed forces and beyond. Haggar had once served only Zarkon, but now that she knew his star was fast fading, she had hitched herself onto the brighter future that was Lotor's. It was with little insistence that the prince had put her up to the task of duping the king, and she had been so decidedly bored on Arus, returning to Doom in a robeast's casket filled her day with amusement. But there was a price for her service. Haggar would oversee many of Doom's political sanctions, not to mention she would acquire much property and riches in the prospect. Oh, yes, and a little wing of her own in the castle. Moderation itself.

For Lotor it was nothing more than a small price to pay to secure his and his future wife's happiness and security. To rule without his father and with Allura had been a dream of his since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Our spies within the alliance have been informed?" Lotor now turned his attention to General Mortack who stood on stand-by on a separate screen.

Morack bowed. "Not only have they been informed, sire, but they have special knowledge of the royal craft's more vulnerable areas. The ship in route's cloaking device has been sabotaged, and some rogue guards have taken the liberty of planting several small bombs throughout the compartments."

Lotor's sinister smile spread. "You are all aware that once I am named Emperor you will have command over small planets to do with as you wish."

The sounds of "Hail King Lotor" filled the room.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Zarkon's ship moved speedily through the outer rims of Doom's neighboring planets. The king not given to traveling much through space as he once had in his youth paced nervously about his suite. The lavish ship wasn't as speedy or as swift as the personal fighters and therefore would tarry some time before entering into hyperspace.

After several such minutes of pacing and practically wearing a hole on the deep, plush carpet Zarkon received an urgent message through the telecom.

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped impatiently.

"Your majesty, Alliance ships are fast approaching."

"What! How is that possible? Shouldn't our ship be in stealth mode? It should be undetectable by their primitive radars! Your readings are wrong!" Even though he spoke it, the King's voice warbled with worry.

"I wish I were, but sire, they're coming in quickly and giving ultimatums. They know who we are and that you're here."

Zarkon released every contemptible vociferation known to man and alien as he hurried to the front of the ship to see what he could do to negotiate with the Alliance fools. Halfway to the destination, the ship rocked. More curses released as Zarkon was swept off his feet, his crown flying off his bald head.

"What the-? Are they firing?" Even as he voiced the question, he knew the blast had come from within, and when the pilot's fired the craft's warning alarms, Zarkon became aware of how quickly the situation spiraled out of control.

His son had a hand in all this. It was just too much of a perfect coincidence to be otherwise. The old king realized even if he had wanted to hand himself in to his enemies expecting clemency Lotor had taken care to eliminate that option. He bet his life the explosions caused some of the escape pods to jettison.

But Zarkon still had one more ace up his sleeve. Forcing himself to stand once more, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his emergency comlink.

"Scramble a distress message to those Alliance ships! Inform them of the situation on Arus! Tell them that my evil son is forcing Allura into a wedding she does not want! That our trip to Arus was an attempt to stop it! That my son knew all this and therefore set detonators on the ship."

_If I can't rule my planet, no one will! Damn if I let you and that bitch ruin my life's work! _

The sound of static met the King's message. "Did you get all that?" Zarkon yelled with impatience.

"Yes, your majesty. It is being sent as we speak." Though the pilot attempted a calm response, the tone revealed his absolute panic.

Another blast rocked the ship, and soon Zarkon felt the craft lurch forward, the pilots losing control of the uncontrollable vessel. The King slipped and slid through the smoke-filled hallways and in one nosedive severely banged his head against the metal shaft of the doorway. The impact was hard enough to crack the man's skull and he could feel the blood gush forth.

Everything slowed down in those final moments. Somewhere in the background Zarkon heard his officers barking orders and giving last minute instructions on saving the ship, but Inevitability had her hand thick in the air. And so instead of trying to get on his feet, the failed dictator clutched himself against the wall and reached into his breast pocket for the dagger "Merla" had handed to him. Clarity suddenly came to the king, and he saw Lotor's plan as clearly as if he had been on in it. The young prince had managed to woo Haggar to his side. It seemed only right that it should happen, Zarkon dumb enough to allow the witch to counsel the youth over so many years. Who had had the greater influence?

Zarkon ran a pointed nail across the tip of the gold blade. If he knew anything about his son it would be that he would have been merciful enough to give his father one final out. Suicide. The tip of the dagger should have been laced with a fast acting poison. It was Lotor's form of compassion.

"My son, I wish you nothing but misery and heartache in this world. May your sufferings be long and many. May you lose everything you love." After exhaling the final prayer the old Drule plunged the dagger into his heart just before the a ball of fire could reach and consume him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura sat in her chair overlooking the large banquet for two. It was late in the evening, later than she expected, and still no Lotor. it wasn't that she was hungry, the opposite was true, but it wasn't like the prince to keep her waiting without word.

Something was happening.

The youthful princess rose and walked to one of the craft's windows. She stared long and hard at the more distant stars, fancying that she saw one brighten and blaze. it was nothing more than her imagination she knew, but how it reminded her of the battles she had had as a Voltron pilot all but a few short weeks prior. Those days now seemed like a lifetime ago, and she felt as if the person who experienced them had been someone other than herself.

A sudden chill filled her, and Allura clasped her arms tightly about her; she gasped when a second set of arms wrapped about her. Lotor had entered the room unawares, so consumed was she in her emotions.

He spoke not a word, but kept his gaze straight ahead in the direction she had been viewing minutes prior. Allura craned her neck to get a better look of the man behind her witnessing the serious air in his countenance.

A revelation befell her. Whatever had happened was done, and the princess realized that death was a part of the end result - yet again.

She slowly turned in her fiance's embrace. He had yet to speak a word, and when she gazed up at him, close as he was she knew..._she knew._ An overwhelming sense of dread filled her heart.

Zarkon was dead.

Lotor was sovereign King, his power practically limitless.

She would be his queen to share in his reign of terror.

Burying her head in his chest, Allura wept.

* * *

_**Renkon:** Thank you so much for your enthusiasm. I think the pace in this story is absolutely crucial. I've read a good deal of fanfiction and have discovered "the immediate falling in love with the bad guy" scenario, while fun, implausible. And Lotor really is a bad guy. It seems natural that someone as good and whole as Allura would hate herself for falling for what she believes are his games of manipulation. Thank you again for reading and reviewing._

_**Lynrinth:** Hi, Lynn. You read everything correctly. Lotor was being his naughty, opportunistic self. I have to keep his satyric ways in this novel to keep him in character. Thank you for your very kind compliments. _

_**feli3:** Thank you so much for reading and commenting even if the story may not go in your preferred direction. Speaking (typing) honestly, it wasn't easy to come to this sort of emotional evolution. In my opinion, Allura's loving Lotor is no more emotionally satisfying than her loving Keith. Lotor would love Allura wildly, passionately, ardently, but he's a loose-canon alien, LOL. Keith would love Allura faithfully, consistently, diligently, but he'd be more wrapped up in saving everyone else to give his wife (and home) the love and attention required. Again, this is my interpretation; the vision in my mind's eye. I know there are many who do not share in that sentiment. So I explored the opposite outcome; the one the GoLion/Voltron writers never intended to explore._

_But I digress. I write about an emotionally tortured Allura who will struggle with a decision that rarely befalls any of us. It's really meant to be a love triangle. The man she loves, who loves her in turn, cannot save her from the other man/alien she does not love, but who loves her with intense fire and will stop at anything to make her his. (This kind of obsessive love is why I love **Phantom of the Opera** so much as well.) But in real life, something like this would be very scary. I do understand._

_I'm going to have to write a K/A story where I really vilify Lotor. But no smacking Allura around. As bad as the guy really is I don't think he would hit her. (Again, my opinion.) Thank you once more for reading, and for giving me your feedback. I love getting people's interpretation._

_**botias:** You're not kidding. Lotor is definitely ignoring all the rules, especially #1: "Never underestimate your opponent. Especially when you think you've won." ;) LOL! Tears at the wedding? Why would you ever think that? *Chuckles with malicious intent.*_

_**L/S:** Love how you worded your review. Lotor is devilish in every sense of the word, but he's not without a chance for redemption, so long as he doesn't lose his temper, and always gets his way, and looks good while being bad. _

_**Misty:** "Elegantly erotic", LOL! *Blushes* Hope moms are monitoring their kids' readings with this sort of content. Thank you for reading and always giving a kind word and insightful feedback. You guys make it a pleasure to write._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The young King stood at the command bridge of his ship, a triumphant smile crossing his features. He had just finished giving the performance of a lifetime, one demonstrating his sorrow, regret, and, of course, his dutiful acceptance as Emperor of the galaxy.

Not that the people hadn't expected this day and were averse to its occurring, but Zarkon had had his faithful followers, and it was best not to upset them this early in the game. However, if they did not bow on bended knee before their dead king's successor they would meet with similar fates; it made little difference to the newly appointed king.

But still he had to play the part of the man in mourning. In his address via live transcommunication from the ship, he had expressed his "shock" at news of the tragedy and presently words failed to describe the enormity of the loss. Doom would carry on. The future would be brighter, better, more prosperous for its faithful citizens. He informed the masses of his plans for Doom's progress, mentioning how his impending marriage played an integral part in that plan. It was imperative that he finalize the newly formed alliance with Arus and officially put an end to the war, bringing balance to the monarchy by admitting his new wife to Doom. He assured his people that they would love her, and she them in turn. In the interim, the general ambassador and the royal witch, Haggar, would oversee the planet's day-to-day business and negotiations until Doom's king and queen returned.

Lotor's eyebrows knotted as he thought of his betrothed. She had been practically inconsolable for the past fifteen hours or so since learning of his father's death. Her reaction surprised the youthful sovereign. He would have thought there would be some small measure of satisfaction in the news. He knew Allura suffered from an extreme case of compassion and mercy, but had never expected it to extend towards his father. Sometimes he marveled at how Arus had managed to govern themselves for so many years with Allura as leader.

No matter. It was the dawn of a new season. The "happy" couple minutes from entering Arus' atmosphere. Lotor's security and staunch confidence momentarily quailed. How would Allura react to being in her home planet under his new jurisdiction? Lotor mused over the image of going to his own chamber and finding someone else managing the state of said room; the idea left him with an unsavory taste. Doom's leadership over Arus would not prove an easy adjustment for the young girl, but Lotor knew when she witnessed the empire's ample resources, the rebuilding and restructuring of her home planet, all worries would be eased, perhaps even erased. The king was not so delusional as to believe that recognition would overtake her in an instant.

Allura had years of prejudice, hurt, and past pains to overcome. She was still very much afraid of him. He had witnessed such behavior from her firsthand, as recent as the previous evening. Lotor thrived on people's fears, even Allura's. Oftentimes it served a sensual, almost erotic purpose, having an effect over him stronger than any aphrodisiac. But while fear served him positively, it had a negative effect on those it emanated from. The emotion kept the individual in line, but it also served to keep them at bay.

Lotor didn't want his future wife skulking away from him, evading him in terror. He gave a long glance towards the steel doors on his right hand side; on the opposite end his most precious prize sat...alone...pensive...quiet. She waited in the conference room, something of a catatonic mute, to land on Arus.

He could not sit with her even if he had wanted to, Lotor determined to monitor the reentry into the planet. The King trusted very few people, rightfully so given recent history. Being an excellent star pilot Lotor was prepared to grasp the ship's controls himself at the first sign of trouble. So although Lotor very much wanted to offer some measure of comfort and assurance to his lovely almost queen, his first and foremost obligation was to keep her from harm.

"How much longer until we enter the atmosphere?" he inquired of a deck officer.

"Three minutes, your majesty."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura stared at the steel doors opposite from where she waited. She attempted to digest the whole of her life and where circumstances had brought her. In several minutes she and her self-appointed fiance would land on Arus. The return she had desperately longed for weeks prior now filled her with desperation. She would see her people, but she would not truly be returning to them. They were no longer her people to govern. Any plans would not be of her making; any aid she offered not of her design. All of Allura's resources and wealth were governed by new hands. Everything belonged to Lotor, and in a couple of days so would she.

The ship's rumbles indicated the firing of the forward thrusters, the craft now entering the planet's stratosphere. She could well imagine the beauty of the day as they descended. There would be a perfect, clear sky, warm, balmy air, trees in full bloom.

Unless Doom forces had destroyed the forests...burned the villages...disturbed wildlife... Allura could not bring herself to picture what they may have done to her citizens.

The images disturbed the weary-worn princess and in an attempt to block them out she bowed her head, clasping her hands together. Thus followed a feverish and earnest prayer.

"Please, God, keep everything whole. Their lives are in your hands. In the end man's days are determined by you. Let there be peace amongst the people, rest, security."

It was the state she was still in when the ship cleared its descent and reached the landing platform. It was how she remained when Doom's new emperor entered.

Allura kept her head bowed for several more minutes. She was not ready. Prolonging her hasty utterances she asked for supernatural strength to continue. Hers had been exhausted and she did not know from where the will to carry forward came. While she spoke her semi-panicked words, she continually listened for sign's of Lotor's nearing. She half expected him to interrupt, to scoff, to jostle her out of her seat, but none of those things happened, and she was surprised that she was allowed to finish her invocations. It was as merciful act from Lotor than she should expect, and she supposed him to have taken pity upon her, if just for the moment.

Knowing that she could not keep him waiting forever, Allura opened her eyes, rubbing hands across her face. When she shifted her gaze upon Lotor she balked. It was not the tell-tale frown or roll of the eyes that the king showed her, but marked reverence of his own. His head lowered, his helmet clutched by his side.

_If only he did repent from his wicked ways. But alas, he would need a lot of prayer to be redeemed for all his crimes._

At once Lotor's lids snapped open and felonious eyes met her own. It seemed like forever, the two of them watching one another, Allura having a difficult time trying to decipher the young man's mood. His expression remained blank, scant of emotion. Hers, she was certain, read quiet despair.

Placing his battle helmet on his head he looked every bit as much the warrior prince ready to lay siege on her planet. How Allura wished she were in her pilot's uniform and in the relative safety of Blue Lion.

"We have arrived," he finally announced.

"I know." Allura never imagined she could speak in so low a tone.

Lotor said nothing more, choosing instead to close the gap and extend his hand her way. Allura glanced at his proffered limb imagining what her people would think when they witnessed the two polar opposite leaders walking side-by-side, the appearance of amorous intentions between them. With a subdued sigh she rose placing her small fingers within his gloved ones. At once he interlocked his digits around hers.

They treaded slowly but consistently. Earlier that morning Dr. Glorttan had come and removed Allura's cast. As promised, Lodondan had given her a gold-colored walking wrap. If the occasion were not so solemn, Allura would have laughed at his good intentions. Instead she sniffled, especially after he left her. She happened to look down and saw the bright shoe staring up at her perfectly matching the dainty slipper on her strong foot.

"The prime minister has assembled the welcoming crew. He is making the announcements. Your royal court, ambassadors, and advisor are ready to meet us alongside the castle's head servants once we arrive inside."

_But my friends are not!_ Allura's lip gave a fierce tremble and she nearly choked out her heartache. She clasped the King's hand rather fiercely as she stumbled in step.

"Is the cast uncomfortable? Did Dr. Glorttan not do a good job?" Something of a roar revealed itself in the benign questions posed by her fiance.

"No, no." Allura quickly recovered trying to hide her distress. She didn't want the doctor to suffer any of Lotor's rebukes or worse. "It's fine." She attempted to ease any lingering doubts by adding, "Nanny will make a huge fuss irregardless." Exactly _how_ would Nanny behave in the presence of Lotor? The confrontation would be ugly to say the least, the older woman never having been one to hold her tongue.

A smirk flickered across Lotor's face. "I doubt she'll make any of sort of comment."

The princess' heart lurched at the words and sinisterly smug tone used by the Drule beside her. Nanny _not_ say anything? That would not prove likely. Unless...

"Lotor, you did not order her tongue to be cut out! Tell me you didn't! Please!" Allura paused in step and grabbed her fiance's arm as she turned to stare into his features.

Though she found nothing funny in the situation, the King laughed delightfully. "Allura, you spend too much time fretting after commoners."

"Nanny is no commoner. She - she's like a mother to me."

"I doubt very much your mother would have behaved so inappropriately as that wildebeest."

"Stop it!" Allura rebuked, surprised at the sting in her tone. "You have no right to offer such low insults to her. The woman has been nothing but faithful and kind to me. I will not be pleased if you've hurt her!"

At once the arrogant tone dissipated as Lotor patted Allura's hand. "You have nothing to worry over. I give you my word the woman's tongue is still in place. I've just permitted my men to provide her with a...behavior modification of sorts. One that teaches her to mind her manners, curb her tongue, and give pause before she fires her barrage of insults she's grown accustomed to doing. You Arusians do allow your servants too much liberty. But all of that will change now."

Allura couldn't help but think over the times she had wished Nanny mind her manners a bit in times past, but she didn't trust Lotor's devices and knew his so-called program would not be her liking. She doubted it was even humane.

Upon reaching the ship's entrance, she caught the first bits of sunlight she had been deprived of in near a month's time. Her nostrils at once flared and she inhaled the sweet scents of wildwood, floral fragrances, and berries that assaulted her olfactory senses. She heard the songs of birds trilling in nearby trees sweet and serene. The princess took the moment to savor the sensations she had missed during her time on Doom, but it was short-lived. All prior serenity was interrupted by the sound of trumpeters, their horns announcing the arrival of crown heads. Allura shut her eyes, swallowed hard, and froze at once in her place.

"Come, Allura," Lotor whispered forcefully into her ear giving her hand a sharp tug. "It is not as you imagine."

He was right about that. Nothing in Allura's life was going the way she pictured.

They descended the ramp, Allura doing her best not to jerk away from the king's arm and rush to her beloved Castle of Lions when it towered before her. The castle's majestic visage was ruined by the countless Doom forces standing before it armed beyond measure, their flags ominously declaring themselves victor over all the Arusians had worked so hard to prevent, a fixed reminder of her failure as both leader and fighter.

The young princess visibly cringed before the crowd, a small "oh" of disappointment escaping.

The guards prostrated themselves before the royal pair as they moved amongst them, Allura had yet to see a single Arusian. She feared it a sad sign of things to come.

"My King and my lady." Allura's gaze shifted towards the stuffy, blue-skinned, wiry man, dressed much too lavishly for his size and weight. His bald head was covered with a gold and blue turban made of fine silks and encrusted with jewels. "I thank the gods for your safe journey and am honored you have graced us with your presence." After another minute of continued gushing and ass-kissing, Allura tuned him out, looking past his bejeweled head for a familiar face.

Finally, in the farthest corner in the back of the masses...

"Coran," Allura could not help but call aloud in the middle of the pompous prime minister's speech. Well would she have pulled away from Lotor completely except that the young Emperor had a fixed hold on her. She might as well have been handcuffed to him.

Her fiance must have sensed how important it was that she go to her father figure, for Lotor cut off the annoying little Drule with a, "That will be all Czeach. You will have much to do to prepare for the next several day's events."

Czeach bowed deeply to his master's statements seemingly unaware of the curt delivery. Allura did not care. She only wanted to get to her advisor. Lotor obliged her soon enough, and it broke Allura's heart to have to watch Coran bow deeply before the prince of darkness himself. Though she did not turn her eyes towards her betrothed she sensed the satisfied smile splayed all over his face.

After several seconds in which Coran remained on bent knee while Lotor greedily reveled in the attention, Allura bent down herself reaching a gentle hand to touch her advisor's shoulder. "Please stand, Coran."

The man looked up, but did not move, not until a haughty Lotor nodded his permission. Allura felt bile threaten to rise and eject from her body. It truly was nauseating to witness the spectacle Lotor submitted her people to.

_He will expect you to do the same on your wedding day. Then he will expect worse things from you._

When the middle-aged advisor straightened and stared at his princess, Allura could no longer hold back, she jerked herself free from Lotor (something she knew he allowed her to do) and flung her arms about the older man. She did all she could to not burst into tears, but it was difficult to show restraint in this time of mourning and great loss. She needed to grieve with those who understood her grief, and weep with those who could empathize with her tears. And still she had to hold back, for all-too-soon she felt Lotor's hand rest upon her shoulder and with stiff determination did he indicate she needed to pull back. At once the princess did.

"Princess," Coran finally said. She saw the water perched in his soft brown eyes. "It is so good to have you home."

Perhaps fearing the outpouring of emotion between the two humans, perhaps even feeling jealousy at a bond he could not partake, Lotor moved the party on, indicating everyone should go indoors at this time. His fiancee was tired from her travels and would soon regroup with the rest for dinner later that evening.

Reflecting on it for several seconds, Allura decided it a prudent move on Lotor's part. The princess needed time to recover from the shock from her first moments back on Arus.

But more shocks were soon to follow. Upon entering the Castle of Lions Allura beheld the line of servants waiting for her (and begrudgingly she had to admit Lotor as well) and immediately she noticed all the wrongs in the arrangement. The servants looked thinner than when last she saw them, and it seemed they had aged a lifetime. Tristene and Siliana were amongst the ladies-in-waiting who bowed and brought some flowers to the future Queen.

Well did Allura wish to hug them, but her haughty fiance would not approve of that at all. Instead Allura squeezed each ladies' hand affectionately, glad to see them once more if only for a brief moment. It was when the younger girl turned her face away that Allura saw the wound to her cheek.

"Siliana, your face? What has happened?" Allura's voice rose with panic and rising anger. "Who did this you? Who would hurt you that way?"

Siliana's discomfort increased at the question, and the young girl refused to look up or speak a word.

"Are you slow in speech and thought! Your future Queen has addressed you, insolent child! Speak!" Lotor barked.

Siliana's head jerked up and she gave the Emperor an incredulous sort of look, one that made Allura's stomach tighten and twist. "What has happened is nothing more than a result of my own carelessness, your majesty. Please do not fret over it." She spoke the words for Allura, but stared at Lotor the entire time, her words flat and unconvincing. The entire tenor and tone of the conversation confirmed who was behind the face slash delivered to the servant, and as Allura's mind raced quickly she knew it had to have been delivered when last she saw her servant on Doom. Fresh guilt fell upon the princess.

The King spoke when Allura could not find words. "See, my love. Nothing to worry yourself over."

Daring not to compromise the young girl's safety anymore than she already had, Allura satisfied herself with running a hand across the girl's cheek, tracing the scar with a lone finger. "I'm so sorry," she mouthed to Siliane, the girl shaking her head and stepping back in line. Lotor pulled the princess by the elbow to address the next person in line.

It was none other than her Nanny.

"Princess," she bowed deeply. "We are so happy to have you returned to us."

Allura could not help but allow her jaw to drop before the entire ensemble. That was not the Nanny she knew and loved. And her tone! She sounded as if she were reading her lines from cue cards. The Nanny she knew would have engulfed her in a fearful bear hug and even dared to aim several nasty insults towards the dark king. This woman was as meek as a mouse.

The princess shook her head. She would get to the bottom of this. Trying to coax a more natural response from her former caretaker, Allura embraced her. "Nanny, it's good to see you."

The older woman did not hug her back.

_What's happened? What's going on here?_ Small panic began to rise within the princess. When she pulled away it was then that she saw the white band around the lady's neck. In it's center was a small blinking light.

"What is that?" Allura questioned aloud even though her heart already gave her the answer.

Nanny's eyes shifted between the royal heads. Lotor the entire time remained suspiciously quiet, as if the entire exchange (or one-sided questioning) greatly amused him. If Allura ever wanted to give his smug self a well-deserved slap, this was the moment.

"This, well, this..." Nanny's words failed her as her face grew beet red. Allura could feel hers heating in turn.

The princess had seen enough. She spun towards the Drule Emperor, a hand at her hip. "You despicable, low-life, scoundrel! You take this off her right now, or you order one of your brain-dead minions to do it! Or...or..."

The room grew deathly quiet as Allura shouted her lone insults. Only the King seemed to find pleasure in his future wife's reactions, Lotor's smirk growing longer and more sinister. "I'm very interested in hearing the end of that threat."

The surrounding Drules chuckled in appreciation. Some of the guards fingered their blasters. Allura's face blazed with as her anger increased.

Seemingly at the end of her own rope, Nanny began to shout mean and hateful things. Things that would have cost any other individual their life. At once Lotor's smirk erased from his face, and he made a motion to one of his men in the back.

"Don't you touch her!" Allura screamed placing herself between her fiance and the stout woman. But no one did any such thing. What followed was only intense screaming from Nanny as she collapsed on a heap to the floor. The reaction confirmed Allura's suspicions, and she knelt beside her Nanny, running a hand through the servant's sweat-beaded forehead in an attempt to ease her pain.

"A shock collar! Lotor, have you no heart? This is not the way you treat a person! None of this is!"

"My ladies, lords, and fine servants," spoke a sarcastic king, "you will excuse me as I take my wife to our bedchamber. She is suffering from the effects of the long flight and requires some downtime." With that the large Drule plucked Allura from the floor, pulling her away from the horrified Arusians and contented Drules. The officers were left to the satisfaction of forcing everyone to disperse and commanded them back to work.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor half dragged Allura up stairs and through hallways, the young girl limping behind him. He could hear her pants as she tried to keep up, and in between breaths she berated him most viciously.

She did her best to fight back, finding a strength and resolve Lotor himself did not imagine she still had in her. She grasped at the stair's banister or at a nearby pole, anything to try to free herself from him. When all measures failed, she became dead weight, Lotor nearly pulling her arm right out of her socket as she threw herself to the floor.

"Petulant girl!" the King rebuked, lifting her at once in his arms. Had she not yet learned she was physically no match for him? "I bring you back to Arus and this is how you behave!"

"This is not my Arus!" she wailed in turn. "The people cannot be treated like dogs! That was not part of the agreement!"

"Your people have food, shelter, clothing _and_ protection! My gods, Allura, what would have me do? Make them all lords and ladies of the court? Perhaps have _me_ serve _them?_" The thought was ludicrous.

"That's what a true leader does!" was her unbelievable response. "They give their lives for their people!"

"No wonder your people have all these delusions of freedom and equality when you go about spouting fantastical ideologies like that! You have led your people to believe in something contrary to the natural laws of this universe. It is predestined by the gods who will lead and who will serve."

"You don't understand!" cried the teenage leader, flailing about in his arms so that he nearly dropped her. It was quite the sight for the onlooker. Glad was Lotor when he reached what had once been Allura's former room.

Still grasping the complainant in his arms, he closed the door behind them, whisking her to her bed where he roughly settled her upon. She immediately sprung up as if ready to run away. He pushed her down. Stubborn Allura gathered her skirts in one hand and tried to roll herself off to the other side. Lotor grabbed her shoulder, flipped her back onto the mattress and settled his full weight atop her.

"Calm down," he ordered through clenched teeth as she struggled beneath him, pushing his shoulders and attempting to raise her knees to lift her pelvis. When Lotor shifted his weight he felt the full impact of her knee to his groin. It was then he realized how angry she truly was. But it was to her detriment. Lotor collapsed in pain, but he did so atop her so now the princess was hopelessly trapped beneath him.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lotor growled, eyes still closed, his face grimaced in pain. "You forget who's in charge here!"

"No! That's where you're wrong. I'll never forget who's in charge here! You'll remind every day! And even if you don't, I'll see the evidence of it in my planet and in my people! That is punishment enough!" But the princess stilled underneath him, perhaps because with his dead weight over hers, she could scarcely catch her breath.

The two leaders maintained their fixed positions for several long minutes thereafter, each recuperating in their own way.

At last Lotor lifted his head and stared long at his most precious princess. "If I roll off of you, do you promise to be a good girl and stay put?"

Allura nodded rapidly pressing a hand to her eyes. Lotor pulled himself away, but only just, remaining very close to the princess.

"We're going to have to set new ground rules here, Allura. You may tell me whatever you wish behind closed doors, but you cannot speak to me in such a fashion before the court and the people. They just might get the wrong idea, mistaking tolerance for weakness. Your continual outbursts may prove problematic for yourself and your people."

"What are you going to do? Put a shock collar on me too!"

The King shook his head, pausing before answering. "I fear you will file a grievance over any decision I execute on this planet. You forget who is Emperor and Lord of this land."

The princess stared at him a long and hard, her blue eyes all ablaze. The most delicious pout formed over her lips. Although upset by previous actions, Lotor could not help but move in and attempt to kiss her. But the princess sat up with a speed the Drule had not calculated and he ended kissing the empty space instead. When he spun to fix his gaze he saw the princess leap off the bed and practically sprint towards her dresser on the opposite side of the room. However, Lotor did not chase after. The King propped himself on his elbows an indulgent smile creeping over his features at Allura's indefatigable attempts to stop him from having his way over anything. _Let her tire herself._

The young royal watched as she reached her hand into the first drawer to no avail. Then she moved to the second, the third, the fourth. Paper and other knick-knacks began to fly over shoulder as she attempted a hasty search for something.

Lotor knew exactly what that something was. He had made sure his men had turned her room and every other room in the castle inside out, sweeping all the domiciles for weaponry and military intelligence.

"Allura," he purred, "now what could you _possibly_ be looking for with such great energy?"

The princess turned around slowly, practically molding her body against the dresser drawers that she shut with her backside. Her cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink and she looked excessively guilty.

"You wouldn't have been searching for a weapon now, would you?" The emperor tsked. "I'm afraid my men have already sanitized the room of any potential hazards you previously had arranged in the event of...an intruder coming to see you. But as we are about to be husband and wife, you no longer have need of keeping such dangerous things about. You have me to protect you."

She stared away now. Her gaze froze into a steeled look as she focused on the adjoining wall.

"Answer me this truthfully, my love. Let us suppose you had found a gun. Would you have used it against me?" In her silence, the princess confirmed what the King already knew. Lotor slid himself off the bed, enjoying the game she had begun and now he would finish. "We've been together for the span of a month, and still you would treat me as an enemy. You've been a bad girl, Allura. I fear a punishment is in order here." Lotor reached for his belt undoing the buckle.

"You_ wouldn't dare_," Allura pronounced slowly and dreadfully. Her voice quivered a bit.

The King grew very much aroused at watching his beloved pressed tightly up against the wooden fixtures of her drawers. It was that fear factor coursing through him, and though he would rather not be the cause of such a reaction, it still had its effect over him and he must give into it come what may. When he stood approximately a yard's length away, she attempted to bolt moving quickly to his right. She may have managed to evade him once, but luck was not on her side for a second attempt.

The young Drule grabbed the princess in a nanosecond and yanked her to him. With his foot he pulled at a nearby ottoman settling himself down and placing the squirming princess over his knee. "This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you," he quipped. He swatted her thrice with his belt, making sure not to use his full force. He only wanted her bottom to sting, not to permanently hurt her. She cried in between strikes, but Lotor sensed it was more in humiliation than in pain.

"My goddess, Allura," he coaxed, "allow me to administer the healing balm to those wounds." He now took his time stripping her, loving how she allowed him to do so. He even went so far as to remove that cumbersome walking cast. When he had her down to her corset and ruffled petticoat bloomers he moved her back towards the bed. She was too tired at this point to protest, her red face telling of the indignations she suffered.

"I promise to make everything better." The King smiled working his large hands to knead her bottom, massaging the sting. But as he stared at the curve of her rump, he realized he had never seen it in the light of day. He began to pull the underwear off.

"No, stop!" The panicked princess at once pulled away.

"Shh, just keep still," Lotor offered in a still, coaxing voice. "I promise it will make both of us feel so much better." The prince slowly stripped the thin garment from the young girl, sorry to see how pink her bottom was, but glad he could make it better. He then rubbed his hands across each cheek and brought his lips to her rump, worshipping and lavishing that part of her body until her resentful grumbles transformed into sweet sounds of pleasure.

Not trusting himself if he removed his own clothes, he had to settle for sitting him over his very stiff, but covered need. (After all, he needed some relief in turn.) He then used her wriggling form to rub against him. She protested the action, her maidenly visage altering its hue to show her worry and concern, but he clasped each of her legs in his hands, yanked them wide open, hooking them in place with his own. He pinned her back against his chest, keeping his hands expertly positioned over her bosom, and aided the rhythm of her body's sways and gyrations as he moved in turn.

In the end her panting moans told him she enjoyed their little dance as much as he did, if not more so. Lotor was pleased in more ways that one and highly thankful than in two more settings of the sun Allura would be his in every single way. He wouldn't be able to survive his restraints much longer.

* * *

_**Lynrinth:** Thank you sooo much for your encouraging words. I fear this story cannot be "all things to all people". (A verse from the Bible horribly taken out of context.) It is becoming apparently clear that lines have been drawn when it comes to this whole L/A - K/A thing, and people have their given perceptions of how such a tale should develop. This story is clearly intended to be a L/A story, but I am trying to keep it real in the sense that Allura won't just magically fall in love with Lotor because he has a sexy torso, long flowing hair, a sinisterly-charming attitude, and loves her in turn. I want to capture that struggle, that fear. So, yes, it's complicated, and I'm beginning to blabber again, typing previously repeated ideas. So let me stop myself and thank you for your very kind words, your infectious enthusiasm, for keeping your fingers crossed, (because even I haven't gotten to those magical ending chapters), and for sticking with me through it all. Cheers._

_**Renkon:** You could never sound like an obsessed fan-tard, not to me anyway. _

_Thank you for giving me that **GoLion** insight. Never having watched the original Japanese version, I find all this information regarding Haggar's intended role fascinating. The American version should have paralleled GoLion more. Then maybe I wouldn't have found Lotor 1/2 as cute. _

_Your foreboding feelings are equally enjoyable to read. But I will neither ease nor confirm them. I must let the story run its course. Thank you for standing by. =D_

_**L/S:** I know I made King Zarkon's death kinda speedy, but I guess I was in a rush to just get rid of him and name Lotor king even if he hasn't had the official coronation ceremony. Now that means another trip back to Doom, etc. etc. 1/2 of this novel takes place in deep space, LOL. Thanks for the kind comments._

_**Lady Lotor:** Thank you for taking the moment to comment and share your thoughts on the story's progress. As I stated previously to another reader, the story is meant to be L/A, but I can see somewhere it took a turn not to your liking, which is completely understandable. As a writer, I know that not everyone is not going to like every single thing in a story. Even if the reader enjoys the overall premise, chances are there is a particular scene or chapter that will just not sit well with another's interpretation of what should happen. All I can say to your allegations of my being a K/A fan is that while I respect the idea of K/A romance, L/A romance is much more fun (and wicked) to write. It's just not as easy to develop as a K/A story because that was the couple the original **GoLion/Voltro**n writers intended to create or at least side with. Again, thanks for stopping by despite all the angst and drama, and my apologies for any frustration my chapters may have caused you. To be fair, though, the story's description does have a disclaimer. Take care. :)_

_**Misty: Muchisimas gracias por tu aprobacion!** I'm flattered by the warm praise, and thanks for your faithful support to the story and its premise regardless of the outcome. (Though I know what you would like to happen. D Like Lynrinth, just keep crossing those fingers!)_

_Thank you all!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. December is a busy, busy month. I had this post ready some time ago, but then I began deliberating about its ending and word usage. In this chapter I make a brief mention of Allura's pets, but they are in her past. No Cheddar and Chitter in this story, thank you very much. That was one of Voltron's less brilliant ideas involving character and plot.**_

**_Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. If you are cold, keep warm! If you are warm, I envy you. 3_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 33

Lotor had left her side to meet with his military personnel, generals, and armed masses to discuss their "new acquisitions", aka, the Lions. He told Allura he would let her rest for the afternoon, but tomorrow she would give him "the insider's tour" to his greatest acquisition, save herself, of course.

"Charmed." She had muttered with a disgusted air.

"It would be of great help if you could remember where the key was."

She in turn shook her head claiming she had no clue. By his own admission, her room had been "sanitized". Where she kept things were no longer there. Perhaps someone had found the key and carelessly misplaced it.

"It would be their head if they did," he grumbled, but still perched forward to plant a kiss atop her forehead.

Allura redressed herself, her cheeks continually ablaze in recollection of what had happened, her bottom still stinging where he had delivered his "playful" swats. It wasn't that she had never been struck before. Certainly in the heat of battle she had fought her opponents in arm-to-arm combat. Nanny herself had spanked Allura. But the princess could not believe the way Lotor used her body like some action doll to satisfy his insatiable carnal cravings, and she began to shiver imagining what he do to her after she became his wife.

Yet during those moments he gave into his cravings and attempted to wet her appetite for such things, he continually spoke to her - and the things he said! His words stayed with her long after the sensations abandoned. He was rarely silent during the "romantic interludes" he exposed her to, and he spoke of things that would have wooed lesser a woman. Based on his boastings of the women in his past who had loved him, he probably had broken many hearts, though Allura was loathe to think so.

But Lotor had two serious issues against him. One, he had the whole of his crimes forever replaying in Allura's head, but secondly, he had a pre-engaged heart to woo. Every time she murmured or whimpered in physical delight when Lotor coaxed coos and moans from her, a piece of her ached as if she had betrayed the one she loved, as if Keith looked down at her from heaven and turned his face away in disapproval. Lotor was turning her into a worldly woman, and with his keen senses, she suspected he knew that sometimes she ached for him to touch her and bring her to life, and that pained her most of all.

"No one will ever love you as I do, Allura. No one could have the same capacity and strength," he had whispered into her ear while he rubbed her over him, his hands coasting over the front of her flesh, groping and massaging.

She believed he spoke from that mad place she feared to fully explore, but realized the statement was neither far-fetched nor without foundation or merit. In spite of everything she did to him, every horrible word she said, Lotor still held strong to his notions of love, unfailingly declaring his faithfulness over and over.

She bent down to slip her foot back into its cast. There was still time before dinner, and she would not remain prisoner in her own home, her father's castle, no matter who claimed to be Master of the house now. She would very much like to speak to Coran in private, though that interview seemed highly improbable.

Allura inspected her image one final time before the mirror, wondering if her "worldliness" would be as apparent to the masses as it was to herself. But when she looked, she only saw her perfect form hidden under the tangerine _ardass_ dress with her lone gold slipper peeking out from underneath. She arranged the diamond clips in her hair (gifts from her most devoted admirer), straightened her posture, and proceeded to the door.

At once she was accosted by a cybernetic guard.

"Your majesty," the machine bowed, "do you require something?"

"Yes," the princess answered, a bite in the word. "I wish to walk around the castle."

"You can if you like, but not alone."

The princess lifted one eyebrow and pushed past the guard. "If you wish to follow you can, but do so at a yard length's behind. Make that two."

The guard was about to follow her orders when a new voice cut Allura's step short.

"Does your majesty require exercise?" spoke the individual.

The princess turned wetting her lips to fire a nasty retort when her words were halted by the sight a female servant she had never seen before. She was youthful, and had about the same breadth and height as the princess herself. She wore a rag over her head, but the rest was pulled back in a long single braid. Her hair was as black as the irises in her eyes. She might have been considered attractive, but her features seemed so sad, so detached. Still, there was something strangely familiar about the gal...as if Allura knew her from somewhere.

"I'm sorry, and you are-?" Allura asked, though her tone and attitude at once softened at the forlorn, but courteous girl.

"Philena Oprine, at your service, milady." The servant curtsied deftly. She was very soft spoken, very demure, but there was something strange in her accent. It didn't sound natural, almost feigned. Perhaps Allura was just growing paranoid, but could anyone really blame her?

The princess still offered her hand warmly to the servant, regardless of what any Drule or Lotor thought. The servants were her friends, not hired hands. "I am most pleased to make your acquaintance. Forgive me for asking, but when did you come to work for the castle? I've not seen you here prior."

Her sweet features fell. "I am from the marshlands of the eastern borders. When Arus fell, not one single village escaped the Drules' notice. I...I was brought to work here...after...after..." Tears welled in her eyes.

The princess was sorry she had asked the question. She was at once reminded of all the fates entangled in the crazy quest Lotor had to get her. "You need not explain anything more. I am more than glad to have you here with me. I just have a particular question." At once she began to move away, pulling the young servant girl with her to avoid the quick ears of the guard still at her door. "Did the King assign you to walk with me? If he did not...it may have dangerous repercussions." Allura's thoughts at once traveled to Siliana and Tristene, the two poor girls having paid the price of Lotor's terrible temper. She thanked God things hadn't gone worse.

Philena shook her head slowly, lowering her voice. "He did not, but I thought I would offer my services so you would walk with more freedom than with that of an armed guard."

"There is no freedom anywhere, Philena. I am as much a slave as anyone here. But I fear I cannot have you walk with me as much as I would like to continue to talk. The King does not like to have his orders altered, even in the smallest of ways."

"Forgive the question, but why, then, walk at all? If his majesty knew that you so desired the exercise, he would have sent for his armed men to be with you if he himself could not be by your side."

Allura sighed, then smiled woefully at the girl's insight, rather unusual for a servant, especially one from the eastern borders. The "marshers" - that was how the city folk termed them - were mostly very poor and very uneducated. It was apparent this girl was most certainly not the latter. "You're right," Allura admitted. "I just can't bear to wait in my room until dinnertime. I feel anxious and wound-up enough as it is."

"Then let us annoy him together, your highness. You need not worry about me. I fear there are no more worse things left for me to face than I already have." Philena smiled softly though her words were as painful as the hurt behind her eyes.

Allura placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am in the mood for a long walk."

"I can be as quiet as the shadows if you wish to be alone with your thoughts, milady. But I can also chat the hind's leg off a cat."

Allura liked her instantly.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

True to her spirt of adventure and rebelliousness, Philena kept Allura company until it could no longer be helped. Both ladies were reminded of the time by another guard and soon parted ways.

Dinner itself was uneventful and transpired with relative ease. Allura kept to herself; her walk and light chat with the entertaining servant helped soothe her. The King, however, was all animation and he talked and jested crudely with his men, drank more than he ought, and harangued the members of the Arusian court prompting several of them to take their leave before dessert was served.

When the party moved to smaller circles to indulge in more drinks and gossip, at least the Drules did, Allura rose and walked to her advisor. She pulled the chair from next to him and smiled. He returned the expression, but at once the young gal saw the smile failed to reach his eyes.

"How have you managed, Coran," she inquired in a low, concerned tone.

"As best as I can, princess. I might ask the same of you." The elder gentleman stared at her long and hard before passing a sweeping gaze over her form. "He hasn't..," his voice dropped significantly, "hurt you?"

Allura tried her best to hide the tell-tale blush she felt coloring her cheeks, but was proud she did not avert her gaze. "He has not harmed me in any physical sense. I...I am not wholly compromised, Coran, but he will marry me. There is no other way around it."

The advisor looked up quickly and to either side of him by a shift of his eyes. He dropped his voice an octave. "Do not lose heart, Allura. Sometimes in the darkest moment the light shines."

The princess squeezed her advisor's hand but gave a shake of her head. She felt as if her light was snuffed, the inner glow of her hopes and dreams prematurely eclipsed by the grandeur shadow that was Lotor's. "Perhaps that will be the case for future generations of Arusians. I do not know if that is true for me. It is hard to believe, Coran. I...I miss the boys so much." She dabbed her eyes quickly not wanting to alert her fiance to her upset. "But let us not continue with this now. Tomorrow I address the people in this regard. Then I must be silent forever." She stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Coran at once questioned, rising with her. "The King is engaged with his men."

"But his eye is ever-fixed, Coran. Trust me on this." She sighed. "I need a little air. The atmosphere here is something stifling, but I will go about it alone. His reprimands to me are never brutal."

"His love for you keeps you safe."

"That statement is so full of irony and contradiction, I will not comment." One final glance over her shoulder, and she saw Lotor tilting his head back as he downed yet another drink. She marched determinedly out of the room. Let him complain later. At the moment, she didn't care.

The princess moved down the walkway and opened another door finding herself in the throne room. Allura stared at the vacant great hall a moment, her breath catching. Visions of good days filled the arena. She running up the short steps to settle on her father's lap, the man never too busy to dote on his only daughter for a minute or two. He loved her so well, he had even bought her pet mice which she loved as her dearest friends. She smiled a bit as she recollected the band: Cheddar and Chitter with their babes. The little brood even performed tricks, and they seemed to know when she was at her saddest, running and scampering about her with affection to lighten her mood. The day she lost her parents she lost her little friends as well, Allura setting them out into the wild. She could not bear to keep such a dear reminder of her father about. And her sorrow was so great, to play with mice seemed childish of sorts, a notion she had to give up.

Slowly she neared the throne, a place she had sat upon on occasion, but not much. She had been expected to take the crown before her next birthday, after all the festivities and parties had ended. One day shy before turning nineteen. That would have been tomorrow, but, alas, Fate had other plans. Now she was to celebrate her birthday marrying the most nefarious tyrant the galaxy had ever known.

_The will of the gods cannot be denied nor thwarted. One way or another we must obey when fate deals her hand. I understand this, and in time so will you._

There were his words again whispering in the farthest corner of her mind. She shuddered and clasped her arms tightly around feeling cold. Was it truly possible that Lotor was her destiny? That her hand was inexplicably tied with his?

_This is madness! Of course this isn't your destiny, Allura,_ she scolded herself. _But Father, if there is a way out of this you've got to help me find it. I need a miracle now._

She ascended the steps, walking as quietly as her small slipper and larger boot allowed her to. Allura looked to the throne in the center. She had always ever avoided sitting there, but now, by some strange pull, she took herself right to the seat. As if in a trance, she settled herself there and looked out into the empty room.

_I was not meant to rule so I could sit pretty all day long and have people laud me. I was meant to fight. There is no freedom without sacrifice. But how great of a sacrifice am I meant to make?_

"The party not to your liking?" Her future husband's voice called out to her as she sat in her throne room in the dark save for the moonshine streaming through the open window. Gazing at his alien features, she saw the light gave him an ethereal look, even if it showed his annoyance and impatience. His platinum locks practically glowed when caught by the silvery beams.

"It took me some time to discover your whereabouts. I don't like when you slip away." He crossed the floor, his boots pounding heavily against the freshly waxed marble tiles.

Allura slowly rose from her seat hoping her disappearance had not earned anyone a rough rebuke. It seemed that would be her new lot in life, Allura worrying if her actions resulted in harm to others by her husband. As Lotor walked up the small flight of steps, Allura trotted down, both meeting somewhere in the middle.

She stood on the step above his, still not quite meeting his height. She had to gaze up to catch the expression in his gaze. It was a whimsical sort of look, pleased and arrogant all at once, less haughty because of his inebriation.

"I didn't slip away. I went for a walk. I am allowed to walk about freely in my own home."

"_Our _home," he smartly corrected her. "Well, one of my many homes. Yes. I suppose there is nothing wrong with that. Really, what could happen?" It appeared he asked himself the question. "But you should not leave my side at a general assembly. It gives the wrong impression."

"I've never conformed to the typical roles assigned to royalty. It was a fault Coran and Nanny severely sought to correct."

Lotor snickered. "Yes, I suppose you are right. You were always foolish and headstrong in that capacity, enjoying the occasional romp in the woods alone and unescorted. Really, Allura, I often wondered if you weren't just begging me to kidnap you."

She flushed quickly at his reproachful joke, chewing the inside of her cheek to keep the insult at bay. It would gain her nothing, and judging from the smile on his face he was already exceedingly pleased with something.

"I've affronted you, I see. But I am not one to apologize for giving offense." He cocked his head then pointed towards the seat she recently abandoned. "You looked simply radiant seated up there, you know, even under the cover of darkness. But the view requires one more thing to make it impeccable." Lotor lightly grasped her hand, he sitting himself in the middle throne - her father's throne, while he sat her beside him.

"Now we have reached the apex of perfection. Well, perhaps when we are seated this way on Doom it will be more thrilling." He sounded nothing short of enthused by the idea.

She gave no verbal response, only to gaze on him as she assessed the person he was. There were so many levels and inconsistencies to him, it was a task that would require more time than she could presently devote.

He turned his long body towards her from his position on the throne and leered. "Allura, do you know what I'd very much like to do now?" The princess at once shot out of her seat in an attempt to evade the present naughtiness her drunk fiance pictured lest he bring his fancies to life. She could see it in his eyes, but the King accosted her, yanking her practically down to her knees before him.

"Oooff!" Allura huffed, her caps hitting the floor as her face met Lotor's long legs.

"Now this is a position I rather like." Lotor brought his lips very close to her ears and whispered such naughty and profane ideas that made not only the princess' face grow very hot, but caused her hand to fly from her side and strike his handsome face before she could stop herself.

"You're a beast! A dirty, filthy space pirate! There's no shred of nobility in you!" She sputtered in self-righteous indignation.

The young king laughed delightfully as he rubbed his cheek. "Wait until it is my turn to strike, dear. You won't be able to function for days." He satisfied himself with jostling her towards him; her cheek now rested roughly on his lap.

"I _really_ like this position, but no. You're not ready for_ that_!" He then lifted her up bringing her features closer to his face, and delivered one long, lingering lick from the hollow of her throat to the bottom curve of her lip. Allura's eyes shut tightly as every other muscle in her body contracted. When her lids fluttered open she saw his features hovering only centimeters from hers, his lips barely resting against her own.

"It is getting harder for me to control myself around you."

Oh, she knew.

"But a strange suspicion has come over me and only you can settle the matter. Answer me this, Allura. You want me as badly as I do you."

She tried to turn her head aside to conjure up the previous shock and disgust he elicited.

"I want nothing to do with you."

The wicked man captured her small hands in his using them as weapons against her. With his still attached over her fingers, Lotor used her own limbs to caress the princess's body. He chuckled, but not so much because of the liquor. He was drunk with his own depravity.

"When we are wed, I am going to show you not only how to please me, but how to please yourself. And on those rare occasions that we cannot be together, you will think of me and only me. You will live and breathe for my attentions, and when I cannot fulfill those desires, you will use these beautiful hands to help satisfy what you long for." Her second hand still laced within his fingers, he glided it down the front of her chest, zeroing in on her multi-layered covered crotch.

Both shame and raw desire made her face burn. "Lotor, stop! Someone will see." Her voice was strangled. His lust was contagious.

"That has never stopped me before."

"But we are not wed. No matter what you think or feel, we are not yet married, and this is all very wrong."

"Just say the word, Allura. I'll fill you with all you want and more. I will bring you to the pinnacles of heaven itself."

Allura believed very much in the concepts of Heaven and Hell. Good and evil. Right and wrong. She was sure Lotor's visions of said places and concepts did not mirror hers. The devil no longer whispered; he called out loud and clear.

"You do _not_ have my permission, Lotor. Release me."

He did, but only after first snaking his tongue inside her mouth letting it ravage that part of her entirely. Lotor stood abruptly, almost dropping her right out of his lap.

"We sleep in separate bedchambers for the next two nights. The next time I find you alone _anywhere_, Allura, I'll finish what I've started without mercy or shame. Consider this a kind warning, and remember my sacrifice two night's hence. I expect you to repay me."

He stomped past her, the princess once again left on her knees to stare in wonder and at his retreating form. She shuddered everywhere.

* * *

_**Renkon:** Thank you for your kind review, and thanks for the link. It's informative! _

_Sometimes, I wonder if I don't make Lotor too humane. But then again, he was that way sometimes in the Voltron episodes. Your Sincline is keeping real with his Go-Lionish ways. (That Sincline really scares me sometimes.)_

_For your sake, I am glad your lover wasn't reading over your shoulder; LOL. I'd feel bad if my story had any influence over someone's behavior; unless it was for the power of good. :) Take care._

_**L/S:** Now doesn't that shock collar idea sound like a Lotor kind of thing to do? And you had to admit, there were times you just wanted to reach into the TV and do something not nice to Nanny, yes? no? Glad you enjoyed._

_**Lynrinth: ** Your post made me blush! Yes, I still blush! Even at my tender age; three decades of life and so much more to go, God willing. Lotor's sexuality is a very real part of who he is. Even for a cartoon, Voltron/GoLion wanted to make sure their viewers understood that. He's trying to be a gentleman in a rather ungentlemanly way, but in his brain he thinks he's being prince charming himself. Do I leave much to the imagination? I wonder how that tactic will work with later scenes. Whoops. Did I type that "out loud"? )_

_**SnowSystem:** Hello! Wow and wow. Thank you for taking the time to write such an intelligently worded, heartfelt, honest review. Since I may not hear from you again until the end of the story, I must take advantage of your post now._

_I love writing, and believe you me, my writing has gotten better and stronger with time. If I were to show you some of my early works (non-Voltron related and not posted anywhere here) you would laugh your head off. My beta readers got tired of leaving me messages with critiques. And the stories were so cliche too! I've had my share of flames (and honest, constructive feedback), and that's okay, because truly what doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

_I am beyond flattered that my humble re-do of the Voltron story has made it to your favorites. I truly do write for the sheer pleasure. This was a genre I avoided because I believed I lacked the skills to make it plausible and enjoyable. (Space fights? Lazon swords? Cute mice?) But the readers are showing me that I've at least done one or two things right._

_Merry Christmas to you too! I hope it was enjoyable. We had family over to visit and then we got snowed in. You gotta love the northeast and the four seasons. Do take care. I'd love to visit your work one day soon. _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The princess opened her eyes and found the room somewhat tenebrous for the new morn. She rose from the bed she shared with Philena for the night. Allura had taken Lotor's warning seriously and did not sleep in her chambers. She slept in the servant's quarters too fearful of the dark king coming in and making good on his promises. Realistically speaking, Lotor could take her at any moment if he chose to do so, but for one night he proved a man of his word, staying away.

She thought it almost comical that a man who said and did so many deprave things would go to such lengths to honor her technical virginity. Lotor had done enough to rob her of her innocence and peace of mind, but his "sealing the deal" was something he seemingly did not want to act upon until the ring was on her finger and the priest pronounced them man and wife. It was just another one of his many paradoxes.

Allura drew the curtain to the window and saw the low gray clouds that covered the sky. "Arus, you mourn with those who mourn, and weep with those who weep," the princess whispered, her gaze held steadfast to the sky.

"Your majesty, did you say something?" Allura started at the question posed practically at her ear. It was Philena who had been awake for some time prior, busy tidying the room. Upon rousing, Allura had not noticed anyone or anything save her low spirits.

"Oh! Good morning, Philena. No. I didn't say anything worth repeating."

Philena stared at the princess, a very sad and emotional look glossing her eyes. She seemed to want to reach forth and hug her, but instead satisfied herself by striding over to the bed and beginning to smooth and massage the disheveled cotton.

"You've a big day, your highness," Philena's tone was light. A little too light for Allura's weary soul.

The princess nodded. She knew exactly what was on her agenda, everything plotted and approved by his majesty himself. After breakfast, she was to go to the town square and give a watered-down eulogy for her dead friends. The planet would have a thirty-second moment of silence and King Lotor himself would speak. Allura could not, would not proclaim his first new law of the land. The members of the Voltron Force were to be nothing more than a memory, never spoken of, never mentioned ever again. It was as if they completely ceased to exist. The Drules had already taken care of burning all their belongings. Allura had nothing of theirs, of _his_ to keep as a reminder. It was a calculated move by Lotor who wished to encompass the whole of Allura's thoughts, her love divided by no one or nothing else.

After the formalities in the city Allura had to be fitted with the bridal gown, make sure everything was perfect. Later, there would be a big celebratory feast for the entire planet to rejoice in the great event and wonderful fortune to befall them. That was at least Lotor's take on the situation. More like he wanted to gloat and continue to proclaim himself Lord and King over all.

"I'm going to need an inner resolve to make it through today...and tomorrow...and the rest of my life." Allura kept her gaze down on the floor as she said the statement, too fearful to make eye contact. That was until she heard the sound of a fist practically pummeling a pillow. She looked up and saw Philena beating the bed to order.

"Hey, are you all right there?" Allura rushed to the servant's side and pulled the plush bedding object from her.

"Allura," Philena spoke with complete disregard to the princess' title or station, almost appealing to her as she might her equal. Though highly surprised by the informal address or breach in decorum, Allura did not mind. She stared imploringly at the young lady willing her to continue. The manner in which Philena had spoken her name reminded her of someone. Someone she knew very well. But she did not dare think so. It was only her desires making her think so; the longing of better days gone by, nothing more.

"Forgive me, your majesty. Forgive me. Remember, I have not been a servant for very long, and, and I don't wish to lose my position in the castle by behaving inappropriately. I just...I _hate_ what's happening, and given the right moment, I _will_ fight."

Allura nodded, clasping the young servant's hand. Philena had the fire Allura needed to rekindle. Even if she was woefully outnumbered and unarmed. But Allura's was nobody's fool. There would never be another opportune moment for battle and defense. Arus had to accept its new slot in life...as did she.

The knock on the door put an end to any more such whispers of rebellion. Allura's handmaidens flocked through the door and made good to prepare the princess by order of the king.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor gazed at his beloved with marked interest. She looked radiant as always in her charcoal silk gown with a row of tiny diamonds encrusted at its collar, waist, and hemline. Lotor received word Allura had balked at the regal materials and lavish design, almost refused to wear it - that was until Lotor sent word in turn. The next complaint he received of her displeasure would meet with his arrival at her dressing room where they would be alone. Allura complied most readily after the fact.

They rode in a private top-down coach, Lotor practically at an end of his self-control. As it was her nearness - the occasional brush of their shoulders as they swayed in the carriage, the small movement of her fingers as she pushed a delicate tendril back in place, the quick manner in which she licked her lips when she thought he wasn't looking - had him as stiff as a board. All she had to do was look at him for longer than a minute and she would seal her fate.

But he wanted to prove to her that he had some measure of self-control, that he had some gentlemanly qualities worthy of her attention and praise. She only ever saw the "bad".

Lotor couldn't wait to get this morning's ridiculous affair out of the way. He must have been out of his mind to permit Allura this one thing. The king knew humans had this obsessive quality of bringing "closure". It came with those weak sentiments of peace and harmony they cherished so much. Once Allura felt she had put the Voltron Force "to rest" then the affair would be over. Captain Kogane would be nothing more than a shadow or specter of her past. _He_ would be her everything.

After the appropriate time of honeymooning, and for Lotor that would be years' worth, he could focus on siring an heir. Glad was he that she continued to take her medication, now under the guise of herbal supplements, to delay any child-birthing. Allura was his and his alone for the time being, not to be shared or have to compete for her attention with anyone or anything. Arus included. She would have to learn to govern from afar. The Arusian princess would not like the idea, especially once she was named Queen, an event to be expected some time after they had wed and traveled, but she would deal with it all the same. It was to her people's benefit she remain obedient and compliant.

Lotor picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles, pausing to savor the blend of her scent and the plumeria lotion. She locked eyes with him.

It was only for ten seconds, much to his simultaneous relief and continued irritation.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"People of Arus, I would like to thank you all for coming today. I know we have been through many changes and hardships in recent days. Our gathering this morning is not one of jubilation and merry-making as we've grown used to using these beloved ancient towns, but it is for remembrance."

Allura glanced around her at the broken edifices and torn cobblestone that had once been a lovely refuge and source of pride to her planet. It was a ravaged war zone; a casualty of Doom conquer. At once she recalled the last moment she was here. How happy her people had been, dancing and merry-making. How happy she had been. With Keith.

"We honor those who would give their lives for us. Who fought not for political gain or recognition. They did what they did because they believed in sacrifice. They believed in our cause."

Allura swallowed hard, staring into the sea of her most cherished people. But memories flooded her, sensations. She remembered the tender look in Keith's eyes when he spoke at her. The way he had smiled. He had seemed so relaxed, so off-his guard.

"These young men were a special breed, not only because they came from another galaxy, but they were endowed with unique gifts and abilities. They had a capacity to care for others they knew nothing of. They felt the pain and suffering of others human or otherwise."

Some of the people began to cry, albeit quietly. Her eyes watered too. Damn it, there was nothing to hold back. This _was_ the time to cry, to unleash her emotions. Why hide what could not be denied just because Lotor wouldn't like it?

Allura recalled how Keith and she had stood under a stone bridge. Staring into one another's eyes. Allura had never felt so alive with that one look.

The princess' more pleasurable thoughts were interrupted by the heavy step behind her. She could feel the young king watching her. Trying to take possession of her very thoughts, her heart, her mind. And indeed he was. He had already learned to cut off her better recollections. He was achieving to interrupt the places he had to right to intrude: her heart and mind.

She'd show him. He'd make her pay for it later. Hell, he had the rest of her life to punish and torture. She might as well use her platform while she still had it.

"The Voltron Force fought valiantly and with honor. They sought to maintain peace throughout the galaxy and to defend the oppressed. These young men died a hero's death, despite what anyone else may say." She gave a quick shift with her eyes to the dictator on her right side. Lifting her head higher, she decided she would irk the irksome king to her heart's desire.

"What can we say about such men? Truly there are no words. They were family to us, our very kin. In some respects, these men were so much more to us. Truly we loved them. We embraced them as if they had been born and bred amongst us. Surely they meant as much to each and every one of you as they did to me. Take our dear Captain for example. Was there anyone more noble, displaying such fierceness in battle and consistency of character? Though Arusian law may not have favored a union between a pilot and a-"

Allura was suddenly pulled back, Lotor's tall form overpowering her. The Arusians dared boo at the sudden disruption. "Arusians," the king spoke through clenched teeth, "settle yourselves at once. Your princess has said quite enough." Allura opened her mouth to protest, but only whimpered when she felt Lotor's talon-like fingernails dig into her skin. "The prime minister will now share what is expected of you and your continued obedience and submission to Doom law." With that, prime minister Chakkar was pushed forward to deliver the new edict.

Lotor did not ease his hold on Allura's forearm as he pulled out of view from the crowds. He held her in that iron grasp until reaching one of the ancient buildings; it was a site long abandoned, but a place people still liked to visit and view. Allura would have a hard time revering the solemn place now that it had been marred with Lotor's presumptuous presence. The arrogant man cleared the room of his men and pushed Allura into a seat.

"You do like testing my limits." He paced several feet and returned once more. "Perhaps you've not yet fully experienced the dangers of my lost temper."

She immediately sprang to her feet. "I know your behavior is barbaric."

He snorted. "By such standards your people should be dead or made less than slaves."

Allura knew that. But enough people had died, even if Lotor had shown some mercy and restraint regarding her people and planet. Her impending union to him made her unreasonable. "What about my punishment? What of shackling me to your side for the rest of my life?"

With a growl he pushed her yet again into the chair. "What of it?" He leered. "You continually fail to realize that I honor you with my choice."

She laughed sarcastically even as the young girl fell back into the seat her fiance meant to keep her in, but her will steeled. "What you see as honor I see as degradation."

Lotor leaned over her, clasping each of her wrists in his massive hands. If he chose to do so he could rip her in two. "Would you really like to see degradation, Allura? I have a history of debasing others. You might even say I'm quite good at it." The king used his knee to separate the young girl's legs, displaying a show of strength that immediately terrified her. His words from last night came rushing like a flood to Allura's mind, but a part of her had prayed his threats were more the product of his inebriated state and not from his lustful loins. As he lifted the smooth fabric of her gown over her knees she realized how naive she truly was. Allura's mind should have gone into panic mode, but from somewhere deep within a calm overpowered her.

Continuing to speak, she decided to exchange brashness for honesty. "Forgive me, Lotor, but I have a temper too. This is all too much for me. I'm angry and hurt, and I need to express my feelings. I can't pretend none of this doesn't pain me. I cannot bury my feelings because you don't share in them. I _loved_ my friends. I will _always_ love their memories. You know that." The princess swallowed hard. "And it scares you."

He snarled at her, baring his teeth. "I fear nothing, least of all your weak human emotions." Yet her words had enough effect to cause him to release her and step back several feet.

And for the first time since her captivity, Allura felt she held the upper hand. She saw conflict in the king, emotional turbulence, an upheaval of thoughts and feelings she had never cared to see before, because she convinced herself it wasn't her job to care. But she saw them now as clearly as if she gazed at her own expression in the mirror. Adding to her surprise was the fact she cared. "If my emotions are so weak and pitiful and useless to my species, why would you continually make a push for my worthless sentiments? Why seek my love?"

Lotor said nothing, just continued to keep his back turned. Allura persisted in her questions, her attitude softening and voice lowering as she asked each one. She crept towards him, not an easy thing in her booted foot, and lay a soft hand at his elbow.

"Why love me, Lotor?" The question was spoken in a hushed whisper. "To love makes one vulnerable. That is not a position a person like you favors."

As her fingers wound around the width of his arm with hesitant deliberation, he started. He suddenly spun towards her, his long white locks practically whipping her face; she was gathered and crushed to his chest in a passionate display of both warmth and fearful obsession.

"I know love is for the weak," Allura heard him say as she couldn't create enough space between them to look up at him. "Loving you forces me to face my humanity. I've thought myself invincible, and like you do now, I've long tried to deny my feelings. I have often been told my love for you would destroy me. Perhaps that it true, but even if you are my weakness this I know, I cannot exist without you." Allura felt the exhale of a long breath. "When I see you, Allura, I come alive. You give me purpose."

In Allura's upside-down turned world of captivity and hopelessness, Lotor's reasoning made sense in its own sick, depressing way. She understood that passion he clung to. His love gave him hope, the same way she had hoped for so long...

Despite his horrible upbringing, his vindictive ways, his "barbaric" acts, Lotor had discovered this weak, human sentiment called love. Not only had he found that he had the capacity to feel it, but he wanted to nurture it, make it grow, and have it returned. Lotor's mother had done something right leaving an impression deep within her son in a way Zarkon never could.

Allura began to see and feel some sense of purpose, though she feared to admit it. Even worse, Allura managed to bring her arms up and around Lotor's sides to return his embrace, though he certainly didn't deserve it.

* * *

_**b0tias:** Always a pleasure to see your name. It's like you stopping by for a cup of tea and a pleasant chat. ) Yes, all these elements will add up to a pivotal marriage event. LOL "Lotor drunk on wine and his own magnificence..." Yes, I hadn't really thought of that while typing the chapter, but it just seemed appropriate that Lotor be drunk at least once in this story, and as for him being high on himself, he wouldn't be Lotor if he weren't. Thanks for reading and commenting._

_**Renkon:** Thank you again and again. I'm getting close to the end! Can you believe it? My goal for this New Year is to have this story completed at least by February, and I'll tell you it's going to happen. Thank you for your kind new year wishes. I wish you all the same, especially the latter part about the addition of great chapters for your avid readers to enjoy. =D_

_**L/S:** LOLOL. I'm so glad you appreciate the non-mice chapter. I don't like mice; I admit it. Not as pests, nor as pets or any other way you want to present the little vermin. (May the mice lovers forgive me.) You're right. How the writers of GoLion could have allowed those little creatures to help take down the most notorious cartoon villain is a mystery._

_Glad you enjoyed the "space pirate" reference. Our bad boy is very much that. Hope you enjoy the final countdown chapters. :D_


	35. Chapter 35

**_AN:_**_ Another update. Sorry if it's too soon, but I really wanted to get this chapter over and done with. Happy Reading!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 35

A flock of attendees bustled and fussed over one princess, arranging and rearranging, smoothing and straightening. From the princess' attire to hair to makeup, nothing could be overlooked.

But instead of the giggles, smiles, and gleeful comments that accompanied the norms associated with the preparing of the bride, there was mournful silence. Not a single word passed from the lips of the entourage surrounding the Arusian royal, even as they transformed her from a lovely princess to a radiant bride.

In her empire styled wedding dress Allura was the epitome of beauty incarnate. The silk garment was sleeveless with a v-neckline; diamonds and sapphires separated the bust line from the flowing waist. A delicate train peppered with the expensive gems, trailed another foot or so from her back brushing the floor. Her hair was pinned up with an old-fashioned hair grip and pins, but to crown her hair was a diamond tiara with a small sapphire in its center, gaudy and garish in the mind of the now nineteen-year-old princess, who's only birthday wish was to turn back the hands of time so that her present moment bore a different outcome. But there was no fairy godmother to grant her wish; no genie to appear out of bottle as in the countless fairy tales she had heard when she was a child. Alas, not even a dashing knight would ride in a horse to save her. Her "happily ever after" had been traded for "survival of the fittest".

"You look beautiful," Siliana choked out, then burst into tears and was immediately ushered out of the room by Tristene. They could not risk to upset the princess just moments before she was presented to the king. One by one, the handmaidens planted an obligatory kiss on the smooth cheek of their fair leader. For Allura's part, they may as well have kissed marble, so hard and distant did she feel.

After some time it was only Allura in the room. She bent down and grabbed the train of her dress, moving towards the window. Instead of seeing florists and ushers or small throngs of people to cheer her, there were Doom guards creeping and crawling about the castle's landscape. The princess watched the armed footmen, heard the crackle of their transmitters as they gave updates or listened to orders. These people she had no connection with, no shared history, no understanding of, would be her subjects. The same way they had been her adversaries - she had shot down, maimed, and wounded countless such figures - they would be her servants. They were sworn and duty-bound to protect her under penalty of death from Lotor himself. Allura could only assume it her duty to protect them in turn as their new leader, even if she wished someone else had been chosen for the task.

A knock on her door awoke her from her musings. She spun and saw Lododan himself enter. The physician looked terrible, as if he had not slept a wink the night prior or for an entire week. Allura was happy to see him all the same.

"Dr. Glorttan," she announced, then crossed the room to greet him. He bowed and she neared. She, however, did not hesitate to hug him.

The doctor stepped back as if stung. "Princess, I am not allowed to be so familiar-"

"I know, I know. It's my style, not Lotor's. I don't wish to put you in any more danger." She pulled away and sighed. "Come to congratulate me?" Despite the heavy duty she was about to perform, Allura felt the familiar tug of a smile pull her lips upwards.

"Hardly," the doctor muttered, pulling something out of his bag. "The king ordered me to give this to you." He showed Allura a white walking cast with ribbons and lace included.

"He thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Allura could not help but shake her head in something of wonder.

"When it comes to you, he does not stop thinking at all. Princess, I must confess something to you. I fear you'll be angry, but you must know."

The princess nodded giving permission for Dr. Glorttan to continue.

"Your body is prepared to receive the prince." Allura swore that if Dr. Glorttan were not so blue he would be blushing. "For the past month, you've been taking a birth control that has been prescribed to you."

The young girl felt her eyes widen at the news. She'd never suspected. "You mean my herbal supplements-"

"Not supplemental at all." Lododan sighed. "Even if you discontinue it's use of the medication now that you know, you will not be able to get pregnant for six months at least. It is a Drule concoction. It's use on humans is much stronger than on a Drule."

The princess sank into a cushioned seat nearby. "I don't know how to feel about this. In some respects I suppose I'm relieved. I was worried about having a child with Lotor. It is an issue I can't even begin to imagine...but his deceit. Why didn't he tell me?"

The doctor shrugged. "He didn't want to argue the point. He always gets his way in the end. I might have been forced to administer the dosages intravenously if it hadn't been this way."

There was silence for several seconds. "Lododan, why tell me now? Why not just let him tell me, or allow me to figure it out?"

He shrugged once more. "I don't know. Guilt, perhaps. A doctor is supposed to inform his patients of everything. Um...your majesty...it will...tonight...be difficult."

The princess placed a hand on his knee. "Save yourself the agony. I am not _that_ ignorant when it comes to those issues. It won't be pleasant, I know."

Without looking at her, the doctor continued. "I've brought you something...should you choose to use it... It is your choice."

"Lododan, I can see how uncomfortable you are-"

The doctor continued. "It is an elixir. It will dull you tonight. Make it...more tolerable." He pulled a vial out of his pocket containing blue liquid within. "He will ask you to drink wine, to help relax you. It is his way, you know. Put this inside."

Allura reached for the doctor's extended hand, covering his with her own. "Thank you. Thank you. I know that I've asked almost the impossible from you. Even to betray your people to help me-"

"Your cause was just-"

"My motives were selfish. I wanted to escape and nothing more. It would have been in vain. Nothing would have come to fruition. I need an army to help me. Even if I had four pilots, Voltron is disabled."

Lododan nodded. He parted his lips to say something when another knock proceeded. It was an armed escort, one of Lotor's men, reminding the princess she had fifteen minutes to collect herself. He bowed then leaving the doctor and Allura alone once more.

"Nice of him to give me a warning," Allura said dryly. Then she laughed, the soft titters ending in a sigh. "I used to tell Lotor I would never marry him, that I'd rather die first."

"Do you still prefer death over our king?"

"I don't have the luxury of a choice, Lododan. You once told me that I had to give things time so that the fusion would be beneficial. I won't lie to you, doctor. I'm scared out of my wits. Arus' existence is all I know. It is the ideal existence. Freedom is the ideal."

The doctor smiled sadly, nodding the whole time. "Try your new shoe, princess. You only have fifteen, no, fourteen minutes." He bowed and then exited.

Allura thought the change of subject brusque and rude for the doctor, even if he was a Drule. Perhaps not knowing what else to say he thought it easier to change the topic.

Lifting her white sheered leg and foot, she eased it into her shoe only to pull it back when she felt something obstructing her path. She fished into the leg of the boot and felt a paper as well as some other items. Pulling the crumpled stationary out, she smoothed it on her lap.

_For the bride to be_, the note read. _These are the first of the gifts you will receive, but perhaps one of the more favorable and useful._

_I've been told every bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Your new gift is this boot. If you reach into the shoe you will find something old and something to borrow. I know you will put the items to good use._

There was more to the note, but Allura didn't stop to read it. Instead she reached into the boot again, her fingers surrounding cool metal. Both items had a familiar feel and she gasped even before she saw them. One felt like a blaster, and the other the key to her lion! When she pulled the two items out she confirmed what her sensory perception had told her.

Reaching for the note once more she continued to read.

_As for something "blue", I think you'll figure that one out. Allura, you will know when to act. Good luck._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

An unsettled Emperor waited in the throne room. He glanced at the clock on the cathedral wall. Five more minutes. Damn these formalities. He wondered if he hadn't been better off forcing Allura to sign a marriage license in front of a priest and clerk and be done with the matter.

But his pride would not have been satisfied. Yes, and his vanity. He was man enough to admit these facts. How proud was he to have this armada of guests, even the King of Demos and his lovely daughter, Corral, to witness the end of his bachelor ways. The young girl sniffled quietly from her seat. Best of all was to look at the Arusians themselves. That stuffy old Coran sat with bowed head, fidgeting and nervous. You'd think Lotor was going to execute Allura, the way her people behaved.

The Emperor adjusted the ties to his cape, smoothing the velvet breast of his jacket. He felt the ruby ring that laid in the confines of his pocket awaiting to rest forever on Allura's slender finger. He watched as the high priest assumed his position and opened his book, a sign that the ceremony was to get under way.

"The monitors are in position?" Lotor questioned to his chief officer at his right.

"Yes, my lord."

"And the channels are open for all to view?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell the princess we are ready," he told to Haggar, recently returned from Doom for this very event. The witch immediately set off.

It took all but a few minutes to get the final things under way. The doors parted at the other end of the throne room and a resplendent Allura stood all alone. Lotor's heart at once elevated and felt itself carried to the highest heavens.

While she made her long walk down the aisle, Lotor's mind flew to the very first moment he had viewed her. She seemed but a child then, dressed in her pink garb and dainty white boots, but always strong willed. He knew, even then, he would have her.

And now she was his. By her admission, by the very words of her mouth, she would pledge to be with him, give herself to him, and love him until the end of her days. But even afterwards, they would remain together. He would see to it.

Lotor saw nothing, heard no one save Allura. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached him, and the second she extended her slender hand towards his, he secured it, practically tugging her up the last step towards him. Her gaze was obscured a bit by her frosty veil, but Lotor thought he saw confusion when their gazes locked.

Now was not the time to second-guess and worry. Allura would only know happiness with him. He had to make sure of that.

They went through the formalities of the prayers and dedication ceremony. The priests appealed to the gods for the union to be blessed and fruitful. Vows were spoken. Lotor did not know how he managed his composed demeanor when Allura agreed to abide by the laws ordained by the gods and sanctioned by man to be an obedient and loving wife. Lotor then slipped the promise ring on her finger. He was not required to have one. Past Emperors of Doom were allowed to have as many wives as they pleased. However, for Lotor, Allura was all he ever wanted.

A drink of medicinal herbs, liquor, and fruit was concocted for each to drink of. It only required the blood of the bride and groom to complete it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Allura actually whispered to Lotor. "Isn't the wine enough?"

Lotor could not help but smirk. He did not want to tell her, "I told you so," but he certainly thought it. If only she had taken more interest in preparing for their wedding she could have saved herself the ritual. But no, Lotor would not have allowed them to forego this even if she had planned the entire event, for this was what would fuse their union in the hereafter.

"This is heresy," the princess whispered to the priest as the man punctured her finger and dripped her blood into the cup. The priest scowled at the comment apparently not liking being told he worshipped falsely.

"Perhaps you should convert," Lotor quipped back as the priest reached for his finger. So jovial was the young king's mood, Allura's disrespectful comments added a charming quality to the day.

But his happy mood quickly darkened when the alarms went off. The crowds gasped and started out of their seats.

"Everyone stay seated!" the Emperor ordered. "I don't know the reason for this, but we are going to finish this ceremony!" Grasping the goblet from the priest's hands, Lotor shoved it under Allura's nose.

"Drink!"

She did not.

"I order you to drink!"

The sounds of blasters could be heard just outside the castle walls. Military men at once rushed into the chamber, trying hard to be composed in the face of so many important political guests. They continued their hastened march down the aisle and whispered into Lotor's ear:

"The alliance is here. They've planned a massive assault and have crossed our blockade. I'm sorry to report we've been caught off guard and are unprepared for this event. We need some of the troops in the room to help us keep them from storming the castle with their land unit. We will need you, King Lotor, to give us direction."

Where had the alliance learned of Arus' plight? The Voltron Force was dead... The Emperor stared at Allura one brief moment wondering if she had managed to send out a message, but that seemed practically impossible.

"Go, go," he shoved them away. "I will come and check on the situation."

The room cleared of several armed "guests". Lotor turned back to the priest and his bride, for she had already pledged herself to him, and tried to continue from where they had left off. The taste of the day had soured significantly, his triumph daunted.

"Is there a problem, Lotor?" Allura dared question him. Her voice held suppressed excitement. Her eyes danced with fire and emotion. Lotor knew the look. He had seen it many a time before in the days when Allura served as a member of the Voltron Force and Lotor would enjoy a chance encounter with her.

Lotor grasped her by the forearm and was about to order her to drink again when a voice clearly rang out: "Unhand her, Lotor!" Both princess and King turned towards the recognizable tone. The former quaked with shock; the latter shook with rage.

"LANCE!" the princess cried.

"YOU!" the King seethed.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" both husband and wife chorused.

"Yes," seemingly Lance was at a lost who to answer first. His eyes darting between the couple. In the end, he exchanged a smile for a sneer, choosing to focus all his attentions on the alien in black. "You can't kill justice."

Lotor rolled his eyes. "I see you've taken to quoting your captain."

It was the wrong thing to say for Allura's gaze traveled about, scanning the area. "Lance, if you're here that means... Where are the others? Are they alive?" She looked as if she would explode with sheer happiness at the thought. The emperor began to seethe. Instead of doing what he was "requested", Lotor pulled out his lazon. Still holding on to Allura, the king stepped in front of her.

"The only way I'm going to let go of Allura is when I'm dead. And even then, that is questionable."

Lance's lips twisted in disgust. "I have no problem sending you to the other side, Lotor. And this time, it's personal." He cocked the blaster.

Shots soon followed, guests scrambled. Lotor's men fired back.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura stared at Lotor's back as he kept a tight grasp on her. Only Lotor could simultaneously protect and keep her restrained at the same time.

So many emotions flooded her. The boys were alive! Keith! She hadn't seen him, but Keith was alive! But...Lotor had claimed to have killed him!

Her head swarmed. He had lied to her. Of course he had. This man whom she was legally married to had lied to her in a big way. She gazed at his back, anger beginning to brew.

Allura recollected the gun she had hidden in her garter. She could kill him. She could put an end to all this. All she had to do was reach down and pull out the gun.

_You will know when to act._

There was so much commotion no one, not even Lotor, saw her pick up her dress and reach for the weapon tucked within the lace of her garter. She cocked the pistol, something Lotor couldn't hear with all the blasters firing, shouts going, lazon humming, and guests screaming.

Her wedding had turned into complete pandemonium.

If Allura was going to get her revenge, this was the time. If she was going to rid the galaxy of the blight that was Lotor then this was her moment. Her finger played with the trigger.

"Damn it!" she cried out. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him.

That was when Lotor whipped around to see her with the gun in her hand. In doing so, he was grazed in the arm by a passing blast. Lotor grunted and fell into Allura who had not the strength to support him. They both crumpled into a corner.

Realizing she couldn't hurt him, she had been through too much with him to end his life, she put the blaster back in her garter choosing instead to ask, "Are you all right?"

Before he could answer, she was pulled up to her feet by Philena. "Allura, we've gotta move now!" The servant yelled, pulling off her wig and revealing blond tresses.

"Romelle!" Allura could do nothing but gasp, pant, and stare wide-eyed as if she looked at the living dead.

"Let's go! NOW!" She was pushed and shoved and jostled.

"Allura, come back here!" Lotor commanded from his position on the floor. Lotor's men were moving back to create a barrier to protect their King from the continued fire of Lance and the other boys who had joined him in the fight.

"But I'm married to him!"

"The hell you are!" Romelle yelled back.

Allura was continually being moved to the door, even as she deliberated. She kept her gaze fastened on her husband. He placed pressure on his wound, but watched her with a fierce eye. C_ome back to me **now**! You're **mine**! _his look seemed to say.

A part of her was about to obey without second guessing, to nurse his wounds, to not leave him in the predicament he was in, but she came back to her senses fast as though someone had delivered a resounding slap across her cheek. Her friends had orchestrated this; they had plotted everything. They risked all to get to her, to offer Arus one final chance at freedom. Many would die in this battle. Allura had to do her part to honor their sacrifice.

"Go on! Get out of here!" The boys were now all yelling. From outside the windows, Allura could see more troops were back in their way inside. If she didn't go now, she wouldn't have another chance. If she didn't leave, neither would her friends, and once Lotor had his hands on them for sure he'd make sure to kill them. She had to go, now.

Ripping off the tiara from her head, she tossed it across the room and ran as fast as she could in her lacy boot and high heeled shoe, Romelle and Coran alongside her. Her friends went back inside to do what they could to aid Lance.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor's first thought was simply to pursue Allura. He had called out to her and she had not ignored. She had turned. She had looked. For a moment it seemed as if she would come back. His heart thrilled. She had a weapon in her hands. Never mind how she had gotten it, but she hadn't turned it on him. The thought had crossed her mind, he could tell, but in the end she would have stayed and protected him...if it hadn't been for Romelle.

The chord snapped. Her friends - her supposed dead friends - surrounded her. Yelled at her. Overpowered his voice. They had a hold on her as she had honestly proclaimed to him the day prior. Her honesty did not lessen the hurt and anger he felt that she chose them over him. She made him look the fool on their wedding day. It was a fact, he would not let her forget.

But right now he had to concentrate his energies on evading the shots still passing over him. He had managed to stop the bleeding on his arm. The way the quad took shots at him, he knew they wanted him dead. Weeks of pent-up anger now being unleashed. Luckily, his men did an effective job of keeping him covered.

Lotor's anger began to brew stronger. He may have conquered their adopted home, sent them on the run, and kidnapped their princess, but they took his wife. And he would _never_ forgive them for that.

As suddenly as it started, the gunfire ended. Gas immediately filled the room. A smokescreen, Lotor knew, as he used his cape to cover his nose and mouth. He heard footsteps scramble away and then heavy footsteps made their way towards him.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" It was General Mortack, the Emperor's ever faithful tactician arrived with reinforcements. "I see you've sustained injuries. Medic!" he called out to one of the group.

"I'm fine." Lotor growled, frustrated and angry. "I've taken care of it myself. What is the status of the Alliance armies?"

"We've managed to force them back several yards. More of our military is on their way. While they have the upper hand at the moment, they will soon have no choice but to retreat."

Lotor lay a heavy hand on his General's shoulder, a sense of relief filling him. "That is the first good news I've heard. What are the chances of Allura escaping with them?"

"The princess escaped?" Mortack couldn't help but question shocked.

"Yes, apparently the Voltron Force is alive and well."

Mortack shook his head. "Not for long. Don't worry your majesty. We'll get her back."

The king pulled out a small tracking device from his pocket and pressed the button. Immediately it began beeping, following the princess' movements. Thank the gods he had been smart enough to place a bug within the gold of Allura's wedding band. He had prepared for such an occasion as this. Lotor had not managed to become Emperor of the galaxy on his lineage alone.

Lotor nodded. "Oh, I know we will. I've taken steps in ensuring that. One can never be too prepared, General, but this time, I will lead the hunt." As that insufferable Lieutenant has said, _And this time, it's personal._

_

* * *

_

_**Renkon: **You are so good at predicting and anticipating outcomes. I'll bet you know the ending even before I write it, LOL. I believe your question with the Alliance and those military men has been answered, and of course, you were right about the Philena-Romelle thing. Hope that seat's edge is strong. There's a few more cliffhangers._

_**L/S:** I have to add those poignant chapters in there because it shows a sort of difficult evolution and transition for the princess. Thank you for keeping up with the story. :)_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Allura glanced down the hallway before turning. Everything was terribly quiet. Too quiet. The group was beneath grounds, in the labyrinth leading to Blue Lion. The princess had expected the place to be teaming with Lotor's guards, but not a single one could be seen.

As if on the same track, Lance answered, "Looks like the Alliance is creating quite a stir above grounds. Should be no problem for us to hightail out of here with the working Lions. Yellow Lion will have to wait for another moment." Turning to Pidge and Hunk he added, "We need to get to the canyons and fast."

"Is that where Red Lion is?" Allura questioned a part of her trying to come to grips with the fact that her friends were alive and here with her. How many times had she envisioned this! Tricked into believing her fancies inconceivable, she gave up. She should have known better; as long as there was life, there was hope. Allura knew the team was very much in grave danger, none of them anywhere near safety, but she cherished the reunion in spite of the circumstances.

Lance nodded at Allura's inquiry, then turned to Sven. "You'll be okay getting the ladies out of here, right?"

"Of course."

"Wait! Black Lion!" Allura cried. "We've got to get Black Lion as well." It was the strongest of the four crafts, Voltron's head and center.

"Right, right." Lance thought for a moment. "Allura, can you fly your Blue Lion while Sven navigates the Black?"

Allura thrilled at the idea. "Yes, sir!" The Lieutenant smirked at her enthusiasm.

"I'll need Coran to come with me to give some directions with the more complicated aspects of the Lion," Sven broken in. Coran quickly agreed.

"All right team, it's settled then. Sven goes in Black with Coran. Allura in Blue with Romelle. Pidge, Hunk, and I will make it to Green where Red Lion is. We'll rendezvous at the waterfall in fifteen minutes. That's the main camp for the Alliance. Good luck, to all of you." The men shook hands before separating. Allura hugged her friends thanking them once more. Sven kissed Romelle. The smaller teams then darted to their respective Lions.

When the princesses reached the Lions' feet, Allura stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the mighty cat. She felt she could cry from sheer happiness, but suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Doom forces have been in the craft. What if they've disabled it, or bugged it, or worse?"

Romelle smiled. "What do you think Dr. Glorttan has been doing during the night? Haven't you noticed how fatigued he looked as if he's been functioning on no sleep?"

"He's been keeping an eye on the Lion? What does he know of it?"

"Enough to sneak in, pull out any of the extra Doom devices, and replace them with nonactive ones."

"But he's a doctor!" Allura marveled at Lododan's sacrifice and bravery.

"He's a _military_ doctor, working alongside Lotor all these years. He's familiar with Doom's stratagems and capabilities. All the young Drules are trained to serve in the armed forces before choosing their careers."

"_How_ do you know all of this? Were you in contact with him? How did you get in touch? Where have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Pollux has a small, but strong intelligence agency." Romelle pulled her cousin's arm once more. "I arrived here a few days before you did, passing myself off as a servant, studying people and personnel. I was able to talk to the doctor, trying to get information on your recovery and he looked so conflicted about everything, not like the other Doomites. We started talking and the rest is history. Come on, get in the ship, and I'll explain everything to you on our way to the rendezvous."

"Is...Keith there?" Allura momentarily stopped breathing. When the Polluxian princess nodded, the bride burst into tears.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor moved to the control room where his arm was being stitched by Dr. Glorttan. He barely noticed the physician's performance, the whole of his attentions devoted to commanding his troops to key spots as they drove back the alliance. Allura would have to wait for the time being. If he couldn't secure Arus as his own once more, he would have nothing to hold over the princess' head.

The king knew Arus' terrain and landscape very well after years of studying and scouting the land. He had devoted so many campaigns in his attempts of conquering the planet he knew it like the back of his hand. He couldn't risk reverting to square one, strategizing and plotting once more just to get his wife back.

His wife.

The term should have had only produced the sweetest sensations, but the Emperor was highly conflicted between rage and love.

_She couldn't kill me. She wouldn't hurt me in that manner._ But he still felt she had plunged a knife in his heart by running away. If she had surrendered, if she had come back, perhaps, doubtful as it might seem, but perhaps he may have spared the lives of her interfering friends. There was no doubt they had contacted the Alliance and orchestrated this splendid surprise.

It was a setback. Nothing more. They were wedded, despite her friends' best intentions, even if hadn't been proclaimed by the priest. He had her signature; the rest was only show. Lotor had no doubt by the night's end Allura would be at his side once more, and he would make her pay dearly in the bedroom. He had too much rage to unleash. There would be tender mercies that evening.

"There you go, your majesty. It is all done." Dr. Glorttan rose, straightened from his previously hunched position, and bowed.

Lotor was about to nod him away, but as he glanced over at the retreating doctor, a thought crossed his mind. His medically treated arm shot out and grasped hold of the physician. "You saw Allura this morning to deliver her walking cast." His grip around the doctor's arm tightened.

The doctor bowed once more.

"Did something seem strange to you? Did she share something with you that now in hindsight alluded to any of this?"

"No. She was her usual self. Speaking plainly, she was not eager to get married, but she said nothing in regards to any of this."

Lotor stared at him keenly, his subconscious yelling. The doctor was lying. He knew it.

"Exactly what did she say? Or did you say anything that might have angered her? She had a gun, you know."

The doctor said nothing. He didn't even blink at the information just received.

The King rose from his seat in a millisecond, his chair toppling over with the speed. "_You_ provided her with the gun, didn't you!" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed the physician by the throat.

Still Lododan did nothing.

Lotor slammed him against the wall. Even though his arm ached and he really shouldn't have been working it so aggressively, his rage blinded him. That his own doctor would work against him! Didn't this idiot know how much Allura meant to him? He continued to squeeze, to strangle the life out of the physician. He envisioned the crushing of his windpipe, focused on the event, until he realized something else.

The doctor didn't fight back. The man did nothing to resist the hold he was in, or even attempted to beg for his life. It was if he anticipated this end for himself; that Allura's freedom meant more to him than his life. Fine then. Lotor would make sure to extinguish his life without mercy, until he realized death would perhaps be the more merciful punishment.

And just as suddenly as he had grabbed him he let him go, Dr. Glorttan falling in a heap to the floor as he gasped and gagged for breath. Liking the way the way the doctor's form squirmed about the floor Lotor kicked him for added measure.

"Guards, take this man to the ships and place him in one of the holding cells!"

"We're not going to execute him for his betrayal?" Mortack asked with something of a surprised air.

"No...but feel free to give him a strong beating. He will never again live a day as a free man. Was it worth it, Glorttan? Was it worth risking everything to help Allura escape?"

The doctor still couldn't give a verbal response, but managed a small nod. It was as brave and defiant an act as Lotor had seen from any of his men. Though he couldn't say he admired the action, it left an impression all the same.

Lotor shook his head. "You will beg for death, and when I am in a gracious mood I will grant your wish. Take him away!" The guards spurred to action. They would do anything to appease their infuriated King.

Lotor stared at the doctor's slouched form, then turned to the command room's monitors. The battle looked as if it went very much in his favor. "Any Alliance crafts have left the perimeter?" he questioned one of the Lieutenants who maintained constant communication with the battling generals and commanders.

"No, my lord. Not a single one. We've managed to keep them on the defensive, our battle cruisers weakening them significantly. One or two of the smaller ships may attempt to squeeze by."

"Order the fleet to concentrate on creating a blockade. I don't want a single ship exiting." As long as he could contain the Voltron Force to remain on the planet, there would be no chance of escape.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura dried her eyes. As she settled herself into the pilot's seat of the Lion she realized the necessity of composing her emotions. Now was not the time to give into her fluctuating and highly conflicted sentiments. But even as the thought came to her she could not help but run her hand lovingly across her Lion's control panel.

"You've been violated just like I have, girl," she mumbled. "But you're still in one piece."

Romelle stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving the muscle a squeeze. "I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, but we've got company."

Head jerking upwards, Allura saw the a trio of troops rushing towards the front gate. Apparently someone remembered the Lion should be looked after as well.

"Let's go!" Her cousin cried, sliding into the seat next to Allura and strapping herself in.

There was no more time to think. As if on instinct, the princess placed the key into the proper slot. She could hear Keith's voice in her mind the entire time.

_Set activator keys!_

"Keys set!" Allura yelled as Romelle closed her eyes - in prayer perhaps. The star shaped sensors lighted at once.

_Countdown to launch!_

"Three...two...one...Go!" At once the Lion roared to life, rumbles and shakes announcing its wake from its long slumber. It even let out a ferocious blare, as if to announce it was time for business.

The Drules pulled out their weapons, firing freely at the Lion's armor, but it was like using a fly swatter on a bear, the craft's metal too strong to penetrate with a simple blast.

The Lion flew out from the shaft, entering the lake's abyss. With another roar it shot out to the sky.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor's felonious eyes grew large when he saw the image of Blue Lion on the screen. Apparently Dr. Glorttan had given Allura the keys to the Lion as well. _His lion_.

"Mortack, tell the guards to beat the doctor within an inch of his life. Break a few bones."

The operating Lieutenant viewing the screen now gulped, his blue-green shade paling somewhat. "Sir, we have messages coming through from the Voltron Force."

The Emperor narrowed his gaze, his brain working fast. "The fools forgot to turn off their primary transmitters while communicating. In their haste, they neglected who can listen in from the control room. Put it on speaker."

And that exact moment the messages crackled through the intercom.

"Green Lion away!" It was the annoying child from the group.

"Black Lion, going into stealth mode!" That voice was muffled by a think Scandinavian accent.

Lotor waited for it. Everyone in the room held their collective breaths. The sound of static was cut with the gentle, but urgent tones that followed.

"Blue Lion coming though! On my way to the rendezvous point!"

"We've gotta hurry, princess! The Alliance is falling back!" That was that insufferable Lance person.

"We need Voltron. That's the only way to ensure saving Arus, and if we can't, we've got to get Allura on an Alliance ship!" Coran suddenly spoke.

"We don't have time to fix Yellow Lion! We're just going to have to go with Plan B."

Lotor had heard enough. Pushing his chief Lieutenant to one side, he pressed a button and allowed his voice to be intercepted by all four pilots.

"Allura, give up the game. Without Voltron you are all finished and you know it. It was a spectacular stunt, but all in vain. All you've done is irritate me more."

"Shut up, Lotor!" Lance hotly shot back. "Allura close your channel and don't listen to him!"

"You will be the first to feel my blade, Lieutenant Lance. Don't think for a second I won't return the favor of the wound on my arm, but the only person Allura should listen to is me! Cease these foolish games this instant. You will never make it off the planet, Allura. I promise you that. Remember the treaty. Remember what fate awaits your people if you should renege on your promises. Remember we are married, despite whatever foolish notions your brain-dead friends have planted in your mind. Be a good wife and turn your little Lion around."

The response that followed grated the Emperor's ears. A chorus of "Don't listen to him!" could be heard pouring in from every side. It was child-like and extremely vexing to the King.

"Allura...I'm waiting." A long pause followed. "_Answer me, dammit!_"

"Lotor...I will come back. I promise." There was the sound of another female in the background; her cousin no doubt, yelling some rather profane and un-ladylike things at Allura. Then there was the sound of a brief struggle for the mike. "Sit back, Romelle!" Allura commanded sounding rather regal and determined. The emperor closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you crazy-" Hunk began to argue.

"Sssh!" the princess actually shot back. "Lotor, I won't come back right away. I need to get my friends to safety first. And I have to get the Lions out of here. I'm sorry, treaty or no treaty, you can't have them. If you love me as you say you do, then acquiring Voltron shouldn't matter. You're King now, not your father. You can choose to overlook this. And...and I need to do one more thing before returning. Please call back your troops. The Alliance will leave in a peaceful fashion, you have my word."

"You really expect me to initiate a cease-fire while you galavant about with your friends and your Lions and the Alliance prowls about my planet? That would be a foolish thing to do. My love for you has not debilitated my reason."

"You have to trust me on this. You have to."

But Lotor trusted no one, strongly suspecting what Allura's "one more thing" to do was. The emperor knew despite what she said, if she was once more reunited with the Captain it would all be over for him. He ordered an armada of ships to blast the Lions out of the sky, even if it meant injuring Allura in the process. He then ran out of the control room to his fighter, waiting no longer an option.

* * *

_**L/S:** So glad you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it a little faced past much like this one, but it's the nature of escaping and the chase. Thanks for commenting. :)_

_**Smithy:** Thank you for commenting. Glad you enjoyed this chapter. Things may go "downhill" in your eyes from here on in though._

_**Renkon:** Empire dresses can be absolutely elegant. Some of them can make one look pregnant, but some other styles are really flattering. All right, fashion quip over. Thank you for reading and commenting, and more angst to follow._

_**feli:** Hi again! Well, as far as the Dr...to be consistent with Lotor's character Glorttan had to be punished. I don't think this emperor will be receiving any sudden epiphanies where he decides to side with good any time soon. LOL. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am truly appreciative._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Blue Lion zipped and weaved past ships engaged in heavy combat. From her vantage point Allura could view firsthand the beating the Alliance suffered. While the Allied forces had had the element of surprise on their side, they were truly no match for the blood-thirsty Doomites, who, embarrassed to be caught off guard, would now make their enemies pay.

With each continual fire, with each shot that rang past her, the princess' knuckles tightened down on the controls. What would the impending loss mean for her people?

_You will never make it off the planet, Allura. I promise you that. Remember what fate awaits your people if you should renege on your promises._

Judging from the aggressive nature of the battle before her, she knew Lotor would make good on his word. Only her friends had been hopeful enough to believe they could pull off this miracle with the Alliance on their side.

_Remember we are married, despite whatever foolish notions your brain-dead friends have planted in your mind._

As if she could ever forget the fact! Everything now rested on her shoulders. Only she could make the carnage end with some (small) degree of satisfaction.

"Allura, Doom fighters at ten o'clock!" Romelle's voice cut in.

The princess had already spotted them. She wasn't the least bit surprised when the ships opened fire on the craft trying hard to bring her down. Lotor had broken a few of her bones to get her the first time. He would think nothing of breaking a few more so long as he had her in the end.

The blasts were no longer coming from her left side, but now on her right, the opposition trying to box her in. There was no warning following the assault, no Lotor's voice telling her she had been surrounded and to give it up. They just bombarded her from both angles.

_So much for Lotor pulling back his troops._ Allura couldn't recall a time Lotor had pursued her so aggressively.

Realizing her shields wouldn't last much longer against the rainstorm of blasts, Allura looked at Romelle who nodded her approval. The Arusian princess then plunged them downward towards the land combat.

"Allura, you're too low!" Lance's voice suddenly came in through the comm, the Lieutenant obviously tracking her movements.

She ignored him. She drowned out every voice in her head telling her the same thing. The troops would not get her so easily. They would not bring down her cherished craft. The Lion now flew at the emergent level of the forest, Allura leaving a path of destruction in its wake, tearing down branches, uprooting trees. She inwardly cringed at her reckless behavior towards the plant and animal life, but knew the smaller Doom fighters would not follow.

A quick glance to her left told her Romelle held her heart in her hands. The poor Polluxian clung to the edge of her seat as if hanging on for dear life. "Allura, watch out!" she suddenly screamed.

But Allura had seen it, a circlet of detonating - or as Allura thought of them, kamikaze - probe droids whose only mission was to explode when a target approached.

"Hubby's pulling out all the stops," she commented through clenched teeth, sweat glistening her brow.

"Will you stop calling him that!" her cousin fiercely reprimanded. "I don't care what you said, you're not going back!"

Allura ignored her, instead pulling the Lion straight up again, but going close enough so the droids were caught in the Lion's draft exploding into one another. The Blue Lion was caught in the momentum of the explosion causing the women to rattle at the force of the impact. However, when the smoke cleared, it foretold only smooth sailing ahead - at least for the moment.

"That's it, Allura! We've made it out of the fighting zone!" Romelle looked as if she could scarcely believe it.

With a few clicks at the commands, Allura put the Lion in stealth mode and switched on the automatic pilot. "How long to the rendezvous?"

"Ten minutes ETA."

"Good. You owe me some explanations."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Romelle had practically tired out her voice filling Allura in with the whatever the Arusian princess needed to hear. She had so many questions. So many inquiries. Her mind could not be satisfied quickly enough.

The Polluxian princess told her how the boys planned their own death. "They were being searched for like degenerates, criminals. There was a bounty on their heads. They couldn't go to any system excepting ours where they would be treated humanely. And they were in such bad shape."

Allura nodded slowly. "I understand now why they did it, but Romelle, I can't tell you what it felt like to believe them dead! My heart felt like it had been destroyed into a million pieces. I felt so...so lost. So desperate. I hated Lotor as I had never hated anyone before."

Romelle squeezed her hand in a show of warmth and understanding. "You had every right to feel that way! He should be hated! He's a despicable being!"

The Arusian princess looked up locking gazes with her cousin. "Romelle, hatred only begets more hatred. I...It's not easy to live like that."

"I know, Allura. I lived your nightmare. He made me hate him!" Romelle visibly shuddered. "You know, all he ever did was talk about you. Every time he touched me, every time he went inside of me, he called out your name. Then he would look at me, hate me, and say all I ever was and would be was a cheap imitation of you." Tears brimmed bright in Romelle's eyes. "I could have killed him. I tried to kill him."

The description just shared by Romelle sickened Allura to her stomach. So many had suffered because she had failed to act throughout the years. She had failed to act just moments earlier. "I had the chance to kill him, and I couldn't do it. I can't bring myself to harm him. I get angry enough and I think nothing would make me happier, and then...I just can't."

"Oh, Allura, I don't blame you. No one blames you. You've been through so much, and you're still suffering from the Lotor Effect. He plays with your mind. Makes you believe things you shouldn't. He has a twisted sense of reality, amongst other things. You have to surround yourself with good people, wholesome things. If not, he'll try to get you to side with him, and he'll succeed. The guys will set you straight." She patted Allura's hand.

Allura smiled ruefully, the small expression disappearing as she thought of something - rather someone. "Answer me this honestly. Why wasn't Keith here? He would have been the first one to break down the door if he could. Don't try to cover things. How bad are his injuries?"

With a resigned air, Romelle continued her sad tale and spoke of a fallen commander, one who could barely move, barely speak. "He...just kept repeating your name over and over again. You _can't_ think about going back to Lotor, Allura. It will kill Keith. He'll regard it as the greatest failure of his life."

"Keith and I have many things in common. We're both bound by duty. He's the antithesis of Lotor. He won't allow himself to be ruled by his emotions."

"Allura, of course he's nothing like Lotor! How could you even begin to make a comparison of the two?"

Allura fiddled with the ring on her finger as she sat in perfect silence. The only sound heard were the roar of the forward thrusters.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The Emperor followed the blinking light realizing the exact location where his wife was headed. It was an encampment, the central point from where the land troops navigated their rapidly ending attack. He knew what his wife would do once she arrived there. She would have her pilot friends fly the Lions out of Arus with the Alliance protecting the military assets. It was in their best interest to keep the Lions out of Doom's hands as well. His wife said she would come back, she would argue the point with her friends.

But once she saw the captain, her resolution would quit.

Lotor wondered at the captain's no-show. Was that part of the trap? Another element of surprise?

_Two can play at that game, Kogane. You will not have my wife. I'll kill you for even entertaining the thought._ Allura would not like that at all, but it that was just too bad for her. He sped up the fighter, obscured by a cloaking device.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"This is the princess of Arus requesting permission to land in the safe harbor zone."

"Princess Allura!" The voice boomed back in return. "This is Admiral Masters granting your permission. We've cleared a landing path for you."

Effortlessly, Allura glided her Lion to a stop, removing the key and unbuckling herself from her seat. The two young ladies stared at one another, total silence between them. Allura broke it first. "I have to do this, or your sacrifices will have been in vain."

The second princess shook her head. "Come on. You have final things to get in order, and no time to do so."

Allura rose and pulled at the train of the dress caught in a corner of the seat. "I hate this thing!" she cried as she pulled so hard, she heard a rip.

"Nice attire to...what was the term Lotor used, 'galavant' around in." Romelle helped smooth the train down. "I don't even want to think of the price of this dress."

"Then don't."

Allura hastened suddenly into a small run, jogging down the Lion's ramp. The Admiral waited at the foot of the Lion with outstretched hand. Allura dispensed with formalities and gave him a hug. She could have hugged the whole world at this time. Well, maybe not the _whole_ world.

"Princess Allura, thank God. We were so worried-"

The young leader cut him off. "I'm so sorry, Admiral, but we haven't much time. Lotor's forces are hot on our trail. Eventually, he'll discover this place and reign fire on it. Your forces have already suffered a devastating loss." The princess looked down, opening her palm. "I'm surrendering the key to the Lion to my captain. My friends will be here shortly with another three. You, alongside the pilots, must promise to keep them safe."

"Princess, forgive me, but we are here to rescue you! We can save the planet. We just need more troops."

"No, you can't! You want to, but you can't! That was the whole reason you commissioned the pilots to Arus in the first place, to find Voltron, to pilot Voltron. Because you knew you didn't have the advantage over Doom forces. We're one Lion short right now. Please, just do what I say and get ready to leave before Lotor and his troops arrive. He won't be very happy."

The Admiral stared at the princess, processing her words. "I'll alert the troops and commence evacuation."

"You do that, Admiral. Good luck to you." She spun towards her cousin. "Romelle, just tell me where he is. I can't waste any more time and...may I speak with him alone?"

The saddest of smiles broke over Romelle's face, eyes brimming once more with tears. This had thus far proved to be an emotionally exhausting day, and so much more awaited. Hopefully, the Alliance troops would be ready before Lotor unearthed this hidden spot.

The Polluxian princess led Allura into a hidden bunker several dozen yards from where they landed. A team of guards waited at the door. Spotting the princess, they saluted her and at once granted entrance. Allura kept following Romelle until they reached a remote corner; the medical unit.

Romelle paused before pressing her hand to the door. "He's made a great recovery. Keep that in mind when you assess his injuries. He could have died. You kept him alive, Allura. Just think about that." Romelle held her cousin's gaze several more moments before turning to the buttons on the panel. The door swooshed open.

Allura entered alone.

x-o-x-o-x-o

Keith had been in his wheelchair keeping careful watch of the battle, giving instructions and updates to his teammates when the communications were open. Last he had heard, Lance was on his way, managing to get to Red Lion and fixing one of the pulse detonation engines and internal propelling tanks. The smaller glitches in wiring would have to wait for later...provided there was a later. Lance had informed him that Allura was in the midst of heavy combat. The captain prayed for her safety, knowing Lotor's possessiveness knew no limits.

"Keith?" whispered a well-known voice at the other end of the room.

The raven-headed captain spun his head towards the fair vision standing shell-shocked opposite from where he sat.

"Princess," was the only thing he could say too moved for words, too stunned for emotion. Was that really Allura, or was it a ghost? She was dressed in a wedding gown; certainly that had to account for her substantiality.

"**KEITH**!" And before the captain could think another thought, let alone say another word, Allura raced to him, wrapped him in her arms. She pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't even know what the extent of your wounds are. What did they do to you? Keith-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lotor glanced at the tracker. The princess had stopped moving. The emperor was still several miles away. Imagining what exactly his wife did caused him to crack the handle of his fighter's steering rod.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura felt a million sensations flood over her: warmth, love, gratitude, excitement, passion... Never had she been kissed by Keith. Never would she be kissed by him again.

The kisses were different from Lotor's. Lotor was the practiced lover, the suave master of the sensual and erotic. Keith was duty and honor and care. It was a different experience. Lotor was all carnality. Keith's kiss still retained some grace and innocence.

She couldn't believe she continued to make comparisons between friend and foe. Perhaps she truly was under the influence of her captor/husband. But she did know one thing: she would forever be haunted by the memory of Keith's kiss and what could have been. A quiet and ominous sort of revelation washed over her; she had come to accept it. It _was_ her destiny to protect and save Arus, even if Lotor came as part of that package.

Immediately she pulled away, standing upright. "Keith, we shouldn't."

The captain's eyes grew large; his cheeks tinged rosy-red. "You're right, Allura. I shouldn't have played with your emotions that way. You're not ready. But there's so much to be said."

Tears she fought to keep in began to spill forward once more. Would there be no end to her crying? "And there's no time to say any of it!"

Now Keith frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Keith, you have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Before Lotor discovers this place and overwhelms the Alliance." Allura paused. "How did you manage to get in touch with the Alliance?"

Keith shook his head, confusion clouding every lineament. "We didn't. Zarkon did."

"_What?_"

"Before the prince killed him and usurped his throne."

Allura sat stunned and motionless for a while. "You mean...?" What a sad and fatal relationship existed between those two. Had Lotor not killed his father, his father would have killed him and her in the process, or vice-versa. Zarkon truly did hate his son. Another realization dawned on her. "Then it's just a lucky turn of events that the Alliance arrived here the same time you are. You guys just took a chance."

Keith stared at his hands for some time. Each second that passed was another moment neither of them could afford to waste. But she couldn't rush him. The captain then lifted dark eyes and turned towards the princess with a fire she had never seen before. "I'd take any chance for you, Allura. You should know that by now."

The poor princess brought a shaky hand to her eyes to cease from giving into hysterical fits. Life was so unfair! "Keith, don't talk that way anymore. You are going to leave, but I am not coming with you."

Eyes still shielded, Allura couldn't see his reaction, but her the cautious tenor of his voice as he questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Arus is my birthplace. The people my flock. The Alliance is losing this battle. There's no way we're going to turn this around and wrestle the treaty out of Lotor's hands. He will burn the planet to the ground if I don't come back to him. I can't do that, Keith. Not even for you."

The poor commander sat shocked and immobile. Allura was certain he had envisioned a completely different ending than the one she laid before him now. "But-but," he sputtered, looking for something that might alter the outcome. "Allura, I love you!"

The princess put her hands to her ears. "I know that! I know that now! Oh, Keith, if only I weren't the princess that I am! He would have never noticed me! He would have never loved me!"

"He _doesn't_ love you, Allura! That sick bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

Allura felt it her duty to agree with the statement, but she couldn't. Lotor did love her. It was all wrong and twisted and perverted, but somewhere in that crazed head of his he felt love. In time, if she behaved very, very well, never made any mention of the Voltron Force, and the people worshipped him as he liked, she believed Arus would know peace. Other planets controlled by Doom with more valuable resources certainly weren't being ravaged on a daily basis. Her people, no doubt, were extremely terrified by the sudden warring going on. She could not abandon them now in her desire to live a calm and loving existence with Keith. She would never be truly happy; always regretting the outcome awaiting her planet. The guilt would eat at her, and ruin any chance of happiness she would know with Keith. No. She would learn to love Lotor, or at least learn to like a few random things about him.

Allura tried to control her shaky voice, tried to still her trembling lips and weepy eyes. "I...I shouldn't say this, Keith, but I do love you. You have to promise to forgive me, and to forget me."

Keith moved his wheelchair over to where she stood. "You don't mean that. You _can't_ mean that. I will _never_ forget you, Allura. We'll get you out of here and figure out another way. There's always another way."

She shook her head adamantly, the sob in her voice making it difficult to speak. "No, Keith! There isn't! Don't you understand? This was our last shot, our eleventh hour. It's over." She took his hand and placed the metal object in his palm before enclosing his fingers around it, hers still entwined. "I'm giving you the keys to the Blue Lion. When the rest of the guys get here, just get out. Get out while you can. Doom has a blockade, no doubt, but the four Lions and the stronger Alliance battle ships can break past it. I'll do what I can to assuage my husband-"

"_**Your** **what**_!" Keith cried, not knowing what had transpired at the castle an hour back.

An explosion rocked the room causing the bride to fall into the captain, knocking the latter off the wheelchair, Allura sprawled atop him in a heap of diamond-sapphire glittering silk. Smoke poured in from its only entrance. Allura shielded her nose and mouth with her hand, moving to pull Keith to a safe corner. It was not an easy task.

"Her husband, you disgusting, lowlife, earthling," the emperor proclaimed, entering the room in all his egotistical glory. When he caught sight of the princess kneeling before Keith, his tawny eyes blazed.

Allura glanced up and saw the rest of her friends - Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Sven, Coran, and Romelle with their hands on their heads, surrounded by a flank of Doom guards. They were bruised and bloodied, even the Polluxian princess. Lotor had wasted no time in delivering a few strikes of his own. The sickening feeling in the pit of Allura's stomach worsened at the sight.

One look at his murderous stare and Allura knew Lotor would not let the team live this time. Her friends had bargained for her with their lives and lost.

* * *

_**Shariebery:** Oh, wow! So happy to "see" you again! The L/A/K reunion has now made its way to a highpoint; the climax. Hope you'll stick with it to the end. (There isn't much left.) Thanks for reading and commenting._

_**L/S:** I know; I feel bad for Glorttan too. But Lotor has to act like Lotor. If not, then he wouldn't be Lotor, right? I don't think he could forgive a member of his own species for acting against him. He killed his own dad; at least, my Lotor did, LOL. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. _

_**SweetnSour:** Hello! Don't fall off that edge of your seat! There are more gripping scenes to follow for those that can handle it, LOL. Thanks for reading._

_**Smithy:** I have no idea who Sherman Potter is, but your post made me laugh. I thank you for providing that different vantage point. It's not just anyone who can sit through a story whose outcome is not to his/her liking. Thus far, you've managed. :) Thumbs up to you, my friend._

_**feli:** Thank you, and thanks for still reading. At some point I will bring us back to Glorttan, but his fate remains uncertain. Your feedback is important to me and I appreciate it. :)_

_**b0tias:** You've summed up the chapter so perfectly. Allura is the Queen of the Conflicted, and if things were bad in the last chapter, I fear after this one and the next one her brain will be at the point of exploding. Love, hope, tragedy, lust and depression all mingled into one - this has been a hard story to write. Thanks for keeping up!_

_**Lynrinth:** The comments here have been some of the best anywhere. I've had the experience of writing at several other sites, and there's is nothing like readers. You guys/gals are funny! _

_**banjo:** (Though I don't play an instrument, I am surrounded by musicians in my home and love your name. It may have nothing to do with the banjo, but that's what I think of.) Anyway, thank you for your kind words. I'm on my own toes writing this, LOL. There have been some points where I ask myself the same question. Will they, won't they? Who lives, who dies? Who cries? Thank you so much for reading and commenting._

**_Everyone stay tuned! :)_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_AN: _**_Another chapter. Be forewarned, it is not a pretty chapter. If you choose to forego this one **and** the next I understand. Happy reading. :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 38

Lotor glared, murderous thoughts consuming him as he saw his wife struggle to bring space between her body and that of the Captain's. Obviously, Lotor had arrived not a moment too soon. His lazon hummed quietly in the deathly silence. He would skewer the captain, display his body on Doom 'til it rotted, and jettison the remaining pilots to outer space. Let them die slow, torturous deaths as they gasped for their final breath. The Polluxian princess not excluded.

"Guards, burn this place to the ground," he ordered with venomous derision. His words hissed through his clenched teeth. Pleased was he at the horrified glances his intended audience and soon-to-be victims exchanged at the command.

"NO!" Allura suddenly cried, disentangling herself from the commander and flinging herself towards her husband. She fell towards his feet, kissing the very boots. "No, my lord! My king! You can't! You _can't_!" Her pleas grew into something of hysteria.

The King remained unmoved and undeterred even as his wife grasped at his ankles, her gaze staring imploringly when she lifted her visage. "A gift, Lotor! You promised me a wedding gift! You've often told me you would give me anything I wanted. I ask you to spare the lives of my friends. All of them."

"No." There was no hesitation on his part, no consideration in the delivery of the single word.

The hysterical queen was not finished. She pulled herself to a stand and clasped her husband's face between her hands so he could not focus on anything else. "Please, my love. Please, do this one thing for me."

He shook his head, numb to the panic and pain in her eyes. "You ask for too much."

"And yet, it is small in comparison to what you gain! They will give you the keys to the Lions,"

"Allura!" rose a chorus of shocked voices behind her.

"Silence vermin!" Lotor all but hissed at them. "You are not to address _my wife_ with such familiarity ever again! Gag them all!" He commanded his men. To Allura he said, "I will have the keys regardless, with or without their permission. With or without your approval." He made a motion to stride towards the captain, who still remained immobile in a heap in the corner. Didn't the incompetent being even know how to fight like a man? No matter. All the easier to wrench his still beating heart from his body.

The princess attempted to tug him back towards her, but Lotor wrenched himself free. He did not have time for her theatrics. Back in the castle, when he had called her, she had not come. She obviously wanted to show him she could still do things her way, independent of him, like come and canoodle with her flight boy. Now he would show her exactly how _he_ ran things, lest she ever forget.

"You always did want the things you couldn't have, Lotor." That infuriating Keith had the audacity to speak after being told not to. "You must have made one rotten child." Lotor said nothing in turn, only hovered over him, tall and menacing. Without another word, he plunged the lazon deep into the captain's leg and twisted, the human's cries music to his ears, pulsating through the King. Simultaneously, the satisfaction was marred by Allura's screams of horror and continual attempts at intervention.

"Hold her back," he told his men who promptly moved to hold down the suffering princess.

"You will find I am past the point of threats, Captain Keith. Now rise like a man so I may have my pleasure in beating you down."

"How can you expect him to get up when you've just mutilated his leg?" Allura protested.

"In the face of death one continues despite one's pain," Lotor replied, kicking the dog at his feet.

The captain's face colored. He made no attempt to stagger to his feet. True, there was a huge rush of blood coming from his leg and pooling around his body, but any other man would have attempted to rise. The human did nothing but breathe in and out, grasping at his leg with one hand, his head with the other. It was as weak and pathetic a scene the king had ever witnessed. Truly, he was disappointed in the show Kogane performed, Lotor having often dreamt of beating him with his bare hands after a furious fight.

"What is wrong with you? Afraid to face me? On your feet!"

"Lotor, he's not well! He's still recovering! Please, please leave him alone!" Allura cried, struggling in the guards' hold. "Keith, put pressure on the wound!"

That was when Lotor saw the wheelchair and did a double take. Another quick assessment and he realized the man was bandaged under his torn clothing. A gaze at one side of his head revealed he had some type of previous brain wound, gauze pressed up under his full length hair. "You're an invalid?" the King cried aloud scarcely believing the news. "Oh, this is priceless!" He threw back his head and roared with laughter; his men did too. Pointing at the sniveling slug at his feet, Lotor turned to the princess. "You would have preferred _that_ to _me_? Oh, Allura, sometimes I wonder." After composing his chuckles he turned to the rest of his captives. "I will be more merciful to your captain than I will to you. He will die a quick and relatively painless death." Returning his attention to Kogane he said, "Consider this a great favor, a parting gift from me to you." Lotor brought his blade inches from Keith's throat. He pulled his arm back, ready to swing.

"_**NO! NO! Don't!**_" Allura's screams proved something of a distraction. Perhaps he should have her removed from the room; the sight of her beheaded captain might be too much for her constitution. Motioning the guards to take her back to the ship, the princess planted her feet squarely on the ground. Freeing one hand, she punched the first guard, and actually flung the second one over her shoulder. It was an impressive sight to say the least. But Lotor's she-hulk wife did not move to run away or attack any one else, instead she flung herself over the captain's body.

"The Empress of the galaxy does not throw herself on commoners," Lotor seethed as he plucked her off from the dying man.

"Please, dearest, please listen," Allura begged. "I will give you _all_ that you want so long as you spare my friends."

"I already have everything. There is nothing you can offer that could possibly sway me from killing this man."

"Yes there is! I have something you want terribly! Something you have asked me for over and over again and I have told you repeatedly you would never have!"

Lotor now removed his maniacal gaze from Kogane and truly looked at Allura. He waited for her to continue.

"You have my kingdom, my riches, my Lions, even me, but you don't have my heart, Lotor. I will give you my heart. I will honor the vows I spoke and exceed them. You will be happy with me and will never rue the day you chose me. I will love you as no woman has ever loved her husband." She stroked his cheekbones with the palms of her hand, soft, gentle, loving. Lotor could not pretend to be immune to her caresses...nor to her words. She desperately tried to extinguish his anger.

It was as if she really did love him.

The emperor recognized this as a ploy of hers. She had nothing else to bargain with; he held all she valued in the palm of his hand. Her heart was her last card, and she played it well. She spoke to and looked at him in a manner he only ever saw in his dreams. But he was not fooled. It was her love for that commoner that spurred her to act in this fashion.

Had she not readily fled when she had the chance? Would she have come back had he not chased after her? And what if Kogane and his hapless followers banded once more and wreaked similar havoc in the future? Though the likelihood of such an event happening twice was improbable, it could occur. It was a chance he could not afford to take, even if she never forgave him the action.

"I cannot risk keeping them alive. Look at the army they amassed."

"No! No, it wasn't them! It wasn't! Your father, Lotor! Your father did this!"

The King stood shocked for a moment. "I don't believe that. I don't believe my father would contact his mortal enemies-"

"Ask the Alliance to play the feed for you! They will! It will prove my words! And as for my friends-" She turned her gaze once more to the rasping captain, still laying in a pool of blood. "They will be no trouble for you! You will have their word. I will make them promise to leave us be."

Lotor scoffed. "What is that worth, the promise of five earthlings and one Polluxian slut?"

The King heard the scandinavian pilot's muffled words, obviously outraged. Even the Polluxian princess gasped, but it was Allura's face that twisted in disapproval. Still, she kept her voice soft and soothing when she spoke. "It is worth everything. These people have the same sense of honor that I. Yes, Lotor, I know I ran away, but I had to come and see Keith, to know if he was truly alive. I had to know, Lotor. But now I do, and I can live with the satisfaction that he is safe and well cared for."

Lotor fired a deathly stare in the direction of the invalid. "Why is that of such importance to you?" He had to hear her say it. He wanted her to confess she loved the earthling. That would be cause enough to kill him on the spot.

"Because he is my friend, and I care for him as such."

"Your friend?" He laughed sardonically. "Do you truly expect me to believe that?"

"That is all he has ever been, Lotor. He and I never had any sort of understanding. You know that. He and I never could have married. It is forbidden in Arusian law. The captain is a man of duty and honor. He would never have worked against me and my crown. Even if in some temporary brain lapse I had asked him to marry me. It would have been very poor judgement on my part. But you see, you have set me straight! I owe you everything! You-you have spared my kingdom. Please spare my friends." The princess reached for Lotor's hand. Intertwining it with hers she placed both over his heart. "Remember it is to you whom I have pledged my heart, mind, and soul. I belong to you. In this world and the next."

A long several minutes passed while the lazon sword continued its soft sort of singing. The King remained indecisive during that time, the fates of his enemies in the balance. How long had he anticipated this moment, to kill the Voltron Force in one sweep, to rid the galaxy of their existence, and to show the all-mighty Alliance once and for all who the Supreme Lord of the Universe was. But Allura's offer held the sweeter appeal. He loved the woman so very much; he wanted her to love him with equal fervor. But his final decision was not based solely on her words and promises. No.

Lotor caught the captain's eye.

The young man had long ceased his attempts to stand, only managing to pull himself to a sitting position. When Lotor viewed the pain evidenced in the captain's features his heart swelled with real victory. The Captain's face said it all. Lotor had won. He was the true victor in the game over Allura, and though the emperor had obtained the promise of her affections through violent pretenses, practically coerced the sweet admission from her lips, he had it all the same. If Kogane knew Allura would truly honor her word to the King, then Lotor should not doubt her either.

"It will be as you declare it." The King spoke firmly, re-sheathing his sword. At once his lovely bride flung his arms about his neck, kissing him square in the mouth with a passion Lotor never knew she had. It was with gratitude and relief but the King realized she tried to show him her love as well.

He kissed her in turn and with gusto to leave a lasting memory for the Captain. As he did, a true sense of satisfaction overtook him. Perhaps this was the better punishment after all. He had Allura, and Keith Kogane had to live with the failure of losing the only woman he ever loved. That had to hurt even more than his foiled attempt at liberating the planet. When Lotor pulled back, he viewed the crushed, disgusted look on his nemesis' countenance and wondered if it were possible for him to die of a broken heart.

Still holding Allura in his embrace, he looked at his guards. "Clear the room. Take the humans to separate holding cells on one of the ships until you hear further directions from me. They are to be treated humanely. Tell the fleet to hold the Alliance admiral in the meeting room. We will negotiate a cease-fire on the terms that they never set foot on Arus or any of Doom's territory again. Give me a half hour's time. My wife and I have some unfinished affairs to tend to."

Allura's eyes widened at the commentary, but she nodded. For several seconds, Lotor tinkered with the idea of having the captain stay behind and witness all the things the King was about to do as he deflowered his most precious princess, but such knowledge would freeze his wife, and she would not enjoy their first moment together as she should.

The King then looked up and saw the cameras, a malicious idea passing through his mind upon realizing the the room digitally monitored. All was not lost. He could always send the captain a recording, even if only an audio feed, a permanent souvenir of what the human would never have.

With a vicious smirk, Lotor drew his wife to him. He took his time drinking in her visage, she looking somewhat disheveled and fatigued but lovely all the same. And now she was his. By the expression on her face, he could see she not only came to that conclusion as well, but accepted it.

"I want you to know I would have taken my time making love to you, but since you ran away we are now pressed for time. I still have to tie up the lose ends with the Alliance and your friends. Negotiate some other sort of treaty that will not end in too many executions." He grasped the shoulder straps of her dress and pulled, her gasp hardening him so much he ached. Whether her sharp intake of breath was due to his action or his words was hard to determine. "You also let that impotent, half of a man kiss you. I can taste it. I'll have to clean his stench from you." He leaned in, licking her lips, gaging her reactions. She did not turn her head, or groan, or cringe in disgust as he had grown accustomed to seeing her. Truly she was going to act on her promises, and he was going to have fun making her honor them.

The King released the tattered pieces of her upper gown, allowing them to drop down to her waist. Hooking his boot to the lower half, he pushed the rest down, watching the mass of expensive silk pool at at her ankles. Slowly, he lifted his gaze, loving the look of her legs in her white sheer garter stockings, and the view of her goddess-like body clothed in nothing more than a half corset and lace pantalets, all for his taking. It was his turn to hiss, especially when he lifted her out from the puddle of broken cloth, dropping her roughly onto the examining table.

"I need release, darling, and you are going to satisfy me any which way I desire."

She flushed visibly at the words, but did not break her gaze, choosing instead to reach for his jacket buttons. Her fingers trembled violently, but she managed to remove the first of his garments from him. When she turned her attention to his belt buckle, her arms began to shake as well.

How often had the King dreamt of this moment. Lotor's love was not pure in heart; much of his fantasies envisioned his lording over Allura and she performing sexual favors in turn. It was part of his sinful self, practically undeniable to his nature. From her bent position, Lotor caught sight of her ample cleavage. Without hesitation he reached in, pulling out a handful of beautiful, tender flesh. In the process his hand caught hold of something smooth and hard. He immediately fished it out, catching sight of Allura's already pink face turning crimson red.

"What's this? Poison?" he half-joked, half wondered.

""No." She looked very uncomfortable, but continued. "It is an elixir, something to dull the pain...when you enter..."

"Who gave this you?" The King demanded, though he already had a culprit in mind.

Allura closed her eyes, an obvious deliberation going on within, the young princess always working so hard to protect others. "It was Dr. Glorttan." Her lids at once lifted revealing worried blue eyes. "Please don't hurt him, Lotor. He only had good intentions at heart."

"The same good intentions when he gave you a blaster and the keys to your Lion?" was the cynic response that followed. The devastated look on Allura's face revealed her understanding of what Lotor had done to the doctor, or at least her imagining what he had done.

"Is he...dead?" New tears clouded her gaze.

Lotor stared a moment, then smiled a slow and long sort of smirk. Highly amused, he pressed the vial to her cheek, letting it run down her neck, her collarbone, her exposed breast. He then dropped the glass jar, stopping its roll with his boot. The King took his time grounding it with the front of his shoe, delighting in how loud the crunch sounded in the empty room.

"Pain is good for character. It helps us remember. Besides," the King pushed his wife down against the mattress. "I'd be more concerned what's going to happen to you right now, than allow myself to be consumed with the consequences awaiting others. You need to focus your energies on me." He fished his dagger from his waist, thrilling at the way his wife bit her lip to keep from crying out in terror.

"I'd sooner cut the flesh off my bones than allow any harm to befall you," the emperor couldn't help but whisper in her ear, lest she believe he meant to stab her. However, he did use the instrument to rip the remaining clothes covering her body. His young bride began to pant at his seemingly outlandish and perhaps ruthless tactics, but he was far from done. The young king made a grand show of disrobing himself, letting her savor every part of his body with her eyes. When he freed himself of his undergarments, only then did the princess look away, her modesty unable to allow for otherwise.

"Don't you dare." Lotor chided, crawling atop his wife, grasping her face towards his once more. "I have had to make great compromises on this day, satisfy myself to some degrees with less because of you. There is some real disappointment in that, but you will make it all up to me, lovely Allura. After all, we have the rest of our lives." Wrapping a hand around her loosened locks, he pulled back as hard as he could. "These are the rules: you will look at me every second of every moment. You will know it is I who has claimed your body. It is to me whom you belong. And I promise, you will have enjoyed me so thoroughly to leave your center clenching and desirous the whole of this day. By the night's end, when all this other nonsense is nothing more than a memory, you will join me at my bed begging me for more." With that announcement the Emperor savagely pried her legs open with his own.

* * *

_**L/S:** LOL! Yeah, I guess Lotor did get to his wife's side kinda fast. I didn't feel like writing an entire scene of more fighting, explaining how Lotor surprised and overwhelmed his enemies at the secret base, leaving a trail of slaughtered bodies in his haste to get to Allura. _

_How do you know all this inside info. to the new Voltron? I do hope it's consistent with the old one though. I wonder what the new developments will be; no doubt, new villains. And of course, Voltron's going to do a whole host of fancy things that we never even imagined it could do. Actually, if you read through these stories we do imagine the robot doing quite enough. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_**Smithy:** Thanks for the M*A*S*H* update. I must confess, I did not have a particular affinity for the show. There was something sobering about its premise and location... _

_I don't think Lotor's death is part of the recipe in this story. Even if I did write a K/A story, I don't know if I could kill off Lotor. He's just so villainous! Thanks for reading._

_**Pride:** LOLOL! That's all I have to say about that. =D Thank you for your humor._

_**b0tias:** I'm so glad you were touched by the K/A reunion. I tried to make that scene poignant and heart-wrenching with both sides confessing true feelings even though it's too late. No, you're right. No man would have a "that's okay" attitude to his rival making out with his new wife. Just not happening. Keep those fingernails intact. :)_

_**Renkon:** I did laugh out loud at your comment. Of course Keith in a wheelchair will always look adorable to Allura; actually, she may even care for him more in that fashion because she has that kind of tender heart. Stay tuned for more._


	39. Chapter 39

_**AN:** The story now earns its "M" rating, just in case it felt like it hadn't before, LOL. Read at your discretion._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 39

Allura kept her eyes on her husband the entire time, kept the whole of her attentions focused on him. She knew Lotor would have it no other way. If she failed to please him...

But she would not fail. She had promised.

She braced herself for the thrust that would make their union official, waited for Lotor to plunge inside her without mercy, tenderness, or care, the way she imagined him to have taken each and every single one of his victims. The way he had ravaged her cousin night after night as he pretended Romelle to be her. She expected nothing less. After all, Allura had thrown cold water all over his sick fantasies involving murder and dismemberment of the Voltron Force. He made it clear in so many words he needed satisfaction, or retaliation.

She waited for him to do the deed. He kept her waiting.

He began with a narrative, a soliloquy of sorts. It was a summary of the past three years. How frustrated he was left every time he had her in his clutches and she ran away. How angry she made him when she spurned his advances. Everything could have been simpler had she only obeyed from the beginning. Present moment included.

"And yet for all your rejections, all your insults, all your protests, you are now mine. Everything I have ever done, I have done for you, or with you in mind. May you always remember that. Your behavior towards me will always result in some type of outcome, whether for good or bad."

She wasn't surprised the speech failed to reach her heart. She congratulated herself for not turning sick at the confession or for bursting into tears. Super human strength enabled her to look into his half-lidded eyes filled with wanton desire and unbridled lust. It was an expression she wished to shut out of her memory. It was a look she would see often for many years in her still young life.

"You master me, Allura. Even as you lay there, staring and wondering, you conquer me."

That seemed doubtful to the heartbroken princess, but she smiled at him all the same, playing her small part to show him affection. She attempted kisses wherever she could plant them and stroked him when he allowed her the liberty, but mostly he kept her pinned down. Her hands captured within the confines of his much larger ones, her legs pressed and intertwined under his well defined mass. He wanted to play dominant lover to her submissive mistress. He had said so himself: his time had come.

She would do anything he asked so long as it preserved the life of her friends.

Allura saw when he ran his hands over the length of her naked body as if he had never touched a woman before - as if he had never handled her before. He touched and tweaked and squeezed and groped as if investigating a new species. Every inch of skin he tinkered with, he watched and gauged her reaction. Sometimes his expression rendered a serious, studios look, other times it was pure lust. Her little gasps and intakes of breath resulted in more of the latter.

When his sense of touch could no longer satisfy, he moved on to his sense of taste using lips and tongue. And then she felt teeth. Sharp enamel biting down, no longer nipping at her flesh playfully as he had oftentimes done, but bites that penetrated skin, broke her flesh. What was the point to _that_? She hissed at the feel and sensation of pain, Lotor proving himself the masochist she believed him to be.

Those fangs of his continued to rake her. Where he broke skin he suckled. It was a strange, sick sort of display of affection, only one half of the parties deriving enjoyment.

But as greatly as he distressed her, he knew the art of pleasing in turn. As if to make amends for the pain, he ceased the bites, replacing them with kisses. He kissed her not only in hunger, but in adoration. His lips and tongue massaged her own, and he used the whole of his chiseled body as an instrument of tantalization. Crushed to him as she was she could feel every single muscle as he rubbed against her, their skins acquainting themselves to the concupiscence of the other. He was all solid masculinity; she, softness and silk. The differences in texture heightened her senses bringing her close to something she could only describe as arousal.

He paid plenty of attention to her breasts, whether he touched them, bit them or pressed them firm against his own chest, something was constantly being done to her ample bosom. He particularly enjoyed squeezing them together and burying his mouth between the mounds. Allura's fingers and toes curled at the manipulation of her more sensitive skin. She felt the flesh grow heavy, her nipples harden. She wanted to look away, to fixate her mind on the bright, fluorescent lighting of the examining room, but she couldn't. The princess had to watch and see every single thing he did to her; she had to bear witness not only to her husband's treatment, but to her body's mutiny. Even if he rough-handled her at times, her novice shell could not deny his expertise, especially when he lapped the underside of her breast up to her diamond hard teat.

"Oh, Lotor!" she cried suddenly, more out of heartache than of want, her eyes growing suspiciously wet. He, of course, probably thought it her desire. Let him think whatever he wanted, so long as it made him happy.

Instead, something switched inside of him. Something in that imbalanced brain of his made him go from victorious conquerer to gentle lover. Maybe it was the way she said his name. Maybe he realized how inhumane he had been, was being. Whatever the reason, his feverish pace slowed down, despite the timetable he had slated to his men, in spite of the dwindling battle beyond the bunker walls. He began to give her delicate and tender kisses. In between each careful caress he lauded her. Praised her. Told her the most beautiful heartfelt sentiments that would make angels weep.

For Allura's part, she did not welcome the change. She would rather he just act as he wished, get it over with, push her aside, and leave her alone and broken, much like her rumpled, ripped apart, covered-with-Keith's-blood wedding gown. This slowing down only prolonged the hurt in her heart, the raw pain of emotion suffocating her, her conflicting feelings for this being on top of her.

Her body slowly began to dull her other sentiments when Lotor slid down and concentrated on that sensitive button between her legs, long protruded, hardened, and covered with the slickness of her own repressed desire. His tongue and fingers delved inside her very wet walls causing her to shake with want. Moans escaped. God forgive her, desirous gasps followed for the present moment of carnal delight he lavished upon her.

Now she began to cry silently. Fresh tears washed down her cheeks as she thrusted upwards and shamefully into his mouth, self-reproach dominating. What power did he possess? How did he do this to her? How could he make her want him so much when he was the epitome of all things evil?

Her hands now free, she used them to grip the sides of the bed all the while she continued pushing herself into him. She anchored one foot at the edge of the mattress; the other found the crook of his arm. Her center tightened and clenched around his dexterous tongue. Any second and she'd scream his name to make him hurry. Her frustration high, audible sobs unleashed themselves. She could no longer mask the conflict. She wanted him and she hated herself for doing so.

But just the opposite occurred. Everything stopped. Hastily, Allura wiped her cheeks, secretly mourning the abrupt cessation of Lotor's actions, her burning face a testimony of her ever-present guilt.

The embarrassed and confused princess looked down and saw Lotor watching her. The gleam in his bright eyes devious-free. She expected him to laugh, to gloat, to say something typical of his ignominious self. She panted as she waited, trying to retain bits of her fleeting senses. He stared and deliberated...waiting for who knew what.

"Is my king displeased?" Allura finally questioned, part of her truly fearful that if Lotor was offended by her performance then that equalled the end of her friends. She held her breath in the continued pause, cursing herself for her emotional weakness.

After what seemed like an eternity, he slid himself above her once more so they were face-to-face. He brushed the hair away from her eyes and stroked her cheeks. "At this moment, I do not want you to think of me as your king or as your ruler or as your master. That is how my slave girls would speak to me. Think of me as your most ardent lover, your most devoted husband. You are not giving yourself to me as an act of service. You are a most giving and generous creature, I know, too generous in fact, but this is not part of your charities or missions. I am not one of your causes."

Then what was all this?

"I love you, Allura. I love you with all my heart. I've only ever wanted to show you the full extent of my love. I know I am not what you wanted. You think me a monster in every sense of the word, and perhaps I am. You are everything I only ever dared dream of, more than anything I deserve. Love me, Allura. Love me as I love you."

It was enough to move her to pity as crazy as that might seem. Pity for a man who knew not the meaning of the word. But it was she who was the better half of this ying-yang pairing, and oddly enough it was the late Zarkon's words that came back to her mind.

_Try and change him._

She stared at him a while longer, unable to answer the almost-plea he gave. To her it sounded as if his soul cried out from an abyss, "Save me, Allura!"

I_ will dare and try._ Despite what Lotor said, he would be her greatest mission and she had better be up to the task.

_Your behavior towards me will always result in some type of outcome, whether for good or bad._

The duty-bound bride dove her fingers into his mass of hair, parting locks and smoothing his head. She tucked his falling wisps behind his ears, taking a moment to run her fingers over his face, over his eyebrows, under his chin. He delighted in the inspection, closing his eyes and suckling on her finger when she happened to run it across his lips. She left it there in his mouth, her face contorting in confusion. He was presently as gentle as a puppy dog. With her free, she stroked the pointy length of his left ear. Her husband's reaction to the caress was strange to say the least; he moaned as if she had touched an erogenous zone. She quickly pulled her hands back, but he eagerly snatched them back, placing them once more over each lobe.

"No...don't stop," he said in something of a breathless tone, pleading and desperate. She continued this unusual, passionate fondle until she felt the hardened tip of him beckon at her entrance. She moved gently over it, not because she wanted to, but rather in an attempt to acquaint herself with the member, to get some sort of preparation for what was to be - no doubt - a most painful experience in every sense. But she did not regress. Still stroking his ears while moving against him, she came to realize she had lulled him into a tender - and erotic - sort of vulnerability. An urgency to speak overtook her, and she did.

"I will do my utmost to love you, Lotor. It won't be easy, but I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Perhaps...perhaps one day you may know peace, and then you will learn how to give it. We could concentrate more on one another and less on power and politics." It was a gamble to say those words. She imagined it wasn't the type of speech he pictured her delivering in his wet dreams. The only words he probably thought she would say were, "Yes! Please! More!" and "Don't stop!" Still, she continued.

"I promise to open my heart wholly to you, accept you for who you are, leave the past behind. But you must leave it there too as well. The past is to learn from, not to repeat. It is now up to you and I to write the future we want for ourselves, our kingdoms, and one day...our family."

The emperor ceased all further movements. Surprise clearly overtook him, perhaps even something akin to shock. Certainly no woman had ever told him _that_ before in the bedroom. He looked as a young lover beholding a woman for the very first time might. The expression behind his eyes... What could it ever mean? She had touched a chord.

And then the king pulled each of her legs around him and heaved.

Here she closed her eyes. She had no choice. The pain that ripped over the girl was unlike any she had experienced. Something long and hard threatened to rip her insides out. It _had_ to have ripped her insides out. She cried at the burning sensation that coursed through her. Cried at his profound virility. Cried as she turned the page forever on her youthful innocence never more reclaimed. Even Lotor expressed some level of pain with the grunts and curses that followed.

"Dear gods, I'd forgotten what a virgin was like," were the lovely words greeting her ears following the end of her virginity. "You are so wonderfully tight...so warm..."

She could only whimper and gasp as he pushed in even further, Allura not knowing what else to do with herself. "Oh, God!" she cried. "Oh, my God..."

Lotor shushed her, stilling for a moment. "If you relax, the pain will lessen."

What Allura really wanted to say was that if he pulled out of her, then maybe she'd have a chance to recover, but instead she bit her lip and pressed her head against the padded mat. Just when the sensations began to dull, he moved out and pushed in once more, deeper this time. The burning renewed, and her lips parted ready to deliver another shrill. Her cry was muffled by a deep kiss.

A motion began to develop, a pattern in the rhythm of his rocking. The princess gripped his shoulders, placing her legs over his. What a punishment for her submission! She'd never imagined... Oh, if she could faint, now would be a good time.

But Lotor would never let that happen. The King's movements now picked up on the energy and speed. Each time he pushed into her, it was like a small stab piercing her, but her slickness helped, and soon the throbbing turned into a dull sort of ache. Another type of burning began, a flutter at the center of her core. He moved over her in such a way to stimulate her already sensitive clit. True pleasure began to mix with real pain, and Allura was caught between moaning and hissing.

"Tell me you love me," a half-delirious Lotor said as he thrusted repeatedly. "Tell me again."

The light-headed princess stared at her husband in a haze of confusion as she shook beneath beneath him. Had she even said it a first time? She had gone around it, promised to do it, but never came out and declared it. It would feel like speaking blasphemy she was sure. But it was time to begin putting words to her actions, an almost ironic twist of marital complexities.

"I love you," she panted.

Still in his rhythm, Lotor placed a hand under her chin, tilting it upwards towards him. "Look at me and say it."

"Oh!" There was a deeper stab. Her lips shook and wavered, but staring at him she managed to say it. "I love you." The words sounded bizarre and somewhat hollow in the empty room. But they matched the moment that had become her life. Lotor was her life.

"Say it again...say my name." He moved like the very devil were on his back and she moved with him.

"I love...I love you, Lotor!" She grunted as he stretched her to the hilt.

The emperor shut his eyes tightly and groaned in turn. Allura felt him stiffen within her, his shaft beginning a strange pulsation. That was when she felt heat spreading through her, warm liquid gushing up, even out from between her legs. He had come. Her words as much as their actions had resulted in this male explosion.

"And I you, my dear." He kissed her once more before collapsing over her, panting as a schoolboy would after a day of excursion. Pushing her hair from her ear, he returned to lazily nibbling and kissing it. After some time, he slid out of her still throbbing tunnel, the slickness of him wetting her in between, and said, "Happy birthday."

Allura had turned nineteen today; she had forgotten.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

It was a happier and more triumphant king who entered the conference room. Though he kept the smile off his face, elation shone through him. What was there not to be happy about? The entire Voltron Force was in his captivity, the keys to the Lions were his, four of the five Lions were physically in his possession, and he smelled of nothing more than Allura's scent and their sex. Life was very good.

Of course, the joy was all one-sided, Lotor mused as he caught sight of the somber expressions from the top-ranking Alliance officials.

Pulling out a chair for himself, the King slid confidently into one. "Gentlemen, you've given me a most cherished wedding gift. Your serious blunders this day have granted me victory in a manner even I had not imagined. Truly, I should only feel gratitude for your incompetent strategizing."

The Admiral and other generals opened their mouths to hurl insults, Lotor could tell, but the young king held up his hand.

"Dispense with the unpleasantries for the moment and listen to my demands. It is a simple matter: you get your unwanted, trespassing asses out of my planets - all of them - with the promise to never return. In exchange, you live. That sounds fair, does it not?"

The fair-skinned Admiral Masters turned quite red. Lotor arched one of his thick, snowy eyebrows.

"Damn you, Lotor! You can't make us sign a thing! The Alliance is made up of more than just us men here. Our head networks will never comply with a one-sided document drafted and signed under duress!"

Lotor shook his head. "Spoken like a true human with your weak, volatile emotions. Allow me to show you something. Guards." He motioned to the military men standing behind the political prisoners. They trained their guns at their victims' heads, while Lotor pressed a control from his side chair. Six screens at once lit up, revealing six, weary and worried looking Voltron Force members.

"This is what has become of your highly trained and noble heroes, ejected from Earth and sent to this side of the universe to 'protect' the defenseless from what you refer to as Drule tyranny". Lotor did air quotes around the verb. "They are now in separate holding cells in one of my ships. At the side of each of those tiny cells is an oxygen release panel. I just press the button and they'll suffocate." Lotor suspended his finger over one of the various buttons on the arm rest. Allura had made him promise not to kill her friends, but had made no reference of regarding the use of them as bait and in the process torturing them. Real reformation would have to come later.

"You wouldn't..." Admiral Masters spoke low and slowly, but his forehead glistened with sweat.

Lotor shrugged, uncaring and unfeeling.

"Why not just kill us now and get it over with?"

"I would love nothing more than to tie you all to stakes and burn each and every one of you. That truly would make my day, but it is my wedding day, you know, and my bride is entitled to one little gift. She's asked me to spare as many lives as I can." Lotor leaned back in his chair, resting his booted feet atop the table.

"You sure are doing one hell of a job keeping that promise."

"She didn't specify how many." Lotor couldn't restrain the smile from his lips at the sound of those words. "So..." he continued when bringing a sinister frown back to his features. "Who shall go first?"

"I do not discriminate based on gender, and am all for equal opportunity. Why don't we start with her?" He pointed at the button leading to Princess Romelle's room. "Or what about her Swedish lover?" He fingered the controls this time, loving the way the Admiral squirmed and gulped. "But perhaps, nothing would give me more pleasure than watching the Captain die. Do you know he's an invalid? At my own hands. I doubt you'll be putting him back into service any time soon, if at all. Let's just do him the favor and dispose of him. " At once sitting upright, Lotor did press the button that time, just to torture the captain. Watching him squirm around the ground a few times would prove entertaining. Even if his wife had begged him not to kill the useless human, he could indulge in _almost_ killing him.

All eyes were on the screen as Keith began to look up at the ceiling above him, taking deep breaths. He began to pant, and grab the collar of his tattered flight suit. Much to Lotor's delight, he made a motion to rise, but forgetting his bum leg and other injuries, he at once crumpled to the ground, rolling about like a slug.

"Shall we turn on the audio? I'd forgotten about that-"

"Enough! Enough! You've won, you sadistic piece of sh-" The Admiral was struck on the head with the back of a blaster.

"I'd watch my language if I were you. It makes my men very unhappy." A sinister smile crept over the king's face. Even more so when the signatures scrolled across the paper. Lotor at once snatched the scripted parchment, handing it to his officers for scanning, copying, and transmission of all parties involved. Even Arus' stuffy court would receive a digital ectype.

"My men will escort you now to your remaining ships. Doom retains half as payment. The pathetic earthlings will join you there. As per the treaty, you are to discharge the pilots from your service, and send them on their separate ways. Encourage them to move on with their lives and forget the people they once knew here. That includes that duo Sven and the Polluxian princess." Lotor had to do something to punish that meddlesome princess for her continued interference. So he conquered her home, killed her father, turned her brother into a robeast, and threw her into The Pit of Skulls. She had to let things go.

"What! We can't tell them to-"

"You do as I have ordered and nothing less. She _will_ adhere to the terms of the contract to protect her dearest love even if he refuses."

"Lotor-"

"That's King Lotor to you. Now get out of here before I change my mind. I'm a newlywed, you know, and have better things to do than waste another precious minute with you." His eyes turned back to the screen where Captain Keith lay near death's door. "Oh, someone give that man air," he sighed with great reluctance. He exited so as not to witness the captain's recovery.

x-o-x-o-x-o

Allura waited in another room of the bunker, now dressed in nothing more than a grey jumpsuit. Her recently washed blonde tresses created damp spots on the cotton/polyester material.

Her legs throbbed mercilessly. Once Lotor pulled himself away from her, he had left nothing more than a trail of semen mingled with her blood after him. And when she stood, the cramps began, the elements all trickling out from her.

He had expressed true concern at her state, helping her shower. He, however, did not, merely wiping whatever secretions with a towel, wearing the scent of their sex with the same pride a man might his most expensive cologne.

"I will be right back, my love," he had whispered as he dried her off and helped prep her. "You wait here." He escorted her to a more comfortable resting room, seating her on a cot. "I apologize for the lack of luxuries, but soon we will be elsewhere." He then left her in the officers' quarters, now abandoned, only two Drule guards posted outside her door.

She gazed about the simply furnished room thinking about everything that had occurred since the morning. This would be her lonely life, one dependent on her husband to meet her needs. But he had needs that only she could ever meet, Allura knowing no matter what became of her life from this point on, she would never forget the look he gave her.

It was almost human-filled with the weak emotions he so declared to detest.

He could not be wholly bad. He could not. He could not.

It was the prayer she told herself over and over again as she brought her knees to her chest and rocked on her heels.

Lotor returned quicker than expected, his face beaming with pride and satisfaction. It was like beholding a child on an Arusian holiday. The king had not a care in the world.

She gazed at him quizzically, her heart in her throat as she waited for him to give her the updates.

"It is done. The Alliance, what is left of them, will now return to their main stations outside of the galaxy. Your friends will go with them until they are dispatched back to their home planets," (Allura could not help but sigh in relief) "and I have in my pocket the keys to the Lions." Sitting himself next to her, he removed his glove to take her hand. "All that remains is to send out a planetary address to the public. You will have to help settle your citizens, Allura, you realize that. You did set a bad example by running away."

With lowered head, she nodded, flushing at being chastised even in the gentlest of manners.

"But, they will see that rebellion yields no profitable results. So the present turbulence was exemplary to say the least." He paused to stare at her awhile, a gentle smile transforming the more industrious look. Allura marveled at how handsome the expression made him seem. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"I am well...considering."

He pressed her hand. "This is all new, Allura. With time, everything will get better, and I mean that in all respects. Once you are familiar with me, you will never know how you ever managed without me."

Lifting tired, sore eyes to his, the driest of laughs escaped the weary-worn princess. Lotor really had some strange sense of humor, and an incredible ego to boot.

"Come, we will fly back to the castle." He handed her the key to Blue Lion. "And you will show me the wonders of your father's magnificent creation. I am willing to make some concessions with regard to your piloting the Lion, though you will not use it as you previously had. Think of it as a measure of good faith, on both our parts."

The princess gazed at the key in his black fisted hand a moment longer. When she reached for it, he closed his hand around hers and brought it to his lips.

* * *

_**b0tias:** *fans swooned reader* Yes, Lotor was his usual bodice-ripping self, which isn't a good thing. And you're right. He's 100% delusional. It's part of the madness that is King Lotor. Thank you for stopping by. _

_**L/S:** Glad you're here, whether the chapter is hot or cold, LOL. I'll have to go check out that site. You're like this wealth of information and insight, and I appreciate you keeping us updated. :)_

_**Smithy:** You deserve a reward for still hanging in there. *Shakes hand and pats back.* _

_PS. I'm going to have to into TVLand and see some of those episodes._

_**Renkon:** LOL! You'd be surprised what can be accomplished in half a moment's time. ) But as you have just read in this chapter, Lotor did extend the time. He had to. This is Allura for crying out loud._

_**Lynrinth:** First of all, thank you for your very generous compliment. I have really labored over this story and debated over the kind of "person" I wanted Lotor to be. His madness stems from all the tragedies in his life and his twisted perception of truth and right... I don't even know how to describe it. It gets very hard oftentimes to keep such a delusional character in character, as was even evidenced by the direction the American writers gave the prince in the Voltron version. I think a part of them were torn whether he should reform or not. Well, we all know how that ended._

_As bad as Lotor was in the previous chapter, you find him here taking a step back. I believe someone so evil attached so someone so good will result in some type of synthesis, and I can't imagine Allura tarnishing in any way. Unlike Lotor, she truly does know herself. So that leaves only one person who has to mellow out. Hope it's plausible._


	40. Chapter 40

**_AN: _**_So sorry about the long delay. I sort of hit a crossroad when writing that last chapter, and I realized this story is **far** from finished, because there is so much to explore in the developing relationship between King and Queen, even if it a relationship built on threats and domination, etc. etc. etc. So I end this tale here, and will develop a Volume 2 of sorts picking up where this one left off, for those of you who would enjoy reading a relationship from this angle. That said, thank you ALL the L/A and K/A and neutral shippers, for your thoughts, your debate, your insight. In many ways, you drove the passion behind the words, and kept the muse alive. :) _

_PS ~ Thank you for all who reviewed the previous, crazy chapter. Your words are always welcomed and entertaining._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 40: The Emperor and His Queen

Keith stared out the window, a broken man both inside and out. How did it all come to this? The greatest defeat the Force had ever known, the greatest loss the galaxy had ever experienced, and Allura...

The former captain of the former Force closed his eyes, a lone tear trickling down his bruised cheek.

_I shouldn't say this, Keith, but I do love you. You have to promise to forgive me, and to forget me._

Allura's voice floated clearly in his mind.

_He and I never could have married. It is forbidden in Arusian law. The captain is a man of duty and honor. He would never have worked against me and my crown._

Allura was intelligent even when fabricating and placating. She knew Keith that well, knew his rigid sense of duty would never have intruded with Arusian law. If only he hadn't been so cold! If only he hadn't failed to act! He might have saved Allura from being wedded to evil itself.

One day Lotor would receive his just due; Keith believed enough in justice to know that, but the captain would not have the satisfaction of being its deliverer. For you see, the emperor was crafty and astute. He had injured the young man in such a way, that he would never be the same again. His leg would heal, such as all his other wounds, but his heart, pride, and self-confidence would be forever broken. In robbing Allura of her purity, in deflowering her... No. In raping her, for that is what it was, no matter how "willingly" Allura had delivered herself to the King, Lotor had assured that Keith's heart, mind, and soul would never recover. A part of him died that day.

Shielding his eyes, the fallen captain wept with silent, but true sobs. The pervading silence surrounding the ship's cabin told him his friend's all mourned with him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Allura returned to her castle as if a lifetime had passed, not hours. When she had fled, she had been an innocent girl, an adventurer, a daring escapist. Perhaps even an idealist. Her fate was still uncertain, an open book to decide.

She reentered the Castle of Lions a married woman; her destiny forever fixed to the man who grasped her hand with possession and obsessive love. It was a surreal moment, depressive, yes, but strange and highly ironic. How could peace and destruction work together? As if no longer in control of her own body, she gazed at her new husband long and hard, tired eyes drinking in his appearance and beyond. She tried to gaze into his heart and soul.

Her look seemingly did not unnerve nor deter her husband, who responded in turn by affixing his mouth over hers, kissing her publicly, privately, and whatever in between states existed.

"Your look reminds me of a woman in a trance, darling, but I am the one forever transfixed by you," he warmly commented, taking a moment to run his gloved fingertips over her cheek.

How could she respond to that? Allura could not think of any way, so she merely continued her searching gaze. She supposed her lack of reaction was simply the sheer exhaustion that accosted her. It had been nothing less than one turbulent ride from sunrise to sunset. She was fully aware night held no promise of rest. She would be "on-call" that evening, and every other night, and whenever it struck her husband's fancy from here on in.

They walked in this matter until reaching their bedchamber. Her parents old bedchamber. The young king remembered enough to scoop down and carry the lady in. At first, the princess perceived the sensations as if experiencing an out of body moment, but she remembered the hefty promise she had made to this Denubian overlord, and she fabricated something of a smile for him. He settled her down in the middle of the room, and the princess stood there dumbly, drinking in her surroundings. It had been prepared for just this moment, bearing no former semblance to the familiar and comfortable confines the princess once knew. Allura noted the elaborate drapes and the exotic bed coverings. Flowers and candles and enticing food and drink awaited the bride and groom. She continued to stand, unawares of what she should do. All the while Lotor strode about the room, checking items...exactly what she was unsure of.

While the Emperor busied himself, thousands of images assaulted the empress' mind, so much so, she passed a hand over her eyes as if to block the visual assault. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly and most repentantly.

"Did you say something, my dear?" The king already began making himself more comfortable by removing his garments. Not ready for a second assault of his attentions and abilities, for Allura was still in recuperation mode, the throbbing ache between her legs reminding her of womanly state, she crossed the room to the table. Food would delay anything else at the moment, or so she hoped. She needed to gather as much strength as she could for the marathon certainly awaiting her.

"Of course, you're hungry. Go ahead and eat. I am going to change, debrief with the men a little longer, and then I will...you and I will celebrate properly. In three days time we will begin our wedding tour, and after a brief return to Arus we return to Doom."

Allura couldn't sincerely tell Lotor the plans sounded lovely, so instead she picked at the berry at the table, nibbled on it, and nodded. "Yes, my lord," she managed to answer with a submissive nod.

She could feel when he approached her from behind, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lovely Allura, I do hope you do not plan on referring to me as 'my lord' and 'my king' all night long. There are some sweeter terms, more intimate phrases I would prefer to pass from your lips." The hands at her shoulder slipped down the front of her chest, caressing, flirting with her more ample portions. One traveled upwards to stroke her neck, while the other fiddled with the zipper at the front of her "borrowed" military flight jacket. "Do me one favor, dearest, do get out of these gaudy garments before I return. There are numerous items in the armoire, but if you choose to wear nothing, that will suit me as well." The insatiable king gave her one quick lick at her earlobe as one hand reached for her covered breast while the other lowered the front of her zipper just enough for him to feel inside. Allura supposed he grew overheated, for he suddenly released her, straightened, finished changing and then went off to meet with his men.

Allura took another nibble of her fruit, her face burning the entire time.

"Remember it is to you whom I have pledged my heart, mind, and soul. I belong to you. In this world and the next."

She had said that. She had better learn to mean it. If not, the years would be long, the trial unbearable, and the days more than what she could handle. How on earth would she ever learn to love her husband? How could she make the lies spoken in a moment of desperation real? For one thing Allura was no liar. Where was the secret to looking at Lotor and not seeing him as the bloodthirsty tyrant that had caused her people pain for countless years?

Pain tugged her heart; true, raw, fresh emotion as she thought of those closest to her; those she would have liked to have closer still. But she could not think of Keith. She could not! Not in that manner. She had to hope that as his body healed, so would his heart, and that in time, he would learn to love again. She touched her lips, the memory of his only time gesture lost in the abundance of greedier, more potent kisses her husband continually showed her.

She rose, realizing she needed to change. It was imperative she demonstrated to her husband how obedient she could be. She needed to gain his trust; she'd given him good reason to shake his confidence.

Allura wondered at her inability to hurt Lotor - physically at least. She recalled those chaotic moments disrupting the final rites of the marriage ceremony. She had had the gun in her hand, had it trained to his back, had cocked the blaster, and couldn't do it. Certainly that told of some measure of care.

If she had to do over, would she have done differently?

The princess pondered the question a long moment. A long time. Even as she slipped out of the flight uniform. After she replaced it with a powder blue night gown of the finest silk. After she had loosened the braid from her hair. After she had stood a while in the middle of her parents' old bedroom with a hand on her hip. After nibbling on her nails...curling her toes...twisting the hem of her robe. Even after praying a long moment, the thought still niggled at the back of her mind, echoing louder and louder.

Would she? Would she? Would she?

The answer came to her as plainly as the ring on her hand. She had not stopped for a second to consider removing it; not even in the middle of her daring escape. The answer was obvious. She would not.

She would not have killed Lotor. Somewhere amidst the hatred she felt for him, she had been with him long enough...had shared in his conversation, partook in his recent experiences - not all of them negative - to realize there was a level of care for him. She wished him to change. To learn of happiness of goodness of love. It would be in the best interest of the galaxy to produce such an emperor. But to assume she held that sort of power to elicit such a grand change of heart... The idea was as laughable as it was overwhelming, if not frightening. And with those thoughts she pulled back the covers on the bed, and made an attempt to rest.

But any repose was short-lived, for soon enough her husband returned to her side. Without words, he pulled at the bedsheets, lay himself next to her, and demanded all her attention.

"My love..." he whispered before beginning his seductions. "This moment is surreal for me as well." The youthful Drule laid his head on her chest, taking in a deep breath, while the princess lay there, slightly wide-eyed at the sound of wonder and awe in his voice. They maintained this silence for another minute, before he gazed at her once more. "Allura, my beloved wife, how are you feeling?"

She gave him another long look, her gaze fixed desperately on his lustful/loving illuminated eyes. She so wanted to see his soul, to see whether he had the capability for reformation, if he was worth the effort of the undertaking. But change had to start within herself if she could ever expect anything to stir within him, so she settled with truthfulness.

"I feel...conquered."

"As long as I've waited for you to admit as much, Allura, it is not humble submission I seek. You promised me your love." Lotor stretched out his hand beneath the fabric of her gown, feeling for her skin, pausing to rest his flattened palm over her heart. Allura's beat was erratic and wild beneath his wandering hand.

Tears stung her eyes once more. Damn those tears! How many more would she have to shed? She cried the very minimum at least once a day. Still, she wrapped her arms about her sworn enemy, now her loving husband, the man whom would be closer to her than anyone ever, and lifting her face to his said with a restrained sob, "It is yours to have. I freely give it to you."

She attempted to put whatever genial sentiments she felt for Lotor in the kiss; he reciprocated with all he had, proving to her his impressive stamina, amongst other things.

It overwhelmed and overpowered, and as thrusted repeatedly inside and she cried out - heavens did she cry out - she realized how much this man had indeed won. Every single last bit of her belonged to him. He said as much. But then he confused her by adding how much he loved her. He would do anything for her. He would do everything to secure her happiness.

She prayed that might be so.

~ End of Book One

* * *

_Stay tuned for Book 2_


End file.
